GT25's Versus Series
by gojiratoho25
Summary: A spin-off of my Historical Series, this series will focus on warriors from various works of fiction to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. Will compare their weapons, armor, and any factors involved for an approximate battle between the warriors. Current battle: G-Force vs. SHIELD
1. Dawnguard vs Paladin of Bahamut

**GT25's Versus Series: Dawnguard vs. Paladin of Bahamut**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series, a spin-off of my Historical Series for fictional battles and also inspired by my Deadliest Warrior story. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For the first installment, we will compare two groups dedicated to a cause with the Dawnguard of Skyrim and a Paladin of the dragon god Bahamut. For this battle, we will take the Dawnguard as portrayed in the _Dawnguard_ DLC for _Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_ and a human paladin based off information from the 5th Edition of _Dungeons & Dragons_. Since these two have rather confusing histories, I will provide a brief summary of their overall histories in their respective universes.

 **History of the Warriors**

While their history is vague and surrounded by rumors, what is known is that the son of the Jarl of Riften in the Second Era contracted vampirism due to his overly confident and adventurous pursuits. As he refused to kill his son, the Jarl ordered the construction of a fort to keep his son quarantined and hired a large mercenary force to man said fort. This force of mercenaries, who would later be branded as the **Dawnguard** , are said to have eventually put down the Jarl's son and were banished from the hold, though they continued to work as vampire hunters. As people increasingly disregarded the threat of vampires, the Dawnguard were weakened and lost their respect which lead to the group breaking up. However, during the Fourth Era, the group was revived by a former Vigilant of Sterndarr named Isran and now are dedicated with the eradication of vampires throughout Skyrim.

* * *

Either feeling like answering a call to destiny or compelled to go down the path, many individuals in the world of Toril will venture forth to become a type of holy crusader known as a **Paladin**. While some paladins held themselves to a particularly sense of right and wrong though oath, others swore their oath to dedicate themselves to the values of a particular deity. While the patron deity they worship does vary depending on the paladin, some paladins do worship or swear an oath to the dragon god of justice known as Bahamut. Becoming champions of whatever cause they served, paladins would take to the lifestyle of an adventurer and travel across the lands of Toril as defenders of the peace and battle against the forces of evil.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Steel Sword ( _Dawnguard_ ): A common sword found in the lands of Skyrim, the Steel Sword is a type of one-handed sword that are very similar to real-life Viking Swords. This sword most likely has a 30.88 inch steel blade with a total length of 36.88 inches and possibly weighs about 2.55 pounds.

* * *

Longsword ( _Paladin of Bahamut_ ): An extremely common weapon for many adventurers, the Longsword is a type of two-handed sword and a favorite blade among many paladins. An example of this type of sword has a 36 inch steel blade with a total length of 47 inches and weighs 3.06 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Longsword gets the edge. Both swords make use of standard steel blades, but the Longsword has a reach advantage by 5.12 inches and can be wielded with either one or both hands. In addition, the Steel Sword being similar to real-life Viking Swords doesn't offer any benefits against a weapon with a sword that is very versatile and allows the user to put additional power behind their strikes.

 **Medium Range**

War Hammer ( _Dawnguard_ ): A polearm length variant of a melee weapon, this unique War Hammer makes use of runes on one side to increase its damage against vampires. This War Hammer has a cylindrical hammer head on the front and two spikes on the reverse with a short spike on top that has the appearance of a knife blade. This War Hammer most likely has a length of 56.5 inches and possibly weighs 3.91 pounds.

* * *

Poleaxe ( _Paladin of Bahamut_ ): A polearm that was used by foot soldiers, the Poleaxe is a versatile weapon that is designed to break through armor. This weapon typically has a large axe blade on the front and a hammer head on the reverse with a short spike on top for piercing armor. An example of this polearm has a length of 67 inches and weighs about 4.74 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The War Hammer gets the edge. While the Poleaxe is longer by 10.5 inches with an axe head on the front, the War Hammer is lighter by less than a pound and has both the spike on top and the two spikes on the back for use against armor. In addition, the hammer head on the War Hammer has a higher chance of doing more blunt damage than the one on the Poleaxe.

 **Long Range**

Crossbow ( _Dawnguard_ ): Unlike other faction in the land of Skyrim, the Dawnguard make use of the Crossbow over any type of bow thanks to the power behind the shots. Interestingly, the Crossbow used by the Dawnguard have a reloading devise known as a "goat's foot lever" attached to the weapon for quicker reloads. This version of the crossbow most likely has a length of 32.5 inches with the span of the arms being 21 inches and weighs about 6.25 pounds.

* * *

Composite Longbow ( _Paladin of Bahamut_ ): A relatively common weapon for adventurers to obtain, the Composite Longbow is a type of longbow that's composed of various materials like horn, wood, and sinew. This longbow most likely has a length of 72 inches and weighs about 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the bow typically get the edge over the crossbow, this is one where the main reason, the reload time, is simply not applicable. The attachment of a reloading devise on the Crossbow makes it much easier to reload and still has the power behind its shots. The Composite Longbow still has a faster reload, but it isn't that much greater and the power behind a crossbow can at least match that of the bow in this scenario.

 **Special Weapons**

War Axe ( _Dawnguard_ ): The primary weapon of the Dawnguard, this War Axe is a unique version of this weapon in Skyrim with it having runes to increase its damage against vampires. This axe most likely has a length of 26.5 inches and possibly weighs 1.74 pounds.

* * *

Baselard Dagger ( _Paladin of Bahamut_ ): A historical dagger or short sword, the Baselard dagger is often used as a secondary weapon and in the user's off-hand in battle. An example of this dagger has a 11.5 inch steel blade with a total length of 17 inches and weighs about 13.15 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The War Axe gets the edge. Not only does it have a reach advantage compared to the Baselard Dagger, but the axe is also the primary weapon of its user while the dagger is simply a secondary weapon to its user.

 **Armor**

Brigandine over Leather and Dawnguard Helmet ( _Dawnguard_ ): The most common armor among the ranks of the Dawnguard, the Brigandine is a type of cloth armor that had small iron plates riveted either between two layers of stout cloth or just to an outer layer, with this example being a case of the latter version. A flexible armor even with the iron plates, this type of armor provides great protection to the user from slashing and most thrusting attacks. The reason why some thrusts can work is that a precise strike between two of the plates can allow a blade to get past it, though the blade will hit one of the plates if the wielder isn't accurate.

However, as added protection, the Brigandine is worn over a tunic of boiled leather to provide the user a secondary layer of protection. In addition to the Brigandine, the Dawnguard also make use of a helmet unique to their order. This helmet appears to be leather over a steel frame with this steel also being added protection. This helmet appears like a Spangenhelm with a nasal guard and the sides coming down as facial protection. However, this helmet does leave the user's face and the front of their neck exposed.

* * *

Steel Breastplate over Chainmail, Sallet, and Heater Shield ( _Paladin of Bahamut_ ): A common piece of medium armor for adventurers, the Breastplate is a cuirass made of metal, in this case steel, that covers the user's chest and back. This type of armor provided excellent protect to the user from slashing and most thrusting attacks. The reason why some thrusts can work is due to either through the impact force or dedicated thrust of a polearm, which even then may not work due to the use of steel in this example. However, as added protection, the Breastplate is worn over riveted chainmail which was usually steel rings riveted together to provide the user a secondary layer of protection.

While helmets are typically uncommon, one that has often shown up in Toril is the Sallet. The Sallet is a steel helmet based off the earlier Bascinet, but with the sides of the helmet drawn out to cover the cheeks and chin while the rear was curved out into a flange to protect the neck. While some examples do make use of a visor, this version has no visor which does leave the user's face and front of their neck exposed.

Finally, a typical Paladin would often make use of a Heater Shield which was a medium sized shield that had a flat top and curving down to a point at the bottom similar in shape to a clothes iron, hence the name. This shield is typically made of wood and covered in canvas with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Paladin of Bahamut gets the edge. Starting with their body armor, the Breastplate give more protection than the Brigandine thanks to being a metal piece instead of individual iron plates riveted to stout cloth. Along with this, the chainmail that is used under the Breastplate offers better protection than the leather tunic under the Brigandine. Moving onto their helmets, both make use of some kind of steel helmet that leaves the user's face and front of their neck exposed so both are even there. However, the Paladin does make use of a shield unlike most members of the Dawnguard which gives them an advantage along with their better body armor.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ As the group was revived in more recent times, a member of the Dawnguard possibly had some training in fighting before joining and may have been trained to battle against the undead and vampires. On the other hand, those who become paladins often were squires or assistants of more experience paladins for years since their adolescents.

 _Experience:_ Despite the varying backgrounds of the members, a typical Dawnguard had some experience prior to joining and would go out on quests to hunt down vampires as part of the order. As the adventuring lifestyle comes easily to most paladins, a typical Paladin of Bahamut is an adventurer who traveled the lands of Toril on as a champion of their cause and fighting evil in the name of the dragon god.

 _Ferocity:_ The members of the Dawnguard are relentless, seeking out vampires wherever they go and attacking them on sight without question. Meanwhile, a Paladin of Bahamut would battle against the forces of evil and smite those who debase or devalue their beliefs.

 _Tenacity:_ As they kept working as vampire hunters even after the group's retirement and revival, the members of the Dawnguard would hunt down vampires on their quests and attack them on sight. Regardless of whom they served and how they acted, all paladins were expected to serve as sworn defenders of their beliefs and their loyalty to the oath they swore was second to none, coming before country or crown.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ A Paladin of Bahamut leaves a keep after killing the vampires residing there as a member of the Dawnguard journeys on a quest to clear out the keep.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On a path running through the middle of a forest, a man wearing a Brigandine over a leather tunic and a seemingly leather helmet is walking along the path in silence. In his hands is a Crossbow with a small quiver full of bolts on the back of his belt and a War Hammer hanging from his back. Along with the small quiver, the man has a scabbard for his Steel Sword strapped to the left side of his belt while the right side has a War Axe hanging by a strap. This man is a member of the Dawnguard, having been sent to clear out a stone keep full of vampires, with him seeing the keep about seventy yards away through the foliage.

* * *

In the keep, the vampiric lord is fighting a woman wearing a Steel Breastplate over chainmail and a Sallet helmet with a Longsword in her right hand. Barely registering the Baselard dagger sheathed on her belt, he attempts to strike her only for her to block with the Heater Shield on her left hand and she beheads the vampiric lord with a swing of her sword. Taking a deep breath, she sheaths her sword back into its scabbard before turning around to look at the other fallen vampires. This woman is a Paladin of Bahamut, having come to the keep herself to vanquish the vampires that took refuge in the structure.

Looking up to the ceiling, she kneels down and puts her hands together as she says a silent prayer to the dragon god. After finishing her prayer, she stands up and walks over to take her Composite Longbow from where she dropped it as she lets her shield hanging from her back over a quiver full of arrows. Sliding her longbow over her left shoulder, the Paladin walks over to one of the fallen vampires with a Poleaxe in their chest and grabs it before taking it out of them.

Letting out a quiet sigh, she turns to the main entrance and walks to it to leave the place of evil.

* * *

About fifty feet away from the keep, the Dawnguard continues to walk to the stone keep before he stops as he seeing the Paladin with her Poleaxe in her right hand walking away from the stone structure. Without even thinking, the Dawnguard realizes that the woman maybe a vampire and aims his Crossbow before firing the bolt. However, the bolt passes by the face of the Paladin by a few inches and startles her before looking to where it came from.

Seeing the Dawnguard quickly operating the lever of his weapon, the Paladin sees a large tree close to her and quickly runs to it as her new adversary loads his weapon. As the Dawnguard aims his Crossbow, he tracks his target and fires the bolt just a second after she gets behind the tree.

Hearing the bolt striking the bark of the tree, the Paladin tosses her Poleaxe a foot away from her before quickly taking her Composite Longbow off her shoulder. As she takes an arrow out of her quiver, the Dawnguard keeps his visual on the tree as he puts a bolt onto his Crossbow. Seeing the Paladin moving out from behind the tree, the man quickly aims and fires his bolt only for his foe to quickly step out of the way.

As the bolt flies past her, the Paladin aims her longbow and lets the arrow fly through the air towards her target. However, the projectile hits one of the plates of the Brigandine and bounces off with the Dawnguard only feeling the shock from it. Quickly placing yet another bolt onto his Crossbow, he aims his weapon as his opponent nocks another arrow onto her longbow and fires it.

The projectile hits the Paladin in her left shoulder, piercing through the mail and causing her to cry out in pain before pulling the string of the longbow back. Not wasting time, she makes aim and fires her arrow with the projectile going between two of the plates of the Brigandine. Quickly getting back behind the tree, the Paladin winces in pain as she pulls the bolt out of her shoulder and putting her longbow against the tree.

At the same time, the Dawnguard tosses his Crossbow away and grabs the arrow with one of his hands. As the layers of cloth and leather stopped the arrow from piercing his skin, he takes the arrow out with ease before throwing it away and grabbing the shaft of his War Hammer. After picking her Poleaxe from the ground, the Paladin moves out from behind the tree as the Dawnguard takes his polearm in both hands and charges towards his opponent.

Standing her ground, the Paladin sidesteps an overhead strike of her foe's War Hammer and performs her own overhead swing. However, the Dawnguard quickly pulls his polearm back and lifts it up to block the Poleaxe from reaching him. Pushing his adversary away, he sees the Paladin attempting to strike him and quickly uses his War Hammer to perform a counter.

Using the head of his polearm to catch the axe blade of his foe's, the Dawnguard quickly pulls his weapon back and rips the Poleaxe from its user's hands. Seeing her foe using his War Hammer to launch her weapon away from them, the Paladin quickly reaches behind her with her left arm to get her shield. However, her opponent tries to go for a horizontal strike with his polearm only for her to step backwards to allow the weapon to smash into the tree she was behind earlier.

Backing up a bit more, the Paladin gets her Heater Shield on her left arm and sees her foe twirling his polearm to have the end spikes at the ready. The Dawnguard performs another horizontal swing from his right, but his opponent quickly raises her shield in time and blocks it despite the spikes biting a bit into the shield. After being pushed back the strike, the Paladin manages to sidestep a thrust from the weapon before grabbing it.

Acting quickly, the Paladin slams the rim of her Heater Shield into her adversary and makes him let go of his polearm and stumbles back from the blow. Looking up, the Dawnguard sees his foe throwing his War Hammer away from them before quickly drawing his Steel Sword and taking his War Axe from his belt. As he moves to get a strike in, the Paladin draws her Longsword as she raises her Heater Shield to block the War Axe.

The Dawnguard attempts to perform a follow up strike with his Steel Sword, but his opponent uses her Longsword to block the strike and maneuver it to the side. Using this to her advantage, the Paladin thrusts her Longsword forward only to strike one of the plates of her foe's armor. Getting pushed back from the strike, the Dawnguard sees his foe trying for a slash attack only to block with his Steel Sword and performs an overhead strike at the same time. This allows him to get a glancing blow to his foe's Sallet helmet and stuns them as the Paladin backs up a bit.

Seeing his opponent now stumbling backwards, the Dawnguard attempts at a thrust aiming to the center of their breastplate. However, the Paladin does recover in time and moves her blade in time to just barely parry the Steel Sword out of the way. Seeing this, the Dawnguard tries to keep on the offensive and attempts to strike his foe with his War Axe.

Luckily for the Paladin, she quickly backs up to dodge the strike and performs an upward slash to cut off the axe head. The Dawnguard looks at his broken weapon before throwing the broken shaft which his adversary deflects easily with her shield. Quickly putting her shield on her back again, the Paladin takes her Longsword in both hands as she blocks a slashing attack. Moving the blade out of the way, she quickly performs her own strike that cuts open her foe's right arm with the tip of her sword.

Taking a step back, the Dawnguard fights through his pain before ducking under a slash and performing another thrust attack. This time the Steel Sword hits the breastplate only to glance off it before getting a pommel hitting his helmet. Backing up, the Dawnguard quickly blocks a strike with his Steel Sword despite a bit of difficulty before punching the Paladin in the face with his left hand. She backs up a few steps as she shakes her head to regain her wits despite bleeding from her nose.

Seeing her foe going for a slashing strike to her head, the Paladin pulls out her Baselard Dagger with her left hand at the same time she uses her Longsword to block the Steel Sword. Using the short gap of time, she quickly thrusts the Baselard forward and goes through two of the plates into the man's stomach. The Dawnguard cries out in agony as the dagger is quickly taken out of his body before using his Steel Sword to knock it out of his adversary's hand.

"This won't change anything, vampire," the Dawnguard says, pain evident in his voice, "You and those with you will fall to my blade."

"Vampire," the Paladin whispers to herself, realization dawning on her adversary's intentions. Her eyes widen as she takes a step back and lowers her sword to a resting position.

"Sir, we don't need to fight," the Paladin states, "I came here to vanquish the vampires of the keep, which has been done. This battle doesn't have to keep going."

The Dawnguard, for a moment, appears surprised before his look hardens and he says, "Your words won't help you. You came from that stone keep and only the Dawnguard was aware of them being there."

"I can exp-" she starts to say, but the Dawnguard lunges forward with his sword ready for a thrusting attack. Quickly stepping to the side, the Paladin watches as he goes past her and turns on a dime to face her again.

"You don't have to kill me," she exclaims, still wanting to convince her foe that the fight was pointless. However, she ends up jumping back to avoid a slashing strike from the Steel Sword.

"You can't trick me, vampire," the Dawnguard adamantly proclaims, "I won't rest until every one of you are destroyed. Even if you believe yourself to fight for good, you will always be a vile monster!"

Neither move or speak for what felt like a minute before the Dawnguard hears his foe give out a heavy sigh.

"So, that's how this will end," the Paladin reluctantly says, pain audible in her voice as she brings her Longsword back up, "I'm sorry for what I must do, but I will grant you a swift end."

"The only one dying is you!" The Dawnguard shouts in anger, lunging towards his opponent and performing another slashing attack to take her head. However, the Paladin blocks the strike and parries the blade away before stepping forward as she thrusts her Longsword.

The blade hits a gap between two plates and punctures the armor as it slides though the man's body and out his back. His face gaining an expression of pain and surprise, the Dawnguard drops his Steel Sword before looking down at the blade in his chest and into his heart. Pulling her sword back, the Paladin takes her Longsword from her foe's body and watches in silence as he falls to the ground face first.

All remains quiet with the Paladin simply looking at her foe before dropping to her knees and letting her sword lay on the ground. Placing her hands together and looking at the sky, the Paladin takes a breath before saying, "Forgive me Bahamut, for I have sinned against the oath I swore."

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of these two dedicated fighters, neither would back down only for the **Paladin of Bahamut** to obtain victory with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting off, the Paladin did have an edge with the Longsword, but the Dawnguard had an advantage in terms of weapons as they had the edge with the War Hammer and War Axe. Neither had an edge for long range, but the Paladin was able to take armor thanks to the more protective body armor and making use of a shield. However, it ultimately was the x-factors that determined the victor. Both were even in ferocity as they were dedicated to their causes, but the Paladins were able to take a slight edge in both experience and tenacity due to their oaths and adventurous lifestyle. The only real edge in x-factors was training, which the Paladin gained as they were typically trained for years under a paladin with more experience. Overall, the better x-factors and armor of the Paladin of Bahamut was able to overcome the edges the Dawnguard had in medium range and special weapons.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two trained groups of professionals from the worlds of survival horror will go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I had this series planned alongside the Historical Series for fictional warriors including some from my old Deadliest Warrior story. This was a possible battle for that story, with the Paladin of Bahamut being basically a way of including the paladins of Dungeons and Dragons in the series. I couldn't figure out how to distinguish the paladin, so I included one of the gods to help in that regard. Other than that, nothing really changed besides their weapons and the paladin's armor.

I originally had the Dawnguard with the Silver Sword and the Paladin with a type of holy blade known as the "Holy Avenger", but went with the more common Steel Sword and Longsword for the already stated reason. Originally, I had the paladin with the Mail and Plate like the English Knight and Great Helm, but I talked to my sister (since she's played D&D and even as a paladin) and changed it to a Breastplate over chainmail and sallet since those seem like a better fit. As for the series as a whole, I planned on having it debut after chapter ten of the Historical Series, but just decided to get it done now. Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. SORT vs STARS

**GT25's Versus Series: SORT vs. STARS**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two trained groups from the worlds of survival horror with the Secret Operation Raid Team and the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. For this battle, we will take SORT as portrayed in _Dino Crisis_ and STARS as portrayed in _Resident Evil_ with information provided from their respective universes. As most people who are familiar with these teams are from their appearances in their respective video games, I'll be providing a quick overview of their history to inform those who are curious.

 **History of the Warriors**

Founded by former members of the Tactical Reconnaissance and Acquisition Team who resigned in protest to conforming to the Army hierarchy, the group known as the **Secret Operation Raid Team** began in 2001 as their own separate government agency and as a black ops group. Haven separated themselves from TRAT, this allowed the group to perform missions their parent agency was expected to do without interference and caused the two agencies to form an intense rivalry. In 2009, a SORT agent named Tom was dispatched to Ibis Island on an espionage mission and confirmed that Dr. Edward Kirk, believed to have been dead for three years, was on the island conduction research on Third Energy. Sending out a squad out during the same night as a test of the Third Energy, the team arrived to find the complex taken over by dinosaurs displaced from their time. Despite having to battle against the prehistoric creatures, the squad were successful in escaping with Dr. Kirk and the data.

* * *

Formed in order to combat the increasing rate of terrorism and other violent crimes, the Raccoon City Police Department created a unit of handpicked specialists in 1996 thanks to the funding of the private sector. The unit, the **Special Tactics and Rescue Service** , employed ex-military personnel and academic experts with the unit comprised of twelve members split into 'Alpha' team and 'Bravo' team by July 1998. However, Bravo team was sent to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides taking place in the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City and contact was lost. When Alpha team was sent to investigate Bravo team's disappearance, they arrived at the isolated Spencer Mansion where they found various mutated creatures running amok due to a viral outbreak. After defeating a prototype Bio Organic Weapon know as 'Tyrant', the remaining members escaped before the mansion was destroyed and STARS was disbanded not long after returning from their mission.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Large Stungun ( _SORT_ ): The Large Stungun is an electric devise similar in shape to a large knife that is able to stun dinosaurs like the Velociraptor. This stungun may have a length of 10 inches and possibly weighs about 1.75 pounds.

* * *

Hunting Knife ( _STARS_ ): The Hunting Knife is a knife similar to the Ka-Bar Knife that is used by many STARS members when fighting in close combat. This hunting knife possibly has a 7 inch steel blade with a total length of 11 inches and possibly weighs 12 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Hunting Knife gets the edge. While the Large Stungun is powerful enough to stun dinosaurs and is an electrical devise, the Hunting Knife is able to kill an opponent faster and doesn't require any power source to activate it.

 **Pistols**

Glock 34 ( _SORT_ ): The Glock 34 is a competition version of the Glock 17 that is standard issue for SORT and operates on a short recoil operation with a locked breech and a tilting barrel. This pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a seventeen round detachable box magazine. The Glock 34 has a length of 8.82 inches and weighs 1.43 pounds with the pistol having a range of 50 meters.

* * *

Samurai Edge ( _STARS_ ): The Samurai Edge is a series of customized Beretta 92F pistols purpose built for STARS and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a fifteen round detachable box magazine. The Samurai Edge has a length of 8.5 inches and weighs 2.13 pounds with the pistol having a range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Glock 34 gets the edge, but not by much. While both pistols make use of the same ammo and have the same range, the Glock has two more bullets compared to the Samurai Edge and is the lighter of the two by 11.2 ounces.

 **Medium Range**

Franchi SPAS-12 ( _SORT_ ): The Franchi SPAS-12 is a combat shotgun that is used by many agencies including SORT and operates on a gas-operated system that can be switched to pump-action. This shotgun makes use of 12-gauge shells with the weapon having a tube magazine that holds eight shells plus another in the chamber. The Franchi SPAS-12 has a length of 41 inches with the stock extended and weighs 9.68 pounds with a possible range of 40 meters.

* * *

Remington Model 870 ( _STARS_ ): The Remington Model 870 is a shotgun that STARS team members make use of and operates on a pump-action system. The "Police" variant of this shotgun makes use of 12-gauge shells with the weapon having a tube magazine that holds six shells plus another in the chamber. The Remington Model 870 has a possible length of 41.25 inches and possibly weighs about 7.2 pounds with a possible range of 40 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Franchi SPAS-12 gets the edge. Much like with the pistols, both shotguns make use of the same type of ammunition and the same range with the SPAS-12 having two more shells than the Model 870. However, the Franchi SPAS-12 operates on a gas-operated system with the option to switch it to a pump-action system when needed unlike the Remington Model 870 which only has the pump-action system.

 **Long Range**

M16A2 Rifle ( _SORT_ ): The M16A2 Rifle is an assault rifle that has been the standard issue rifle for many agencies including SORT and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This rifle fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The M16A2 Rifle has a length of 39.5 inches and weighs 7.5 pounds when the magazine is loaded with a range of 500 meters.

* * *

Steyr AUG A2 ( _STARS_ ): The Steyr AUG A2 is an assault rifle that STARS make use of as their primary rifle on missions and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This rifle fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Steyr AUG A2 has a length of 27.2 inches and weighs 7.3 pounds with a range of 300 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M16A2 Rifle gets the edge, but not by much. These two rifles make use of the same ammo and have the same amount of it along with making use of the same operating system. However, while the Steyr AUG A2 is lighter by 3.2 ounces and is shorter by 12.3 inches, the M16A2 Rifle takes this as it make up for its faults by having the longer range by two hundred meters.

 **Special Weapons**

H&K HK69A1 ( _SORT_ ): The Heckler & Koch HK69A1 is a grenade launcher used by SORT to engage targets and operates on a break-action system. This grenade launcher fires the 40x46mm grenade in addition to smoke grenades and flares with the weapon only holding a single grenade. The H&K HK69A1 has a length of 26.9 inches with the stock extended and weighs 5.73 pounds with a minimum range of 50 meters.

* * *

ARWEN 37 ( _STARS_ ): The ARWEN 37 is an anti-riot launcher that STARS typically uses for riot control and operates on a gas-operated system. This launcher fires the 37mm non-lethal rounds in addition to explosive rounds with the weapon having a rotary cylinder that holds five grenades. The ARWEN 37 has a length of 27.95 inches and 6.83 pounds unloaded with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The ARWEN 37 get the edge. While the HK69A1 is made to be lethal and its main ammo is more lethal, the ARWEN 37 has more rounds plus its greater variety of rounds gives it more flexible in a battle. In addition, STARS also make use of more lethal rounds than the standard rounds used by the launcher.

 **Armor**

Kevlar Vest ( _Both_ ): Used by many police agencies for protection, the Kevlar Vest is a ballistics vest composed of layers of kevlar to create a light and flexible armor. These layers of kevlar will 'catch' and deform the bullet to absorb the energy across a larger area in order to protect the wearer. Assuming this vest is of Type IIA level of armor protection, this vest is able to protect the user from small caliber rounds like .22 Long Rifle, 9x19mm, .380 ACP, and .45 ACP. However, larger rounds like those used in rifles would go through no problem and areas of the vest may weaken if hit multiple times. In addition, the vest and wearer still absorb the impact of the bullet and heavy bullets can cause blunt force trauma under the impact point.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ As both SORT and STARS make use of the same armor, they are even in this category and neither get the edge.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ Founded by former members of a government agency, members of SORT were trained by the government to work in small squads in espionage and special missions similar to their rival agency. On the other hand, members of the STARS team were handpicked specialists working in the RCPD and had received training to operate similar to a SWAT team.

 _Experience:_ This is where SORT gets the edge. Haven participated in irregular activities and similar missions as the agency their members were from for eight years, SORT had most likely taken on various black ops missions before having to battle against dinosaurs such as Velociraptor and T. Rex while on Ibis Island. Working as a group similar to a city's SWAT team for two years, STARS had to take on criminals in various situations before having to take on zombies and the prototype BOW at the Spencer Mansion.

 _Discipline:_ This is where STARS get the edge, but it isn't by much. As former members of a government agency, SORT is able to perform their missions and act as a black ops group without interference and operated in small squads. Similarly, STARS is a special forces division of the RCPD who operate in teams with roles for each member and having to act as the SWAT team for the police department.

 _Tenacity:_ This is where both of these teams are actually rather similar. During the incident on Ibis Island, the squad sent by SORT to the island battled against several types of dinosaurs including a T. Rex and succeeded in meeting their objectives despite losing two of their members. On the other hand, the remaining members of both STARS teams were able to survive the incident at the Arklay Mansion battling against the undead and a BOW known as the 'Tyrant'.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a five on five battle with some interactions with zombies and dinosaurs.

 _The Set Up:_ At an abandon army base near the woods, a squad from SORT are attempting to elimate a pack of raptors as a STARS team arrives to investigate the area for old Umbrella experiments.

 _ **BATTLE**_

Near a large area of forest and grassland not far from Raccoon City, an old army base stands with many of its buildings being surrounded by a large fence surrounding the perimeter. In the main room of the command center, five members of a squad wearing black vests over light grey shirts and pants are looking at the monitors set up in the room. The leader, who has an M16A2 Rifle slung over his shoulder and a Glock 34 holstered on his belt, is watching the monitors for any activity.

Behind him is a woman with red hair holding a Franchi SPAS-12 in her hands with a Glock holstered on the right side of her belt and a Large Stungun on the other side noticing something on one of the monitors. The next man, an African-American with an M16A2 Rifle in his hands and an H&K HK69A1 holstered on his belt, looks towards the doorway and aims his rifle at it. The last two men, one with armed with a Franchi SPAS-12 and M16A2 Rifle with both having a holstered Glock 34, turn to it as well as they aim their weapons at the doorway.

These people, in order of appearance, are Gail, Regina, Rick, Tom, and Cooper. These people are part of a squad sent by SORT to hunt down and kill a pack of Velociraptors that have appeared at the base.

 _Secret Operation Raid Team: 5_

As the three keep their aim and both Gail and Regina look to the doorway, a Velociraptor with olive green skin with blue strikes walks into view and turns its head at them. Before it could even react, the three fire their weapons and quickly blow part of the creature's face off. They lower their weapons upon the dinosaur falling to the ground.

"Another one down," Cooper says, placing his weapon on safety.

"That makes only four left in the area," Regina states with her SPAS-12 resting on her shoulder.

"We still need to find the alphas, though," Gail informs them while turning back to the monitors, "Without them, the other two will be in disarray."

The other four nodded in agreement as they looked at the monitors with their leader.

* * *

A Bell UH-1 Iroquois is flying through the air in the direction of the army base with five people sitting in silence during its flight with a rack of firearms between them. A man with slick back hair and sunglasses whose wearing a black vest over a blue shirt and black pants is sitting in silence across from a woman in a blue shirt and pants with a beret of the same color on her head. Next to her is a man in blue jeans and a white shirt under a red vest loading the Colt Python he has.

The third man with them is wearing army camo pants and a black vest over a white shirt with a red bandanna over his head. He looks up to see the man across from him, who is wearing blue pants and a white shirt under a green vest that has a scabbard for a knife on his right shoulder. These people, in order of appearance, are Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Joseph Frost, and Chris Redfield. These people are of the Alpha team of the newly reinstated STARS unit.

 _Secret Operation Raid Team: 5_

 _Special Tactics And Rescue Service: 5_

The silence remains over the group as their ride keeps going until Jill finally looks at Wesker and asks, "So, an easy job, right?"

"That's right," Wesker replies calmly, "Umbrella needs a few of their experiments destroyed and ensure they don't reach the city. In exchange, you all get your job back."

No one says anything and the silence returns for a good minute and a half before Chris finally speaks up.

"And...Umbrella wants us to take care of it?"

"Old experiments," Wesker answers, "Some things that they don't want coming back to haunt them."

"Basic clean up," Frost remarks before glancing over at Wesker.

As they feel the helicopter landing, Wesker simply smiles before saying, "Yes."

Sliding the door open, Wesker grabs a Steyr AUG A2 and steps out of the helicopter with the other four following suit with their own weapons and spare ammo. Both Jill and Barry have Remington Model 870 shotguns while Frost has an ARWEN 37 and Chris has the second Steyr AUG A2. Grabbing the door, Chris slides it closed while Wesker talks to the pilot before stepping back as the craft takes off.

"How long until Vickers comes back?" Barry asks as he watches the helicopter fly away.

"Sixty minutes if we don't radio in," Wesker says before walking to the perimeter fence. The other follow him, but see him stop at the fence with Jill walking over to him. Upon reaching him, she quickly sees that part of the fence has been folded over on the inside as if haven been cut.

"Seems someone beat us here," Jill comments as Wesker takes his walkie-talkie from his belt and turns it on. However, even when tuning it to various frequencies, a static noise can be heard before he simply turns it off.

"Anyone else's radio acting up?" Wesker asks to the others, with Frost and Jill quickly using their walkie-talkies only to get the same results.

"Guessing Umbrella failed to tell you about something?" Chris says with some bitterness.

Wesker doesn't pay it any mind before pushing the broken fence back a bit and going into the army base with the other four following behind.

* * *

"Sir, we've got company," Rick tells his leader as he looks at the monitor the shows the STARS team going through the fence. Almost immediately, Gail gets to his feet and the other back off.

"Something wrong, Gail?" Regina asks in concern.

"Their leader was part of the Umbrella Corporation," Gail replies, "They must be trying to cover up the company's attempt at using the Third Energy."

"So, the pack will have to wait at the moment?" Tom asks, quickly grabbing his bandolier from a table in the room.

"Yes," Gail replies, "Stay close and keep quiet. Let's move."

With that, Gail leads them out of the room with each one stepping over the corpse of the raptor as they make their way to the command center's entrance.

* * *

The STARS team walks past the barracks with Chris and Wesker taking point with Jill and Frost behind them and Barry surveying their rear flank. However, Wesker holds his hand up with the others stopping. No one questions why as seven men in torn military uniforms with pale skin and blood around their mouths shambling forward with one turning its head to reveal pure white eyes to them.

Wesker doesn't even issue any orders, the others knew what to do. They quickly form a line before all five of them fire upon the zombies with Chris and Wesker aiming for head shots. Frost aims his ARWEN 37 towards the ground and fires an explosive round that sends the group of undead to the ground.

The STARS team approaches cautiously with Jill shooting one of the remaining zombie's head off before only one is crawling towards them with its legs haven been blown off. Barry simply kicks it over onto its back before pulling out his Colt Python and putting a hole in its head.

"Guess we've found some of their experiments," Jill tells Wesker, looking over the zombies who have been killed. Or, rather re-killed.

"Wesker, you should look at this!"

Wesker and Jill walk over to the corpse Chris is kneeling in front and almost immediately see what's wrong. The corpse has three slashes on its chest with equal spacing between them and having a bite wound on its shoulder doesn't match that of a human.

"Did Umbrella have any bio weapons here, Wesker?" Jill asks, seemingly glaring at him.

"No, just regular infected," Wesker replies, "There might be something else here."

"Everyone, on your guard," Chris proclaims, "Be ready for anything!"

"Back in formation," Wesker calmly tells the others, "Let's keep moving."

* * *

Haven left the command center, SORT make their way to the mess hall with Gail taking point and the others following him while keeping their eyes open to their surroundings. After all, the team knew that four members of the raptor pack were still roaming the base.

Suddenly, Gail holds his hand up and stops with the others stopping as well. However, him muttering a simple phrase arrested their attention.

"Oh my god."

Gail quickly moves forward with the others following until they reach something that had to be less than fifty yards from the mess hall. They all stopped upon seeing a Velociraptor with brown skin laying on the ground, though what shocked them was the state of the body. Its neck was ripped open and pouring blood with several wounds on its chest doing the same. The jaws of the creature were covered in blood just like the claws on its forelimbs and feet, yet parts of its body had been consumed.

"Sir," Cooper says, breaking the silence, "I think we have something else here."

Regina moves around the corpse to a pale blue forearm with three fingers tipped with bloody claws laying next to the dead creature with blood still leaking from it.

"You think this was another dinosaur?" Tom asks, looking at his leader in confusion.

"Maybe," Gail replies, "Or maybe one of them went rogue."

No one says anything as they keep moving in silence, not wanting to cause any commotion to attract either the pack alphas or the potential rogue raptor.

* * *

A zombie shambles into view before Wesker fires a shot off from his Steyr AUG A2 and kills it with a shot to the head. He looks around as the others lower their weapons with a few more zombies now dead on the ground.

"That should be the last of them," Wesker says, sounding a bit unnerved. The others looked at him almost as if he grew a second head.

"You okay, Wesker?" Barry asks in confusion. Never once had he ever heard Wesker be unsure of something.

"Yeah," Wesker instantly replies as he looks ahead of them, "But let's go to the mess hall. Just in case."

The others looked at each other, but followed him as they kept going to the building not fifty yards from them.

* * *

Making their way through the entrance of the kitchen, SORT start silently making their way through with them being on edge. The enclosed space of the kitchen gave them less room to move and there were more areas for them to get ambushed. They kept on the move their eyes and ears open in case of contact with any of the raptors or the team that Umbrella most likely sent.

Their walk through the kitchen is brief, keeping a fast yet quiet pace before Gail gets the doors to the actual mess hall open and the team make their way into it. As Cooper, covering the team's rear flank, leaves the kitchen and goes into the mess hall, two taps could be heard from somewhere in the room.

Almost like someone tapping their finger.

* * *

SORT make it to the main area of the mess hall with metal folding chairs and forgotten tables either upright or on their side. They start to spread out when a door on their left suddenly opens up and they turn to see the STARS team enter. For a brief moment, neither team makes a move as if unsure what to do.

However, Wesker quickly raises his rifle and says in his calm manner, "Open fire."

The STARS team quickly follow orders and fires upon the other group as SORT open fire and quickly spread out to take cover. Frost aims his launcher and fires an explosive round at their foe, but the round flies past the other team and the explosion doesn't hit them by shear luck.

However, as SORT get behind cover to reload with Jill and Barry doing the same, Wesker fires the last rounds in his magazine at the table where Tom and Cooper are hiding behind. Frost, seeing his next round being a tear gas one, fires his ARWEN 37 and manages to get the tear gas round behind the table Tom and Cooper are behind.

"Tom! Cooper!" Regina shouts before standing up from her cover and firing two shots off at Wesker who gets behind cover.

"Everyone, regroup!" Gail orders, finishing his reload as he prepares to provide cover fire. However, Tom doesn't get far before collapsing to the floor coughing as Cooper attempts to move forward. With them having reloaded, the STARS team fires from behind their cover with both Wesker and Chris striking Cooper in the chest and head.

 _Secret Operation Raid Team: 4_

 _Special Tactics And Rescue Service: 5_

Quickly slinging her Franchi SPAS-12 over her shoulder, Regina rushes forward as Gail fires in bursts to lay down suppressive fire. Upon getting to Tom, Regina sees Frost aiming at her and quickly grabs her teammate as Rick slings his rifle over her shoulder and grabs a grenade from a bandolier he has.

"Rick, take him out!" Gail tells his teammate as they take the HK69A1 out of its holster.

"Already on it, sir," Rick replies as he places the grenade in the launcher as Frost fires another round that misses Regina and Tom. However, as Frost duck back behind the table he's using for cover, Rick aims his HK69A1 and fires the grenade. Hitting the table, the grenade detonates and blows it to pieces with Frost flying back only to lay motionless.

 _Secret Operation Raid Team: 4_

 _Special Tactics and Rescue Service: 4_

Regina gets Tom to his feet and they get to other two as Gail shouts, "Back to the command center!"

"I'll cover you guys," Tom weakly replies before he fires a fresh magazine from his M16A2 Rifle and Rick fires another grenade to keep the STARS team pinned. Regina takes her SPAS-12 from her shoulder before going through the doorway to the kitchens with Gail following her. Rick quickly follows them as Tom keeps firing before he runs out of ammo.

Wesker gets up to aim his rifle only to see Tom throwing his gun away and running into the kitchen.

"Should we go after them?" Barry says as he and the other three get out of cover.

"Yes," Wesker replies, "They may know something we need. Jill, mind taking point?"

Jill nods her head before she rushes to the kitchen's doorway with Chris following him and Wesker follows them with Barry tailing them.

* * *

Regina quickly runs through the kitchen with Gail and Rick following after her before they quickly come to a stop.

"Tom's behind us, right?" Regina asks, making them turn in time to see Tom running towards them.

"Tom, come on!" Gail shouts to get his teammate running as he sees Jill and Chris enter through the doorway. However, before Tom could make it or Jill can raise her weapon, a mass of blue collides with him and he falls to the floor.

The eyes of everyone widen in horror as they see a pale blue Velociraptor over Tom and slash his chest open and biting down on his neck. Though, what made SORT realize something was wrong with it was the wounds on its body.

Particularly its missing right arm.

The raptor rips the man's neck open with blood spraying onto its face before Jill and Chris fire a shot from their weapons into its side. As the man below it lay still, the Velociraptor turned its head to them to look at them with its pure white eyes.

 _Secret Operation Raid Team: 3_

 _Special Tactics And Rescue Service: 4_

"Run," Gail says quietly before SORT makes a bolt at the same time the dinosaur zombie makes a terrifying cry and charges at Jill and Chris. Not wasting a second, Chris pushes Jill out of the way as the creature tackles him to the ground and loses his rifle as Wesker and Barry see the creature.

"Chris!" Barry shouts in horror as his teammate cries out in pain and terror as the undead raptor slashes him with his claws and bites down on his throat. Jill quickly fires several shots from her Remington Model 870 only for the raptor to impale Chris' stomach with its large toe claw.

By this point, Wesker and Barry aim their weapons and all three remaining STARS members unload their weapons into the Velociraptor. It finally stops moving and falls onto their teammate, but Barry pushes past Wesker to help Jill pull it off of Chris.

When they see him, Chris is cover with slash wounds over his chest, his neck ripped open, and his stomach punctured through.

Wesker swallows before muttering, "He didn't stand a chance."

 _Secret Operation Raid Team: 3_

 _Special Tactics And Rescue Service: 3_

Wesker throws his rifle away and pulls out his Samurai Edge with Jill doing the same as their leader fires a shot into Chris' forehead. Quickly moving forward to the other man killed by the zombie, he puts a bullet into his head as well before looking back to Jill and Barry.

"I don't think any of us are getting out alive," Wesker tells them grimly, finally losing his calmness.

"Unless we kill them," Jill says, only getting a nod from him in response. She and Barry look at each other before Wesker runs through the kitchen and they follow with Barry reloading his Remington Model 870.

Reaching the doorway to the outside, Wesker gets outside before getting a hit in his shoulder with Rick getting out from behind a wooden crate near the entrance. Jill and Barry make it out of the mess hall and fire a shot off at Rick only for Gail to fire his M16A2 Rifle from a window close to the door to the command center.

Seeing Rick aim his HK69A1 at them, Wesker shouts, "Move!"

Rick fires his launcher with Wesker running to the side while Jill and Barry run forward before all three hit the deck as the grenade explodes where they were. Looking up as he sees Rick attempting to load another grenade, Wesker quickly gets to his feet and fires a few shots off at him with one hitting him in his left shoulder.

"Get to the command center!" Wesker shouts at Jill and Barry before firing at the crate as Gail returns fire. Realizing what he's doing, the other two get up and start making a beeline for the crate with Barry firing a few shots from his shotgun at the window. This forces Gail to duck back a bit which allows Jill to get to the crate with Barry and Wesker pinning Rick down.

Knowing that he only has one round left in his M16A2 Rifle, Gail goes back to the window and aims his rifle at Wesker. Barry sees this and tries to aim his Remington at the window again, but Gail pulls the trigger and his final bullet goes through the right lens of Wesker's sunglasses and into his head.

 _Secret Operation Raid Team: 3_

 _Special Tactics And Rescue Service: 2_

Barry fires his shotgun at the window and forces Gail to back away from it along with dropping his assault rifle. However, Rick has switched back to his rifle and fires a burst of rounds at Barry who gets lucky in not getting hit. As Barry turns to engage the agent outside the building, the leader of the squad runs back to the main room to meet back up with Regina.

As Barry fires his final shell and Rick comes out of cover to fire at him, Jill has snuck up behind his position and fires a round into his back. While his kevlar vest protects him from the round, it does knock Rick down and Jill quickly gets to him before firing another shot into his head.

 _Special Operation Raid Team: 2_

 _Special Tactics And Rescue Service: 2_

Meeting up at the entrance, Barry discards his empty Remington and switches to his Colt Python before taking point with Jill following him. Both of them make their way through the hallways silently as they keep checking any room they come across. However, Barry stops before the entrance of one room when he sees the corpse of a Velociraptor not far ahead of it with a Franchi SPAS-12 next to it and a trail of blood under it.

A trail of blood leading to a spot in front of the doorway.

"Get ready, Jill," Barry whispers before slowly making his way to the doorway and stands next to it. Waiting a few seconds, Barry rounds the corner and fires a shot off that misses Gail, whose standing in the middle of the room before firing a round from his Glock 34.

"Barry!" Jill shouts as Barry is knocked back from the round, despite it not going through his vest. Quickly rounding the corner, Jill fires two round from her Samurai Edge that hits Gail in the chest and knocks him to the ground with a groan.

Jill walks into the room to quickly finish her foe off only for Regina to grab her and throw her against the wall. Quickly getting her bearings back, Jill attempts to aim her pistol at Regina only for her to grab her wrist and move it as she fires which results in the bullet grazing her jaw. Despite the pain, Regina throws a punch in the face.

As Barry gets into the room, Regina delivers a knee to Jill's gut and makes her drop her gun before kicking it away. Seeing this, Barry aims his Colt Python and tries to pull the trigger only for Gail to get to a kneeling position and fire a bullet into his leg. Barry cries out in pain and falls to his knee, which prompts Jill to send her left elbow into Regina's face and push her back before taking out her Hunting Knife in an ice pick grip.

At the same time, Barry sees Jill's Samurai Edge on the ground and quickly picks it up before aiming it and his Colt Python at Gail. The SORT leader fires his bullet a second before his foe and hits him in the neck, but gets a bullet in his eye and forehead in return. Both women stop what their doing and look to see both men collapse to the floor dead.

 _Secret Operation Raid Team: 1_

 _Special Tactics And Rescue Service: 1_

Angered at the death of her friend, Jill quickly turns back and performs a slash that goes across Regina's waist only cutting through her kevlar vest. However, she's still too slow for another slash that cuts into her upper right arm and forces her to back up. As Jill comes in for another swing, Regina grabs her Large Stungun with her left hand before ducking under the swing. Activating the electrical weapon, she swings it into her foe's stomach and pumps several volts of electricity into her.

Jill weakly backs up, her body already feeling the effects of the weapon and causes Regina to wince. While she never wanted to use it against another person, she knew how this would end and it was powerful enough to stun even a raptor no problem. Not wanting to give up, Jill attempts another swing that Regina sidesteps before getting another strike to her stomach. Not taking any chances, she pulls back before delivering two more swings to the same spot and sending more volts into her.

When Regina finally stops and steps away, Jill momentarily remains standing before falling forward. Placing her foot under her body, the last member of SORT rolls her foe's body over to see it still twitching and appearing like she's having trouble breathing. Unable to bear the sight, Regina turns off her Large Stungun before pulling her Glock 34 from its holster and firing a single bullet into Jill's head.

 _Secret Operation Raid Team: 1_

 _Special Tactics And Rescue Service: 0_

Letting out a breath, Regina walks over to the chair in front of the monitors and sits down as she looks at the three bodies in front of her. Looking away from the carnage, she spies the monitor of the broken fence before letting out a heavy sigh.

The monitor showed the two alpha Velociraptors with their seven chicks leaving though the hole in the fence and running away from the area.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both teams of professionals who have battled the unexpected were able to keep the other on their toes, but it was the **Secret Operation Raid Team** who claimed the victory with a possible outcome of 5.5 out of 10 battles. Starting things off, this battle was basically a fight between a SWAT team from a police department against a black ops group from the government. Looking at the STARS team, they had the slight edge in the x-factor of discipline and gained the edge in close range and special weapons. However, SORT simply had the edge in all of the other x-factors, even if slight, and took the edge in the other weapon categories with both teams only getting the draw in armor. In addition, SORT had to battle against various dinosaurs like the Velociraptor and T. Rex, both of which are considerably more dangerous than the undead or even the Tyrant that STARS took out. In the end, the greater experience of SORT combined with their better firearms allowed them to prevail over the better discipline along with the close and special weapons of STARS.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, a battle between the best of the best from two franchises in realms of science fiction.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! As of the time of this chapter being posted, this has to be the quickest chapter I've done (a period of about 32 hours between the start of writing and final editing) and the longest one in either series, beating out SEALs vs. SS by over a thousand words. Now, as to this battle, this one was one I wanted see since these groups are very similar and both video games could be seen as rivals in survival horror. Now, I know the characters I used may be a bit OOC, but I honestly was trying my best here since I've never played the games and I only know Wesker from reviews for the film series.

Also, keep in mind that I didn't factor in the experience or abilites of the STARS members as I was looking at them as depicted in the first game and not what they could do after it. That said, I still had fun writing this episode since I decided to put Velociraptors and zombies in it just for the group to interact with. Heck, I was going to originally just have a raptor appear at the end, but then thought it'd be more interesting to have a few more and some zombies in the mix. Which is where the zombie raptor came from, since I figured it'd be kinda cool to put in. Hopefully the next one will be as fast as this one, but we'll see. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. ODST vs Vader's Fist

**GT25's Versus Series: Orbital Drop Shock Troopers vs. Vader's Fist**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare the best warriors in the armies of science fiction with the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers of the UNSC Marine Corps and Vader's Fist of the Imperial Empire. For this installment, we will take the ODST during the Battle of the Citadel and Vader's Fist during the Battle of Endor in the old Expanded Universe with information provided from their respective universes. Since most who know much about these two are from the fan base of both franchises, I will provide a brief history of these two groups for those unfamiliar with them.

 **History of the Warriors**

While the first iterations of the group weren't established until 2129, the special operations infantry known as the **Orbital Drop Shock Troopers** came into being in the year 2163. After participating in every high risk operation during the Rain Forest Wars and the Jovian Moons campaign, the ODST saw little action until the over three hundred years later to battle against the Insurrection. By the year 2525, they along with the rest of the United Nations Space Command were on full alert status after the first contact with the Covenant. Taking part in many engagements especially during the late stages of the Human-Covenant War, the ODST lost countless soldiers during the Fall of Reach and had their largest campaign in the war during the Battle of Earth in 2552. After the UNSC secured victory of their home planet, the ODST took part in the Battle of the Citadel and punched holes in the Covenant armor and artillery position to allow for a UNSC victory.

* * *

Following the rise of the Galactic Empire, the 501st Legion of the Republic transitioned into a stormtrooper unit and gained the moniker **Vader's Fist**. Given new armor and weapons to replace their old equipment, the Legion faithfully served the Empire under the direct command of the Emperor's enforcer, Darth Vader. While originally made up of clones of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, this changed after the Uprising on Kamino and other clone templates along with regular humans joined the unit. When the Rebellion rose up to battle the Empire, Vader's Fist would engage in many battles including capturing the _Tantive IV_ to obtain the stolen plans of the Death Star. While many of the unit were killed in the destruction of the Death Star, the legion continued its service to the Empire and would help in capturing the Rebel base on Hoth three years later. However, after Empire's defeat at the Battle of Endor, the legion was disbanded due to the fracturing of the Empire.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Combat Knife ( _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers_ ): The Combat Knife is a standard issue knife for utility uses along with being a back-up weapon and weighted for throwing. This knife has a 7.9 inch steel blade with a total length of 12 inches and weighs 1.3 pounds.

* * *

Vibro-dagger ( _Vader's Fist_ ): The Vibro-dagger is a type of vibroweapon that utilizes an internal generator to make the blade vibrate and make even a glancing blow into a huge, gruesome slash. This knife has a 7 inches durasteel blade with a total length of 11.5 inches and weighs 2.2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Combat Knife gets the edge, but not by much. Despite the Vibro-dagger being capable of causing grave wounds to a foe, the Combat Knife is lighter and weighted for throwing if the situation arises which gives it another option over the vibroweapon.

 **Pistols**

M6S Magnum ( _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers_ ): The M6C/SOCOM, or Model M6S, is the secondary weapon of the ODST with an integrated sound suppressor and muzzle brake and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the 12.7x40mm M228 SAP-HP round with the weapon using a twelve round detachable box magazine. The M6S Magnum has a length of 9 inches and weighs 4 pounds with a range of 50 meters.

* * *

SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster ( _Vader's Fist_ ): The SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster is an alternate model of the BlasTech Industries' SR combat pistol specifically manufactured for the Empire. This light repeating blaster fires bolts of plasma, called 'blaster bolts', with a power pack that can last for about thirty shots. The SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster has a possible length of 12.5 inches and weighs about 4.2 pounds with a possible range of 75 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M6S Magnum gets the edge. The SE-14r has more rounds and a longer range than the M6S, but the Light Repeater Blaster seems to only fire on full automatic which would waste the rounds on a single target. On the other hand, the Magnum is a silent semi-auto pistol that fires powerful rounds that could match even a blaster bolt. As such, the M6S being semi-auto only allows the user to be more accurate compared to the SE-14r being full-auto only.

 **Medium Range**

M7S SMG ( _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers_ ): The M7S Submachine Gun is a suppressed variant of the M7/Caseless SMG and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This submachine gun fires the 5x23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket round with the weapon using a forty-eight round detachable box magazine. The M7S SMG has a length of 19.1 inches and weighs 2.9 pounds with a possible range of 200 meters.

* * *

E-11 Blaster Rifle ( _Vader's Fist_ ): The E-11 Blaster Rifle is a powerful, light and compact blaster that is the standard blaster rifle of the Imperial Stormtroopers. This blaster rifle fires bolts of plasma with a power pack that can last for about a hundred shots, though the plasma gas cartridge used in the E-11 could last for five hundred shots. The E-11 Blaster Rifle has a length of 17.24 inches with the stock folded and weighs 5.73 pounds with a range of 300 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The E-11 gets the edge. Despite the M7/S being half the weight of the E-11 and being a suppressed firearm, the blaster rifle has just over double the amount of rounds used by the submachine gun and a larger range by a hundred meters.

 **Long Range**

BR55 Service Rifle ( _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers_ ): The BR55 Service Rifle is a bullpup rifle that is a common weapon for the UNSC infantry and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This service rifle fires the 9.5x40mm M634 X-HP-SAP round with the weapon using a thirty-six round detachable box magazine. The BR55 Service Rifle has a length of 35.4 inches and 8.3 pounds with a range of 950 meters.

* * *

DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle ( _Vader's Fist_ ): The DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle is a common weapon among stormtroopers that is more powerful and has a much greater range than the E-11. This heavy blaster rifle fires bolts of plasma with a power pack that can last for about thirty shots due to its greater power. The DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle has a length of 48 inches and weighs about 13.23 pounds with a range of about 600 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. The BR55 Service Rifle has many advantages in that it's smaller, lighter, has six more shots, and has a greater range by three hundred fifty meters. However, the power behind the blaster bolts of the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle is enough to shot down swoop bikes and even light airspeeders unlike the M634 X-HP-SAP round used in the Service Rifle. So, the more compact BR55 has range and slightly more ammo, but the DLT-19 has more power behind its shots.

 **Special Weapons**

M90A CAWS ( _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers_ ): The M90A Close Assault Weapon System, or CAWS, is the primary shotgun of the UNSC and operates on a pump-action system. This combat shotgun fires Soellkkraft 8-gauge shells with the weapon having a tube magazine that holds five shells plus another in the chamber. The M90A CAWS has a length of 48.8 inches and weighs about 12.8 pounds when loaded with a range of 40 meters.

* * *

ARC Caster ( _Vader's Fist_ ): The ARC Caster is a modified E-11 Blaster Rifle to fire an electric shock that can "arc" from one target to another. This modified blaster can fire a blast of electricity after being briefly charged with a power pack that can last for 25 electric blasts. The ARC Caster has a length of 17.24 inches and weighs 5.73 pounds with a possible range of about 10 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The ARC Caster gets the edge. While the M90A CAWS has a greater range and more standard ammo, the ARC Caster is able to kill four people when fully charged and has more shots than the shotgun. Plus, even if the weapon is only briefly charged, the electric shock produced by the ARC Caster is able to match the power of the 8-gauge shells of the M90A CAWS.

 **Armor**

Battle Dress Uniform ( _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers_ ): All members of the ODST wear a suit of combat armor that is their signature piece of equipment known as the Battle Dress Uniform, or BDU. The current version of this armor has an inner layer of a black-grey undersuit made of kevlar and an outer layer of titanium and ceramic composite armor plating that covers the chest, shoulders, legs, and feet. This uniform also has a helmet made of titanium with a faceplate of a strong glass-like material with the ability to polarize to give it a silver blue color.

This armor is vacuum-rated and capable of Extra-Vehicular Activity for fifteen minutes and provides protection from many small arms, but larger armor piercing rounds and large explosive devises can get past the armor. The suit also has thermal insulation against extreme temperatures experienced during atmospheric entry and thermal protection from Covenant energy weapons. However, this thermal protection protects from the heat of Covenant energy weapons and the armor is still vulnerable to them.

* * *

Plastoid Armor over Body Glove ( _Vader's Fist_ ): As members of the Imperial Army, Vader's Fist wears the distinct Stormtrooper armor much like all other Stormtrooper Corps. The armor of a Stormtrooper is composed of a set of eighteen pieces of Plastoid armor including the helmet over a black Body Glove. The Plastoid armor is capable of dispersing the energy of a blaster bolt and provides excellent protection from explosions and shrapnel. In addition, it is almost impossible to pierce the armor with a slugthrower thanks to how strong the plastoid plating is.

Underneath this plating is an insulated, and sometimes airtight, black body glove that helps in dispersing the energy of a blaster bolt. Said body glove can regulate the body temperature of the user and even act as a compression sleeve to stem bleeding if a stormtrooper was wounded. However, this armor is unable to make the user immune to cannon fire and blaster bolts from powerful blasters can pierce through the armor. Also, a slugthrower that fires abnormally large or specifically armor piercing rounds can pierce the plastoid armor and the body glove and visor lenses of the helmet are weak to any round from a slugthrower.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Vader's Fist gets the edge, but not by much. Both sets of armor are excellent in protecting the user from weapons of the universes they come from and can match the other in performance. However, the weapons that each warrior has is what decides this verdict since they do have similar weapons in the other team's universe. As a slugthrower typically refers to any weapon that fires a ballistic projectile instead of blaster bolts, this would translate to standard firearms from our world and, in turn, those used by the ODST.

This means that not many of the ammunition used by the ODST will be able to get past the Plastoid plating or even pierce it without repeated strikes unless they hit the lenses of the helmet or the body glove itself. On the flipside, many of the Covenant weapons make use of plasma which is the same material that blaster bolts are composed of. The Battle Dress Uniform can absorb the heat of the blaster bolts much like the Covenant weapons, but will still be pierced through by the shots of a blaster. As such, this makes the Battle Dress Uniform more vulnerable than the Plastoid Armor over Body Glove.

 **X-Factors**

 _Experience:_ This is where Vader's Fist gets the edge. By the time of the Human-Covenant War, the ODST took part in many engagements by the late stages of the war including the defense of both Reach and Earth along with the Battle of the Citadel. Haven stayed after the end of the Clone Wars, Vader's Fist would take part in many conflicts including the Kamino Uprising and many of the battles in the Galactic Civil War against the Rebellion including capturing the _Tantive IV_ , the Battle of Hoth, and the Battle of Endor.

 _Training:_ This is where the warriors are rather close in comparison. Those who entered service in the ODST received the regular training of the UNSC Marine Corps along with training to be specialized in being shock infantry dropped from orbit and special warfare tactics. The troopers of Vader's Fist were composed of both clones trained to be the perfect soldier and regular humans trained by an Imperial Academy with the very best getting into the legion.

 _Ferocity:_ The members of the ODST were willing to perform the operations given to them and ready to perform their duties upon landing after being dropped from orbit. All members of Vader's Fist had been taught to enforce the rule of the Empire on the galaxy and were willing to ensure that power through fear and brutality on countless worlds.

 _Tenacity:_ Members of the ODST were willing to perform many small scale, high-risk operations and fight on the front lines to secure victory and assist their allies. Both the clones and the humans recruited by the Imperial Academies had an unwavering dedication to enforce the Empire's power and bring peace to the galaxy.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a standard seven on seven battle with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ A squad of the ODST land on a beach of a planet similar to Earth while a squad of Vader's Fist have secured a fort they've taken.

 _ **BATTLE**_

The planet Krull had been at peace since the death of the Beast and the kingdom that now rules the planet has brought prosperity for over a decade now. However, one of the knights of the kingdom with a few black marks on his armor rides on his horse to the top of a hill before looking back from where he came. He spies a medieval fort composed of a stone wall perimeter connected to a stone keep with smoke rising from a burning wooden structure nearby. Turning back, he has his horse gallop away from the carnage to report the situation to the king and queen.

In the second floor of the keep, seven men in plastoid armor over a black body glove are stationed in a room with several machines and generators to power them with one on the balcony attached to the room looking at their surroundings with a pair of TD2.3 Electrobinoculars. Their leader, who has an orange and black pauldron and whose helmet is resting next to an ARC Caster on a metal crate, watches them work as he holds an E-11 Blaster Rifle in his hands with a SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster holstered on his belt.

The man motions to one of his soldiers with an E-11 Blaster Rifle in his hands and a SE-14r holstered on his belt to follow him and they head out to the balcony. Said balcony has the man with the binoculars with a SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster holstered on his belt and a Vibro-dagger on his belt as well. Back inside, a man with a Vibro-dagger on his belt works on one of the machines with his DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle leaning against it along with another man who has a SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster holstered and a Vibro-dagger on his belt.

A sixth man who has a DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle in his hands and an ARC Caster in a holster on his belt is standing next to a wooden door with the final man who has an E-11 Blaster Rifle in his hands. These men, in order of appearance, are Daine Jir, DV-692, TK-138, DV-523, TK-214, NT-311, and TK-314. These men are members of Vader's Fist sent ahead of the rest of the legion to see the measure of the planet's populace.

 _Vader's Fist: 7_

On the balcony, Daine turns to look at a wounded knight with his hands bound and his helmet removed whose bleeding from his nose and mouth. The knight, looking at him in anger, slowly stands to his feet and seems to get ready to attack. However, DV-692 quickly gives him a punch to the face that breaks his nose before Daine motions for him to back off.

"So, the cyclops species you mentioned are willing to fight with your kingdom?" the Imperial officer asks him, having been getting info from this knight.

"Yes," said knight replies with a wicked smile, "One helped defeat the Beast and the fire mares will get our forces here before you and your slayers can retaliate."

"We shall see," Daine says before raising his E-11 Blaster Rifle and shots him in the chest, the cuirass offering no defense and the knight collapses dead.

"DV-692," the Imperial officer says before looking at the trooper, "See that we get a message back to Lord Vader."

"Yes, sir!" DV-692 replies before going back inside the stone keep.

"Sir," TK-138 says, looking back at his commanding officer while holding his electrobinoculars, "I spotted seven objects coming in from the atmosphere. Did we have any probe droids tasked to accompany us?"

"No, one was already sent before we arrived," Daine replies, "Keep an eye on where they land and report if you find any enemy units."

"Yes, sir," TK-138 says before the officer turns to enter the keep and the trooper looks back through the binoculars.

* * *

A fair distance away from the medieval fort, seven Human Entry Vehicles land on the beach with two going into the surf. After nothing happening for a bit, the front of the pods open up with the sides moving out of the way for the occupants to leave the pods with them all wearing variants of the Battle Dress Uniform. The first person to come out of their pod has a BR55 Service Rifle in their hands with a M6S Magnum holstered and a Combat Knife sheathed on their belt. The next one to emerge is armed with a M7S SMG in both hands and has a Combat Knife sheathed on their belt.

The next person has a M90A CAWS in their hands and a M6S Magnum holstered on their belt and another with a BR55 Service Rifle in their hands and a Combat Knife sheathed on their belt. The next two to leave their pods have a M6S Magnum holstered on their belts with one having a M7S SMG and the other having a BR55 Service Rifle. The final person to leave their pod has a M90A CAWS in their hands with a M6S Magnum holstered and a Combat Knife sheathed on their belt.

These people, in order of appearance, are Veronica Dare, Edward Buck, Taylor "Dutch" Miles, Kojo "Romeo" Agu, "Rookie", Michael "Mickey" Crespo, and Baruti "Gramps" Komen. They are part of the Alpha-Nine unit of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers sent to investigate an unknown signal coming from the planet.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 7_

 _Vader's Fist: 7_

"Rookie, have you pinpoint the signal?" Edward asks his fellow teammate, as they look at a devise that is tracking the signal they've picked up.

"Yes, sir," Rookie replies, "It's weak, but coming from the southeast."

"Alright," Edward says as he addresses the rest of the group, "We're heading towards the signal. Keep your eyes open and guard up."

"Yes, sir!" most of the group answer before Edward leads them with Veronica following him and the others behind them with the squad going at a quick pace.

* * *

"Sir, we've got a signal!" DV-523 tells his superior, activating the com-link that they've brought along with them.

"Very good," Daine replies, "Patch us through to the _Devastator_."

"Yes, sir," the soldier immediately says before quickly working on the machine he's been working on. By doing this, a near quiet hum could be heard for about a minute before a blue hologram of a man who has a cape and a helmet covering his head appears.

"Lord Vader," Daine tells the hologram, "We've made contact with the populace and have taken one of their forts with no casualties."

"Very good," Darth Vader replies, "Will they offer any resistance to our forces?"

"Not for the most part," Daine answers, "They're a primitive race and don't have any technology, but we did have some trouble with someone who claimed to be a wizard."

Vader nods quietly before saying, "Then I shall come personally to ensure a successful operation. Defend the fort at all cost, commander. I shall be arriving within the hour."

"Yes, my lord," the officer replies with a bow before the hologram disappears and the quiet hum stops.

"Sir!" TK-138 shouts, Daine quickly getting to the balcony as he continues, "Unknown unit coming this way from the northwest!"

Daine stands next to him before being given the electrobinoculars and looking through them to see the ODST moving quickly towards their position. As they keep moving, the Imperial officer gets a better look at their equipment and the armor they have.

"They may be from the Rebellion," TK-138 says.

"It's not the rebels," Daine replies, lowering the binoculars and moving inside with the trooper following, "They're armor doesn't match what the Rebellion would use and their weapons are too foreign."

"Enemies coming this way, sir?" TK-214 asks, pulling his SE-14r from its holster to prepare it for battle.

"Most likely," Daine answers, putting the electrobinoculars on the metal crate and picking up his helmet, "TK-214, you and TK-314 will head for the back entrance. DV-692, we'll provide back up. TK-138, DV-523, and NT-311 will provide cover fire from the second floor. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the other troopers say as DV-523 picks up his DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle as NT-311 opens the door for TK-314 and TK-214 to head for the back entrance of the fort.

* * *

Reaching to about twenty yards from the entrance of the fort, the ODST squad stop behind some rocks on the shore as they look at the entrance. Said entrance is part of a short tunnel that rounds the stone wall some parts of the wall on top of the perimeter haven been destroyed and a gate door laying on the ground.

Seeing two small boulders about fifty feet from the entrance, Edward turns to his squad as they hide behind the rocks before whispering, "Rookie, Gramps, move forward to those rocks."

"Yes, sir," Gramps replies quietly before he leads Rookie forward with the two sprinting forward to their next bit of cover.

However, just five feet before they reach the small boulders, the two stormtroopers come from the entrance before TK-241 shouts, "They're here! Blast them!"

TK-241 fires his SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster and his fellow trooper fires his E-11 Blaster Rifle at the two members of Alpha-Nine. However, only TK-341 gets a hit with his blaster on Gramp's left leg with Rookie getting into cover. Quickly standing up, Rookie fires his M7 SMG at TK-241 with the ammo striking him and knocking him backwards with his chest plate cracked.

"Kark!" TK-341 shots as he gets behind part of the entrance way as a few shots come at him.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Romeo joyfully cries out as he stands up and Gramps gets behind cover, "These guys can't even hit the broad side of a-"

At that moment, DV-523 appears on the wall and raises his DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle before firing a blaster bolt that pierces through Romeo's helmet and head like a hot knife through butter.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 6_

 _Vader's Fist: 7_

Looking up at the defense wall on the upper floor, Edward and Veronica see DV-523 with both TK-138 and NT-311 joining him before they start firing at the fortification.

"Move forward," Edward says as he and Veronica keep firing at the three stormtroopers which causes them to move back to avoid the bullets. At this time, the other four of the ODST fires at the other two troopers as TK-214 starts to pick himself up and gets back to the entrance.

By this time Daine, now with his helmet on, and DV-692 arrives through the short tunnel from the courtyard and the other two as they start firing their own blasters.

"TK-341, what are we dealing with?" Daine quickly asks.

"They've got some slugthrowers, sir," TK-341 says as he gets from behind cover and fires at their foe, "Not sure on how powerful their weapons ar-"

Before he could finish, Rookie gets back up from behind cover and fires a few shots from his M7S SMG with one bullet getting through the right lens on TK-341's helmet. With the bullet going into the man's brain, the trooper falls backwards dead.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 6_

 _Vader's Fist: 6_

"Trooper!" Daine shouts, aiming his E-11 at Rookie and firing as the shock trooper gets back into cover and the rest of the ODST arrive to back him and Gramps up. Dutch starts fires his M90A CAWS up at the troopers on the defense wall and working the action on it while his commanding officers reload their firearms. Getting out of cover, Gramps aims his own M90A at the Imperial officer and fires a shell off. While the pellets that hit him don't go through his chest plate, the plastoid does crack from it and knocks him down with a cry of pain.

"Commander!" TK-241 shouts before aiming his light repeating blaster and firing the last few shots into Gramp's right leg before getting into cover. Quickly replacing the used power pack with a fresh one, TK-241 stays behind cover as DV-692 gets to the officer and starts to help him up as he fires a shot into Gramp's gut. Said man falls to his knees due to the injury before NT-311 shots him in his chest and TK-138 fires several bolts into his head to drop him.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 5_

 _Vader's Fist: 6_

As Dutch pulls the pump-action on his weapon back to eject the last shell, he gets into cover as he pulls out more shells to reload it with Edward and Veronica getting back up. With fresh magazines in their weapons, the two fire their weapons at the upper levels with Edward getting NT-311 and DV-523 gets into cover. However, Veronica fires a few rounds at TK-138 and the bullets get through the top of his chest plate and into his neck.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 5_

 _Vader's Fist: 5_

As DV-692 gets Daine on his feet and his arm over his shoulder, he hears DV-523 over the coms in their helmets say, "Commander, we have to fall back and regroup!"

"Copy, DV-523," DV-692 replies before looking over to TK-241 who motions with his head to leave. Nodding, DV-692 fires a few shots from his E-11 as he helps their leader back way before turning to run. Rookie fires at them before his weapon runs dry and places it on the boulder as the other two troopers retreat back to the courtyard and the keep.

Seeing their foe retreat, Edward look over and says, "Rookie, take point and help me secure the entrance!"

"Yes, sir!" Rookie says before drawing his M6S Magnum from its holster and running forward with his superior following him. However, upon reaching the doorway, he hears a humming sound before TK-241 steps out and slashes his throat with his Vibro-dagger. Dropping his pistol in shock, Rookie feels blood simply pouring from his neck before his foe puts the muzzle of his SE-14r onto his chest and holds the trigger down to ensure every bolt goes through his heart.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 4_

 _Vader's Fist: 5_

"Rookie!" Edward cries in anger as his teammate falls to the ground before firing all the bullets from his two submachine guns into the trooper. The weakened armor gives way as several bullets end up in TK-241's chest and he falls back into the wall of the tunnel. However, Edward throws his M7S SMGs away before grabbing the trooper and pulling out his Combat Knife. The trooper tries to slash his foe, but the bullets start to take their toll as his strength leaves him before his foe stabs his knife into his neck.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 4_

 _Vader's Fist: 4_

The remaining three members of Alpha-Nine meet with their leader as he pulls his knife out of the dead trooper and puts it away.

"I'll take point," Edward says, bending down and taking his fallen soldier's pistol before heading down the tunnel his teammates following him.

* * *

In the courtyard, NT-311 runs down the stairs to get to the defense perimeter and second floor of the keep as DV-692 and Daine reach it.

"I'll be okay, DV-692," the Imperial officer says, the trooper letting him go to allow him to stand unassisted. However, NT-311 sees the remaining ODST squad enter the courtyard from the entrance and raises his rifle.

"Sir, get back!" NT-311 shouts as he fires his DLT-19 at the enemy squad with DV-692 firing his E-11 and DV-523 running to get into position on the second floor.

"Scatter!" Veronica shouts before with the remaining members of Alpha-Nine moving to avoid the incoming fire. NT-311 keeps firing and moves to stand in front of the stairs as Daine starts to make his way up the stairs while still recovering from the buckshot with DV-692 following him. At the same time, DV-523 fires a shot from his DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle before it clicks and he gets behind cover to replace the power pack.

As this happens, NT-311 zeroes in on Dutch only to hear a click as the power cell runs out of energy. Seeing this, Dutch takes a chance and runs towards the man before swinging his shotgun to knock the blaster rifle from the trooper's hands. Not taking a chance, Dutch fires the last shell of his M90A CAWS at point-blank range and causes the plastoid armor to buckle from the stress and send him to the ground.

DV-523 finishes reloading his heavy blaster rifle and gets out of cover to fire at Dutch, but the man moves to be stand against the wall to avoid the shots. Throwing his shotgun away, he hears NT-311 groan in pain before Dutch pulls his M6S Magnum before firing a shot into the left lens of the trooper's helmet.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 4_

 _Vader's Fist: 3_

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Daine is nearly hit by a round from Edward before turning around and sees the man who shot at him. Haven recovered from the shotgun blast, the Imperial officer fires a bolt from his E-11 Blaster Rifle that goes into the man's heart.

"Edward!" Veronica shouts, catching her superior before he falls only for him not to respond at all.

"DV-692, DV-523," Daine shouts as he gets to the door of the keep, "Fall back to the command room!"

Seeing the officer opening the door to the keep and running inside with DV-692 following after, Veronica shout, "Mickey, Dutch, follow them!"

"Yes, sir!" Dutch shouts as he gets around the staircase and starts to go up before DV-523 appears at the top and shots him in the chest and head, sending him down to the ground.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 2_

 _Vader's Fist: 3_

Both Veronica and Mickey fire at the trooper as he runs into the keep before Mickey runs to the stairs and drags Dutch's body off.

"Sir, I'll take point," Mickey says upon Veronica gets to him.

"Alright," she replies before both start to head up the stairs.

* * *

The three remaining stormtroopers round a corner in the keep to go down a hallway to the room with their equipment before Daine stops to open the door.

"DV-523," he tells the trooper, "Stay out here and buy us time. We'll give them a surprise."

"Yes, sir," DV-523 replies as both the Imperial officer and DV-692 enter the room before the other trooper closes the door and locks it from the inside. Getting over to the metal crate, Daine puts his E-11 Blaster Rifle down and picks up the ARC Caster before both men go to the center of the room as he starts charging the weapon.

* * *

Quickly making their way through the keep, Mickey and Veronica get to the corner and go down the hall before DV-523 opens fire with his DLT-19. Acting quickly, both ODST members get behind two pillars in the hall and DV-523 focuses a few shots at the pillar Mickey is hiding behind. The blaster bolts start to blow off pieces and chunks of stone from the pillar before Veronica gets out of cover and fires the last rounds of her weapon at him.

This causes the trooper to stumble back and allow for enough time for Mickey to get out of cover and fire the rest of his magazine down the trooper. DV-523 stumbles back more before falling forward with his rifle falling out of reach and both ODST members ditch their rifles. Running up to him as they pull their pistols, they hear him groan before Veronica kicks him over to reveal his chest plate nearly broken.

Not taking any chances, both fire two more rounds into the chest armor before Mickey kneels down to take the man's helmet off. Once it's off, DV-523 watches in horror as Mickey stands up and Veronica shots a single bullet into his temple.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 2_

 _Vader's Fist: 2_

Mickey throws the helmet away as Veronica grabs the dead trooper and pulls him out of the way from the entrance to the room. Mickey gets to the left side as Veronica gets to the center and gives him a single nod of the head. Nodding back, both wait a second before Mickey fires a shot from his M6S Magnum into the lock on the door before Veronica gives a mighty kick to open it. She takes a few steps into the room, but DV-692 fires a single bolt into her gut to stop her as Mickey aims his pistol at the two.

However, Daine pulls the trigger of the now charged ARC Caster and fires a bolt of electricity at Mickey who screams in agony as the electrical current goes through his body. Hearing his scream, Veronica attempts to aim her own M6S Magnum only for the electric shock to literally arc and travel into her body as she produces her own cries of pain.

Both Daine and DV-692 lower their weapons as their enemies have electricity going through their bodies as they grow silent and fall to the ground. Neither ODST member moves as the troopers see smoke rising from their armor and bodies.

 _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 0_

 _Vader's Fist: 2_

"Good shot, sir," the trooper tells his commander as he turns to look at him.

"Thanks," Daine simply replies before the two hear something from outside. Turning to the balcony, the Imperial officer quickly runs out and looks to see an Imperial Shuttle landing not far from the perimeter wall. Turning around and going back inside, Daine looks to DV-692 and gives him a nod of the head.

"Lord Vader has arrived."

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Despite these two groups having the best warriors that their armies produced, it was **Vader's Fist** that took the win with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. Looking at the x-factors, Vader's Fist took experience and had the slight edges in ferocity and tenacity with both groups being even in terms of training. Looking at their weapons, it was clear that the ODST took the edge at close range, but Vader's Fist took medium range and their special weapon was the better of the two with both being even in long range. However, the armor and weapon sets they had was what determined this battle. While the ODST had impressive firearms to fight with, the Plastoid Armor over Body Glove simply provided better protection from the weapons. On the other hand, the blasters and ARC Caster used by Vader's Fist were able to punch through the Battle Dress Uniform with relative ease. Simply put, the medium range advantage and better armor of Vader's Fist allowed them to overcome the close range advantage that the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers had with the x-factors sealing their victory.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we have a battle of the assassins of Earthrealm and Renaissance Italy.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This one was rather fun to do since I love science fiction and I'm a fan of Star Wars since I was a kid. On the topic of Star Wars, any warrior that comes from that franchise will be of the old Expanded Universe, or Legends timeline, since that's the one I'm more familiar with. Much like last time, I did have my thoughts for this fight written down so it was simple for me to go back and look at what I wrote down. Other than that, I had a toss up between setting the simulation on either Krull or the Mars from Star Trek, but my mom told me never to mix Star Trek with Star Wars so I went with Krull. Plus, it did give a unique setting to this battle thanks to it being a swords-and-sorcery planet in a science-fantasy film. Also, if anyone can find the film reference I put in the simulation, you get an internet point. Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Italian Assassin vs Shirai-Ryu

**GT25's Versus Series: Assassin's Order vs. Shirai-Ryu**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothesized battle. For this installment, we will compare two assassins from the world of video games with the Assassin's Order of _Assassin's Creed_ and the Shirai-Ryu of _Mortal Kombat_. For this installment, we will take the Italian Branch of the Order and the Shirai-Ryu before its reformation with information provided from their respective universes. Since these assassins are known more from the games they appeared, I will provide the backstory of these two warriors as they inhabited their universes.

 **History of the Warriors**

In the year 1269, the brothers Niccolò and Maffeo Polo returned to Venice, Italy, where they created the **Italian Brotherhood of Assassins** with them training others until the late 15th century when the Templars in Italy planned to unite the country under their banner. The conspiracies that the Templars executed were enough to cripple the Italian branch of the Order with one member, Ezio Auditore, being taught to get revenge for the death of his father and brothers. After helping stop the Templars and locating a vault that housed the Apple of Eden, the assassin would journey to Rome after his family's villa was attacked by the army of Cesare Borgia. With this, Ezio would recruit new apprentices into the Order to help him liberate Rome to sabotage Cesare's power and killing his allies along with protecting those who opposed him. After the assassins destroyed Cesare's defenses and war machines as well as helping other branches of the Order, Ezio became the Mentor of the Brotherhood and regained the Apple before Cesare was imprisoned by order of Pope Julius II, who would become an ally for the assassins in Italy.

* * *

Eventually growing tired of the Chinese clan known as the Lin Kuei, a member named Takeda left the clan and returned to his homeland in Japan. Sought after by the clan's assassins after he left, Takeda formed his own clan of followers, the **Shirai-Ryu** , and trained them along with offering his services to lords and generals. With the clan being taught the secret martial arts used by the Lin Kuei, this allowed for the development of the art known as ninjutsu. As the tactics of the Lin Kuei were modified as it spread, this angered the Chinese clan and both clans became bitter rivals with Taneka's clan mocking them with similar outfits of yellow coloration instead of blue. Becoming more prominent after the demise of their leader, the two clans would battle each other with the Shirai-Ryu being massacred and wiped out by the necromancer named Quan Chi. After the last surviving member, Hattori Hasashi reformed the clan, the animosity between them and the Lin Kuei was resolved peacefully when the truth was revealed by the Lin Kuei grand master, Kuai Liang, and the Shirai-Ryu dedicated themselves to protecting Earthrealm and aiding those victimized by others.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Cinquedea ( _Assassin's Order_ ): The Cinquedea is a civilian short sword, or long dagger, with a wide blade that tapers to a somewhat rounded point. An example of this short sword has a 14.25 inch steel blade with a total length of 20.25 inches and weighs 1.86 pounds.

* * *

Kodachi ( _Shirai-Ryu_ ): The Kodachi is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords used by the Samurai class that is often confused with the Wakizashi due to their lengths and handling techniques. An example of this short sword has a 18.75 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 25.63 inches and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Kodachi gets the edge. Both are good as short sword and can be used for both thrusting and slashing, but the wider blade of the Cinquedea makes it slightly heavier than the Kodachi and won't be able to maneuver as much as the Japanese short sword.

 **Medium Range**

Schiavona ( _Assassin's Order_ ): The Schiavona is an Italian version of the Basket-hilt Sword that was popular among mercenaries and the assassins stationed in Italy. An example of this sword has a 34.38 inch steel blade with a total length of 40.5 inches and weighs 2.94 pounds.

* * *

Ninjatō ( _Shirai-Ryu_ ): The Ninjatō is a fictional sword that is similar to either a straight Katana or Wakizashi that is used by the Shirai-Ryu as their primary sword. An example of this sword has a 24 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 34.5 inches and weighs 1.94 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Schiavona gets the edge. Not only is the Italian sword having a longer blade by 10.38 inches, but the basket guard surrounding the hilt of the sword protects the user's hand and can be used to smack an opponent.

 **Long Range**

Hidden Gun ( _Assassin's Order_ ): The Hidden Gun is an innovation for the classic Hidden Blade built by Leonardo de Vinci and can fire two types of ammo, a lead ball and a small poison dart. This weapon has a length of 6 inches and weighs about a pound with a possible range of about 25 feet.

* * *

Fukiya ( _Shirai-Ryu_ ): The Fukiya is a Japanese blowgun often associated with ninjas and makes use of poison darts to take out an opponent. This blowgun has a length of 47 inches in length and possibly weighs about 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While this is a comparison between a firearm and a blowgun, the firearm in question is primitive in nature and requires a longer reload than the blowgun. In addition, the Fukiya allows for better stealth than the Hidden Gun since it doesn't make much sound upon being used. However, this is balanced by the firearm having two types of ammo and its compact nature gives it a more concealed appearance than the blowgun.

 **Special Weapons**

Hidden Blade ( _Assassin's Order_ ): The Hidden Blade is the signature weapon of the Assassin's Order that can extend and retract from a bracer or gauntlet. This weapon has a 6 inch steel blade with an overall length of 12 inches and weighs a pound.

* * *

Kunai Spear ( _Shirai-Ryu_ ): The Kunai Spear is a weapon used by the clan that is similar to the rope dart using a Kunai attached to a length of steel chain. Often used as a surprised weapon, the user would first throw it before using the weapon with the same techniques used for the rope dart. This weapon has a kunai with a length of 7.87 inches attached to a 12 foot chain and possibly weighs about 2.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Kunai Spear gets the edge. These two weapons are great in terms of how they can kill, but the Hidden Blade is more of a stealth weapon that can become a liability after it's used. The Hidden Blade is a one-shot kill should the user get the best strike with it, but if they miss then the opponent could see it and work around it. On the other hand, the Kunai Spear can be thrown as a surprised attack when used and the user can continue using it with techniques of the rope dart to keep their foe guessing.

 **Armor**

Leather Belt, Bracers, and Greaves ( _Assassin's Order_ ): Much like their older Crusader counterparts, the assassins of the Italian Branch make use of a wide belt over their waist, bracers on their arms, and greaves on their legs composed of hardened leather. The bracers are often used to attach their hidden weaponry while the Leather Belt can provide protection from some slashing attacks, though can be penetrated by a dedicated thrust.

* * *

Iron Lamellar Vest, Bracers, and Greaves ( _Shirai-Ryu_ ): When a clan member leaves to perform a mission, the Shirai-Ryu will often wear a vest, bracers, and greaves made of iron lamellar attached to a cloth backing. This lamellar armor is made of small, rectangular plates laced together into horizontal rows and onto a cloth backing with it most likely being thin to keep the vest, bracers, and greaves light for use. This type of armor could protect the user from slashing attacks and blunt force trauma, but a thrusting attack could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Shirai-Ryu gets the edge. The bracers and greaves of the Shirai-Ryu is composed of iron plates instead of leather which gives them more durability that those of the assassin's armor. As for body armor, the Iron Lamellar Vest provides more protection than the Leather Belt since the vest covers the user's chest instead of the user's waist.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Italian Assassins used most of the tactics created by the Hashashins and were trained in stealth, combat, pick pocketing, blending in, and parkour to succeed in their missions. On the other hand, the Shirai-Ryu were trained in ninjutsu along with the secret martial arts styles that were brought from China and their rival clan the Lin Kuei.

 _Experience:_ This is where the Shirai-Ryu gets the edge. The Italian Assassins would often perform standard assassinations against their opponents along with them using their stealth skills to avoid detection and would battle if the situation arises. The Shirai-Ryu were often used to operate on their missions along with having to battle the members of the Lin Kuei during the time when the two clans were rivals and now helping to protect Earthrealm after being reformed.

 _Stealth:_ The Assassin's Order gets the edge, but not by much. Since stealth was essential to their missions, the Italian Assassins would be discreet in their operations and use skills in stealth to take out their targets. On the other hand, the Shirai-Ryu made use of the art of ninjutsu for espionage though their weaponry and armor were often unsuited for some missions.

 _Domination:_ As they focused more on assassinations than actual combat, the Italian Assassins would be more discreet in their killings with them fighting openly when stealth was not an option for their missions. On the other hand, the Shirai-Ryu had to be ready for combat due to their rivalry with the Lin Kuei and were willing to use their martial arts training to get an advantage in a fight.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ A member of the Shirai-Ryu runs through a snowy forest to catch an Assassin who has killed a clan member.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a Japanese forest with snow covering the ground and trees, a man wearing white robes with a red cape over his shoulder while having a leather belt around his waist is running through while jumping off trees to avoid leaving footsteps. This man has a normal belt that has a scabbard for his Schiavona on his left side and a Cinquedea on his right with his arms having leather bracers and his legs with greaves of the same material. He stops briefly as he turns upon hearing a constant ringing from an old bell before turning to continue running. This man is a member of Assassin's Order from Italy, haven been hired to kill a man in the this country.

Nearby, a man wearing black trousers and yellow tunic over a black undertunic with a hood along with a black cloth mask over his mouth and nose is running through the same forest with a Fukiya in his right hand. He has an iron lamellar vest over his tunic with bracers and greaves of the same material with a chain looped on his yellow obi sash with it attached to a Kunai attached to the underside of his greave. His sash is also holding the scabbard of a Kodachi over a scabbard for a Ninjatō and a leather pouch as he continues to run through the forest. This man is a member of the Shirai-Ryu, attempting to catch the man who had killed one of his clan members.

Reaching a tree as he rounds to his left to intercept the murderer, he quickly climbs the tree and gets onto a low hanging branch before he sees the Assassin coming towards the clearing in front of him. The Shirai-Ryu reaches into the pouch he has for a dart to take out the man.

The Assassin puts a hand on a fallen tree as he lifts his body and legs to leap over it to continue away from the village. As he continues to run away from where his target lived, the Assassin stops upon sees a dart fly just past his face and into a tree a foot away from him. Quickly looking where the dart came from, the Assassin sees some yellow in the tree and easily recognizes what it is.

Raising his left arm to aim his Hidden Gun, he fires his own poison dart towards the Shirai-Ryu only for his newest foe to jump off the branch before it can reach him. The Assassin moves back and gets behind the tree as another dart hits the tree and starts to reload his miniature gun with a lead ball.

After missing the second time, the Shirai-Ryu places his Fukiya on the ground before he quietly walks forward out of the brush as he places his right hand on the handle of his Ninjatō. However, the Assassin finishes reloading and gets behind the cover before raising his left hand towards his foe. Seeing this, the ninja dives to his right as the man fires the Hidden Gun with a loud bang as the lead ball flies through the air.

Rolling to his feet as his foe gets out of in the open, the Shirai-Ryu turns around and steps forward as he draws his Ninjatō into a slash. However, the Assassin jumps and lands a foot on the tree before pushing himself away to avoid the slash as he does a flip in the air. Turning around as he draws his Schiavona, he parries an incoming slash to the side before using this to perform a thrust with his sword.

However, it only dents one of the plates and pushes the Shirai-Ryu back into the tree before he attempting a thrust with his Ninjatō. The Assassin uses his sword to parry it to the side, but the ninja grabs his Kodachi with his left hand and draws it as he slashes the man across his waist. However, the short sword barely cuts into the man's belt and the Assassin backs up from his foe as he gets an idea.

Taking a step back, the man turns around and runs to a tree with the ninja running after his foe before they reach a tree on the other side of the clearing. Drawing his Cinquedea before reaching the tree, the Assassin uses the momentum to run up it and perform a back flip to get behind his foe. As he lands behind his foe, he brings his short sword down for a stab only for it to slide off the lamellar plates. The Assassin quickly backs up as the Shirai-Ryu spins around with him performing slashing moves with his swords.

His foe uses his own swords to block the attack before the ninja uses this to push him back before the Assassin attempts a thrust with his Schiavona. However, the Shirai-Ryu sidesteps the attack as he uses his Ninjatō to slash his foe's left thigh and making the man cry out in pain. Spinning his Cinquedea to be in a normal position, the Assassin attempts to perform a thrust with it as the ninja deflects it to the side with his sword.

As his foe performs an overhead slash at him, the Shirai-Ryu raises his arm up block the slash with his Kodachi with some difficulty. Quickly pushing the Cinquedea away, the ninja performs a thrust with his Ninjatō into his foe's right arm as his foe cries out and drops his sword. The Shirai-Ryu pulls his sword back as he kicks the Schiavona away from them and backs up when his foe tries to slash him with his Cinquedea.

Deciding to take a risk, the Assassin pulls his right arm back before throwing a punch that is aimed at the man's neck. Using the handle of his Ninjatō to push his fist out of the way, the ninja sees the man's hand opens and flicks up as the Hidden Blade is deployed. As the blade goes into his foe's left arm, the Shirai-Ryu cries out in pain as he pulls himself back with the Assassin pulls his own arm back.

The man attempts a thrust with his Cinquedea as his Hidden Blade retracts only for the short sword to be deflected away from the ninja's face. As he quickly backs up, he raises his right arm up before throwing his Ninjatō at his opponent. The Assassin steps to the side and rears back to avoid the sword as it sails through the air before turning to see his foe now running back about ten feet. Quickly turning to show his Kodachi now in its scabbard, the Shirai-Ryu maneuvers his Kunai into his right hand as he lowers it to the handle of his short sword.

Both men look at each other with the Shirai-Ryu still having anger in his eyes as the Assassin realizes that he has to end this and clutches his right hand as if preparing himself. Seeing this, the ninja takes a few steps forward which causes the Assassin to run forward, ready to use his Cinquedea to block the strike and end this match.

However, the Shirai-Ryu throws his Kunai Spear forward with it going into his foe's stomach as the man cries out in pain. Quickly grabbing the chain with his hands, the ninja pulls it away and spins the chained Kunai over his head as his foe grabs his stomach with his right hand and steps back. After gaining enough momentum, the Shirai-Ryu swings his Kunai Spear in an arc that slashes the Assassin's right thigh as well.

Grunting in pain as he attempts to bear it, the man looks at his foe as the ninja spins it around on his left side as the Assassin attempts to move forward. However, the Shirai-Ryu throws the Kunai Spear forward with the weapon going into the man just above his rib cage. This causes the Assassin to stop before pulling the chain back and spins his body to spin the Kunai Spear to slash the Assassin's throat open.

With his foe letting the chain wrap around his right arm and catching the Kunai in his hand, the Assassin drops his Cinquedea and collapses to his knees with blood pouring from his neck. Seeing the man as he falls forward with no movement, the Shirai-Ryu watches as the snow is stained red from the Assassin's blood before saying, "Vengeance is mine."

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two types of assassins are good at performing their missions and could match each other, but it was the **Shirai-Ryu** who took the win with a possible outcome of 5.6 out of 10 battles. Both of them had a sword that gained an edge with neither getting long range, but the ninja had the edge in both special weapons and armor. However, what helped decide this verdict was their x-factors, which the Assassin's Order had the slight edge in stealth and the Shirai-Ryu took experience with both being relatively even in training. However, it was the factor of domination along with the weapons of the Shirai-Ryu that allowed them to take this fight. Since the ninjas were more willing to engage in open combat than the assassins, the Shirai-Ryu were able to use their weapons and training to get more hits in than the Italian Assassin. In addition, the Kunai Spear combined with these factors allowed the ninja to simply control and dictate the rules of engagement. Ultimately, the better experience of the Shirai-Ryu and their ability to dominate the fight allowed them to defeat the better stealth skills and primary sword of the Assassin's Order.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the Lord of Casterly Rock against the King of Camelot.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Quite a surprise it's up already, huh? Well, got this one done in at least twelve hours which now beats Shaolin Monk vs. Dayak Headhunter as the battle finished in the shortest amount of time. As for the actual battle, this one was something I decided to do for my revamp of the original Deadliest Warrior story and one where I had an idea of who would win. I know some would say the Assassin's Order would win, but I felt that the Shirai-Ryu had more going for them in this match.

Also, I originally gave the ninja a Mail Shirt (or Hauberk) but changed it after seeing the current design with metal lamellar on their chest, arms, and legs. I do find it funny I mention this match coming in the last chapter before the trailer for MK 11 came out since I had no idea it was going to happen. Though, that does make the timing of it really good. As for the next match, there's a lot to say but that'll be saved for that match. Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Tywin Lannister vs Arthur Pendragon

**GT25's Versus Series: Tywin Lannister vs. King Arthur**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothesized battle. For this installment, we will compare two leaders from fantasy settings whose views oppose the other with Tywin Lannister of Westeros and Arthur Pendragon of Britain. For this installment, we will take the most well known versions of these characters from popular culture. In this case, the portrayal of Tywin in the _Game of Thrones_ television series with addition information from tie-in material and the portrayal of Arthur in the 1981 film _Excalibur_ with addition information from Arthurian Legend. While these two warriors are more well known compared to most, I will still provide their histories in their respective universes for those who don't know it.

 **History of the Warriors**

The eldest of two sons born into the House of Lannister, **Tywin Lannister** was born 234 after the War of Conquest and in his youth watch his father Tytos preside over a period of decline for the house. However, when their vassals, the House of Reyne, rebelled against his father, he personally put down the rebellion and re-established the fearsome reputation of his house by destroying the house. After marrying his cousin Joanna, he would become the head of the House of Lannister with him having three children with his wife dying giving birth to his youngest Tyrion. While he served as the Hand of the King to Aeyrs II Targaryen for twenty years, he manipulating the king during Robert's Rebellion into letting his army into King's Landing before sacking it. Giving his daughter Cersei's hand in marriage to Robert Baratheon, he became the Hand of the King for his grandson Joffrey and would participate in the War of the Five Kings along with being the mind behind the Red Wedding in 300 AC. However, the next year Tywin would sentence his son Tyrion to death after a trial by combat only for his eldest son Jaime to release him from his cell and Tywin would be killed by his youngest son with a crossbow.

* * *

The son of Uther Pendragon and Igrayne of Cornwall, **Arthur Pendragon** was taken by the wizard Merlin to Sir Ector who would raise him alongside his own son Kay. Years later when his foster father took them to a tournament, Arthur would pursue a thief who stole Kay's sword and pulled the sword Excalibur to replace it. After defeating and being knighted by Lord Uryens, he would help unite the land into Camelot and became king of the kingdom with him forming the Round Table for his knights. After defeating the Saxons who attempted to invade, Arthur would find his wife Guinevere sleeping with one of his knights, Sir Lancelot, and left with Excalibur stabbed into the ground. However, his half-sister Morgana Le Fay would disguise herself as Guinevere and bore a child for him, Mordred. After him and the land were cursed by God for this act, the knight Sir Perceval would retrieve the Holy Grail and returned to Camelot with it to restore Arthur and the land back to normal. Regaining his sword from Guinevere who was living in a convent, Arthur would battle against his bastard son Mordred and kill him while Arthur would be taken to the Isle of Avalon to heal from his injuries.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Longsword ( _Tywin Lannister_ ): The Longsword was the standard type of sword used by the armies of Westeros as their sidearm of choice. This longsword most likely has a 33.69 inch steel blade with a total length of 44.63 inches and weighs 2.88 pounds.

* * *

Excalibur ( _King Arthur_ ): Excalibur was the legendary sword of King Arthur and his father that he used as his signature weapon in battle. Due to its magical nature, Arthur can summon the sword's power when needed to allow him to break weapons and even pierce through armor with relative ease. This mythical sword has a 33.25 inch steel blade with a total length of 46.5 inches and weighs 2.81 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Excalibur gets the edge. On the surface, this is a comparison of the same type of sword which would often mean a draw since both warriors have the same weapon. However, Excalibur is magical in nature and said magic can be used to break a foe's weapon or pierce armor. As such, the legendary sword gives its user more options with its magic than the standard Longsword.

 **Medium Range**

Lance ( _Both_ ): The Lance is a type of spear that was designed to be used by a cavalry soldier as their primary weapon though it's often a one-use weapon in battle. The lance being used in this match will have a length of 87.5 inches and weighs 2.47 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ As both Tywin and Arthur make use of the same weapon, they are even in this category and neither get the edge.

 **Long Range**

Westerossi Bow ( _Tywin Lannister_ ): The Westerossi Bow was used by the armies of Westeros as their primary weapon for their archers and used it to take out a foe from a distance. This bow, most likely based off the English Longbow from the real world, possibly has a length of 68.04 inches and weighs about 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Crossbow ( _King Arthur_ ): The Crossbow is a ranged weapon that consists of steel prods, or bow, that are mounted on a wooden frame that fires projectiles referred to as 'bolts'. For the purposes for this match, it will be assumed that this crossbow can be spanned by a reloading devise known as a "goat's foot lever" to pull the bowstring back. A typical crossbow of this type has a length of 40.5 inches with the length of the arms being 33.5 inches and weighs 10.03 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Westerossi Bow gets the edge. In this match, the user of the bow can fire off more arrows than the user of the crossbow. In addition, the use of the "goat's foot lever" does limit how many bolts the user can fire which in turn makes them vulnerable when reloading.

 **Special Weapons**

Battle Axe ( _Tywin Lannister_ ): The Battle Axe was a popular weapon in the armies of Westeros which can be used on foot or on horseback. This axe most likely has a length of 26 inches and weighs 2.38 pounds.

* * *

Mace ( _King Arthur_ ): The Mace was one of the many sidearms used the knights of Camelot that has nail-like spikes on the head of the weapon. This mace most likely has a length of 18.5 inches and weighs 2.29 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Battle Axe gets the edge. Not only does the Battle Axe has a longer reach by 7.5 inches, but the axe blade can deliver hacking blows which can cause more trauma than the striking blows from a mace.

 **Armor**

Lannister Armor over Gambeson, Steel Helmet, and Lannister Shield ( _Tywin Lannister_ ): When in battle, Tywin would wear red body armor over a black padded gambeson that is the standard armor for the house. The body armor, which is most likely made of steel, is composed of a breastplate along with a back plate on the black gambeson which covers the user's chest and back and is attached in some way. On the sleeves of the gambeson are spaulders to protect the user's shoulders and upper arms along with the tassets on the gambeson which seem to also be attached to the breastplate.

Along with this, Tywin's set of armor has a Gorget, or metal collar, that covers his throat and part of his chest. While this armor does seem rather impressive, the steel armor is mostly connected to the gambeson with some gaps on the sides and between where the spaulders connect to the chest and back pieces. This armor would be excellent at protecting the user from slashes, but the gaps would be weak to powerful thrusts if they make it past the gambeson.

In addition to this, Tywin wears a steel helmet that appears like a full steel version of the Japanese Kabuto with some elements of the Morion. This helmet also has a split visor that flips out to the sides and protect the head from the nose up when the visor is connected together. This helmet would do well at protecting the user's head from overhead strikes and strikes from the side, but leaves their mouth and throat exposed.

Finally, Tywin makes use of the shield used by the House of Lannister which is a medium, sideways oval shield that is concave with a heraldry lion molded on top of it. This shield is made of steel with two enarmes, or leather straps, on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Steel Plate Armor over Chainmail, Great Bascinet, and Heater Shield ( _King Arthur_ ): When in battle, Arthur would wear silver steel plate armor over chainmail which was standard armor for his kingdom. The body armor, worn over the chainmail, is comprised of a steel cuirass with tassets attached to the front chest piece and pauldrons on the shoulders that have wide side guards to protect the user's neck from attacks from the side.

On the user's arms, they wear a rerebrace on the upper arm with a vambrace to protect the user's forearm and finally a pair of gauntlets to protect their hands and wrists. On their legs, the user would make use of cuisses to protect their upper legs along with the tassels along with Medieval greaves on their shins and a sabaton on each foot.

As there are some gaps between the parts of the plate armor, the layer of chainmail, made of steel rings riveted together, was used to protect the areas that aren't covered by plate armor which included a mail coif for the user's head. This plate armor provided excellent protection against both slashing and thrusting attacks with the chainmail offering similar protection from slashing attacks. While the mail could fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through riveted mail is difficult and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it.

In addition to this, Arthur wears a steel Great Bascinet that was stylized to appear like the head of a dragon with two spikes above the eye slits. This helmet has a visor that can be lifted up for the user to better see and the entire helmet protects the head and neck of the user. This helmet would provide excellent protection to the user's head with the only weak spots being the eye slits and the user's face if the visor is raised.

Finally, Arthur makes use of a Heater Shield which is a medium sized shield that has a flat top and curving down to a point at the bottom similar in shape to a clothes iron, hence the name. The shield used by Arthur and his knights is made of steel with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ King Arthur gets the edge. This isn't really an even comparison due to many factors that makes it worse with the Lannister Armor having inspiration from the Japanese Dō-maru armor and Kabuto. Starting with helmets, the Great Bascinet easily takes this as it protects the entire head with its only weak spot being the slots for the user to see out of if the visor isn't raised. On the other hand, the Steel Helmet used by House Lannister only protects the user's upper face and head while leaving their mouth and throat exposed with the visor connected together.

Moving onto their armor, it's again pretty obvious which one has the edge. While the Lannister Armor does have a Gambeson under the plate armor as a second layer, it wouldn't provide as much protection since the gaps between the plate armor would only be protected by the Gambeson. On the other hand, the Steel Plate armor protects the user's entire body with the mail underneath providing extra protection between the gaps in the armor as a second layer of armor. As the Lannister Armor has more areas for a foe to get past the steel plate, it really can't compete along with the fact that the Steel Plate protects the user's arms and legs which is something the other armor doesn't do.

Finally, shields seems like a close one until you consider the shape of the shields and how much protection they offer. Both are made of steel which gives them similar durability, but the shape of the Heater Shield allows the user to protect more of his body while the Lannister Shield only protects a smaller area due to being in the shape of a sideways oval. Simply put, Arthur's armor, helmet, and shield provide him with more protection than Tywin's armor, helmet, and shield which lack the same kind of protection and leaves areas of his body exposed like his forearms and legs.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ King Arthur gets the edge, but not by much. By the time he was murdered by his own son, Tywin Lannister was 67 years old and was able to take part in battles during the War of the Five Kings along with matching foes who were younger than him. By the time he was taken to the Isle of Avalon to heal, Arthur Pendragon was most likely around 40 years old and was able to lead his men from the front lines along with fighting against younger foes even when wearing plate armor.

 _Training:_ As the eldest son of the House of Lannister under his father Tytos, Tywin most likely was trained from a young age for battle and to succeed his father after his death. As such, he would have received training in both fighting and diplomacy with his training finishing years before the Reyne Rebellion. Raised under the care of Sir Ector as his adopted son, Arthur served as his father's ward before becoming his squire after his foster brother Kay was old enough to be knighted. As such, he received training to become a knight for at least a few years under Sir Ector before pulling Excalibur from the stone.

 _Experience:_ King Arthur gets the edge. By the time of his death, Tywin Lannister had destroyed the House of Reyne personally and took part in many wars such as Robert's Rebellion, the Greyjoy Rebellion, and the War of the Five Kings. Despite this, he only took part in the sacking of King's Landing during Robert's Rebellion along with loosing his fleet to a surprise attack during the Greyjoy Rebellion and was outmaneuvered on the battlefield repeatedly during the War of the Five Kings. When he was taken to the Isle of Avalon, Arthur Pendragon had been in many battles with his first as a squire and continuing on with his war against the Saxon armies and finally battling against Mordred's forces. While he did lose some fights in his time as king, Arthur won most of his battles and protected his kingdom from the Saxons and defeated Mordred in battle even at the cost of his life.

 _Courage:_ King Arthur gets the edge. As head of the House of Lannister, Tywin was more well known for his cunning and ruthlessness than his courage. This is very evident in that his greatest victories were through the use of strategies rather than victories when he was leading his soldiers. Even as a squire, Arthur was said to have a strong sense of courage by Lord Uryens when he gave the lord Excalibur to knight him despite knowing Uryens could have killed him instead. He would display this courage through the rest of his life fighting alongside his knights in battle.

 _Audacity:_ Tywin Lannister gets the edge. Since his father weakened the House of Lannister, Tywin was able to rebuild his family's fortunes and embraced being ruthless as a principle of keeping one's family in power. As he was just as cunning as being ruthless, he was willing to use the politics of the realm to keep the power of his house and didn't seek petty revenge unless it was practical for his house. As he operated through the code of chivalry, Arthur stood by this code and was even ashamed he used the power of Excalibur to defeat Lancelot in their duel. Even when he found Lancelot and Guinevere sleeping together in the forest, he couldn't bring himself to harm both due to his moral code and simply stabbed the ground between them.

 _Generalship:_ Tywin was an effective ruler, but employed extremely brutal warriors that he allowed to commit atrocities while fulfilling his orders and his power was built more on fear than respect. While he could lead his men into battle, he's more of a strategist due to always having an endgame than a general in the field. On the other hand, Arthur was an effective ruler who ruled through the code of chivalry and was respected by his knights who followed in his example. In addition, he often lead from the front with his men following him and being willing to fight for his causes including the quest for the Holy Grail.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a ten on ten match with each team having five horses for the leader and four of their soldiers to ride.

 _The Set Up:_ Tywin Lannister has arrived to the Kingdom of Camelot in an invasion to increase under orders while King Arthur rides out to stop the newest threat to his kingdom.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In the land of Camelot, a castle stands at the center of the kingdom with knights quickly making their way around the castle as if preparing themselves for an upcoming siege. From the balcony of the royal chambers, a man with brown hair that reaches his neck and a beard surveys the land as he takes a deep breath. On his belt is a scabbard for what looked like an ordinary sword, but he knew of the power behind the sword is just laying dormant for the moment. This man is Arthur Pendragon, the king of Camelot and the ruler of the land he can see.

His thoughts drift back to all that has happened in the past year and how much of him and his knights have fought for. It was thanks to his knights Sir Perceval and the disgraced Sir Lancelot that Camelot had been brought back after Mordred attempted to take over the kingdom. His wife and best friend had been forgiven of their crimes with him having an heir coming thanks to being reunited his wife. With Sir Gawain haven died, Sir Lancelot had convinced him to name Sir Perceval as the next in line for the throne should the king pass before his child become of age instead of him due to his past actions.

However, only a few days ago his brother Sir Kay and a handful of knights came back beaten and his brother severely wounded. Arthur closes his eyes, pain coming to him as he recalls his brother telling him of an invading force who had slain their father and the knights stationed with him before Kay died in his arms. He may be a king, but the lost of both his brother and news of his foster father being killed have weighed heavily on his mind.

"Arthur," he hears some from behind him say. Arthur turns as he sees a woman with black hair in an elegant, gold dress and wearing a tiara on her head and in her hair. She is holding his Great Bascinet in her hand as she walks over to him.

"Guinevere," Arthur says, walking up to her and entering the royal chambers, "I apologize for what I will do, but it is something that I must do."

"I know," Guinevere replied with some sadness, handing him his helmet, "Just...please, come back."

Taking his helmet, Arthur gives her a reassuring smile before saying, "I promise, I will return after this has ended."

The king and queen leans in for a kiss before they hear a knock on the door and they separate before Arthur says, "You may enter."

At that moment, another man with dark brown hair and beard wearing steel plate armor with his helmet under his left arm enter the room. Guinevere turns to look at the man as Arthur takes a step to be at her side with the man giving both a nod.

"Arthur, my lady," the man says, "Sir Lancelot has begun getting the villagers from the surrounding towns. A squire has informed us that the army is approaching the town that Lancelot is in."

"Then I shall go help them," Arthur says, pulling his mail coif over his head as his wife turns to him. Seeing her concern, he offers a small smile before walking over to the knight and stopping next to him.

"Perceval," Arthur says, turning to look at him, "Make sure Guinevere is safe and ready the guards if you must escape the castle."

"Of course, my lord," Sir Perceval says, stepping out of the way to allow his king to leave the chambers as Arthur puts his helmet on.

* * *

About half a mile away from a village, a man with short, white hair and beard wearing red and black armor is on his horse with a helmet under his right arm as he sees five of his men heading to the village on foot. On his left forearm is a oval shield strapped to it and has the scabbard with a Longsword on his belt with a Battle Axe strapped to his horse's saddle. This man is Tywin Lannister, the head of the House of Lannister and leader of the army.

He had been tasked by his grandson and current king, Joffrey Baratheon, with leading an invasion after news of this kingdom reached Westeros about two weeks ago. Since the War of the Five Kings has ended thanks to his plans, Tywin agreed to perform this yet has left some men back at King's Landing to keep Westeros safe. Truth be told, the men they've already encountered were able to hold them off for days before dying, which cost Tywin ten percent of his army which has left him more wary than usual.

"Ser," one of his soldiers says as he approaches him on his horse, "Are you sure we should keep up the invasion."

"Of course," Tywin says with a scoff, "These villagers will help rebuild Westeros and this kingdom would allow my family to have more land to keep."

He gave a smirk and continues, "Maybe I can leave it to Tyrion so he can rule over it."

"Of course, ser," the soldier replies, "But what if the king hears about us loosing men to the soldiers of this kingdom?"

"The _king_ has nothing to do with this," Tywin says, a bit of anger seeping into his voice, "He'll probably won't do anything and then just claim he was the one who captured the land. Wouldn't you agree?"

The soldier remains silent for a bit before nodding and saying, "Yes, ser."

Looking forward again, Tywin places his helmet over his head with the visor still open as he readies himself to head for the village where he sent his men.

* * *

In the center of the village, five men in steel plate armor are helping villagers getting out of the area to keep them safe from the invading army. Their leader, who has a Lance in his right hand along with a Heater Shield on his left arm and a Longsword sheathed on his belt, quickly sees a family leave on a wagon drawn by a horse. Turning back to the village, he sees another knight who has a Crossbow in his hands as he surveys the surrounding area to stay on alert. On the man's belt is a Longsword in a scabbard and a small quiver for bolts on the other side with a devise hanging over said quiver.

"Sir Lancelot!"

The lead knight turns to see one of his men, who has a Mace in his right hand and Heater Shield on his left, quickly comes over to him.

"Sir," the knight tells him, "The last villagers are leaving as we speak."

"Very good," Lancelot replies, "Make sure the others are at the ready."

"Yes, sir," the knight says before heading over towards a knight whose visor is up with a Heater shield on his left arm and a Longsword on his belt. Turning back towards the way the wagon left, he spots his final man who has a Crossbow in his hands with a small quiver on his belt under a devise and a Longsword on his belt.

 _Arthur Pendragon: 10_

Close to the knights, the group of five soldiers sent by Tywin have reached the village and begin going through the town. Their leader has a sword with a decorated, gold hilt in his left hand and his shield over his right forearm. Each of his soldiers under him have a Longsword in a scabbard on their belt with two of them having quivers on their belts thanks to them using Westerossi Bows in their bows. The other two men has shields on their left arms with the man on his right having a Lance and the man on his left having a Battle Axe in his right hand.

"Ser," one of the soldiers asked their leader, "Why did the king send you here?"

Their leader, who is Tywin's eldest son Jaime Lannister, looks over his shoulder to the man before saying, "Perhaps as punishment for being captured during the war."

"I see, ser," the soldier says as they continue walking into the town and quickly find their way to a large open spot near some abandon stables and market stands.

 _Tywin Lannister: 10_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 10_

However, Jaime sees the knights ahead of them at the same time Lancelot spots the soldiers moving towards them.

"Knights, to arms!" Lancelot shouts, his men preparing to battle as one pulls out his Longsword.

"Men, scatter," Jaime shouts as his men do as instructed, "Archers, fire!"

The Lannister archers quickly start firing arrows as his men get to cover with their leader quickly bringing his shield up to block a crossbow bolt. However, the other knight with a crossbow aims it at one of the archers and fires it with the bolt going into the man's chest plate. The man cries out as he falls and leans against the wall of the stable. Before he could take another arrow out, the knight fires another bolt that goes into his neck and silences him before sliding down to the ground.

 _Tywin Lannister: 9_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 10_

However, as one of the knights finishes to reload his Crossbow, the other archer pulls an arrow out of his quiver and nocks it before aiming his bow. As the soldier with the Lance charges forward, the archer fires the arrow off and gets a lucky shot as it goes into the eye slit of the knight's helmet. As the arrow goes through his skull, said knight drops his Crossbow and falls to the ground without making a sound.

 _Tywin Lannister: 9_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 9_

The soldier keeps charging forward as he uses his shield to block a bolt from the other crossbow knight before the knight with the Longsword charges at him. The knight blocks a strike with his shield and attempts a strike as Lancelot charges past them towards Jaime. Seeing this, Jaime moves forward and deflects a strike from the Lance with his shield before using Oathkeeper to strike the man's helmet. While the blade bites into the helmet, it doesn't break the helmet and causes Lancelot to move back.

Attempting another strike, Lancelot performs another thrust with his Lance only for Jaime to cut the weapon in half with his sword. At the same time, the knight with the Longsword gets knocked down by the soldier before his fellow knight fires his Crossbow at his foe. The bolt strikes the space between his chest plate and left spaulder which causes him to cry out before getting his leg cut off. Getting to his feet, the knight thrusts his Longsword into the soldier's neck.

 _Tywin Lannister: 8_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 9_

Seeing the soldier with the Battle Axe charging towards him, the knight pulls his Longsword out of his dead foe as his fellow soldier runs over to help him. However, the remaining Lannister archer fires an arrow that goes into the man's jaw and causes him to drop his Longsword. Before his fellow knight is able to get to him, the soldier slams his Battle Axe into the knight's right shoulder and then cuts his face open.

 _Tywin Lannister: 8_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 8_

Jaime performs a slash with Oathkeeper which Lancelot blocks with his shield and is pushed back as the blade cuts into his shield. Quickly drawing his Longsword, he uses it to deflect a strike with somewhat ease due to his foe fighting with left hand. At this time, the knight with the Crossbow tries to aim his weapon at the Lannister archer only for the soldier to fire an arrow off. The arrow hits him in the stomach, but it bounces off and only causes the knight to step back. Acting quickly, the knight fires his Crossbow at the archer with the bolt going into his eye and through his head.

 _Tywin Lannister: 7_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 8_

The knight with the Mace smashes his weapon against the soldier with the Battle Axe and blocks a strike from his foe's weapon. The knight starts to reload his Crossbow as Lancelot continue to clash blades with Jaime. However, at this moment, two mounted soldiers with one having a Lance and the other having a Westerossi Bow along with both having a Longsword on their belt arrive. As the mounted archer fires an arrow at the knight with the Crossbow, the other soldier charges forward towards the knight with the Mace.

However, Lancelot sees his fellow knight jumping out of the way and onto the ground as the soldier with the Battle Axe simply moves out of the way. Turning back to his foe, he parries a thrust from Jaime before smacking his hand with the flat of his blade. After using this to disarm his foe with a strike of his sword, Lancelot uses his shield to knock Jaime to the ground as he turns back to his fellow knight.

Charging forward as the knight with the Crossbow fires a bolt into the mounted soldier's shoulder, he sees the soldier raise his Battle Axe as his fellow knight gets up to his knees. However, as the soldier performs an overhead strike, Lancelot blocks it with his Longsword and moves it out of the way. As Jaime gets Oathkeeper back and raises to his feet, he sees Lancelot thrust his sword into the soldier's neck as the other knight gets back to his feet.

 _Tywin Lannister: 6_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 8_

After taking his Longsword from his foe's neck, the mounted archer fires an arrow at him which he blocks with his shield. Jaime goes over to the mounted archer before turning back to see the mounted soldier charging at the third knight. After a bolt just misses the soldier's left spaulder, the knight throws his Crossbow down and tries to get his sword out. However, the soldier closes the distance before he can and the Lance pierces his cuirass and the chainmail underneath. The soldier lets the knight take the weapon with him as he falls to the ground as he passes.

 _Tywin Lannister: 6_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 7_

As Lancelot and his last knight watch the mounted soldier gallop back to his allies, Tywin Lannister arrives with two more of his soldiers on horseback with the one on his right having a Lance in his hand while the one of his left has a Battle Axe.

Surveying the field thanks to his visor being open, Tywin looks over to Jaime before asking, "So, you lost our army more men?"

"I'm sorry, father," Jaime says, "We stumbled into them before we knew it."

"Well, we can kill these two," Tywin says before turning to the soldiers on his right, "Charge forward and take those two out."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier says before having his horse gallop forward with him lowering his Lance. Lancelot prepares himself to meet this new foe in battle, but the other knight turns to look behind him and quickly shouts in joy and hope.

"It's the king! The king is here!"

Lancelot turns to see four more knights on horseback coming towards them with Arthur, having a Lance in his hand and on a horse with golden scale armor on it, charging straight towards the mounted soldier heading for them. Three of the other knights have a Longsword sheathed on their belt except for the one holding it in his right hand. The others have a Mace, Crossbow, and Lance in their right hand respectively.

The mounted soldier sees Arthur and attempts to turn his horse to kill him, but Arthur reaches him before he can and spears him through with his Lance. The man cries out in pain as he's pushed off his saddle and Arthur lets his weapon go as the soldier falls to the ground, dying a few seconds later.

 _Tywin Lannister: 5_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 7_

"Sir Lancelot," Arthur says, raising his visor to look at him, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, my lord," the other knight says, "It's good to see you."

"Thank you, Arthur," Lancelot says, lifting his visor with a smile, "You've saved our lives."

Arthur nods as the mounted knight with the Longsword charges forward as the man with the Crossbow which barely misses the helmet of the mounted soldier with the bow. The soldier with the Longsword charges forward to meet the charging knight with both mounted archers firing arrows which bounce off the man's armor.

As the other knights get to his king's side, the soldier and knight meet with the knight attempting a thrust with the soldier deflecting it and strikes the man's chest with his Longsword. This causes the knight to be knocked off his house and the soldier quickly has his horse round back to the others. As the knight gets to his feet, Jaime moves forward and said knight attempts to perform a slash. However, Jaime uses Oathkeeper to maneuver the Longsword out of the way and performs a thrust into the knight's eye slit and into his skull.

 _Tywin Lannister: 5_

 _Arthur Pendragon: 6_

As he sees Jaime pull his sword out of his knight, Arthur raises his hand to keep his other knights from going forward as he looks at this situation.

"You, sir," Arthur states loudly towards the soldier's leader, "What is your name and why are you invading our land?"

Although confused for a second, Tywin realizes he's being talked to and say, "I am Tywin Lannister, Lord of House Lannister. Who is it that wishes to know why my men are here?"

"I am Arthur Pendragon, ruler of Camelot," Arthur answers.

Tywin gives a smirk as he says, "Arthur...I recognizes that name. It was said by a man just as old as myself towards who he said was his son. Well, at least until I slayed him."

"You were the one who killed Sir Ector?!" Lancelot shouts, anger filling him upon hearing this and ready to avenge his brother in arms.

"Calm yourself, Lancelot," Arthur says, looking at his old friend with a calm, yet understanding look. The knight, though hesitant, steps back as Arthur looks back at Tywin, keeping himself calm despite hearing what the man said.

"If he meant anything to you, I will say he died fighting," Tywin says, though his voice growing bitter, "He took down four of my men before he fell."

Arthur doesn't say anything as he takes the Mace strapped to his horse's saddle and quickly dismounts from his stead. As his friend takes his horse's reins, he walks forward five feet in front of his knights before stopping as he lets out a breath.

"Tywin Lannister," Arthur says loudly, point at the man with his Mace, "I challenge you to single combat."

Tywin gives a small laugh before saying, "Fighting you like that would be pointless. It means nothing to me."

"You coward!" the mounted knight with the Lance shouts, "You call yourself a lord?!"

Arthur holds his Mace up, turning his head to look back at his knights with them quickly being silenced. He turns back to look at Tywin and says, "Be they a lord or king, an honorable challenge refused, then a knave they be."

Tywin didn't say anything as Jaime gave the king a shake of his head. However, he hears something and turns to see his father dismount from his horse with his Battle Axe in his hand. Despite what his men and his son may think, the last thing Tywin wanted to do is bring dishonor to his family name like what his father did.

Walking ahead of his soldiers before stopping five feet away from his foe, Tywin says, "Very well. What will the rules of this match be?"

"We will only use the weapons in our hands, our swords, and our shields," Arthur states, "Neither of our knights will intervene and the match will end when either one backs down or are slain."

"I accept those terms," Tywin says, reaching up and moving his visor into place as he locks both parts together. Arthur reaches his hand up and lowers his own visor down with him and his foe now ready for a fight.

Lannister makes the first move, swinging his Battle Axe at his foe only for them to blocks the strike with his shield. Pendragon performs a sideways strike with his Mace only to receive the same result and his foe lands a hit on his helmet with his weapon. This stuns Arthur and causes him to step backwards before Tywin performs a sideways strike. However, the Battle Axe only leaves a dent in Arthur's cuirass and he gets his senses back before performing an overhead strike to his foe's helmet.

However, Tywin only steps back due to the strike and quickly uses his Battle Axe to hook onto the Mace when Arthur attempts another strike. Acting quickly, Lannister uses his axe to disarm his foe of his weapon before he attempts another strike. However, Pendragon easily blocks it with his shield before drawing Excalibur out and cutting the head off the axe. Seeing the broken weapon in his hand, Tywin throws it at Arthur who blocks it as he draws his own Longsword out of its scabbard.

Both men circle each other and Tywin kicks the axe head away from them before they both swing their blades only for them to clash against each other. As they bring their swords back, Arthur performs a thrust that is deflected by his foe before Tywin grabs his shield. Swinging his sword, he brings the guard of his Longsword against Arthur's helmet and dents it. However, Arthur swings Excalibur and easily damages his foe's helmet thanks to both its blade and its guard hitting one of the visors.

This causes Lannister to stumble back from the strike with Pendragon doing the same though not as dazed as his foe. Shaking his head, Tywin gets his focus back before seeing that part of his visor is damaged. Giving out a sigh, he takes his helmet off his head and tosses it towards his soldiers as he readies himself to face his foe. Arthur sees this before placing Excalibur back in its scabbard before grabbing his Heater Shield and taking it off his arm. Throwing it towards his knights, he reaches up and quickly takes his helmet off before tossing it away onto his shield.

"If your helmet can't be used," Arthur says, pulling the mail coif off his head, "Then I will not use my helmet."

"And you've hid yourself from your shield," Tywin says with a shake of his head before putting his sword back into its scabbard and messes the shield's straps. After loosening them, he grabs his shield and slides it off his arm before throwing it towards his helmet.

As their men watch them, both Arthur and Tywin pull their respective swords out of their scabbards as they prepare to continue their duel. Tywin steps forward as he swings his Longsword, but it is blocked by Excalibur and Arthur pushes him back before performing a thrust. However, Tywin deflects the strike and attempts a slash as a counter only for Arthur to sidestep the strike. Both men swing their swords with them clashing blades again before Tywin uses this to move their sword to the side in a blade lock.

Taking advantage of this, Lannister punches his foe in the face that makes Pendragon step backwards before he rams his shoulder to knock him to the ground. Seeing this, Tywin spins his sword before he performs an impalement strike. However, Arthur rolls out of the way and onto his knees as his foe takes his Longsword out of the ground and performs a slashing strike that he deflects.

As he gets back to his feet and steps backwards, Arthur looks at Excalibur and briefly considers something. Looking up at Tywin as both men stay in place, Arthur lets out a sigh before whispering under his breath, "Lend me your power, Excalibur. Not to avenge, but to protect."

As Lannister finishes formulating a plan to win the fight, he and everyone else sees a green light shine from the blade of Excalibur. Lancelot smiles, knowing full well its meaning while Jaime and the soldiers are confused by it. Deciding to perform his plan, Tywin performs a slashing strike that Arthur counters with his own slashing strike that causes both blades to clash. However, Excalibur glows green briefly and Tywin feels something happen before Arthur pushes him backwards.

Seeing Pendragon following it up with a diagonal slash that Lannister dodges as he sees the blade cut a piece of his left spaulder off. Tywin attempts to counter with a slashing strike only for Arthur to block it with Excalibur before pushing him back. As Arthur seems to stay in place, Tywin notices something and turns his Longsword to look at the blade. He's surprised to see part of his sword's blade has been bitten into and realizes that his foe's sword has actually cut into his own sword.

Deciding to continue with his plan despite this set back, Tywin attempts a slashing strike only for Arthur to parry it away before using this to perform a thrust. Jaime and the soldiers are shocked upon seeing Excalibur penetrating Tywin straight through even with his armor in the way.

Coughing up blood, Tywin grabs Arthur's arm and says, "You may have killed me, but there are others who will continue what I started."

"Then they will fail as you have," Arthur replies before withdrawing Excalibur from his foe and watching Tywin collapse to the ground dead. No one says anything as Jaime slowly approaches as he sheaths Oathkeeper before Arthur turns to him and places Excalibur back into its scabbard.

"Are you one of his leaders?" Arthur asks, looking like he doesn't want to fight another foe.

"His son," Jaime says, "But yes."

"I will allow you to take your dead and ensure they return home," Arthur tells him with a small smile, "But I wish for you to leave as well. We've already lost many this past year and want to be left alone."

Jaime remains silent before he says, "I will try, but I can't make any promises. I assure you, we will return home within the next few days."

"Thank you, kind sir," Arthur says, smiling at him before turning around and walking over to his knights and equipment. He hears the man giving new orders to his own men, but pays little mind as his knights come to his side to make sure he's alright.

He could at least rest knowing that his foster father and his brother didn't die in vain.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In a battle of these two fantasy leaders who oppose the views of the other, they both gave it their all yet it was **King Arthur** who gained victory with a possible outcome of 5.7 out of 10 battles. This is one of those matches where one warrior had a single edge in the weapon categories, but gain the win thanks to having better x-factors than his foe. Tywin Lannister had the edge in long range and with his special weapon, but the only x-factor he gained a solid edge in was audacity with him getting a slight edge in training. On the other hand, Arthur Pendragon had the x-factors of experience, courage, generalship, and a slight edge in physicality with him only getting close range for weaponry. However, another factor in this fight was armor which Arthur gained the edge since his armor set protected him and his knights better than the armor set of Tywin and his soldiers. As such, the weapon set of Arthur and his knights had a better chance at getting kills while the weapon set of Tywin and his soldiers would be rather hard pressed to do the same. Finally, Arthur had an ace in this match thanks to the power behind Excalibur. While Tywin was familiar with weapons made of unusual metals such as those of Valyrian steel like Oathkeeper, nothing suggested he had any experience with magical weapons and as such Excalibur would give Arthur an edge with its magic. Ultimately, the better experience and generalship of Arthur Pendragon combined with his courage and Excalibur was able to defeat the better trained and more audacious Tywin Lannister.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we head to alternate realities with the Confederacy during the Second Great War and the California of the Mojave Wasteland.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Okay, several things I have to say about this so let's get the smaller ones out of the way. Yes, for this series, I will be doing six x-factors for general-type warriors since, as fictional characters, they have a define personality (for the most part) that I can draw on for info. Also, yes, the counters were basically useless for this match since it ended in a duel, but some fights in this series will be like that. On a side note, the Lannister armor from the show is rather...impractical. It says a lot that it's inspired by Japanese armor and yet the real-world armor is better for combat than that especially with the helmet design. On a second side note, I did include Arthurian legend elements with the battle against the Saxons, which never happened in the film, just to allow Arthur some experience since there's not much fighting in the majority of the film.

Speaking of King Arthur, that leads to an epiphany regarding him as a warrior. Out of all the mythological and biblical warriors I've came across...Arthur is the only one that works for both the Historical Series and Versus Series thanks to popular culture. As I've shown here, the fictional Arthur is a knight who most likely comes from the 14th or 15th century, but the historic Arthur was a Celtic-Roman who would have lived during the fall of Rome. As such, you can use either version of him for a battle and get two different people with different weapons and armor.

Due to this...I decided to use him in both series. He doesn't have a planned fight for the Historical Series yet, but he will be able to appear when he's penned in. Now, as for next time, one is more obvious than the other but if you don't get it, you'll understand when the chapter gets posted.


	6. CFP vs NCR

_Warning: In the simulation, the term "Negro" will be used in context of its use from the series of novels that one of the warriors originates from. It is not meant to offend nor does it reflect my ideals and beliefs._

 **GT25's Versus Series: Confederate Freedom Party vs. New California Republic**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two military groups from alternate history fiction with the Confederate Freedom Party of _Southern Victory_ and the New California Republic of _Fallout_. For this installment, we will take the CFP during the events of the final novel in the series, _In at the Death_ , and the NCR from the end of _Fallout: New Vegas_ with additional information provided from their respective universes. Since both of these warriors are from alternate timelines of our own universe, I will be giving a summary of their history to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

After Robert E. Lee's Special Order 191 allowed the Confederate States of America to win the Second American Revolution, the two countries would continue to battle each other several times. After the US and the Central Powers won the Great War, the CS would start to resent their northern neighbors due to the humiliation of the treaty that was signed. Thanks to this, the **Confederate Freedom Party** would be founded and later lead by the bitter ex-sergeant Jake Featherston. After he reorganized the party to revolve around his goals and ambitions, the party would start winning elections and gaining support after the economic depression of 1929. This would help their leader Featherston to be elected as President in 1934 and the party would begin to take control of the country along with starting their "Population Reduction" of African-Americans. By 1941, the Confederate States under control of the Freedom Party would start their invasion of the United States in the Second Great War. However, the United States would push back and turn the tide of the war until Featherston was killed in 1944 though the party would remain an active underground force.

* * *

After the Great War, the inhabitants of Vault 15 would form the town of Shady Sands in 2142 with the man Aradesh becoming its leader. As the community prospered, trade routes with other settlements allowed for cultural exchange with a movement to form a national entity gradually taking root. By 2186, Aradesh and his daughter Tandi would rename the town and the **New California Republic** would be voted into existence three years later. Becoming a paragon of economic success and good ethical character, the Republic would expand under the ideals of the old world with other towns and cities joining as states. As they battled against raiders, the NCR would eventually go to war against the Enclave in the north before pushing forward into the Mojave Wasteland with them steadily increasing their power in the area. After the Ranger Unification Treaty was signed in 2271, more citizens were allowed to move into the Mojave Wasteland and the next year the NCR would establish the Mojave Outpost. However, this would cause them to encounter Caesar's Legion and the two groups would go to war against each other by 2277 with the war still taking place by the year 2284.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Trench Knife ( _CFP_ ): The Trench Knife is a combat knife used by the Confederate Army made to be used for melee combat. This knife has a 5.63 inch steel blade with a total length of 10.38 inches and weighs 7.4 ounces.

* * *

Service Bayonet ( _NCR_ ): The Service Bayonet is a dual purpose combat knife used by the NCR that can be used as a close quarters knife and a bayonet. This knife bayonet has a 6.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.75 inches and possibly weighs 15.5 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Service Bayonet gets the edge. The Service Bayonet can service as both a combat knife and a bayonet in a battle along with having a slightly longer blade length than the Trench Knife.

 **Pistols**

Confederate .45 Pistol ( _CFP_ ): The Confederate .45 Pistol is a semi-automatic pistol that is a copy of the Colt M1911 used by the United States and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a seven round detachable box magazine. The Confederate .45 Pistol has a length of 8.25 inches and weighs 2.44 pounds with a possible range of 75 meters.

* * *

N99 10mm Pistol ( _NCR_ ): The N99 Pistol is a reliable weapon in the wasteland due to it being easy to restore to working order and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This pistol fires the 10mm round with the weapon using a twelve round detachable box magazine. The N99 10mm Pistol has a possible length of 10.6 inches and weighs 3 pounds with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The N99 10mm Pistol gets the edge, but not by much. The Confederate Pistol does makes use of a slightly larger bullet and has the greater range of the two by 25 meters. That said, the N99 Pistol has five more bullets which does give the user more rounds to put down range before reloading in comparison.

 **Medium Range**

Griswold SMG ( _CFP_ ): The Griswold SMG is a Confederate submachine gun produced in the year 1942 and operates on an open-bolt blowback system. While the description is rather vague on how it looks, I'll be going under the assumption that it's based off the British Sten with a wooden stock and a Thompson drum magazine. As such, this submachine gun fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a fifty round detachable drum magazine. The Griswold SMG has a possible length of 30 inches and weighs 8.5 pounds with the magazine loaded with a possible range of about 100 meters.

* * *

H&K SMG-2 ( _NCR_ ): The H&K SMG-2, referred to as the 10mm SMG, is a submachine gun that can be fired with one hand and operates on a roller-delayed blowback system with a closed bolt. This submachine gun fires the 10mm round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The H&K SMG-2 has a possible length of 14.5 inches and weighs 5 pounds with a possible range of 100 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Griswold SMG gets the edge, but not by much. The H&K SMG-2 is shorter by 15.5 inches and is lighter by 3.5 pounds which allows it to be fired in one hand like a machine pistol. However, the Griswold SMG has a slightly larger round and has twenty more bullets thanks to its drum magazine compared to the box magazine of the H&K SMG-2 before reloading.

 **Long Range**

Tredegar Automatic Rifle ( _CFP_ ): The Tredegar Automatic Rifle, or TAR, is the primary rifle of the Confederate Army and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. While no official image of the weapon exists, it is said to most likely resemble the M14 Rifle of the real world. This rifle fires the .308 Confederate round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The TAR has a length of 44.3 inches and weighs 10.7 pounds when loaded with an effective range of 460 meters.

* * *

M16A1 Rifle ( _NCR_ ): The M16A1 Rifle, referred to as the Service Rifle, is the standard infantry rifle of the NCR that only fires in semi-automatic and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This rifle fires the 5.56mm round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The M16A1 Rifle has a length of 39.5 inches and weighs 8.5 pounds when loaded with an effective range of 550 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M16A1 Rifle gets the edge. While the Tredegar Automatic Rifle has the ability to fire on full auto, the M16A1 being semi-automatic was done on purpose due to the logistics in the Mojave Wasteland. That full auto ability is the only edge the TAR has as the M16A1 Rifle is slightly shorter by 4.8 inches, lighter by 2.2 pounds, and has the greater range by 90 meters. Plus, the TAR is similar to the M14 Rifle which got replaced by the M16A1 Rifle in military service in the real world.

 **Sniper Rifles**

Tredegar Rifle ( _CFP_ ): The Tredegar Rifle is a copy of the British Short Magazine Lee-Enfield No. 1 Mk. III which is still used by the army despite having the TAR and operates on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the .303 British round with the weapon having a 10 round internal magazine that is loaded by five round charger clips. The Tredegar Rifle has a length of 44.57 inches and weighs 8.73 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

Winchester Model 70 ( _NCR_ ): The Winchester Model 70, referred to as the Hunting Rifle, is a rather uncommon rifle that is a very stable platform for sniping and operates on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the .308 round with the weapon using a five round detachable box magazine. The Winchester Model 70 has a length of 44.75 inches and weighs 6 pounds with a possible range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Tredegar Rifle is a military rifle, the Winchester Model 70 is just as capable of a rifle with possibly a slightly larger round and is lighter by 2.73 pounds. In addition, the Tredegar has twice the ammo of the Winchester, but said rifle is loaded by a detachable box magazine which means that it's quicker to reload compared to the use of charger clips for the other rifle.

 **Explosives**

Mills Bomb ( _CFP_ ): The Mills Bomb is a British hand grenade that was used by the Confederate Army thanks to the countries being allies. The grenade has a length of 3.75 inches and weighs 1.67 pounds with an effective blast radius of possibly 35 meters.

* * *

Frag Grenade ( _NCR_ ): The Frag Grenade is a hand grenade that was used by the groups in the Mojave Wasteland which are useful against unarmored foes. The grenade most likely has a length of 4.5 inches and weighs 8 ounces with an effective blast radius of 35 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Frag Grenade is lighter by 18.72 ounces which would allow the user to carry more, both it and the Mills Bomb have the same blast radius and may have the same effect against a group of opponents.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Confederate Freedom Party gets the edge. The soldiers of the Confederate army under the Freedom Party received basic training as conscripts and were often said to be more well trained than their US counterparts along with some who were part of the Freedom Party Youth Corps. The troopers of the New California Republic went through a basic training regimen with intense physical conditioning along with a reduced tutelage on weapon familiarity and explosive ordnance handling which usually lasted two to three weeks.

 _Discipline:_ While the party made use of properly trained soldiers for their army, the soldiers of the Confederate army under the Freedom Party were often given automatic weapons as a way to counter the more numerous US soldiers as seen with their Tredegar Automatic Rifle. As they were fighting for a government in the wasteland of the former United States, the troopers of the New California Republic would have been trained to conserve ammunition and make every shot count as seen with their Service Rifle only being semi-automatic.

 _Logistics:_ The New California Republic gets the edge, but not by much. By this time in the Second Great War, the Confederate Freedom Party along with the rest of their country was losing territory and resources to the US Army which did hamper their ability to fight in the Second Great War. While their military was most likely formed around their lack of logistics, it still doesn't help that the New California Republic is in a wasteland with them having little resources like ammunition and limiting the weapons they can use in battles.

 _Extremism:_ The soldiers and other members of the Confederate Freedom Party were often determined thanks to their fierce nationalism and many younger soldiers were often conditioned to their cause thanks to the Freedom Party Youth Groups. The troopers and other members of the New California Republic were conscripts who battled for the government and mostly battled in open combat with only a few instances of committing massacres or similar acts.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a seven on seven battle with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of the western United States, a scouting party of Confederate soldiers under the Freedom Party are making their way through as a squad of New California Republic troopers investigate rumors in the area.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of the Mojave Desert with some rocks and bushes scattered around, seven men in butternut field uniforms and Mk III Helmets are walking through the area with them having suspenders that connect to a backpack. Their leader has a Tredegar Automatic Rifle in his hands with a Confederate .45 Pistol in a holster and a Trench Knife sheathed on his belt. The man behind him, who has a brown mustache, has a Griswold SMG in his hands and a .45 Pistol holstered on his belt. After him is a man who has a Tredegar Automatic Rifle with a Trench Knife sheathed on his belt while having a bandoleer with three Mills Bombs attached to it.

The man after him, who has black sideburns, is holding a Tredegar Rifle in his hands with a .45 Pistol holstered on his belt as the person following him has a Tredegar Automatic Rifle in his hands and a .45 Pistol holstered on his belt. The next man, who has a bandoleer with three Mills Bombs, is holding a Griswold SMG with a Trench Knife sheathed on his belt while the last man having a Tredegar Rifle in his hands and a .45 Pistol holstered on his belt.

These men, in order of appearance, are Sergeant Harold, Richard, Albert, Dylan, Irving, George, and Jefferson. These men are part of the Freedom Party as members of the Confederate Army that have pushed towards the west. However, the Confederate army sent their squad ahead to survey the area for any possible threats.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 7_

"Damn it," Irving says, taking a drink from his canteen, "How does it get this hot out here?"

"Don't know," Jefferson replies, shaking his head, "And honestly don't care. The sooner we get this done, the better."

"Irving, Jefferson," Harold states as he turns to look at them, "Stay quiet. You'll give away our position if there's any threats."

Both men only nod their heads before the squad keeps moving forward to achieve their objective.

* * *

About fifty yards away in the same area, a squad of people wearing khaki field jackets and breeches with black finger less gloves covering their hands along with an armored breastplate covering their chest and a tan helmet with goggles on it are walking through. Their leader, an African-American with a camouflaged cloth wrapped around his shoulder, has a M16A1 Rifle in his hands with a N99 10mm Pistol holstered and a Service Bayonet sheathed on his belt. Behind him is a man with a bandoleer across his chest who has an H&K SMG-2 in his hands along with having a N99 Pistol holstered on his belt.

Behind him are a male ghoul who has an M16A1 Rifle in his hands with a Service Bayonet on his belt along with three Frag Grenades and a woman who a Winchester Model 70 with a N99 Pistol holstered on her belt. The woman behind her, who has a bandoleer over her chest, is holding a M16A1 Rifle with a N99 Pistol holstered on her belt. The third woman in the group has a desert face wrap over her mouth who has an H&K SMG-2 with a Service Bayonet on her belt along with three Frag Grenades. The final one is another male ghoul with his goggles on who has a Winchester Model 70 that has a scope in his hands and a N99 Pistol holstered on his belt.

These people, in order of appearance, are Sergeant McCredie, Kowalski, Davy, Elaine, Ortega, Betty, and Greene. They are part of the army of the New California Republic who have control over territory close by. With rumors of an incoming army approaching from the east, they were sent as a squad to investigate these claims.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 7_

 _New California Republic: 7_

"Sir," Greene asks to his leader, "Do you have any idea on who this group might be?"

"Hopefully not the damn legion," Elaine states with spite, "No way in hell will they step foot on New California soil."

"I don't know," McCredie answers, "But keep your eyes peeled for any possible threat."

By this time, they enter an area with a mound of large rocks not far from them and some Joshua Trees and brush covering the area. As they move forward, the Confederate soldiers arrive in the same area with both groups seeing each other.

"Enemy unit!" Harold shouts, "Open fire on these Yankees!"

As the soldiers prepare to aim their rifles and submachine guns, McCredie raises his rifle as he shouts, "Get to cover and watch your ammo!"

The California troopers quickly move towards some rocks in front of them as their leader along with Davy and Ortega firing a few shots from their rifles. This does make the Confederate soldiers quickly duck and start to scatter as their foes fire shots at them as the three troops follow after their comrades.

"Damn it!" Richard shouts, firing his Griswold SMG at their foes, "Sir, we need cover!"

"Then get to it," Harold replies loudly before turning to Irving, "Irving, cover us!"

Acting on his orders, Irving fires his Tredegar Automatic Rifle on full auto at the three California troopers moving to cover. While most of the shots miss, he does hit Davy in the gut with him falling back before being caught by Ortega. As she tries to get him into cover, Elaine aims her Winchester at the Confederate soldier and fires a round that goes into his head before quickly working the bolt-action.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 6_

 _New California Republic: 7_

McCredie quickly gets to the rocks as the Confederate soldiers manage to find cover with rocks about fifty feet away from their foes. Ortega helps Davy get to cover just as Dylan and Jefferson fire a few shots to keep the California troopers in cover.

"That damn negro is leading them," Harold tells his men, "Focus fire on him and take him out."

"Yes, sir!" George says before aiming his Griswold SMG at the two troopers who are getting into cover. While Davy is safe thanks to the boulder he gets behind, Ortega gets many shots into her chest with the breastplate she's wearing providing no protection.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 6_

 _New California Republic: 6_

As McCredie stays in cover as shots hit the rock he's behind, he spots the large mound of rocks close to them and looks over to Greene.

"Greene," McCredie tells him, "Get to those rocks and take a sniper position!"

"Yes, sir!" Greene says before he gets onto his belly and quickly crawls over to it with the brush providing some cover. To buy him time, Betty and Kowalski fire their submachine guns in short bursts to keep their foes down. Dylan and Jefferson keep firing before Dylan gets a bead and fires a bullet at Elaine only to get her in her left shoulder.

Seeing this, Betty fires two bursts at Dylan to make him take cover before keeping her H&K SMG-2 up to be ready to fire again. However, Albert gets out of cover and moves forward about four feet in front of his fellow soldiers as he fires his Tredegar Automatic Rifle. Making Betty and Kowalski duck into cover, his magazine runs dry before quickly slinging the weapon over his shoulder and he grabs a Mills Bomb off his belt.

Pulling the pin from the grenade, Albert throws it as Kowalski gets back up and fires a burst at the Confederate soldier and drops him thanks to hitting him in the gut. However, he sees the Mills Bomb land next to his feet and quickly shouts, "Grenade!"

As the others quickly move a bit to stay out of the way, Kowalski tries to as well only for the grenade to go off and sends him to the ground with shrapnel in his body.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 6_

 _New California Republic: 5_

Jefferson fires a shot off and works the action of his Tredegar Rifle to fire again as he quickly moves out of cover to get Albert. Grabbing his fellow soldier, the Confederate attempts to drag his ally back into cover with the other four providing cover fire. However, Greene has gotten into a sniper position on the mound of rocks and fires a shot from his scoped Winchester into his right leg.

As he cries out in pain, Betty quickly takes one of her Frag Grenades and pulls the pin out of it before lobbing the grenade over to her foes. Jefferson sees it land almost a foot away from him and Albert before dropping him and tries to limb back to cover. The grenade goes off and kills Albert with the blast along with Jefferson getting shrapnel into his leg and neck, causing him to fall down dead.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 4_

 _New California Republic: 5_

As Harold places a new magazine into his Tredegar Automatic Rifle, a bullet from Greene just passes by him and he quickly looks over to the rocks. Seeing the ghoul working the bolt-action of his rifle, he aims his rifle at Greene and fires a burst of rounds at him. The rounds reach him as he looks down the scope and two bullets pierce through it with one going into his head.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 4_

 _New California Republic: 4_

"Charge forward!" Harold says, getting out of cover as he fires his rifle with George and Richard getting to their feet with Dylan firing a shot off. As the two other Confederate soldiers fire their Griswold submachine guns as they charge, the California troopers take a few shots at them after they reloaded with Betty taking this time to reload her H&K SMG-2.

However, George stops short and takes a Mills Bomb from his belt and takes the pin out while holding his submachine gun in his other hand and prepares to throw it. However, Davy throws an armed Frag Grenade at him before lifting his M16A1 Rifle and firing a single shot off. As his grenade lands to the right of George, the bullet hits the man in his left arm and he cries out as he drops his Mills Bomb.

Richard focuses on Davy and fires several shots from his Griswold SMG which hit the trooper with one of the shots going into his neck. As Davy falls backwards with no life in him, both grenades go off with George dying from his own Mills Bomb and Richard falling to the ground with a cry of pain as he gets shrapnel into his leg and side.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 3_

 _New California Republic: 3_

"Prepare to charge!" McCredie tells the troops under his command, quickly slinging his M16A1 Rifle over his right shoulder and pulls out his N99 Pistol. As Betty fires a few burst rounds from her H&K SMG-2 to provide some cover before reloading, Elaine fires a final round from her Winchester before putting it down and pulling out her N99 Pistol.

At the same time, Harold slings his Tredegar Automatic Rifle over his shoulder and pulls out his .45 Pistol as Dylan fires the last round in his Tredegar Rifle. Putting said rifle down, he gets from behind cover as he pulls out his .45 Pistol and charges forward with his leader towards their injured comrade.

"Charge!" McCredie shouts as he and his two remaining troops get out of cover and fire their weapons with Betty providing a burst of rounds as cover fire. However, both Harold and Dylan are able to fire shots off from their pistols with two going into Elaine's gut and causing her to collapse to the ground. Seeing this and Richard attempting to get up, Betty fires another burst of rounds from her H&K SMG-2 to put him down for good.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 2_

 _New California Republic: 3_

Seeing the two Confederate soldiers firing at her leader with him returning fire, she quickly fires another burst towards them with one round hitting Dylan's gut. However, she is quickly shot in the head by Harold using his .45 Pistol and collapses as McCredie fires his N99 Pistol to score his own head shot on Dylan.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 1_

 _New California Republic: 2_

As Elaine struggles to get to her feet, both sergeants fire at each other with their pistols only to miss as they keep moving. However, Harold does get a bullet into his foe's left shoulder before McCredie returns it with a shot to his right leg just above the knee. Despite the pain both men are going through, they aim their pistols and pull the trigger only for both to hear a dull click.

Harold looks at his pistol for a second before throwing it away and pulling out his Trench Knife as McCredie holsters his own pistol. As the Confederate soldier charges at him, the California trooper pulls out his Service Bayonet and steps to the side to avoid a slashing strike. Doing the same, McCredie slashes his foe across his right shoulder before Harold turns to perform a thrust. However, the trooper's breastplate stops the strike and causes him to be pushed back before getting a slash to his right leg.

McCredie performs a thrust which only hits air when his foe moves out of the way and Harold attempts to perform another slash that his foe sidesteps. As the California trooper turns to face him, the Confederate soldier attempts to perform a thrust only for Elaine, who has gotten back to her feet, to weakly aim her N99 Pistol and firing it. The bullet goes Harold's side and he cries out as she fires another round which goes into his right leg, dropping him.

Turning to look at her, McCredie sees Elaine dropping her pistol before collapsing to the ground once again. Quickly rushing over to her, the trooper grabs her and gently pulls her towards the rocks they were using as cover before leaning her against them as he sees her uniform soaked from her own blood.

"McCredie," Elaine says weakly, "I...I don't think I'll make it, sir."

"You did good, trooper," McCredie tells her, giving her a small smile, "You did good."

"Sir...Angela," Elaine replies, "Please...tell her...I'll see her...again."

"I promise you, I'll tell her," McCredie says, causing his final trooper to smile as she gives a final breath before the blood loss is too much and she goes limp.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 1_

 _New California Republic: 1_

Hearing a grunt, McCredie turns to see Harold getting to his feet as he grabs his Tredegar Automatic Rifle and weakly gets it into his hands. Seeing this, the California trooper gets to his own feet and takes his M16A1 Rifle off his shoulder as he places his Service Bayonet onto it. Both men look at each other as the Confederate soldier gives a smirk and says, "You cost me my men, you dirty negro."

Harold pulls the trigger of his rifle, but gets a look of horror as he hears a dull click come from his own weapon. Not taking a chance, McCredie aims his rifle and fires a round into the man's gut and the Confederate soldier drops his gun as the California trooper charges towards him. Reaching him, the trooper performs a thrust and drives his Service Bayonet into the wound, causing his foe to cry out.

"You won't harm another soul again," McCredie says quietly, before he pulls his rifle back which takes the bayonet out before thrusting it into the Confederate soldier's neck. Upon the knife being twisted in his neck, Harold spits up some blood and goes limp before the Service Bayonet is pulled out and his body falls to the ground.

 _Confederate Freedom Party: 0_

 _New California Republic: 1_

Giving his foe a kick to see if he's dead, McCredie turns around and looks upon the troops who fought under him now laying dead on the ground. Grabbing his helmet, the man takes it off before placing it on his chest and giving them a moment of silence.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These warriors from alternate histories were able to keep up with each other, but in the end it was the **New California Republic** who emerged victorious with 5.4 out of 10 battles. This is a battle that was determined by the x-factors with the weapons helping with the outcome. Starting off, the Confederate Freedom Party took the edge in both training and extremism while the New California Republic took the edge in discipline. As for logistics, the NRC took a slight edge here since they live in a wasteland and were able to work around it while the CFP had lost resources due to losing territory to the United States. In fact, logistics and discipline helped play a large role in this since the NCR most likely had tactics to use their limited resources to great effect while the CFP used the idea of putting as many rounds down range as possible. This can be shown through long range, with the M16A1 Rifle being able to accurately hit targets without wasting rounds while the Tredegar Automatic Rifle was made to be fired on full automatic to make up for the lack of manpower the CSA had. Overall, the better logistics and discipline of the New California Republic allowed them to overcome the better training and more extreme Confederate Freedom Party.

Got a match you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the reptilian race of Toril goes up against the feline race of Skyrim.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! So, I put the warning about the simulation in this mostly because I knew that subject would come up and I didn't want to anger anyone. The Confederate Freedom Party are basically the Nazi Party just with the southern states instead of Germany and committing genocide against African-Americans instead of all those the Nazis targeted. I did limit how much I used it since it's not a word I use in common speech. Moving on from that, the Griswold SMG is based of my own assumptions as many typically see it as the PPSh-41 but that doesn't seem to match since in this timeline the Soviet Union never came to being mostly due to the US taking that role and it makes more sense for it to be modeled after the Sten since the CSA were allies of Britain.

Moving onto the NCR, I did use the Service Bayonet despite it being cut from the game since it made them stand out compared to just the regular Combat Knife and used the 10mm Pistol and SMG more for variety since the 9mm Pistol is similar to the M1911 (being the Browning Hi-Power) and the Confederates would have gotten medium range even if the NCR had the 9mm SMG. Also, I did use a few characters from _New Vegas_ with Elaine and her love Angela being a reference to a letter you can find in the game. As for next time, it is another D&D vs. Skyrim match, but this time using a race from those worlds instead of a group of warriors. Hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Lizardfolk vs Khajiit

**GT25's Versus Series: Lizardfolk vs. Khajiit**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two races from the worlds of fantasy with the Lizardfolk of Toril and the Khajiit of Skyrim. For this battle, we will take the Lizardfolk based off information from the 5th Edition of _Dungeon & Dragons_ and the Khajiit as portrayed in _Elder Scroll V: Skyrim_. As these two races aren't as well known as many other races from their universes, I'll provide some background to ensure everyone knows what they are.

 **History of the Warriors**

As they had no written history, the **Lizardfolk** believed themselves to be one of the first humanoid races on Toril. In their story, they had dwelled in swamps since the beginning of time and that all civilized races outside of their swamps evolved from weaker lizardfolk who couldn't endure the harsh life and left the swamps. As such, the Lizardfolk would look down upon the more civilized races as weaklings in comparison to them. This race often lived in a tribal society with them often getting food through fishing, hunting, scavenging, and stealing from others. While most were content with living their lives out in the swamps and marshes where they were born, the Lizardfolk would sometimes venture outside their home to hunt bigger and more dangerous prey. However, some would venture out to know more about the outside world with them mostly traveling in pairs or groups of three.

* * *

Haven inhabited Tamriel along with the Argonians long before the elves arrived, the **Khajiit** lived in the forests around Lake Rumare as a primitive but intelligent race. However, the humans and elves would drive both beast species into the forests and marshes in the southern extremes of Tamriel which humans considered uninhabitable. Due to their bestial appearance, the Khajiit are typically seen as second-class citizens and viewed by many as liars, cheats, and drug addicts. This has caused the citizens in Skyrim to discriminate against them as the Khajiit are thought to be more criminally inclined than other races. Due to this, the Khajiit are the rarest race to run into in Skyrim with most being commonly found only in caravans. However, their natural stealth skills has allowed them to become excellent archers, assassins, and thieves with many including the Thalmor using them for these skills.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Long Sword & Turtle Shield ( _Lizardfolk_ ): The Long Sword that was used by the Lizardfolk were often shorter compared to typical swords and were very much like the swords made by the Celts in real life. As such, an example of this sword possibly has a 25.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 32.86 inches and possibly weighs 1.68 pounds.

Used along with their sword, the Lizardfolk make use of the Turtle Shield which is made of a material much like the scutes of a turtle shell, hence its name. While mostly used as a form of defense, it has two iron spikes about 8 inches in length on the side of the shield to strike an opponent in a punching motion due to their placement. This shield is possibly 27 inches in length not counting the spikes by 20 inches in width and possibly weighs 2 pounds.

* * *

Lunar Iron Sword & Elven Dagger ( _Khajiit_ ): The Lunar Iron Sword is an enchanted version of the regular Iron Sword which appears much like the Baselard dagger and sword. This weapon bears the Silent Moons Enchant which allows it to burn an opponent when the moon is out. This sword possibly has a 23.81 inch enchanted iron blade with a total length of 29.5 inches and possibly weighs 1.34 pounds.

Used with this sword, the Khajiit make use of the Elven Dagger as a sidearm which is one of the many types of daggers in Skyrim with it being similar to the Khanjar. This dagger possibly has a 10 inch refined moonstone blade with a total length of 16.5 inches and possibly weighs 11.64 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Long Sword and Turtle Shield get the edge, but not by much. Looking at both swords, they are almost the same with having blades of the same material and are pretty close to each other in length. While an enchanted blade may tip the balance towards one sword, said enchanted blade only works when the moon is out which means that the sword would deal mostly normal damage in a fight unless the fight takes place at night.

Moving onto their other weapons, this is much easier since its comparing a shield to a dagger. While the Elven Dagger is the more offensive weapon of the two, the iron spikes on the Turtle Shield allows it to be both a shield and offensive weapon. So, while both have similar swords with one being enchanted, the Turtle Shield helps tip the balance here even if it's the only one to get the edge.

 **Medium Range**

Glaive ( _Lizardfolk_ ): The Glaive used by the Lizardfolk is a similar to a spear with the large, iron spear head having a sharpened edge to slash a foe as well as thrust. An example of this glaive is possibly 78 inches in length and possibly weigh 5.63 pounds.

* * *

Glass Battle Axe ( _Khajiit_ ): The Glass Battle Axe is a type of great axe used in Skyrim which has a blade made of refined malachite with the blade making it similar to the real world Bardiche. This battle axe is possibly 57.13 inches in length and possibly weighs 6.47 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Glaive gets the edge. While the strength of refined malachite compared to iron is rather unknown, the Glass Battle Axe is a hacking weapon where as the Glaive can thrust and slash thanks to its spear head which gives the user more options.

 **Long Range**

Short Bow ( _Lizardfolk_ ): The Short Bow is typically used by the Lizardfolk which is much like the longbow and most likely made from a single piece of wood. The short bow that was used by the Lizardfolk is most likely 37 inches in length and is said to weigh 2 pounds.

* * *

Reflex Bow ( _Khajiit_ ): The Reflex Bow, often referred to as the Hunting Bow, is a very common type of bow used in Skyrim that is composed of wood, horn, and leather. This reflex bow is possibly 47 inches in length and possibly weighs 1.8 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Reflex Bow gets the edge. While both are different types of the same weapon, the Short Bow doesn't have as much range or power that the Reflex Bow can generate.

 **Special Weapons**

Barbed Dart & Tail ( _Lizardfolk_ ): The Barbed Dart is a very large dart that had fletching and a barbed head which was used like a javelin and was a weapon unique to the Lizardfolk. It is said to measure at least 3 feet, or 36 inches, in length and weighed around 5 pounds.

In addition to their darts, the Lizardfolk often made use of their body as a weapon including their tail which were able to be used as a flexible club. The length of their tail often varied based off the individual though it is said to grow to three or four feet in length and the exact weight as such would be difficult to determine.

* * *

Elven Mace & Claws ( _Khajiit_ ): The Elven Mace is a type of mace used by the Elves of Skyrim that has four flanges that are iron blades which are attached to a six sided blunt head. This mace is possibly 26 inches in length and possibly weighs 3.28 pounds.

In addition to this mace, the Khajiit often made use of their claws in combat and be able to slash their foes when unarmed. These claws may have a length of about 2 inches with them being composed of keratin and having five claws on both hands.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Barbed Dart and Tail gets the edge. Looking at weapons, a mace should in theory be better to a large dart that is similar to a javelin. However, I question the idea of placing blades on a mace since the weapon is supposed to deliver blunt force trauma. As such, placing blades on such a weapon seems rather weird and this would make the Barbed Dart a better weapon due to its simplicity.

It is similar to a javelin with a barbed head to make it difficult to pull out similar to the real world Angon. Plus, the Barbed Dart is a ranged weapon which means it has a greater range compared to the Elven Mace which is a handheld weapon. Moving onto their natural weapons, the tail of the Lizardfolk has a longer reach compared to the claws of the Khajiit. Plus, while the claws are more lethal, the tail is able to knock an opponent back and keep them at a distance.

 **Armor**

Scales and Turtle Shield ( _Lizardfolk_ ): As they don't wear much clothing, the Lizardfolk often relied on the scales that cover their entire body to act as body armor instead of using armor. Their scaly hide is said to be thick enough to protect them from attack and may be similar to the scales of a crocodile. As such, their scales would be able to hold up against slashing attacks and some thrusting attacks with more powerful thrusts possibly being to break through their scales. While crocodiles do have weaker scales on their belly, whether the Lizardfolk have these weaker scales isn't exactly known.

In addition to their scales, the Lizardfolk make use of the Turtle Shield which is a medium sized shield that is unique to the race. This shield is composed of a material similar to the scutes on a turtle shell with it having two iron spikes for an offensive option and two leather straps to strap it to their arm.

* * *

Leather Armor, Leather Helmet, and Hide Shield ( _Khajiit_ ): A common light armor available in Skyrim, the Leather Armor is a type of body armor that covers the torso with it having pauldrons and a knee length skirt made of the same material. Besides the large, decorative metal buckles that it has, the armor and the straps used to attach parts to the main armor is most likely made of boiled leather that can protect the user against some slashing attacks. However, it isn't that strong against powerful slashes and would fail against thrusting attacks.

In addition, the Leather Helmet is part of the set of Leather Armor that is mostly made leather and has a metal band that covers the top of it and a metal piece that acts like a nasal guard. While it appears like a Nasal Helmet just made of leather, it has three layers of leather strips attached to each other to protect the sides and back of the user's neck. However, the helmet only protects the nose due to the nasal guard and leaves the front of the neck exposed.

Finally, the Khajiit make use of the Hide Shield which is a circular, medium sized shield that is a common shield used by many races. This shield is most likely a wooden shield covered over animal hide with an iron boss in the center and a wooden handle on the back of it to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Lizardfolk gets the edge. Starting with shields, both could be said to be about the same in durability with the Turtle Shield still being the superior of the two. This is mostly because the Turtle Shield can be used in offense thanks to the two iron spikes it has while the Hide Shield doesn't have any similar offensive options. For helmets, it's pretty easy since the Khajiit have a helmet while the Lizardfolk don't, so that just leaves us with body armor which is where the Lizardfolk get the definite edge. This is because their scales cover their entire body and would be much stronger than boiled leather and the Leather Armor doesn't cover parts of the user's limbs which would allow a foe to get a good strike in. So, while the Khajiit are the only one with a helmet, the scales and shield of the Lizardfolk allow them to get the edge here even if they don't have a helmet.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ The Lizardfolk are semi-aquatic reptilian humanoids which are strong and hardy beings who can hold their breath for far longer than a human and have the ability to see in the dark. On the other hand, the Khajiit are feline humanoids which are known for their natural agility and stealth who can use an ability to see in the dark for a minute with unlimited uses per day.

 _Training:_ This is rather close for both warriors. As they live in a tribal society, the Lizardfolk were trained in hunting for food along with how to create simple traps to protect their camps or themselves. Despite not needing to be trained in stealth, the Khajiit were often trained in the ways of hunting and archery along with in the use of weapons.

 _Brutality:_ Since they often lived in a tribal society, the Lizardfolk often would battle for the survival of both themselves when threatened and the tribe upon being threatened or during periods of starvation. While they do rely on their stealth skills when in battle, the Khajiit were willing to get into a brawl thanks to their claws and were very formidable when in open combat.

 _Tactics:_ When in single combat, Lizardfolk tend to rely on strength along with their hunting skills and often times would try to push their foes into water where they enjoyed an advantage. As they excel in stealth roles, the Khajiit would use their stealth in battle and would still be willing to brawl in close combat where their claws gave them an edge against an opponent.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of a swamp, a Lizardfolk is wading through the waters while searching for food as a Khajiit is doing the same activity.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of swamp with the half moon providing some light through the tree tops, a reptilian humanoid that appeared similar to an alligator with a shorter jaw is wading through the water with it coming to his knees. In his right hand is a Glaive with a Barbed Dart in his left along with him having a Turtle Shield strapped onto said arm. He has a black shoulder belt that has a quiver on the back and the scabbard for his Long Sword on his left side along with a Short Bow over his right shoulder. This being is a Lizardfolk who is wondering the swamp in search of food for himself.

Nearby on some dry land which has long grass and bushes, a feline humanoid wearing Leather Armor and a Leather Helmet is walking through the area while avoiding the water. This being is holding a Glass Battle Axe in his right hand and a Hide Shield in his left hand with him having a quiver on his back. Over his left shoulder is a Reflex Bow and has a belt that has the scabbard for an Lunar Iron Sword and Elven Dagger on his left and right side respectively along with an Elven Mace strapped to his belt behind his dagger. This being is a Khajiit who has stopped in the swamp on his journey and decided to go hunting for a meal.

As the reptile moves his way through the water, he spots a wild boar moving towards the water to get a drink. Seeing this with a grin, the Lizardfolk spins his Glaive to stab it into the ground under the water and takes his Barbed Dart from his other hand. However, the feline is nearby and spots the boar as well before placing his axe and shield on the ground. He quickly takes the Reflex Bow off his shoulder and takes an arrow out of his quiver.

The Lizardfolk brings his arm back as he's about to throw it before the Khajiit fires the arrow which goes into the boar's neck and into its head. Seeing the boar collapsing to the ground, the reptile is angered that his kill has been stolen and keeps his arm at the ready as he looks around the area. Moving forward, the feline quickly gets to the dead boar as he places his left hand on the hilt of his dagger. However, the Lizardfolk spots the one who denied him of his prey and brings his arm back before throwing his Barbed Dart.

As the dart hit his left pauldron and goes into his left arm, causing the Khajiit to cry out in pain and steps back as he drops his bow. Quickly grabbing it, he rips the dart out of his arm and pauldron despite the pain and some difficulty as the reptile gets his Short Bow off his shoulder. The feline quickly tosses the dart away before seeing the thrower and quickly picking his Reflex Bow up. However, the Lizardfolk fires an arrow off which his foe easily ducks under and grabs an arrow to nock on his bow as he starts to move away from the water.

Another arrow graces his cheek as the Khajiit fires an arrow off at his foe who quickly moves his left arm in front of himself to block the arrow. Quickly running back to his equipment, the feline places his Reflex Bow onto the ground before picking up his Glass Battle Axe and silently moving into the brush. As this happens, the reptile slips his Short Bow over his shoulder and takes the arrow off his shield before tossing it aside. Grabbing his Glaive and getting ready for a fight, he moves towards where his foe was with caution knowing his foe has gotten out of sight.

Reaching the edge of the shore, the Lizardfolk stops and looks around the area, seeing the Hide Shield and Reflex Bow about fifteen feet away and remaining where he was. He knew that him leaving the water would mean leaving behind one of his best advantages. With some hesitation, he leaves the water and walks forward about three feet before turning his head to his right as he hears some brush moving. However, the Khajiit remains hidden to the left of his attacker and silently leaves his hiding spot as he raises his axe.

As the feline brings the Glass Battle Axe down to kill his foe, the reptile quickly turns his body to him and raises his Turtle Shield to block the strike and pushes him back. Bringing his Glaive around, the Lizardfolk attempts to perform a slashing strike with his weapon only for the Khajiit to quickly block with his shaft of his axe. Pushing it out of the way, the feline performs a hacking strike from the side only for his foe to quickly dodge by backing up. As his foe attempts to bring his axe back around for another strike, the reptile quickly performs a thrust that goes into the left knee of his foe and causing him to cry out.

As his foe removes his weapon from his leg, the Khajiit quickly brings his axe down onto the weapon and cuts it in half to prevent another injury. He quickly brings his Glass Battle Axe back up and attempts to perform an overhead strike only for the Lizardfolk to grab the shaft with his left hand and strike him with the broken shaft of his weapon. Getting stunned briefly, the feline quickly backs up into the foliage and retreats as he limps due to his injured leg. Quickly throwing both the broken shaft and axe into the waters of the swamp, the reptile quickly comes up with his own idea and moves into the foliage to his right.

Reaching his Hide Shield, the Khajiit quickly grabs it and takes his Elven Mace off his belt before limping back to where his foe was. Reaching the area, he quickly limps after him and moves through the brush to get to his foe. However, after getting twenty feet from where the fight started, he sees the Short Bow against a nearby tree with a bunch of arrows laying in a pile next to it. Quickly looking around, the feline attempts to use his night vision and hearing to pinpoint his foe as he prepares to kill him. He quickly picks up on something very quiet, but he freezes upon realizing something.

The noise is coming from behind him.

As his foe turns around, the Lizardfolk leaps out of the waters of the swamp with his Long Sword out and slashes his foe in the back with it. Crying out as part of his back is sliced open before his armor could stop the blade, the Khajiit turns around and attempts a strike with his mace only for his foe to turn towards him and block with his shield. When one of the blades hooks onto a scute, the reptile attempts to lob off his foe's hand only for him to dislodge the weapon and get his arm out of the way. The feline quickly blocks a slash with his Hide Shield before being forced to back up when his foe attempts to impale him with the spikes on his shield.

Deciding to act quickly, the Khajiit attempts another strike with his Elven Mace before seeing his foe catch the weapon using the two spikes of his shield. Quickly moving his arm back, the Lizardfolk tosses the weapon behind him at the same time he performs a thrust with his Long Sword. However, the feline quickly blocks with his shield and draws his Lunar Iron Sword and performs a slashing strike. Said strike hits the reptile in his right shoulder and he cries out in pain, but only from a burning sensation as his scales stop the sword from dealing more than a small cut.

Shocked by his weapon not even cutting through his foe's shoulder, the Khajiit is pushed back before having to block another thrust with his Hide Shield. The Lizardfolk pulls his sword back and moves his shield arm to block a thrust from his foe's sword that goes into a scute. Getting back a foot, the reptile gets an idea and kneels down as he stabs his Long Sword into the ground. Deciding to end this, the Khajiit moves forward and attempts a slash only for his Lunar Iron Sword to be once again blocked. Acting fast, the Lizardfolk quickly spins and strike his foe in the side with his tail, sending him into the swamp water and making him loose both his sword and shield.

Quickly pushing himself to sit up, the feline gets his head and upper chest out of the water before seeing his foe ready to leap at him and quickly grabs his Elven Dagger with his left hand. Using his tail as added power, the reptile jumps forward with his shield at the ready as his foe starts to perform an upward thrust. Both meet upon the Lizardfolk landing on his feet over the Khajiit, the Elven Dagger having its blade halfway into the side of the former and the spikes of the Turtle Shield in the gut of the latter.

The feline attempts to cry out in pain, but his foe grabs him by this throat and pushes his head under the water and starts to choke him. As the reptile keeps his hold, his foe attempts to lash out with the claws on his hands only for them to scrape against his scales with little harm done. The Khajiit, running out of air, starts to slow his strikes down until his foe removes the spikes from his gun. Aiming a little higher, the Lizardfolk grips his foe's neck tighter before bringing the spikes of his Turtle Shield back into the water and into his foe's chest.

The reptile watches as the arms of his foe stop entirely before falling into the water of the swamp and he pulls his shield from his fallen foe. Standing up straight as the water splashes against his knees, the Lizardfolk looks to the sky above and raises his arms as he lets out a roar.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In a battle of these two bestial races, they both gave it their all but it was the **Lizardfolk** who took the win in a possible 5.9 battles out of 10. This was a rather easy battle for the reptile as they simply took most of the edges in this match. Looking at their x-factors, both were even in training and the Khajiit took a slight edge in tactics with the Lizardfolk taking physicality and a slight edge in brutality. While the Khajiit took the edge in long range with their Reflex Bow, the Lizardfolk took the other weapon categories with them getting a slight edge in close range. Combined with the Scales and Turtle Shield providing more protection than the Leather Armor, Helmet, and Hide Shield, the arsenal of weapons that the Lizardfolk has simply outclasses the arsenal of the Khajiit with their armor making it rather easy for them to just tank most strikes. In the end, the better arsenal and armor of the Lizardfolk allowed them to easily overcome the better bow and tactics of the Khajiit.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we have the cavalry warriors of Middle Earth and conquerors of Narnia go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! So, this took longer than I wanted since I got distracted while writing it. Which means by the time you're reading this, I've probably started on the next chapter for the Historical Series. This one has gone through some changes with the two biggest being the second special weapon and shield of the Khajiit. I originally had the Club for the Lizardfolk and the Glass Shield for the Khajiit, but changed it to the Tail and Hide Shield while including the Elven Dagger. On the topic of the Elven weapons, I find the Elven Mace strange since why in the heck would you add blades onto a mace. It doesn't make any sense to me. Also, yes, next time it's warriors of J.R.R. Tolkein and C.S. Lewis going head to head, and one that would be very interesting. Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Telmarine vs Rohirrim

**GT25's Versus Series: Telmarine vs. Rohirrim**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two book warriors based off real world warriors with the Telmarine of Narnia and the Rohirrim of Middle Earth. For this battle, we will take the Telmarine during their conquest of Narnia and the Rohirrim during the War of the Ring with information provided from their respective universes. While most do know of the film adaptions of these warriors, I will provide their history as given in the book series that they appeared in.

 **History of the Warriors**

A group of pirates who intermarried with women in the Pacific on Earth, these pirates would find a cave on an island that had an entrance to the world of Narnia. Finding the land of Telmar uninhabited, the pirates would become the **Telmarines** and set up a colony which prospered for many years. However, upon a famine hitting the land, they would recognize that the military of the Kingdom of Narnia was in disarray and conquering it would help their people recover. With them arriving into the boundaries of the kingdom by following the Great River, the Telmarines would reach the community of Beaversdam and would start a siege under the leadership of nobleman Caspian I. Upon recovering after the siege and organizing an army to battle the other Narnians, the men would quickly start to conquer the land and would destroy the Narnian palace and defeat the Army of Narnia at the Battle of Cair Paravel. Building the Castle of Caspian, they would begin the Telmarine Dynasty for over three hundred years before being defeated by the Old Narnians upon the return of the Pevensies.

* * *

Descended from the Éothéod who lived in the vales of the Great River Anduin, they were removed and would inhabit the plains land known as Calenardhon from the Kingdom of Gondor. Becoming lifelong allies of Gondor, the land would be renamed to Rohan after the many horses they used and their people would become the **Rohirrim**. After Eorl the Young and his people founded the Kingdom of Rohan, their first line of kings would last for nearly two hundred fifty years until the Dunlendings under Wulf invaded. Once their king of the time, Helm Hammerhand, died after defeating the Dunlendings, his nephew Fréaláf Hildeson would begin the second line of kings. However, during the War of the Ring, the white wizard Saruman used his influence to weaken the current king, Théoden, as part of a campaign to invade or take over the kingdom. However, after Gandalf the White cured their king, the Rohirrim would battle alongside the Fellowship and their allies of Gondor against the forces of Isengard with them helping bring an end to the war.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Telmar Saber ( _Telmarine_ ): The Telmar Saber is the sword used by the Telmarines which is very similar to the real world cutlass thanks to their ancestors being pirates. This sword most likely has a 26.38 inch steel blade with a total length of 32.38 inches and weighs 3.34 pounds.

* * *

Rohan Sword ( _Rohirrim_ ): The Rohan Sword is a type of straight sword that was used by the Rohirrim which is similar to the swords used by the Anglo-Saxons. This sword most likely has a 27.5 inch steel blade with a total length of 36.5 inches and weighs 2.31 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Rohan Sword gets the edge. While the Telmar Saber would be better at slashing due to its origins, the Rohan Sword would give its user more options as it could thrust as well as slash.

 **Medium Range**

Halberd ( _Telmarine_ ): The Halberd was the typical polearm of the Telmarines which had an axe head and a long spike similar to the Spanish Alabarda. This polearm combined a spear with an axe with it having a spike on the back to hook onto a mounted foe to dismount them. This halberd most likely has a length of 9 feet, or 108 inches, and weighs about 6.34 pounds.

* * *

Spontoon ( _Rohirrim_ ): The Spontoon is a type of spear used by the Rohirrim which is most likely similar to the Boar Spear with a spear head much like those of later Spontoons. As such, this spear most likely has a length of 90 inches and weighs about 4.21 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Halberd gets the edge. Not only is the Halberd longer than the Spontoon by 18 inches, but it also provides the user more options than the spear.

 **Long Range**

Crossbow ( _Telmarine_ ): The Crossbow is a ranged weapon that consists of an assembly similar to a bow mounted on a wooden frame that fires projectiles referred to as 'bolts'. The one used by the Telmarines were most likely spanned by hand rather than using a special devise to span the bowstring. This type of Crossbow most likely has a length of 40 inches with the length of the arms being 33.5 inches and weighs about 9 pounds.

* * *

Horse Bow ( _Rohirrim_ ): The Horse Bow is one of the main weapons used by the Rohirrim and was often used both on foot and on horseback with it most likely similar to a recurve bow. This bow most likely has a length of 37 inches and weighs 1.75 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Horse Bow gets the edge. While this type of crossbow can be spanned by hand, the reload still pales compared to that of the bow. In addition, the Horse Bow can be used on both foot and horseback while the Crossbow is mostly used on foot.

 **Special Weapons**

Tower Shield ( _Telmarine_ ): The Tower Shield was the primary shield used by many Telmarines with them able to use it as an improvise weapon due to its large size. This shield likely has a length of 43 inches with a width of 20 inches and weighs about 6 pounds.

* * *

Battle Axe ( _Rohirrim_ ): The Battle Axe is a common weapon used in Middle Earth which is used by the Rohirrim with their axe having a steel axe head. This type of axe most likely has a length of 28.5 inches and weighs about 2.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Tower Shield gets the edge, but not by much. While the Tower Shield can cover a large area of the user's body, the Battle Axe is the more offensive weapon which is much more lethal. However, the shield is more likely to hold up against the axe and its use as an improvise weapon does allow it to be at least capable in terms of offense.

 **Armor**

Brigandine over Chainmail, Morion with Face Plate, and Tower Shield ( _Telmarine_ ): The main armor of their army, the Telmarines made use of a brigandine over a mail hauberk. The Brigandine is a type of cloth armor that has small steel plates riveted either between two layers of stout cloth or just to an outer layer, with this example being a case of the former. A flexible armor even with the steel plates between the layers, this type of armor provides great protection to the user from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks unless the foe gets it between the riveted plates.

However, the Telmarines would also make use of a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, which has long sleeves and was worn under their brigandine. This mail hauberk was most likely made of steel rings riveted together which provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through riveted mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce it.

In addition, the Telmarines made use of the Morion which had a face plate to protect the user's face as added protection. This helmet has a domed shape to it with a flat brim around it and a crest from front to back. As mentioned, this version of the helmet has a steel face plate which is attached with three openings for the user to see and speak. This helmet can protect the user from overhead strikes and strikes coming from the side at an angle along with the user's face, but the openings leave the eyes and mouth vulnerable while the neck is left exposed.

Finally, the Telmarines made use of a large sized Tower Shield with a rounded top and angled to a point at the bottom of the shield. This wooden shield most likely has the rim cased in steel and a metal compass symbol on the front with two enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Iron Scales over Chainmail, Spangenhelm, and Rohan Shield ( _Rohirrim_ ): One of the types of armor used by the Riders of Rohan, some would make use of a cuirass of iron scales over a mail hauberk. These iron scales, or plates, are sewn or laced to either a cloth or leather backing and were arranged in overlapping rows which makes the armor resemble the scales of a fish or reptile. These scales are able to protect the user from slashing attacks though thrusting attacks could break through the scales if the blade strikes in a spot between two of the scales.

However, the Riders would also make use of a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, which has long sleeves and was worn under their iron scale cuirass. This mail hauberk was most likely made of iron rings riveted together which provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through riveted mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce it.

In addition to this, the Riders of Rohan made use of the Spangenhelm as their main form of head protection. This is most likely a steel helmet that has a frame in a conical design the curves with the shape of the head. Another part of this helmet were steel cheek flaps as guards and the back had harden leather skirts, which were of three overlapping layers, that protected the back and sides of the user's head and neck. However, despite having a nasal guard as added protection, this was often the only part that protected the user's face and left the front of their neck exposed.

Finally, all of the Rohirrim made use of a medium sized round shield that were much like those used by the Anglo-Saxons. This wooden shield would have the rim cased in steel and a riveted steel domed boss with it being held by a wooden grip in the center of the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither warrior gets the edge. When looking at their helmets, both protect the user's head while leaving some parts of their head and neck exposed. However, while the Morion has the face plate which is more protection than a nasal guard, the Spangenhelm protects more of the neck as it simply leaves the front of the neck exposed instead of the entire neck. Moving onto their shields, the Tower Shield is the larger of the two even though both are made of the same material and the Rohan Shield, as it's similar to the Anglo-Saxon Shield, has more offensive uses than the other shield.

This pattern continues with their body armor since the Iron Scale cuirass used by the Rohirrim provides the same type of protection offered by the Brigandine. While the iron scales may be weaker than the Brigandine, the fact that both are over mail hauberks with long sleeves means that they have the same type of secondary protection even if a weapon pierces through the main armor. In fact, these two warriors have armor that protect their head, arms, and body with part of their neck and their legs left exposed. As such, both sets of armor are so similar that it's really hard to even determine which one is better.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Rohirrim get the edge. During the time of the Telmarine Conquest, the Telmarines were trained in combat as soldiers and mostly operated as an infantry force in an organized army. During the time of the War of the Ring, the Rohirrim were trained in combat with melee weapons and archery along with them placing value in the importance of the horse even in combat.

 _Experience:_ By the end of the Telmarine Conquest of Narnia, the Telmarines were able to defeat talking animals, magical beings, and dwarfs before taking over the kingdom and claiming the land for themselves. By the end of the War of the Ring, the Rohirrim were able to defeat orcs, wargs and their riders, the Uruk-Hai, and even humans who sided with Sauron and were instrumental in many key victories.

 _Ferocity:_ The Telmarines get the edge. The Telmarines were willing to put down any resistance from the Old Narnians during their conquest and were willing to destroy their capital to gain control of the kingdom. On the other hand, the Rohirrim were able to defend Helm's Deep against a massive army of Uruk-Hai and helped defend both their kingdom and Middle Earth from the forces of Sauron.

 _Audacity:_ As previously mentioned, the Telmarines were able to conquer the Kingdom of Narnia during their Dark Age and were willing to go up against talking animals and magical beings such as Centaurs. On the other hand, the Rohirrim would be able to match the brutality of the Uruk-Hai along with holding off a massive army of them at Helm's Deep and even match the warg riders in open combat.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with the Rohirrim having a horse at the beginning of the match.

 _The Set Up:_ In a flat grassy plain, a Telmarine is resting at some rocks before hunting while a Rohirrim is riding through the area searching for signs of an army.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a flat plain covered in grass with a pile of boulders in it, a man wearing a Brigandine over a mail hauberk and trousers along with wearing a Morion helmet with a face plate is relaxing at the boulders. He has a Telmar Saber in a scabbard on his belt as he places his Crossbow on the ground and both his Halberd and Tower Shield laying against one of the boulders. This man is a Telmarine who is readying himself to go hunting while he's scouting ahead of the army.

Not far away, a man wearing a cuirass of iron scales that is over a mail hauberk, green tunic, and dark brown trousers along with wearing a Spangenhelm on his head is riding a horse through the plain. In his right hand is a Spontoon while his left is holding a green shield with him having a Horse Bow over his right shoulder. On his back is a quiver full of arrows while having the scabbard for a Rohan Sword on his belt with it also having a Battle Axe in a loop on his right side. This man is a Rohirrim who is searching for any sign of an approaching army.

As the rider keeps his horse at a slow pace, the Telmarine finishes spanning his Crossbow and stands back up as he spots the Rohirrim. Believing it to be a possible foe, he quickly picks up his Crossbow and loads a bolt onto it before raising it to aim. However, the Rohirrim catches a glimpse of something and turns his head to see the Telmarine aiming at him. Acting quickly, the rider has his horse take off in a gallop in time as his attacker fires his weapon and the bolt just barely misses his helmet.

Raising his Spontoon and spinning it around, the Rohirrim stabs his spear into the ground and allows it to stay as he drops his shield to hang from his horse's saddle. During this time, the Telmarine has placed his Crossbow on the ground and starts to span his weapon as his foe slips his bow off his shoulder. Taking his bow into his hand, the Rohirrim has his horse circle around to perform a pass at his foe as the man picks up his weapon.

Quickly loading a bolt onto his weapon, the Telmarine aims his Crossbow as his foe takes an arrow out and fires the bolt. However, the bolt misses its intented target yet again as he quickly goes to place his Crossbow on the ground. Pulling his bow back with the arrow now on the bowstring, the Rohirrim fires the arrow with it barely getting into his foe's armor. Backing up, the Telmarine sees his opponent galloping in a pass as he takes another arrow out and quickly gets to the boulder his shield and polearm are laying against.

Quickly nocking his arrow onto his bow and pulling it back, the Rohirrim fires the arrow only for his foe to quickly raise his shield in front of him to block it. As the rider takes another arrow out, the Telmarine removes the arrow in his armor before putting his shield on his arm. After he passes, the Rohirrim turns to fire at his foe while still riding and lets the arrow fly only for it to be deflected the man's helmet. Stumbling back at the same time his opponent starts to have his horse circle around, the Telmarine takes the arrow off his shield and tosses it away before grabbing his Halberd from the boulder.

Having his horse gallop towards his Spontoon, the Rohirrim slips his bow back over his shoulder and grabs the spear out of the ground. By this time, the Telmarine runs from the boulders as his foe has his horse turns towards him. As he has his horse gallop forward with his shield in hand once again, the Rohirrim has his Spontoon at the ready before seeing the axe and spike on his foe's polearm. The rider quickly tries to turn his horse away to keep it safe as the Telmarine prepares to swing the Halberd with the spike end at the ready.

Despite his best efforts, the Rohirrim can't have his horse move out of the way in time and gets caught by the Halberd and is pulled off his stead by it. Seeing his opponent now on the ground, the Telmarine attempts to bring the axe blade of his Halberd down on the man. Fortunately, the Rohirrim quickly rolls out of the way and onto his feet while still holding his Spontoon and shield. The Telmarine is quick in placing his Tower Shield in the way of a thrust and pushes it back before trying to perform a diagonal slash with his polearm.

However, the Rohirrim is able to step out of the way and performs a thrust into his foe's right leg as the man tries to bring his polearm up. Crying out as the spear is pulled out, the Telmarine quickly hooks the spear between the shaft and axe blade before using his strength to force the weapon out of its user's hand. Seeing this as his weapon is sent away from them, the Rohirrim quickly runs up and grabs the polearm with his right hand as he slams the edge of his shield into his foe's face plate. This causes the Telmarine to let go of his Halberd and back up as his foe quickly throws the weapon behind him.

Quickly getting his wits back, the Telmarine pulls his Telmar Saber from its scabbard and attempts to perform a slash. Acting fast, the Rohirrim deflects the strike with his shield as he pulls his Battle Axe off his belt loop before attempting an overhead strike. Blocking the strike with his Tower Shield, the Telmarine moves back before he goes for another slash that is blocked by his foe's shield. The Rohirrim attempts a swing from the side only for his opponent to block it once again with his shield. After being pushed to the side a bit, the Telmarine quickly tries to perform a thrust with his saber.

However, the Rohirrim once again deflects it with his shield and attempts to perform an overhead cut only for his foe to move out of the way. Not taking any chances, the Telmarine swings his sword down to cut off the axe head and kicks it away as his foe backs up and tosses the wooden shaft away. Seeing this, the Telmarine attempts another thrust with his Telmar Saber only for his opponent to block it with his shield as he pulls his own sword out.

Performing a slash, the Rohirrim sees his Rohan Sword being blocked by his foe's shield before raising his shield to block another slash. Deciding to knock his foe on the ground, the Telmarine attempts to perform a shield bash only for his opponent to counter with his own shield bash. This causes both men to be pushed back before the Rohirrim sees his foe attempting another slash. As his foe uses his shield to deflect it, the Telmarine is surprised when his sword is deflected to the right of his foe due to how his foe tilted his shield.

Now on the right side of his opponent as he steps forward, the Rohirrim moves his shield out of the way and goes low to slash the man's leg. The Telmarine tries to power through the pain as he attempts to turn his body towards his foe and slash with his Telmar Saber. However, the Rohirrim quickly use his Rohan Sword to knock his foe's blade away before thrusting his sword into the side of his foe's neck. As the Telmarine drops his saber and coughs up blood, the rider pulls his sword out as he collapses to the ground.

Giving his foe a light kick to make sure he's dead, the Rohirrim raises his sword into the air as he shouts out, "For Rohan!"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of the fantasy warriors based off historical warriors, they were able to match each other with the **Rohirrim** emerging victorious with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting off, the fact that both armor sets were on par with each other made this a very close match even with the edges both had. When looking at weapons, the Telmarine took medium range and barely got special weapons while the Rohirrim took both close and long range though, again, their respective armor sets made this a match where the weapons weren't the deciding factor. Rather, it was the x-factors with the Telmarine having the edge in ferocity and the Rohirrim getting a solid edge in training due to being both infantry and cavalry along with having a slight edge in audacity. However, while neither got experience, it did play a factor in the match since this is a match where one x-factor works against one of the warriors and in this case it was ferocity. The Telmarine may be ferocious, but the Rohirrim have faced a similar foe in the Uruk-Hai and warg riders which helped them quite a bit in this match. Simply put, the more audacious and trained Rohirrim combined with their weapons was able to snatch victory from the more ferocious Telmarine and their better polearm.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the paladins of the Capital Wastelands against the commandos of the planet Jabiim.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This chapter does match the Italian Assassin vs. Shirai-Ryu in terms of how long it took to start and finish. Now, onto the actual chapter, I didn't give the Telmarine a horse in the simulation since most images I've found show them on foot and their weapon set doesn't really seem like it'd work on horseback. Well, except the Telmar Saber. Also, I do know that I didn't have either warrior try to get past the other's armor, but that's kinda the point I made. The armor sets they had were so similar to me that it didn't feel like the armor would impact the fight other than the number of victories. That's why the only wounds that weren't lethal were to the legs of a warrior and not trying to pierce through armor. As for next time, we will head back to the Fallout Series with another one of their warriors. Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Nimbus Commando vs Brotherhood Paladin

**GT25's Versus Series: Nimbus Commandos vs. Brotherhood Paladins**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two science fiction warriors from video games and comics with the Paladins of the Brotherhood of Steel and the Nimbus Commandos of the Jabiimi Nationalists. For this battle, we will take the Brotherhood Paladins during the events of _Fallout 3_ and the Nimbus Commandos during the events of _The Battle of Jabiim_ story arc from the _Star Wars: Republic_ series of comic books with additional information from their respective universes. Since these two warriors are not well known by many, I will provide some of their histories for those who want to know more.

 **History of the Warriors**

Fifteen months after the start of the Clone Wars, the planet Jabiim would be split in a civil war between the Nationalists led by Alto Stratus and the Loyalists who were still loyal to the Galactic Republic. With help from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Nationalists would raise up as an army including an elite guard known as the **Nimbus Commandos**. Upon battling against the Loyalists with the Grand Army of the Republic, the Commandos played a role in beating back the Republic forces and even fight against Jedi stationed with the army. Using their knowledge of the terrain and their repulsorlift skates, the Commandos helped ensure a victory for the Jabiimi Nationalists with the Galactic Republic being forced to evacuate from the planet. After the rise of the Imperial Empire, the Commandos would aid the Empire following the war and were still aiding them during the Galactic Civil War to crush the remaining Jabiimi Loyalists.

* * *

After the Great War left the world in ruins and the United States as nothing but a wasteland, a group of soldiers from the Mariposa Military Base would head to a government fallout shelter called Lost Hills. Becoming the Brotherhood of Steel, the soldiers and superiors of the group would use the resources of Lost Hills to rebuild civilization no matter the cost. Among these men, the **Brotherhood Paladins** would become the protectors of the Brotherhood with them fighting and protecting the group's interest across the wasteland. Using power armor and energy weapons to achieve this, the Paladins would help gain technology for the Brotherhood to use and preserve despite the cost of those who lived in the Capital Wasteland. As the years would pass, the Brotherhood of Steel battled against many groups including the New California Republic and many groups of raiders with the Paladins helping in gaining victory against many who dared to fight them.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Vibro-Knife ( _Nimbus Commandos_ ): The Vibro-Knife is a type of vibroweapon that utilizes an internal sonic generator to cause the blade to vibrate and make even a glancing blow into a huge, gruesome wound. This vibroweapon most likely has a 7.95 inch durasteel blade with a total length of 12 inches and weighs 2.3 pounds.

* * *

Combat Knife ( _Brotherhood Paladins_ ): The Combat Knife is a common melee weapon in the Capital Wasteland that appears similar to the Bowie Knife. This knife has a 9 inch steel blade with a total length of 14.13 inches and weighs a pound.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Vibro-Knife gets the edge. Despite the Combat Knife having a longer blade by 1.05 inches and lighter by 1.3 pounds, the Vibro-Knife has a stronger blade with it being durasteel instead of regular steel and can cause more lethal wounds thanks to its sonic generator.

 **Medium Range**

SE-14 Blaster Pistol ( _Nimbus Commandos_ ): The SE-14 Blaster Rifle is a combat pistol created by BlasTech Industries and was used as a backup pistol for the Separatist Droid Army. This blaster pistol fires bolts of plasma, called 'blaster bolts', with a power pack that can last for about fifty rounds. The SE-14 Blaster Pistol most likely has a length of 12.5 inches and weighs 4.2 pounds with a possible range of 75 meters.

* * *

AEP7 Laser Pistol ( _Brotherhood Paladins_ ): The AEP7 Laser Pistol is one of many types of energy weapons that can be found in the Capital Wasteland. This energy weapon fires a beam projectile with an Energy Cell that can last for about thirty shots. The AEP7 Laser Pistol most likely has a length of 12 inches and weighs 3 pounds with a possible range of 65 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The AEP7 gets the edge, but not by much. Despite the SE-14 Blaster Pistol having twenty more rounds and a slightly longer range by 10 meters, the AEP7 Laser Pistol can disintegrate a target if it gets a critical hit and is slightly lighter by 1.2 pounds.

 **Long Range**

SC Blaster Rifle ( _Nimbus Commandos_ ): The SC, or Separatist Commando, Blaster Rifle is a type of blaster rifle that was the standard weapon of the Nimbus Commandos and was a match of the DC-17m ICWS used by Clone Commandos. This type of blaster rifle fires bolts of plasma with a power pack that can last for sixty shots and has a secondary auxiliary weapon that fires sonic blasts which can fire at least five shots. The SC Blaster Rifle most likely has a length of 36.5 inches with its stock extended and weighs 6.85 pounds with a possible range of 300 meters.

* * *

AER9 Laser Rifle ( _Brotherhood Paladins_ ): The AER9 Laser Rifle is one of many types of energy weapons that was used by the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave. This energy weapon fires a beam projectile with a Microfusion Cell that can last for about twenty-four shots. The AER9 Laser Rifle most likely has a length of 32.5 inches and weighs 8 pounds with a possible range of 250 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The SC Blaster Rifle gets the edge. While the AER9 Laser Rifle can disintegrate a target if it gets in a critical hit, the SC Blaster Rifle has a longer range by fifty meters and has more ammo before having to reload. In addition, the blaster rifle is a select-fire blaster and has a secondary weapon unit that can be used in battle unlike the laser rifle which gives the user more options.

 **Sniper Rifles**

E-5s Sniper Rifle ( _Nimbus Commandos_ ): The E-5s Sniper Rifle is a blaster sniper rifle that was used by the forces of the Separatists and mostly used by assassin models of the B1 Battle Droid. This blaster rifle fires bolts of plasma with a power pack that can last for four shots. The E-5s Sniper Rifle most likely has a length of 40.9 inches and weighs 10.5 pounds with a possible range of 450 meters.

* * *

Gauss Rifle ( _Brotherhood Paladins_ ): The Gauss Rifle is a type of coil gun that was used by the Brotherhood of Steel that has a hand crank for reloading the weapon. This coil gun fires a 2mm round with the weapon powered by the Microfusion Cell to help charge the coils around the gun. The Coil Gun most likely has a length of 49.5 inches and weighs 12 pounds with a possible range of 800 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Despite the E-5s Sniper Rifle having three more rounds and is a select-fire blaster, the Gauss Rifle has the superior range by three hundred fifty meters and most likely has the more powerful round thanks to being a coil gun that operates on a Microfusion Cell.

 **Explosives**

Thermal Detonator ( _Nimbus Commandos_ ): The Thermal Detonator is a type of grenade used by many factions that uses a thermite and buranium charge in a durasteel casing. This grenade most likely has a length of 4.5 inches and weighs 14 ounces with a possible blast radius of six meters.

* * *

Plasma Grenade ( _Brotherhood Paladins_ ): The Plasma Grenade is a type of grenade that is a magnetically sealed plasma delivery unit that can create a large blast of green super heated plasma upon detonation. This grenade most likely has a length of 6.5 inches and weighs 8 ounces with a blast radius of three to four meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Plasma Grenade gets the edge. While the Thermal Detonator has the slightly larger blast radius, it relies on shrapnel and the shock wave to kill while the Plasma Grenade can cause more damage with its plasma blast that can vaporize a foe and effect those in the blast radius.

 **Armor**

Durasteel Plate on Armorweave Coat and Durasteel Helmet ( _Nimbus Commandos_ ): Due to being their status of being elite guards of the leader of the Jabiimi Nationalists, the Nimbus Commandos appear to wear a coat that had metal plates covering the torso. This coat, which was much like a real world trench coat, is most likely composed of armorweave which was an armored cloth material with the plates being made of durasteel. This cloth material is able to dissipate blaster bolts and offered at least limited protection from lightsaber strikes while durasteel was capable of withstanding heat, cold, and physical stress even when said durasteel is very thin.

In addition to this, the Nimbus Commandos wear a metal helmet with a red visor for the user to see with the main helmet most likely composed of durasteel. As stated previously, durasteel was capable of withstanding heat, cold, and physical stress along with offering some protection from blaster fire. While the helmet does protect the user's head and back of their neck, it leaves the front of the user's neck without protection and the visor is a possible weak point on the helmet.

* * *

T-45d Power Armor ( _Brotherhood Paladins_ ): The armor of choice for the Brotherhood of Steel, the Brotherhood Paladins made use of the T-45d Power Armor which was worn over a suit of light armor known as Recon Armor. This power armor is made of riveted steel plates and a steel helmet with various electronic and mechanical subsystems which are exposed on the outside of the casing. As this covered the user's entire body, the power armor provided excellent protection from both melee weapons and firearms along with providing extra strength and protection from radiation. However, the armor could be pierced through with energy weapons and the electronic and mechanical subsystems were able to be damaged since they are on the outside of the armor.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Nimbus Commandos get the edge. Despite the T-45d Power Armor covering the user's entire body and gives some benefits to the user, the Durasteel Plates on Armorweave Coat and Durasteel Helmet provide better protection since both durasteel and armorweave can handle energy weapons while the power armor isn't able to. Plus, the Durasteel Plates on Armorweave Coat doesn't weigh the user down unlike the T-45d Power Armor and said power armor has subsystems that can be damaged due to being on the outside of the armor.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ As the Separatist equivalent of the Clone Commandos and elite guards for their leaders, the Nimbus Commandos were most likely trained to match the Galactic Republic's commandos along with the use of repulsorlift skates to glide across terrain. As the Brotherhood of Steel has many traits similar to the United States Army before the war, it's said that the Brotherhood Paladins received training equal to that of pre-war US military training in physicality and in the use of various weapons.

 _Experience:_ The Brotherhood Paladins get the edge, but not by much. During the Clone Wars, the Nimbus Commandos battled alongside the soldiers of the Jabiimi Nationalists against the Loyalists and their allies of the Galactic Republic which included Jedi who fought against them. As the pinnacle rank of the Brotherhood of Steel, the Brotherhood Paladins were the elite variant of the Brotherhood Knights and would have taken part in both combat and making the weapons and other pieces of technology used by the Brotherhood.

 _Ferocity:_ The Nimbus Commandos get the edge. As elite soldiers for the Jabiimi Nationalists, the Nimbus Commandos were able to take on the Grand Army of the Republic which did include several Jedi which were killed during the Battle of Jabiim. While generally not hostile to others without a good reason, the Brotherhood Paladins would often put preserving and developing technology above human life and were willing to become hostile with some mutants of the wasteland.

 _Tenacity:_ During the Clone Wars, the Nimbus Commandos were able to match the Republic clone troopers and their Jabiimi allies to the point of forcing the Grand Army of the Republic off their planet. As they keep looking for the pre-war technology, the Brotherhood Paladins were willing to preserve said technology even if it meant putting it above human life.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In a rocky area of the wasteland, five Brotherhood Paladins are resting during a patrol while five Nimbus Commandos disembark from a shuttle onto the wasteland.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a rocky area of the Capital Wasteland, five men in T-45d Power Armor are resting for the moment as one of them keeps an eye out for any foes. Their leader, who is scanning the area, has an AER9 Laser Rifle in his hands with an AER7 Laser Pistol holstered and a Combat Knife sheathed on his belt. Not far from him is another man who is working on an AER7 Laser Pistol while having two Plasma Grenade on his belt.

Another man, who is sitting on a rock, has an AER9 Laser Rifle in his hands with an AER7 Laser Pistol holstered on his belt while the fourth man, who is standing, has a Gauss Rifle in his hands with an AER7 Laser Pistol holstered on his belt. The final man, who is also sitting on a rock, has an AER7 Laser Pistol in his right hand with a Combat Knife sheathed on his belt.

These men, in order of appearance, are Kodiak, Gunny, Vargas, Hoss, and Jensen. These men are Paladins of the Brotherhood of Steel who are resting before continuing their routine perimeter sweep around their base.

 _Brotherhood Paladins: 5_

About a hundred meters away, a Tri-Wing Shuttle extends its landing gear out as it lands on the surface of the Capital Wasteland. Upon the ramp extending from the back, five men in red Armorweave coats with plates on them with black trousers, a durasteel helmet covering their heads, and boots that have repulsorlift skates disembark from the ship. Their leader has a SC Blaster Rifle in his hands with an SE-14 Blaster Pistol holstered and a Vibro-Knife sheathed on his belt.

The next man has an E-5s Sniper Rifle in his hands with an SE-14 Blaster Pistol holstered on his belt while the man behind him has a SC Blaster Rifle in his hands with three Thermal Detonators on his belt. The fourth man has a SC Blaster Rifle in his hands with an SE-14 Blaster Pistol holstered and a Vibro-Knife sheathed on his belt. The man at the end of the group has an SE-14 Blaster Pistol in his hands with two Thermal Detonators on his belt.

These men, in order of appearance, are Mazzi, Thorne, Nolan, Orliss, and Altos. These men are Nimbus Commandos who have been sent ahead of the Army of the Confederacy to investigate a base close by on this planet.

 _Nimbus Commandos: 5_

 _Brotherhood Paladins: 5_

Upon their shuttle takes off back to the fleet just out of the atmosphere, the commandos quickly activate their repulsorlift skates before taking off towards the base.

* * *

As the commandos continue to keep going, Mazzi motions to his fellow commandos to come to a stop with them stopping their repulsorlift skates.

"What's wrong, sir?" Nolan asks, walking up to his leader.

"I see something over there," Mazzi says, pointing towards a group of rocks with some figures in that area, "We'll go check it out."

"Yes, sir!" the other Nimbus Commandos reply before following their leader, walking over to the rocks to check them out.

* * *

"Paladins, on your feet," Kodiak says, "We'll be continuing our sweep."

"Yes, sir!" the other Paladins say before Vargas and Jensen stand to their feet. However, as Kodiak scans the area again, he quickly spots five men in red coats coming towards them.

"Men, we have raiders incoming!" he shouts, causing the others to look towards the men approaching before aiming their rifles and pistols at them.

Seeing his men ready to fire, Kodiak fires his AER9 Laser Rifle after saying, "Open fire!"

* * *

Before the Nimbus Commandos can react, several green beam projectiles are sent their way with one striking Nolan in the chest. Despite not getting into his armor, it sends him back on the ground with Orliss and Altos firing their blasters in the direction the blasts are coming from.

"Sir, we need to-" Orliss tries to say, but a shot from the Gauss Rifle goes into his neck and he falls back to the ground without moving.

 _Nimbus Commandos: 4_

 _Brotherhood Paladins: 5_

Grabbing Nolan's arm, Mazzi pulls his fellow commando to his feet as the other Nimbus Commandos start to get out of the way of the incoming projectiles.

"Men, scatter and take them out," Mazzi shouts before pointing at Thorne, "Thorne, get to a sniping position!"

"Yes, sir!" the other commandos reply before the four activate their repulsorlift skates and quickly speed off in different directions.

* * *

The Brotherhood Paladins watch in amazement as their foe quickly scatter with almost superhuman speed. They were too fast for normal humans or mutants and no tech they knew of could help achieve that kind of speed.

"Sir!" Vargas shouts with surprise in his voice, "I think they have some type of tech that gives them a speed boost!"

"Then we'll have to take that when this is over," Kodiak replies as he turns to the others, "Stay on alert and be ready for combat!"

However, seventy feet away, Thorne gets to a position behind a rock and places his E-5s Sniper Rifle on the rock before looking down the scope. Not wasting a second, the Nimbus Commando fires his sniper rifle with the blaster bolt going through Hoss' helmet. The Paladin doesn't make a sound until his body collapses to the ground.

 _Nimbus Commandos: 4_

 _Brotherhood Paladins: 4_

"Crap!" Jensen shouts out, the Paladins quickly starting to scatter a bit as they look at their fallen member. However, Nolan and Altos arrive about thirty feet from them and start firing at the Paladins even though they don't get many hits on their attackers. Seeing them, Jensen fires his his AER7 Laser Pistol at them and easily gets a hit on Altos' left leg as they seem to be ready to run off.

However, Gunny takes a Plasma Grenade off his belt and quickly arms it before throwing it at the two commandos. As the grenade lands at their feet, Nolan sees it and quickly shouts, "Grenade!"

Nolan quickly starts to run as Altos tries to do the same, but neither are fast enough.

 _BOOM!_

A green blast of super heated plasma covers the area as Altos is vaporized by it and Nolan falls to the ground crying out in pain as his right leg is blasted off due to the plasma.

 _Nimbus Commandos: 3_

 _Brotherhood Paladins: 4_

"We've got one!" Gunny shouts as he aims his AER7 Laser Pistol at the downed Commando. However, Mazzi appears from a boulder about thirty feet to the right of the Paladins and starts firing his SC Blaster Rifle at them. As this happens, two more shots from the E-5s Sniper Rifle come in with one striking Gunny in the leg and the other missing him.

As the remaining Paladins are distracted, Nolan takes a Thermal Detonator off his belt and quickly arms it before throws it at Gunny. Said man fires his AER7 Laser Pistol at Mazzi before stepping away as a blaster bolt from the commando scraps against his power armor. As he hits something with his foot, he looks down to see the Thermal Detonator at his feet.

 _BOOM!_

Gunny is quickly killed before the explosion becomes green due to the energy cell in his Laser Pistol being ruptured by the shock wave and vaporize the man's hand. The former Paladin falls to the ground with his power armor being damaged and shocking his fellow Paladins.

 _Nimbus Commandos: 3_

 _Brotherhood Paladins: 3_

Looking at the injured commando in anger, Kodiak turns and fires several shots from his AER9 Laser Rifle at Nolan who gets hit by them. However, the Durasteel plates hold up and the Paladin runs over to him before kneeling in front of him. Not wasting a second, the Paladin forces the man's helmet off before grabbing his Combat Knife and pulling it out.

Thorne, having moved closer to help his fellow commandos out, gets his E-5s Sniper Rifle onto the rock as he sees Kodiak stabbing his knife into Nolan's neck. However, he also sees Mazzi aiming his rifle at Vargas and firing a Sonic Blast from his SC Blaster Rifle that quickly hits the Paladin in the chest. This causes Vargas to be send backwards to the ground with the blast rupturing his internal organs and killing him despite wearing his power armor.

 _Nimbus Commandos: 2_

 _Brotherhood Paladins: 2_

As Kodiak gets back up, he sees Mazzi firing another Sonic Blast that Jensen manages to move out of the way of before it destroys a nearby rock. The lead Paladin attempts to aim his AER9 Laser Rifle, but it gets hit from a blaster bolt from the E-5s Sniper Rifle before Kodiak throws the weapon away. As he pulls out his AER7 Laser Pistol, his Laser Rifle explodes as the Microfusion Cell ruptures which does effect the two Paladins.

However, they see Mazzi getting from behind the rock with only his SE-14 Blaster Pistol in hand and aim their weapons at him. Before they could fire, Thorne arrives from behind with his own Blaster Pistol out and fires a shot off into Kodiak's leg which causes him to cry out in pain. Jensen sees the other Nimbus Commando and tries to fire at him only for Mazzi to close the distance between them using his skates and fires his SE-14 Blaster Pistol into his back.

Jensen cries out as his subsystems are damaged and falls forward before being rolled over by Mazzi as Kodiak tries to fire on the commando. This doesn't work as Thorne fires another shot that goes into the Paladin's back and a third shot into his other leg to get him to the ground. As this happens, Jensen has his helmet removed and Mazzi stabs him in the neck with his Vibro-Knife.

 _Nimbus Commandos: 2_

 _Brotherhood Paladins: 1_

Getting to his feet, Mazzi walks over the fallen Paladin and stops five feet from the Kodiak as he gets to his knees. As he places his Vibro-Knife back onto his belt, Thorne walks over to him as they see the last Paladin raising his arm to aim his AER7 Laser Pistol. Neither let that happen as they raise their SE-14 Blaster Pistols and two blaster bolts tear through the man's head with his helmet providing little protection.

 _Nimbus Commandos: 2_

 _Brotherhood Paladins: 0_

As their final foe falls forward dead, Mazzi turns to his fellow commando and says, "Thank you, Thorne."

"Of course, sir," Thorne replies, "I just wish I was fast enough to help Nolan."

The lead Nimbus Commando nods before turning to Thorne and saying, "Go get your E-5s. We may need it."

"Yes, sir!" The commando says before taking off using his repulsorlift skates. Grabbing a communicator from his belt, Mazzi activates it as he starts to call in reinforcements.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these science fiction warriors were able to match each other in some ways, yet it was ultimately the **Nimbus Commandos** who were able to gain the win with a possible outcome of 5.7 out of 10 battles. Starting with x-factors, both were relatively even in training with the Brotherhood Paladins getting the slight edge in experience and the Nimbus Commandos getting ferocity and tenacity. While these did play a factor in the match, it came down to their weapons and armor along with the factor of mobility. In terms of weapons, both were even in sniper rifles with the Commandos had the edge in long range and close range while the Paladins had the edge in explosives and a slight edge in medium range. However, the Commandos got the edge in armor since the Durasteel Plates on Armorweave Coat could protect the user from most of the Paladins' arsenal unlike the T-45d Power Armor. In fact, this is where the factor of mobility comes in since the Paladins already had this hampered by their armor with the repulsorlift skates of the Commandos simply sealing this for them. Overall, the more mobile and tenacious Nimbus Commandos were able to claim the win from the more experienced Brotherhood Paladin along with their more deadly explosive.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the Last Dragonborn against the Hero of Courage.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This battle was one I had written down so I just used the notes I had to get the basics out of the way before doing the outline for the battle and the battle itself. So, for those who don't know about the Nimbus Commandos, they're basically the original version of the commandos for the Separatists during the Clone Wars in the old Clone Wars Multi-Media Project. However, they've since been replaced by the Droid Commandos from the TV shot _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ which is really dumb. I like the idea of having humans acting as the commandos for the Separatists instead of having some new droid unit that doesn't really do much.

Moving on from that, I couldn't find a precedent from other Deadliest Warrior stories that included mobility as an x-factor so I left it out despite how much it did factor into this match. As for the next battle, I know it's a very common battle but I figured it'd still be an interesting match to at least cover for the series. Hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Dovahkiin vs Link

**GT25's Versus Series: Dovahkiin vs. Link**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two famous heroes from the world of fantasy video games with Dovahkiin from the realm of Toril and Link from the realm of Hyrule. For this battle, we will take Dovahkiin during the events of _Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_ with additional info from the _Dawnguard_ DLC and Link during the events of _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ with additional info from _Twilight Princess_. Despite these two characters being more familiar than most, I will still provide some background for those who are unaware of their stories.

 **History of the Warriors**

While most of his early history is unknown, the man who would be called the **Dovahkiin** appeared 201 years into the Fourth Era as a prisoner of the Imperial Legion. After being transported to the settlement of Helgen with fellow prisoner Ulfric Stormcloak, he and the prisoners would be sentenced to death before the great dragon Alduin attacks seconds before the execution of Dovahkiin. Using this to quickly escape, the man would journey to the city of Whiterun to request aid against this threat. The Jarl of the city's keep, Balgruuf the Great, would send him along with several Whiterun guards to battle the dragon named Mirmulnir with Dovahkiin slaying the dragon. Upon absorbing the dragon's soul and gaining powerful magic, the man will be seen as the 'Dragonborn' of prophecy from one of the Elder Scrolls. Teaming up with the two last remaining members of the Blades, Dovahkiin would set off on a quest across Skyrim to slay the World Eater to stop his path of destruction.

* * *

Orphaned as a baby during the Hylian Civil War, the boy named **Link** was left under the care of the Great Deku Tree before his mother's passing and lived in Kokiri Forest as one of the Kokiri. Shunned for not having a fairy, the boy would receive one named Navi at the age of ten and was brought to the Great Deku Tree to break a curse upon it. However, despite his success in killing the monsters in the tree, the Great Deku Tree would pass away after directing Link to Hyrule Castle. Meeting with Princess Zelda in the Hyrule Gardens, she would task Link with finding the Spiritual Stones to claim the Triforce before the man known as Ganondorf could. After getting the stones and seeing Ganondorf pursuing Zelda with her caretaker Impa, Link would find the Ocarina of Time and use it along with the stones to enter the Temple of Time. Opening the door to the Sacred Realms, Link would pull the Master Sword from its pedestal and be sealed away for seven years before setting out to topple the rule of Ganondorf.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Steel Sword & Iron Shield ( _Dovahkiin_ ): A common weapon found in the lands of Skyrim, the Steel Sword is seen as the trademark sword used by Dovahkiin that is very similar to the real-life Viking Sword. This sword most likely has a 30.88 inch steel blade with a total length of 36.88 inches and possibly weighs 2.55 pounds.

Used along with this sword, Dovahkiin makes use of the Iron Shield which was much like a real-life Viking Shield made of wood with the rim cased in iron and a riveted iron domed boss. This shield most likely has a diameter of 21.5 inches and possibly weighs 6.25 pounds.

* * *

Master Sword & Hylian Shield ( _Link_ ): The trademark sword of Link, the Master Sword is a magical sword that has been around for ages and has the power to vanquish evil. While normally used much like an Arming Sword, its hilt is able to be wielded with two hands much like a Longsword. This legendary sword most likely has a 31 inch enchanted steel blade with a total length of 42 inches and possibly weighs 2.75 pounds.

Used along with this sword, Link makes use of the Hylian Shield which is a steel heater shield that was used in combat with bashing a foe and blocking attacks. This shield most likely has a length of 24.5 inches by 18.5 inches in width and possibly weighs 6.63 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon set gets the edge. Starting with their swords, the Master Sword easily gets the edge since it can be wielded with two hands when needed and it is magical in nature compared to the regular Steel Sword. When looking at their shields, the Iron Shield has more options for combat since it's a Viking Shield with leather straps to wear on the arm which means that it can be used like the Aspis Shield. Plus, even if it had a wooden handle, it still provides more options in offense compared to a heater shield like the Hylian Shield. Looking at the weapons as a set, the edge of both the Master Sword and the Iron Shield are balanced by the other weapon and neither one has an advantage in this fight.

 **Medium Range**

Dragonbone Greatsword ( _Dovahkiin_ ): The Dragonbone Greatsword is a type of greatsword used in Skyrim that was the most powerful of these swords thanks to its use of dragon bone as its blade. This sword most likely has a 41 inch dragonbone blade with a total length of 55.38 inches and possibly weighs 5.19 pounds.

* * *

Biggoron's Sword ( _Link_ ): The Biggoron's Sword is a greatsword made by the Biggoron that has twice the power of the Master Sword in terms of damaging though can't be used with a shield. This sword most likely has a 41.5 inch metal blade with a total length of 58.38 inches and possibly weighs 5.53 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Biggoron's Sword gets the edge, but not by much. While both are pretty similar in terms of blade length and the Dragonbone Greatsword is lighter by 5.44 ounces, the Biggoron's Sword is twice as powerful than the Master Sword which is does give it something over the other sword. While the Dragonbone Greatsword is the most powerful greatsword in Skyrim due to the blade being made of dragon bone, its possible that the metal used for the Biggoron's Sword is stronger due to the damage it can deal out.

 **Long Range**

Nordic Bow ( _Dovahkiin_ ): The Nordic Bow is a type of recurve bow that is made of steel and quicksilver along with some wood with small nocking points on the bowstring. This bow most likely has a length of 52 inches and possibly weighs 2.25 pounds.

* * *

Hero's Bow ( _Link_ ): The Hero's Bow is a type of recurve bow that was made from wood with steel elements which can be used both on foot and on horseback. This bow most likely has a length of 46 inches and possibly weighs 1.8 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Other than what they are composed of, both bows are basically the same type and may have the same power and range.

 **Special Weapons**

Steel Mace ( _Dovahkiin_ ): The Steel Mace is a type of mace used in Skyrim which was a flanged mace with steel flanges around a wooden shaft. This mace most likely has a length of 30 inches and possibly weighs 2.56 pounds.

* * *

Bomb Arrow ( _Link_ ): The Bomb Arrow is a type of arrow that makes use of gunpowder as part of the arrowhead which would explode upon contact with a target. This arrow most likely has a length of 32 inches and possibly weighs 10.5 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Bomb Arrow gets the edge. While the Steel Mace can be used in close combat, the Bomb Arrow is basically an alternate arrow which can explode upon contact. Even if the explosion is small, it can still harm the target and can be used to set wooden or fabric material ablaze.

 **Armor**

Studded Leather and Iron Armor, Iron Helmet, and Iron Shield ( _Dovahkiin_ ): When traveling through the lands of Skyrim, Dovahkiin would make use of Studded Leather armor with Iron gauntlets and boots as his primary protection. This armor features a leather cuirass with a circular iron piece on the center of the cuirass with straps that go around the right shoulder and over the left shoulder. In addition, the user wears leather trousers with a type of pelt to attach a strip of leather with metal studs on it as a form of cuisses on the front and back of these trousers. This pelt was attached to a leather belt worn around the waist and the armor makes use of an iron pauldron over a leather pauldron on the right shoulder.

While the armor makes use of different gauntlets and boots, the Dovahkiin makes use of those from the iron armor set which are made of fur and leather with a strip of iron strapped on the outside of the gauntlets and on the front of the boots. While studded leather isn't as strong as iron armor, it provides the user with limited protection from slashing strikes due to the iron piece on the chest and minor protection from thrusts. However, the studs on the cuisses do provide more protection from slashes and the iron gauntlets and boots do offer protection from both slashes and thrusts thanks to the strip of iron on them.

In addition to this armor, Dovahkiin makes use of the Iron Helmet which is much like a Viking spectacle helmet with a pair of horns curved towards the front on the sides of the helmet. As its name suggests, this helmet is made of iron with the spectacle part acting as partial cheek guards and the back having harden leather skirts, which are made of two overlapping layers, attached that protect the back and sides of the user's head and neck. Despite having a spectacle guard attached to the helmet, this really only protects the upper head with the user's jaw and front of the neck left exposed.

Finally, Dovahkiin makes use of the Iron Shield which is a medium sized, round shield that is much like the real-life Viking Shield. This wooden shield has iron bands on the front that connect the rim which is cased in iron to a riveted iron domed boss with it having enarmes, or leather strips, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Mail Hauberk and Hylian Shield ( _Link_ ): When traveling through the lands of Hyrule, Link would make use of a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, under his main tunic with leather gauntlets on his each arm. This mail is most likely made of steel rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it. Plus, the leather gauntlets provide limited protection from slashing strikes to the user's forearm and wrist while only providing minor protection from thrusting strikes.

In addition to this armor, Link makes use of the Hylian Shield which is a medium sized shield which is basically a type of heater shield used in Hyrule. This shield is made of steel with decoration on the front of it most likely also made of steel with it having enarmes, or leather straps, on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Dovahkiin gets the edge, but not by much. When looking at their body armor, the Studded Leather covers more of the body while the Mail Hauberk provides more protection due to being made of steel instead of mostly leather with some pieces of iron. That said, the iron gauntlets provide more protection than the leather gauntlet that Link has since the gauntlets used by Dovahkiin have a strip of metal along with the fur and leather that make them up. As such, both are relatively even with body armor with their shields being about the same.

While the Iron Shield is a wooden shield with iron on the front and rim of the shield, the Hylian Shield is all steel which makes it harder to break through. However, both have the same type of grip on the shield with the Iron Shield providing more options for offense. Despite these two being even in both body armor and shields, Dovahkiin is the only one wearing a helmet which gives him an edge since his head is protected unlike Link who doesn't wear any type of helmet.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ Dovahkiin gets the edge, but not by much. By the time he battled Alduin, Dovahkiin was a Nord most likely in his mid to late twenties who was able to take on heavily armored warriors and slay many monsters and dragons including the World Eater himself. By the time he battled Ganon, Link was a being similar to a human at the age of 17 who was able to take on monsters of many sizes along with both Ganondorf and his final form Ganon with little to some difficulty.

 _Experience:_ Link gets the edge, but not by much. By the time he killed Alduin, Dovahkiin had battled against many warriors and creatures during his travels through Skyrim to defeat the world eater. During this time, he battled against many dragons and slayed them to learn the magic known as dragon shouts from the souls of these dragons. By the time he defeated Ganon, Link had battled against many foes and monsters both as a child and as a young adult trying to gain the Spiritual Stones and awaken the six sages. During this time, he battled against the forces of Ganondorf before he defeated the man and the monster he transformed into.

 _Intimidation:_ Even with his rugged appearance, Dovahkiin was able to handle better trained warriors with ease and was known for killing dragons. As an added plus, he used the souls of these dragons to obtain dragon shouts that allowed him to have an edge against an opponent who was unaware. While not the most intimidation, Link was still a force to be reckon with his use magic alongside his mastery of swordsmanship and his use of other weapons. This also extends into his use of the bow since he uses many arrow types including bomb arrows which can surprise a foe if they don't expect it.

 _Tenacity:_ Link gets the edge. Even though he started with little knowledge of combat, Dovahkiin was able to fight off trained fighters and creatures with relative ease on his quest to kill Alduin. Even after he got more experience, he would continue his quest to kill the world eater and save Skyrim from the great dragon. Even during the time he battled as a child, Link was able to keep going and helped many to defeat many monsters to find the Spiritual Stones to help Princess Zelda. After returning from his slumber, he would keep showing this tenacity as he battled the forces of Ganondorf to awaken the sages to help him in defeating Ganondorf.

 _Endurance:_ This is rather close for both warriors. During the course of his travels, Dovahkiin was able to handle battling many warriors and creatures along with handling the lands and weather of Skyrim to stop Alduin. Even as he gained more magic from the spirits of dragons, he was able to handle many battles he took part in and was able to take out foes who had better training. During the course of his adventures, Link was able to handle battling many creatures and beasts along with various environments to stop Ganondorf. Even when he collected new items and magic to help him, as both a child and as a young adult he was able to handle the battles he took part in and defeat his foes.

 _Ferocity:_ Despite his past and previous combat record being unknown, Dovahkiin was more than willing to battle after escaping his execution and take on any foe who tries to kill him. This can be seen with how he was well known for killing dragons and absorbing their souls to learn their knowledge and power to use as his own. Despite not being known for his intimidation, Link was more than willing to take on any threat that tried to slow him down in his quest to save the land of Hyrule from the forces of Ganondorf. This can be seen when as a child as he was willing to save the Great Deku Tree from the curse placed upon it and kill the creatures that were in it.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with some light use of their magic being used in the fight.

 _The Set Up:_ At the base of some mountains, Dovahkiin is wondering the area due to whispers before Link arrives on horseback to search for a something that was reported.

 _ **BATTLE**_

At the base of a mountain range on the border of the Hyrule Kingdom with some boulders, rocks, and patches of grass, a man wearing Studded Armor with Iron Gauntlets and Boots and an Iron Helmet on his head is walking through the area. This man has a quiver full of arrows and a Dragonbone Greatsword in a scabbard on his back with a belt that has a Steel Sword in a scabbard on his left side along with a Steel Mace strapped onto the right side. The man also has an Iron Shield strapped onto his left arm and a Nordic Bow slung over his left shoulder. This man is Dovahkiin who is wondering the area after hearing about a dragon living in these mountains.

About hundred feet away, a man in a green tunic over a mail hauberk and a white long sleeve tunic and tights with leather gauntlets on his arms and a green cap on his head is riding on a horse towards the mountain range. On his back is a quiver full of arrows with the scabbards of the Biggoron's Sword and Master Sword under it with his Hylian Shield covering them. He has a bow slung over his right shoulder as he slows his horse down upon reaching the base of the mountain range. This man is Link who has been sent to search the mountains for a reported colony of Lizalfos.

Dismounting from his horse, Link has his horse quickly take off as a ball of light with tiny wings flap next to him appears. After seeing his horse taking off and out of any type of danger, Link starts walking around the base of one mountain with Navi following him. However, Dovahkiin is wondering the base of the same mountain and quickly sees the Hero of Time as he stops to survey his surroundings. Quickly getting into cover behind a boulder next to a patch of grass, the Dragonborn takes his Iron Shield off his arm before placing it on the ground behind the rock.

Not seeing anything, Link moves towards the boulder before he hears Navi calling out to him and he looks up in time to see the Dragonborn getting from behind the boulder with his Nordic Bow in his hands. Seeing the man fire the arrow at him, the Hero of Time leaps to the side to avoid it as he quickly gets his Hero's Bow off his shoulder and pulls out an arrow as Navi hides behind Link. Aiming it at his target, Link fires the arrow only for Dovahkiin to duck under the arrow before pulling his bow back to fire another arrow at his foe.

Diving to the right to avoid the arrow, he sees his opponent moving behind the boulder and quickly takes out a Bomb Arrow to nock onto his bow. As the Dragonborn places his Nordic Bow over his left shoulder and grabbing his Iron Shield, he quickly slips it onto his left arm before reaching behind his right shoulder for his Dragonbone Greatsword.

 _Boom!_

Dovahkiin quickly backs up as he turns to see a blast of fire on the boulder as the patch of grass next to it catching fire from the flames. Getting from the other side of the boulder while drawing his greatsword, he spots the Hero of Time lining another Bomb Arrow and fires it. However, he quickly moving out of the way which causes the arrow to strike a rock on the slope behind him.

 _Boom!_

Seeing another blast of fire caused by the arrow, the Dragonborn quickly charges forward with a cry as he sees Link grabbing another arrow from his quiver. Seeing the tip of the arrow starting to glow blue while on the bowstring and realizing he's dealing with a magic user, Dovahkiin stops and readies himself as the Ice Arrow is fired at him.

" _Yol Toor Shul!_ "

The Dragonborn lets out a stream of fire from his mouth that vaporizes the Ice Arrow and surprising Link before the man has to dive out of the way and roll back to his feet. Quickly slinging his Hero's Bow over his right shoulder, the Hero of Time quickly grabs the Biggoron's Sword and pulls it out of its scabbard.

" _Fo Krah Diin!_ "

Seeing Dovahkiin launching a blast of ice from his mouth, Link activates Din's Fire as a dome of fire forms around him just before the magic spell reaches him. The flames of the magic dome quickly stops the blast of ice and protects Link before both spells end shortly after. Not taking any chances, Link lets out a cry as he charges forward with Dovahkiin doing the same before both swing their swords with them clashing against each other. Pulling his blade back, the Dragonborn performs an overhead chop with his Dragonbone Greatsword with Link grabbing the blade of the Biggoron's Sword to use the sword to block the strike.

Pushing his opponent back as he grabs his sword with both hands, Link performs a horizontal slash that Dovahkiin quickly backs away from to avoid being hit by the Biggoron's Sword. Once it passes, the Hero of Time redirects it into an overhead chop which the Dragonborn counters by doing the same with his Dragonbone Greatsword. When both blades clash against each other, the dragonbone cracks a bit from the metal used in the Biggoron's Sword before Dovahkiin pushes his opponent back.

Seeing the crack near the middle of the blade, the Dragonborn attempts another slash with Link doing his own slashing strike that manages to strike the crossguard of the Dragonbone Greatsword. This lucky strike manages to disarm him as the greatsword is sent flying a few feet away with Dovahkiin backing up to avoid another slash. Deciding to do something bold, he cries out before charging forward and grabs Link around his waist as he tackles him to the ground.

Loosing the Biggoron's Sword upon being tackle, the Hero of Time sees his foe getting onto his knees before sending a punch to his face. As another punch connects, Link raises his arms to protect himself before grabbing the Dragonborn and tossing him off him. As both get up from the ground, Dovahkiin recovers first before taking the Steel Mace off his belt and tries to bash his foe in the head. However, said foe quickly calls forth Nayru's Love as the mace strikes an energy barrier shaped like a diamond now formed around Link.

As both men back up, Link quickly takes his Hylian Shield from his back and is about to draw the Master Sword as Dovahkiin stands up straight as he readies himself to use another shout.

" _Fus Ro Dah!_ "

Despite Nayru's Love still being activated, the force sends Link back about twenty feet away as many rocks of different sizes on the ground around them flying backwards. As he slides to a stop, the Hero of Time draws the Master Sword and charges forward with his energy barrier still activated.

" _Yol Toor Shul!_ "

The stream of flames wash over Link thanks to the barrier despite it flickering as he keeps charging before the flames die down as the Dragonborn prepares for a fight. Upon Link reaching his foe and Nayru's Love wearing off, Dovahkiin performs an overhead strike with his Steel Mace that comes down onto the Hylian Shield. Despite being pushed down a bit from the strike, Link acts quickly and strikes the mace with a slash that disarms its user and sends the weapon flying about ten feet away.

The Hero of Time attempts to perform another slash only for the Dragonborn to use his Iron Shield to block it as he draws his Steel Sword from its scabbard. Pushing the sword back, he performs his own slash that is blocked by the Hylian Shield before Dovahkiin is forced to block with his Steel Sword. Quickly slamming the rim of his shield into his foe, the Dragonborn attempts to perform a thrust that is blocked by the Hylian Shield as the Hero of Time holds the Master Sword back.

After another thrust and a slash is blocked by his shield, Link uses some of his magic to perform a spin attack that knocks his foe's shield arm out of the way and then disarm Dovahkiin of his Steel Sword on the second spin. Stopping himself after finishing his attack, the Hero of Time rushes forward and performs a shield bash that sends the Dragonborn to the ground. After landing on the ground, Dovahkiin looks up at Link as he sees the Master Sword now at his neck as Navi comes back out.

However, the fairy quickly tells Link about an enemy coming towards them.

Turning around fast, the Hero of Time quickly blocks a thrust from the sword of a Lizalfos before he thrusts the Master Sword through the reptile. As he pulls his sword out, he sees about fifteen more coming his way and one coming straight towards him. He quickly blocks a slash from a forked spear using his shield as he cuts the weapon in half and stabs the Lizalfos in its neck.

However, he sees another Lizalfos coming from the other side and tries to pull the Master Sword from his fallen foe to defend himself. Just as he does and is about to turn, the Lizalfos is knocked back before Dovahkiin beheads the reptile with a swing of his Steel Sword and stands straight as the other Lizalfos charge at them.

" _Fus Ro Dah!_ "

The shout sends the closest Lizalfos flying back and the others to stagger back as one of the reptiles pulls out a type of horn. As both men back up as the reptile blows into the horn, the noise from it causes the side of the mountain to burst forth as a dragon gives out a roar and the Lizalfos give some cheers.

When both turn to look at each other, Link gives a nod as Dovahkiin returns it with a smirk before they turn towards the Lizalfos and dragon and both give out a cry as they charge towards their foes.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of two legendary figures from fantasy video games, both were able to give it their all but it was ultimately **Link** who barely claimed victory with a possible outcome of 5.2 out of 10 battles. When looking at their weapons, both were even in both close and long range with Link getting the edge for special weapons and barely getting the edge in medium range. Armor is a rather simple matter to discuss, since both were relatively even with body armor and shields with Dovahkiin barely claiming it due to having a helmet. Moving onto x-factors, both are even with endurance with most of their edges being slight with Dovahkiin getting physicality and intimidation while Link got experience and ferocity. However, Link had the solid edge in tenacity which helped him in this match along with his experience with another factor being their weapon sets. While both are even in many places, the weapons Link has could deal more damage especially with the Biggoron's Sword and Bomb Arrows compared to the weapons used by Dovahkiin with their body armor mostly proving this. Overall, the more tenacious Link with his experience and more damaging weapons allowed him to claim victory from the more intimidating Dovahkiin and his better physicality.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the reptilian assassins of Toril against the dragon hunters of Galbatorix.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This one was really close since, as I stated, most of the edges were slight with the only definitive ones being Special Weapons and Tenacity. While I could have used their magic for special weapons and armor for the purposes of the match, I didn't really think about it until I started writing the outline for the simulation. Plus, this was already one where it would be hard for the victory to gain a huge advantage so it'd would make the chances of victory even narrower. Plus, the only reason why I let them used magic is that I knew someone would be annoyed that I didn't have Unrelenting Force being used in the simulation at least once.

If anyone is curious why I chose the Dragonbone Greatsword for this match, it's because it's the most powerful of those weapons and would at least give a more even match up against the Biggoron's Sword that can, as I said, do twice the damage that the Master Sword does. Though, despite how even this battle was, I did enjoy writing the battle and I did like how I turned the reasoning of why both were in the area into how the match ended. Yes, it's cliche, but I figured it'd be a good way of wrapping up the match and still make it entertaining, which is what I was going for. Also, yes next time is another match with a warrior from Skyrim. What can I say, that game gave me several warriors to use for the series though I'm trying to space them out as much as I can. Hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Ra'zac vs Argonian

**GT25's Versus Series: Ra'zac vs. Argonian**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two races known for the art of killing with the Ra'zac of Alagaësia and the Argonian of Toril. For this battle, we will take the Ra'zac during the events of the third novel, _Brisingr_ , and the Argonian as portrayed in _Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_ with additional information provided from their respective universes. Since both of these warriors are known more for their appearance then their history, I'll provide some backstory to ensure everyone knows what they are.

 **History of the Warriors**

One of several ancient races that likely came from the same homeland as humans, the race known as the **Ra'zac** are thought to have followed humans across the sea to the land of Alagaësia. As the 'pupa' stage of beings known as Lethrblaka, these beings were around the size of a human and would often prey on said beings as a food source before they became Lethrblaka. As they roamed wild for many years and killing many humans, the Dragon Riders would agreed to stop them and battled against the Ra'zac during the bloody Ra'zac War. This would cause most of their race to become extinct except for two Lethrblaka who would survive the war. After the man known as Galbatorix slew the other Dragon Riders, he would seek out these two beings and their newborn Ra'zac where he bartered with them. Gaining his protection and a limitless supply of human flesh, the Ra'zac would become what some would call his 'dragon hunters' and would be sent investigate any rumors of dragons who may have escaped the downfall of the Dragon Riders.

* * *

While little is known of their ancient history, the species known as the **Argonians** believed that they were created by a race of sentient trees known as the Hist to see the world for them. Living in the province known as the Black Marsh, these reptilian beings mostly stayed in their province which has causes much of their history during the First and Second Era to be unknown. By the Third Era, most of their province was assimilated by the Reman Empire and would exact revenge for being slaves during the Arnesian War. By the time the Oblivion Crisis happened, a faction known as the An-Xileel rallied the Argonians against the Daedra and would defeat them on their own turf. Once the Oblivion Crisis ended, the Argonians would succeed from the empire with several members leaving to head to the province of Skyrim and into the city of Windhelm. Though they would be forced to live in the Argonian Assemblage at the city's docks, they were still respected and tolerated in Skyrim by the Nords thanks to the contributions to the Nord industries.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Leaf-Blade Sword ( _Ra'zac_ ): The Leaf-Blade Sword is an ancient type of sword that was most likely similar to the real-life Celtic Swords with a similar blade and have been used by the Ra'zac for many years without breaking. This sword most likely has a 21.86 inch metal blade, most likely made by elves, with a total length of 27.86 inches and possibly weighs 2.12 pounds.

* * *

Dragonbone Sword ( _Argonian_ ): The Dragonbone Sword is a type of one-handed sword used in the lands of Skyrim that was made from the bones of a dragon along with ebony ingot and leather straps that makes up its handle. This sword most likely has a 27.17 inch dragonbone blade with a total length of 35.44 inches and possibly weighs 2.6 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Dragonbone Sword gets the edge. While both are one-handed swords, the Dragonbone Sword is longer than the Leaf-Blade Sword by 5.31 inches and has a grip that can be used with two hands.

 **Medium Range**

Twin Knives ( _Ra'zac_ ): The Twin Knives are a pair of blades most likely similar to the real-life Langseax that were often used by the Ra'zac as their primary weapons. One of these knives most likely has a 21.5 inch steel blade with a total length of 29 inches and possibly weighs 2.35 pounds.

* * *

Steel War Axe ( _Argonian_ ): The Steel War Axe is a type of war axe used in the lands of Skyrim that was a common variant of this axe used by many groups. This axe most likely has a length of 25.86 inches and possibly weighs 2.46 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Twin Knives get the edge. Despite the War Axe being able to do more damage, the Twin Knives are two weapons instead of one and can both thrust and slash unlike the axe. Plus, the long knives can easily get a strike in with one knife while the user uses the other for defense.

 **Long Range**

Short Bow ( _Ra'zac_ ): The Short Bow is a type of bow that is much like the longbow and most likely made of a single piece of wood which the Ra'zac utilize to engage foes from a distance. This bow most likely has a length of 37 inches and possibly weighs 1.15 pounds.

* * *

Ebony Bow ( _Argonian_ ): The Ebony Bow is a type of recurve bow that is made of ebony most likely over wood that was often the preferred bow for an Argonian. This bow most likely has a length of 54 inches and possibly weighs 1.95 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Ebony Bow gets the edge. While both are different types of bows, the Ebony Bow is more likely to generate more power behind its shots than the Short Bow and most likely has the greater range.

 **Special Weapons**

Throwing Dagger & Seithr Oil ( _Ra'zac_ ): The Throwing Dagger was a type of dagger with a curved blade that aids the weapon in being stable in flight when thrown. This dagger most likely has a 6.4 inch steel blade with a total length of 10 inches and weighs 10.5 ounces.

In addition to this dagger, the Ra'zac made use of Seithr Oil which was a liquid substance taken from the petals of the Seithr plants. While normally harmless and used to preserve pearls, with a certain incantation along with the offering of a blood sacrifice allowed this oil to become a deadly, caustic poison. As a poison, this oil will eat away anything living or previous alive with the wounds caused by it to never regenerate or heal if the poison is stopped. This oil was often used by the Ra'zac for torture and would cover the blade of their Throwing Dagger and their arrows with it as added lethality.

* * *

Ebony Dagger & Claws ( _Argonian_ ): The Ebony Dagger is a type of dagger used in the lands of Skyrim that had a blade with a slight curve on the spine of the dagger. This dagger most likely has a 6.5 inch ebony blade with a total length of 10 inches and possibly weighs 14.5 ounces.

In addition to this dagger, the Argonian often made use of their claws in combat and are able to slash their foes when unarmed. These claws may have a length of about an inch with them being composed of keratin and having five claws on each hand.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Throwing Dagger and Seithr Oil get the edge. When looking at the daggers, both are of the same size and their blades are curved though the Ebony Dagger only has a slight curve to it. Looking at their main purpose, the Throwing Dagger has a range advantage while the Ebony Dagger can both slash and thrust with ease. As such, neither dagger has a clear edge over the other and this comes down to the other weapons in both sets.

While the claws of the Argonian give them a weapon to use when unarmed, the Seithr Oil is basically a type of poison the Ra'zac use on both their arrows and Throwing Dagger. Plus, it can cause harm to a foe even if their arrows or dagger fail to kill their target. So, despite both daggers being even, the Seithr Oil tips the edge in this comparison.

 **Armor**

Exoskeleton ( _Ra'zac_ ): When having to battle against a foe, the Ra'zac don't make use of armor due to using their own exoskeleton to tank attacks. Their exoskeleton is said to be as strong as armor without weighing them down with excess weight and protects them from weak blows. This exoskeleton is most likely able to protect the user from light slashes though powerful slashing attacks can break through it and most likely will fail against moderate thrusting attacks.

* * *

Shrouded Armor and Histskin ( _Argonian_ ): As they tend to prefer light armor over heavy armor, an Argonian who works as an assassin would most likely make use of Shrouded Armor to help with their stealth. This enchanted light armor is possibly composed of leather with many straps and buckles running down the user's chest and across their waist. Due to the enchantment, this armor increases the user's resistance to poison by fifty percent along with the wearer being muffled and allows them to move silently. This armor can protect the user against some slashing attacks, but powerful slashes can get through and it would fail to thrusting attacks.

In addition to this armor, a typical Argonian has an ability referred to as Histskin which it can used once per day and lasts for sixty seconds. During this time, the caster's skin gives off a luminous golden glow as they call to the Hist to heal them of any ailments or injuries along with their body healing ten times faster. As it can only be used once per day, an Argonian would use it only when injured or near death.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Argonian gets the edge. While both the Exoskeleton of the Ra'zac and Shrouded armor do offer about the same protection, the enchantment placed on the Shrouded Armor does benefit the user against poison and allows them to move silently. In addition, the Histskin ability that the Argonian naturally has allows them to heal their body from injuries and gives them a way of recovering to keep fighting even if it can only be used once.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ The Ra'zac are most likely avian humanoids that are said to be on par to elves in many areas along with having an exoskeleton that they use as a natural armor and allow them to keep their natural agility. On the other hand, the Argonians are reptilian humanoids that can breath underwater which are able known for their high resistance to disease and being able to use a natural ability to heal themselves once per day.

 _Training:_ The Ra'zac get the edge, but not by much. Since they were used to investigate rumors of any dragons and as assassins, the Ra'zac were most likely trained in the use of their weapons and in the art of archery to better serve their master. As they typically makes good warriors with the help of their natural traits, the Argonians would often train themselves in the user of their weapons and in archery if they weren't taught by a trainer.

 _Endurance:_ The Argonian gets the edge, but not by much. As they are on par with elves in many areas, the Ra'zac have superhuman strength and stamina along with their exoskeleton being able to act as a natural body armor against attacks without weighing them down. Despite not being stronger or faster than most humans, the Argonians are able to endure the harsh environment of the Black Marsh in addition to the elements in Skyrim along with having a high resistance to disease and their Histskin ability allows them to heal once per day.

 _Tactics:_ Since they were used by their lord as assassins, the Ra'zac would use their skills in stealth to take out a foe as quickly and silently as possible while tracking a target by scent much like a hound. As they were able to breath underwater and have a natural healing ability, the Argonians would often use the waterways as a means of travel and would use guerrilla warfare against their opponents.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of woods, a Ra'zac is walking along a path through it towards a city as an Argonian emerges from a nearby river to retrieve his equipment.

 _ **BATTLE**_

As the morning sun is barely starting to raise over an area of woods that has a river flowing through it, an avian humanoid with its body covered by a black cloak is walking along a dirt path that runs through these woods towards a small city. The being has a belt around its waist hidden which holds a quiver on it behind the scabbard for a Leaf-Blade Sword on its left side and has a Throwing Dagger on its right side. In front of each leg is a long knife that are in their scabbards and the being has a Short Bow in its hand as it continues to walk down the path. This being is a Ra'zac who has been sent to investigate rumors of a Dragon Rider living in the city he's heading to.

Nearby at a tree next to the flowing river, a reptilian humanoid with green scales and four horns on the back of its head covered by the cowl of its Shrouded Armor emerges from the river. As it comes out of the river, its left hand rests on the pommel of its Dragonbone Sword that is held in a scabbard on its belt on the left with an Ebony Dagger in its scabbard on its right. Looking towards the tree, the being sees an Ebony Bow with a quiver of arrows laying against a tree and a Steel War Axe next to it. This being is an Argonian assassin who has just left the city after killing his target and having used the river to make his escape.

Walking over to the tree with the rest of his equipment, the Argonian takes the quiver and quickly gets it onto his back while making sure the strap is tight to stay in place. However, nearby the Ra'zac picks up a scent and turns his head towards the river to see the figure partially hidden by the still rather dim morning light. As it grabs something from the tree, the Ra'zac quietly draws an arrow out of his quiver and knocks it onto his Short Bow.

Standing up with his Ebony Bow in his right hand, the Argonian is about to sling it over his left shoulder when an arrow hits him in his right shoulder and he cries out. Grabbing the arrow and ripping it out, the reptile looks up to see a black figure moving towards a nearby tree about twenty feet away and tosses the arrow aside. As the figure keeps moving, the Argonian quickly nocks an arrow onto his Ebony Bow and draws the bowstring back to fire. However, the arrow barely misses the head of the Ra'zac and he fires another arrow that his foe dodges by getting behind the tree.

As the avian gets into cover, the Argonian moves out of cover and fires an arrow off that hits the tree his foe goes behind before getting back in cover. Both beings take another arrow out and nock them on their respective bows as they wait a few seconds before getting out of cover. However, the Ra'zac is faster and manages to get an arrow to hit the same wound on his foe's shoulder as his opponent cries out in pain. Ignoring the pain for the moment, the Argonian fires the arrow from his Ebony Bow and hits his adversary in the gut though it doesn't get far thanks to its exoskeleton.

Both once again get into cover as the Argonian slings its Ebony Bow over his left shoulder and rips the arrow from the same wound before throwing it away. However, he starts to feel a stinging sensation from the wound and looks down to his Steel War Axe. The Ra'zac silently takes the arrow out of his body and tosses it away before grabbing the hilt of its Throwing Dagger. As the reptile comes out of cover with his Steel War Axe in his hands, the avian being comes out of cover as well with his Throwing Dagger in hand and throws it at his adversary.

Quickly using his Steel War Axe to deflect the dagger away, the Argonian charges forward with his axe at the ready to perform a chop as the Ra'zac draws its Twin Knives while it moves to meet his foe. When both beings meet each other, the reptile tries to perform an overhead chop only for the avian being to cross the blades of the Twin Knives together to catch the shaft of the Steel War Axe. Acting fast, the Ra'zac pushes his opponent back with his knives before slashing at the Argonian who steps back to dodge the slashes.

The Argonian attempts to perform another overhead chop, but the Ra'zac catches the hilt with the knife in his right hand with some difficulty and slashes with the knife in his left. The reptile attempts to step to the side to avoid it, but the tip still gets though his Shrouded Armor and lightly slashes his side open. After backing up, the Argonian starts to feel a burning sensation from his right shoulder and backs up to avoid two more slashes from his adversary. When the Ra'zac attempts to go for a thrust, his opponent steps to the side and swings his Steel War Axe to chop into his foe's gut.

However, the avian being acts fast and catches the hilt of the war axe with his knives before pulling his knives back to take it from his foe and send the axe flying away. Backing up after being disarmed, the Argonian sees his foe trying to lunge at him with the Twin Knives at the ready and grabs the hilt of the Dragonbone Sword. Timing it right, the reptile draws his sword and delivers a strike to his foe's side that barely cuts into his adversary. As the Ra'zac backs up with the sword out of his side, he looks up in time to see his opponent running away further into the woods.

Lowering his arms and waiting a few seconds, the Ra'zac gets his foe's scent and starts walking after him. He didn't need to hurry since the Seithr Oil from the arrows has taken effect. All he would need to do is find him and then his foe would be easily killed.

* * *

As he continues running through the woods, the Argonian silently curses as the burning sensation in his shoulder starts to develop into pain. He could tell it was some type of poison, though one he had never came across and his enhanced resistance was helping him power through it.

But even enchanted armor has its limits, and the Shrouded Armor is doing all it could to stop its spread.

Seeing a clearing up ahead with some rocks to his right and the river to his left, the Argonian runs towards it with hope of getting into the river to perform an ambush. However, after breaking through the foliage, the reptile collapses to the ground and his sword is sent a foot away from him as he grabs his shoulder and cries out in pain. Feeling the poison starting to overcome his heightened resistance, he looks up to see the rocks close to him.

Reaching out and grabbing his sword, the Argonian drags his body over to rocks before forcing himself to sit against one with his Dragonbone Sword laying next to him. With the pain growing stronger, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as his body begins to give off a luminous golden glow.

His armor may have its limits, but maybe the Hist can assist him in time of need.

* * *

The Ra'zac would have smirked if he could as he heard his adversary cry out in agony. The Seithr Oil was doing its job and he wouldn't have to worry about his foe for too much longer. As he kept walking through the woods, he stays on his foe's scent while scanning the area to find them.

That is until a bright golden light seems to shine from up ahead.

While the light wasn't overly bright, it's still bright enough to cause the Ra'zac to raise his right arm in front of his face and keep the light from his eyes. Stopping where he's at, the Ra'zac lets himself gain his vision back after being briefly blinded. He didn't want to go towards it, but the scent is coming from that direction and he simply wishes to finish his foe off.

Moving with caution, the avian being slowly walks forward towards the light with his arm still covering his face and his gaze at the ground to keep to avoid it. Following the scent, he keeps his gaze to the ground to ensuring he wasn't blinded by the light coming from up ahead. Reaching some foliage, the Ra'zac moves past it before seeing just grass at his feet and the bright light just ahead of him.

Taking a risk of being blinded, the avian being lowers his arm a bit and couldn't believe his eyes. Laying about five feet from him is the Argonian with his body giving off the glow. However, after a few seconds, the luminous glow that covered the reptile's body fades away and the Ra'zac has his Twin Knives at the ready to finish his foe. However, when he takes a step forward, the Argonian opens his eyes and surprises his foe by quickly getting to his feet and grabbing his Dragonbone Sword with both hands.

The pain was gone and the Hist had both healed him of his wound and rid the poison from his body. He wished to praise them, but he had more important matters to handle first.

Lunging forward, the Argonian swings his Dragonbone Sword as his foe attempts to block with his Twin Knives only for the sword to break their blades. He tries to perform a thrust, but the Ra'zac steps to the side and rushes past him as he tosses his broken weapons away.

The avian being was starting to panic. His adversary should have been reeling from the Seithr Oil, yet it appeared he was just as fit as when he first spotted him. This shouldn't be possible!

Both being turned around with the Ra'zac using this to draw his Leaf-Blade Sword from its scabbard and tries to slash his foe's stomach. However, the Argonian easily backs up to avoid it before they both swing their blades and end up clashing them together. As they separate, the reptile takes his left hand off the hilt of his sword and reaches down to grab his Ebony Dagger. The Ra'zac tries to perform a thrust with his sword, but the Argonian deflects it away with his own sword before drawing his dagger and stabbing him in the stomach.

While the avian being remains silent as his opponent takes his dagger out of his stomach, he grabs his Leaf-Blade Sword with both hands and ducks under a slash from his foe. Seeing him about to thrust his Ebony Dagger, the Ra'zac swings his sword at the dagger and knocks it out of his foe's hand and into the river. As the Argonian backs up, he grabs his Dragonbone Sword with both hands and swings it again only for both to clash blades again.

Using this to his advantage, the Ra'zac uses his wrists to manipulate the bind and disarm his adversary of his sword with it landing next to the rocks to his left. Deciding to end this, the avian being follows this up with a slash only for his foe to jump back to avoid the strike. As his opponent stops his blade to bring it around, the Argonian moves forward and grabs his head with both hands and his thumbs in front of his foe's eyes.

The Ra'zac finally lets out a scream of agony as the Argonian jams his thumbs and the claws they have into his eyes, blinding the avian being.

Dropping his sword, the Ra'zac tries to grab his opponent only for the reptile to shove him towards the rocks as he still cries out from the pain. As his adversary steps forward holding his face as blood leaks down his beak, the Argonian steps forward and quickly picks up his sword before turning towards his foe. As the Ra'zac tries to reach out to feel his surroundings, the Argonian moves forward and thrusts his Dragonbone Sword into the chest of the avian being.

As his opponent finally grows quiet, the Argonian pulls his sword out before grabbing it with both hands and performs a slash across the neck of the Ra'zac. The head lands a foot away as the body collapses to the ground with the reptile looking at his fallen adversary while remaining silent. Looking up as the first rays of the morning sun come into view, the Argonian raises his Dragonbone Sword into the air and cries out, "Praise to the Hist!"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In a battle between these two races of stealthy killers, both were able to keep pace with each other but in the end it was the **Argonian** who gained a narrow victory with a possible outcome of 5.1 out of 10 battles. Starting with the x-factors, both were relatively even in physicality with both only getting slight edges in the other categories with the Ra'zac getting training and the Argonian getting endurance and tactics. Looking at their weapons, the Ra'zac took medium range and special weapons while the Argonian took both close and long range. In addition to this, the Argonian took the edge in armor thanks to their Shrouded Armor and Histskin ability. This is where the biggest factor in this match lies, as the Seithr Oil is the best weapon the Ra'zac has at his disposal and what would kill many foes in any fight. Now, Histskin is said to be able to heal the caster of any ailment or injury so it is possible that it could negate the effects of the oil. However, the increase of resistance to poisons that the Shrouded Armor offers would greatly affect the oil and, even if it normally couldn't be healed from, with the Argonian having a greater resistance this would allow him to negate and reverse the effects. In the end, the better armor and endurance of the Argonian along with his healing ability gave him what he needed to overcome the better trained Ra'zac and his deadly Seithr Oil.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two women warriors are pitted in a battle of the desert and the sky.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This was yet another battle that I had lined up for my Deadliest Warrior story, but wasn't able to get to it. Though, a few things had changed since when I first came up with it and now since originally I had Argonian with Nightingale Armor and the Nightingale Bow. However, my sister (who has played Skyrim) told me that the armor was from a specific quest that the player has to do so I changed it to the Shrouded Armor and, since I had the Ebony Dagger, I used that bow to replace the Nightingale one. Some may be wondering why I chose the rest of the Argonian's weapons and gave the Ra'zac a bow, so let me explain.

For the Ra'zac, it's stated that they did make use of the bow with arrows coated in Seithr Oil so I used the Short Bow for that purpose. For the Argonian, the Steel War Axe is a common weapon in Skyrim while both the Ebony Dagger and the Dragonbone Sword seem like weapons they would use. Though, the biggest question in this match was whether the Seithr Oil could nullify the Histskin ability or if the ability can overcome the oil. I lean towards saying that it could stop the oil, but the addition of the Shrouded Armor really cemented that fact since it gives the user a 50% increase in poison resistance. That said, I stand by the fact that I feel this would be a narrow victory since the other weapons of the Ra'zac are just as deadly as the oil.

Though, when I first came up with this fight and had the original verdict, I always thought that having the Argonian gouge out the eyes of the Ra'zac would be a good way of using their claws in the battle. Finally happy that I got around to it. As for next time, I apologize for it being vague, so I'll say that it's basically Legend of Zelda against Fire Emblem. That should help a bit with that one. Hope you all enjoy!


	12. Gerudo Warrior vs Pegasus Knight

**GT25's Versus Series: Gerudo Warrior vs. Pegasus Knight**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two women warriors known for mounted combat with the Gerudo Warrior from the Gerudo Desert and Pegasus Knight from the Halidom of Ylisse. For this installment, we will take the Gerudo Warrior as portrayed in _Hyrule Warriors_ with additional information from _Breath of the Wilds_ and the Pegasus Knight as portrayed in _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ with additional information from _Fates_. As both of these warriors aren't as well known as others from their respective universes, I will provide a summary of their histories for those who wish to know about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

Being able to trace their origins to the Akkalan Civil War, the Hylian relatives who called themselves the Gerudo first appeared in historical records 2657 years before the rise of Ganon. Living in the western and northern Gerudo Desert, they would form a powerful empire with them being led by the **Gerudo Warriors**. Molded by scarcity and warfare, these warriors would be ruled by a powerful king for over a thousand years before a civil war would lead to the imperial rule being overthrown and the Circle of Warlords being established. By the time the being known as Ganon would rise to power, the Moblin King would lay a curse upon the Gerudo to never bear a male child after the warlords spurned his offers for an alliance. Due to this, the Gerudo women were forced to adapt to the roles that the men had which included being soldiers for their society. After battling for survival and doing what they could to keep their culture alive, the Gerudo Warriors would follow their new leader Ganondorf in the Gerudo Wars against the Kingdom of Hyrule.

* * *

On the continent of Archanea, the Kingdom of Macedon would be established in the year 503 by the former slave named Iota after the War of Liberation and his revolt against the former Dolhr Empire. Making use of tamed wyverns and pegasi, the kingdom would gain fame for the knightly orders who rode these beasts with one including the **Pegasus Knights**. These women would fight alongside their fellow knights against the Kingdom of Aurelis after Macedon sided with the Kingdom of Dolhr in the War of Shadows. However, most of the Pegasus Knights would defect to the Archanean League led by Marth and would assist them in the rest of the war. After the war's end, they would take part in the War of the Heroes after an evil wizard would use the Darksphere to corrupt the Emperor of Archanea. Once this war ended, the Pegasus Knights would stay in service to the land before a thousand years later joining the Halidom of Ylisse as part of the nation's army.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Scimitar ( _Gerudo Warrior_ ): The Scimitar is a common sword used by the Gerudo women in combat and has a curved blade that still allows the user to perform thrusts. This type of scimitar most likely has a 17.13 inch steel blade with a total length of 25.63 inches and possibly weighs 1.05 pounds.

* * *

Wakizashi ( _Pegasus Knight_ ): The Wakizashi is a common variant of the Katana used by many units with the Pegasus Knights using them as a sidearm. This type of wakizashi most likely has a 20.75 inch folded iron blade with a total length of 28.75 inches and possibly weighs 1.58 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. When looking at both swords, both have similar blades that are primarily for slashing but can still be used for thrusting. While the Scimitar has a steel blade and is lighter by 8.48 ounces, the Wakizashi is longer by 3.62 inches which does give the user a slightly greater reach.

 **Medium Range**

Naginata ( _Gerudo Warrior_ ): The Naginata is the most common weapon used by the Gerudo women and has a curved blade that can perform both slashes and thrusts. The Naginata used by the Gerudo most likely has a length of 76.75 inches and weighs 4.63 pounds.

* * *

Lance ( _Pegasus Knight_ ): The Lance is the primary weapon of the Pegasus Knight and often used when riding on their Pegasi with the weapon having a steel spear head. This lance most likely has a length of 12 feet and weighs 7.25 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Lance gets the edge. While the Naginata has more options and is lighter by 2.62 pounds, the Lance has the greater reach by 67.25 inches and, as this would involve mounts, the Lance is more likely to get the first hit in before the Naginata can due to its length.

 **Long Range**

Golden Bow ( _Gerudo Warrior_ ): The Golden Bow is a type of recurve bow that was designed for both hunting and warfare that was popular for the fine ornamentations along its limbs. This bow most likely has a length of 52 inches and weighs 1.9 pounds.

* * *

Iron Yumi ( _Pegasus Knight_ ): The Iron Yumi is one of the standard variants of the Yumi Bow used by many units with it being made of wood and using arrows with iron arrow heads. This type of Yumi most likely has a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and possibly weighs 2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither bow gets the edge. Other than being different types of bows, the Golden Bow is the shorter of the two which makes it easier to use when on a mount while the Yumi most likely generates more power behind its shots.

 **Special Weapons**

Golden Claymore ( _Gerudo Warrior_ ): The Golden Claymore is a greatsword that is used by only the most talented Gerudo sword fighters and appears to widen at the tip to add more power to slashing strikes. This great sword most likely has a 38.63 inch steel blade with a total length of 49.25 inches and weighs 4.74 pounds.

* * *

Hexing Rod ( _Pegasus Knight_ ): The Hexing Rod is a type of staff that uses magic which imposes a curse on a selected target. Upon setting, the curse cuts the target's health by half during the duration of the time the curse is in effect. This staff most likely has a length of 3 feet, or 36 inches, and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Golden Claymore gets the edge. While the Hexing Rod can place a curse on a target, the staff itself isn't a weapon and the user has to use another weapon to kill. On the other hand, the Golden Claymore appears like it mostly slashes but it can still kill an opponent with a single swing.

 **Armor**

Leather Cuirass with Spaulders ( _Gerudo Warrior_ ): When they would go into battle, many Gerudo Warriors made use of a cuirass with spaulders as their main form of armor. This cuirass, made from harden leather, covered the user's chest and back though it does stop at the user's waist. The user would also make use of spaulders connected at their shoulders which helped protect the user's upper arms from incoming strikes. This armor provided the user some protection from slashing attacks though powerful slashes could get past it and would fail against thrusting attacks.

* * *

Steel Cuirass with Pauldrons and Steel Helmet ( _Pegasus Knight_ ): When sent into battle, the Pegasus Knight made use of a cuirass with pauldrons as their primary body armor. This cuirass, made of steel, covered the user's chest and back with a wide collar around the chest piece to help protect the neck though it does stop at the user's stomach. The user would also make use of pauldrons connected at their shoulders which helped protect the user's neck and their upper arms. This armor provided the user excellent protection from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks, though a dedicated thrust from a polearm to the cuirass could be capable of piercing it and blunt force trauma can damage it. In addition, this armor leaves the user's arms and lower body exposed.

In addition to this armor, the Pegasus Knight makes use of a helmet that incorporate feathered wing designs on it as head protection. This helmet, made of steel, appears similar to a Sallet with cheek plates that appear as feathered wings and a triangular plate curved down as added protection. This helmet also makes use of two layers of steel plates on the back with one lapping over the other to protect the back of the user's neck though the user's face and front of their neck is left exposed.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Pegasus Knight gets the edge. While both sets of body armor protect the same location and leave the same areas of the user exposed, steel is much stronger than hardened leather and the armor also offers some protection to their neck with the pauldrons and the collar. In addition, the Pegasus Knight also make use of a helmet which does help them out more as their head is actually protected.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Pegasus Knight gets the edge. Since they were the primary fighters of their people, the Gerudo Warrior was trained in the art of combat and archery along with how to use their weapons on horseback. As they often had to battle on the back of a pegasus, the Pegasus Knight would be trained in using their primary weapons on the back of their mounts along with the use of other weapons in combat.

 _Ferocity:_ The Gerudo Warrior gets the edge. As they were molded by the scarcity of the desert, the Gerudo Warriors were willing to what was necessary to survive and were known as being violent raiders, thieves, and slavers by their neighbors. While not known for their ferocity in battle, the Pegasus Knights were still a force to be reckon with as their Pegasus mounts allowed them to quickly strike an enemy unit and could attack from the air.

 _Mobility:_ Since they mostly wore light armor in combat, the Gerudo Warrior can have the same mobility as they typically do with their use of a horse increasing this as they can attack an opponent on the move. As their armor doesn't hinder them when in combat, the Pegasus Knight is able to have the same mobility as they normally do with their pegasus mount allowing them to use their weapons while in flight.

 _Intimidation:_ Thanks to their need to survive, the Gerudo Warrior was greatly feared by their enemies due to their skills in combat as they were said to have the best archers in all the deserts and the fastest riders in all of Hyrule. While their armor and weapons didn't strike fear into others, the Pegasus Knight could easily strike a target from the air with their pegasus mount and easily close in on enemy units before they could react.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with each team having three mounts for three of the warriors to ride.

 _The Set Up:_ In a desert area close to a rocky area, five Gerudo Warriors are searching the area for a possible threat as five Pegasus Knights are scouting ahead of the army.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of desert about twenty yards away from a rocky area, five women with dark skin and red hair tied behind their head along with white cloths around their mouths and each wearing a leather cuirass over their robes are wondering through the area with three of them mounted on black horses. Their leader, who is wearing red robes with a white sash around her waist, is riding on one of the horses while holding a Naginata in her right hand and having a Scimitar in a scabbard held by her sash. The next mounted woman, who is wearing green and white robes with a grey sash around her waist and a quiver on her back, his holding a Golden Bow in her left hand with a Scimitar in a scabbard held by her sash.

The last woman on horseback, who is wearing a purple robes with a grey sash around her waist, has a Naginata in her right hand with a Scimitar in a scabbard held by her sash. One of the women on foot, who is dressed in green and white robes much like the second woman, has a quiver on her back and a Scimitar in a scabbard held by her waist while holding a Golden Bow in her left hand. The final woman, who is dressed in red robes like her leader, has a Scimitar in a scabbard held by her sash while having a Golden Claymore on resting her right shoulder. These five women are Gerudo Warriors who have sent by their emperor to search for a possible threat to their people that has been seen nearby.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 5_

In the rocky area that is close to the desert, five women wearing red tunics that reach to their knees with each having a steel cuirass over them and a helmet on their heads are moving through the area with three of them in the air on pure white pegasi. Their leader is on one of the pegasi and has a Lance in her right hand with a Wakizashi in a scabbard on her belt. The woman on her left is also riding on a pegasus and has a Hexing Rod in her left hand and has a Wakizashi in a scabbard on her belt.

The other woman on a pegasus has a Lance in her right hand like her leader and a Wakizashi in a scabbard on her belt. On the ground, the other two women have Iron Yumi Bows in their hands with each having a Wakizashi in a scabbard on their belts and a quiver on the back of said belts. These five women are Pegasus Knights who have been sent to scout ahead of the Ylisse Army for any threats now that their country has allied with the Kingdom of Hyrule.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 5_

 _Pegasus Knight: 5_

With their fellow knights in the air to better view the area, the knights on foot walk out of the rocky area as they reach the desert. However, the Gerudo Warriors quickly spot them and their leader signals to the archers to fire at them. The archers quickly take arrows out of their quivers and nock them on their bows before firing their Golden Bows. While one of the arrow misses, the other one just barely pierces into the pauldron of one of knights.

Looking over to the five women, the knights on foot quickly grab arrows from their quivers as the three knights on their mounts look to see the women attacking their fellow knights. As the three quickly have their pegasi loop around to fight their newest foes, the knight with the Hexing Rod starts to target the archer on foot. While her fellow warriors start to charge forward, the Gerudo archer on foot starts to feel ill as her strength seems to be slowly sapped from her.

The Gerudo Warriors on horseback quickly charge forward with the mounted archer getting ahead of her allies as she fires another shot off. The arrow goes into the throat of one of the knights on foot and she falls back after the arrow goes deep enough to sever her spinal cord.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 5_

 _Pegasus Knight: 4_

The Gerudo Warriors continue to charge forward towards the other knight on foot as the Gerudo archer takes another arrow out of her quiver. However, at that moment, the knights on the pegasi swoop down with the leader and her fellow knight having their Lances at the ready. Before she could react, the Lance of the lead knight spears into the Gerudo archer which pushes her off her horse as the knight takes the weapon out while her pegasus keeps flying.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 4_

 _Pegasus Knight: 4_

As they fly past their enemies, the knights have their pegasi pull up to get back into the air to go for another pass. However, despite her strength still being sapped, the Gerudo Archer on foot fires an arrow that strikes the pegasus of the knight with the Hexing Rod before her mount slows down. Before she could react, the knight is thrown from her stead as the pegasus collapses due to the arrow striking a spot to greatly injure it.

Seeing the knight having loss her staff, the Gerudo archer tries to grab another arrow as her fellow warrior with the Golden Claymore charges towards the knight as she scrambles to her feet. However, the other knight on foot manages to fire an arrow that hits the Gerudo archer just above her right ear and she collapses to the ground.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 3_

 _Pegasus Knight: 4_

As the last archer keeps firing her Iron Yumi at the mounted warriors, the knight whose been grounded is now on her feet and quickly jumps back to avoid a slash from her foe's Golden Claymore. Grabbing the hilt of her Wakizashi, the knight draws it as she tries to strike her opponent only to strike the blade of the greatsword. Seeing her being pushed back a bit, the Gerudo Warrior quickly moves her right arm forward to strike her foe with the pommel of the sword.

Getting hit in the face with the pommel breaking her nose, the knight cries as she steps back and grabs her face. However, her cry of pain ends up becoming a scream of agony as the Gerudo Warrior performs a slash with her Golden Claymore across her stomach. She leans back as the top half of her body falls backwards and the Gerudo Warrior steps back to avoid the bottom half as it falls forward.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 3_

 _Pegasus Knight: 3_

After firing another arrow to keep her opponents away, the knight on foot sees the death of her fellow knight and grows in terror as that Gerudo Warrior looks over to her. Acting fast, the knight grabs an arrow from her quiver and nocks it onto the bowstring of her Iron Yumi.

However, the lead Gerudo Warrior is able to get to her and quickly stabs her Naginata into her stomach causing the knight to cry out as she drops her bow. The lead Gerudo takes her polearm out of her foe and dismounts as the wounded knight falls down to the ground. As she approaches with her other mounted warrior nearby, the other mounted knights quickly swoop in for another attack. The Gerudo Warrior who has the Golden Claymore sees them and tries to turn, but the lead knight flies past her towards the lead Gerudo.

However, the other knight has her Lance at the ready and manages to get a stab in which goes into the neck of the Gerudo Warrior. Dropping her greatsword, the warrior steps back as the knight flies past her before falling to the ground dead.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 2_

 _Pegasus Knight: 3_

Seeing the lead knight charging at her, the lead Gerudo waits for the right moment before stepping to the side and swinging her Naginata to cut off the head of the Lance. As the knight flies past her and tosses away the broken weapon, the Gerudo Warrior hears the knight below her groan. As the other knight and mounted Gerudo warrior charge at each other, the lead Gerudo draws her Scimitar in a reverse grip and stabs it into the neck of the wounded knight. She quickly pulls it out as she sees her horse galloping away after being startled by the flying pegasus and the knight dies at her feet.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 2_

 _Pegasus Knight: 2_

The last mounted Gerudo charges towards her foe as the knight has her pegasus flying towards her adversary as well. While the Gerudo prepares to use her Naginata, the knight thrusts her Lance forward and strikes the horse in its neck which causes it to collapse forward and throw the Gerudo off. Both knights quickly meet with each other as they have their pegasi land and dismount with the lead Gerudo putting her Scimitar back in its scabbard as her fellow warrior gets to her feet.

Both Gerudo Warriors charge at the knights with their Naginata at the ready as the lead knight draws her Wakizashi and the other knight charges forward towards the second Gerudo Warrior. The two quickly reach each other with the Gerudo Warrior cutting the top of the Lance off before she rushes forward. However, the knight quickly tosses her broken weapon aside and grabs the hilt of her sword. As the Gerudo Warrior swings her Naginata down, the knight grabs it before drawing her Wakizashi to slash her opponent across her stomach.

At the same time, the lead Gerudo swings her Naginata which the lead knight jumps back to dodge it and the Gerudo brings the weapon around to swing again. However, her adversary performs a slash with her Wakizashi which cuts the head off the polearm. As the lead Gerudo throws her weapon away, the other Gerudo Warrior steps away from her foe as she grabs her stomach. However, the knight quickly stabs her Wakizashi through her neck and pulls it out before seeing the warrior fall onto her back.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 1_

 _Pegasus Knight: 2_

Turning around, the knight sees her leader and the lead Gerudo clash blades with the last of their foes having drawn her Scimitar. Seeing this, the knight quickly rushes forward as the lead knight sidesteps a slash and causes the last Gerudo Warrior to have her back to her. Using this to her advantage, the knight raises her sword unaware that the Gerudo knows of her presence. Quickly blocking a strike from her foe with the Scimitar, the Gerudo Warrior pushes her foe back and lands a punch to her adversary's face that sends the lead knight onto the ground.

As the other knight tries to go for a slash, the lead Gerudo turns around and blocks the strike before pushing her back. With her adversary distracted, the lead knight hurries to get back to her feet as she hears blades clashing in front of her. However, upon getting back up, she sees the lead Gerudo ducks under a slash and stabs her Scimitar into the knight's gut. Taking the blade out, she follows this up with a slash to her foe's face that sends the knight to the ground.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 1_

 _Pegasus Knight: 1_

The lead knight gives out a war cry as she rushes at the lead Gerudo with her adversary trying to turn around to defend herself. However, the knight acts fast and slashes the Gerudo across the back which causes her to cry out before pulling her Wakizashi back. Not able to react in time, the last Gerudo Warrior gets stabbed through her chest by the sword and the knight pulls the blade from her body. Dropping her Scimitar, the lead Gerudo freezes before the knight steps to the side to avoid her adversary falling backwards dead.

 _Gerudo Warrior: 0_

 _Pegasus Knight: 1_

Placing her Wakizashi back in its scabbard, the last Pegasus Knight rushes forward towards her final knight and kneels down as she picks her up. As she sees the pain and shock frozen on her fallen comrade, the Pegasus Knight closes her eyes and feels tears starting to form as her pegasus slowly walks over to her.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of warrior women from fantasy video games, both were able to compete with each other but in the end it was the **Pegasus Knight** who emerged victorious with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. This is a match where a single x-factor helped determine the victor with the other factors helping in this. Starting with their weapons, both were even in close and long range with the Gerudo Warrior gaining special weapons and the Pegasus Knight getting medium range. In addition to this, the Pegasus Knight got the edge in armor thanks to having metal armor instead of leather and a helmet to protect their head. With x-factors, the Gerudo Warrior gained the edge in ferocity and a slight edge in intimidation while the Pegasus Knight got the edge in training. However, it was mobility that decided this match which the Pegasus Knight claimed thanks to her pegasus mount while the Gerudo Warrior has a normal horse mount. Due to this, the knight had the ability to quickly strike their opponent and easily get the first strikes in as their mounts allow them to simply take control of the skies. Ultimately, the superior mobility of the Pegasus Knights combined with their better armor and training allowed them to defeat the more ferocious Gerudo Warriors and their more intimidating presence.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two groups of marines from the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the United States Allied Command go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This chapter is now the quickest one I've done, getting it finished over the course of a day not counting editing which is saying a lot on how easy this was. Though I did use weapons from _Breath of the Wilds_ for the Gerudo with their bow and Gerudo Scimitar, I used the Marauder, Sand Sniper, and Glaive Grunt classes to portray them in this match. Mostly since I'm using the Gerudo from _Hyrule_ _Warriors_ and I figured it was a good way to have them stand out. Also, I've always had them with the Nagianta and it's essentially a type of Glaive so I left it in. For the Pegasus Knight, I used weapons from _Fates_ mostly since those I could easily get a picture and info for.

I apologize if the ending isn't that good, but that's what I could come up with to end the simulation. Though, it is balanced out with the fact that I have a warrior being bisected in this battle. Finally, this was suppose to be another match but I changed it since I felt this was a better match to use for the moment. As for next time, the term 'marine' should help with who the next warriors are. Hope you all enjoyed!


	13. Rebel Marine vs Colonial Marine

**GT25's Versus Series: Rebel Marine vs. Colonial Marine**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two groups of marines from the world of science fiction with the Rebel Marines from _Star Wars_ and the Colonial Marines from _Aliens_. For this installment, we will take the Rebel Marines during the Battle of Endor in the old Expanded Universe and the Colonial Marines during the events of _Aliens: Colonial Marines_ with information provided from their respective universes. Despite these two groups being more well known than others, I will still provide a brief summary of their histories for those who aren't as familiar with them.

 **History of the Warriors**

Upon the Corellian Treaty being accepted by many resistance groups two years before the Battle of Yavin, the Alliance to Restore the Republic would be established and formally declared war against the Galactic Empire. As they gained support and became a credible military threat to the Empire, the Rebel Alliance would form a class of soldiers known as the Alliance Fleet troopers, or simply **Rebel Marines**. Tasked with defending Alliance Fleet starships from boarding parties and boarding Imperial starships, the Rebel Marines would help in battling the Empire with them often taking on stormtroopers and being armed with a variety of weapons. While often out matched by boarding parties of the Imperial Fleet, these marines would still battle to protect the starships they were stationed on and their crews. After the Battle of Endor, the Rebel Marines would be reformed under the New Republic a year later as the New Republic Marines.

* * *

In the year 2104, the United Americas would be established by the merging of North, Central, and South America as a response to the formation and growth of the Three World Empire. As both started to exploring and colonizing other planets, they would create the United Americas Allied Command with their primary force being the **United States Colonial Marine Corps** which was founded three years before the Americas merged together. After two years, the Colonial Marines would help in the Torin Prime Civil War and battled a group of terrorist rebels called the J'har along with the United Americas Loyalists who remained on the planet. The group would reach their peak in 2165 during the Teintsin campaign with over 240,000 marines in service. However, this number would decrease during the next fourteen years and would be called by the company Weyland-Yutani as a security force. In the year 2179, a team of Colonial Marines would arrive to LV-426 where they'd battle against a horde of Xenomorphs though most would be killed by these ferocious creatures.

* * *

 **Close Range**

DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol ( _Rebel Marine_ ): The DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol is a powerful and reliable sidearm used by the Rebel Alliance as it can penetrate stormtrooper armor with ease. This heavy blaster pistol fires bolts of plasma, or 'blaster bolts', with a power pack that can last for fifty shots. The DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol has a length of 12.3 inches and weighs 2.87 pounds with a maximum range of 75 meters.

* * *

H&K VP70 ( _Colonial Marine_ ): The H&K VP70 is one of several types of pistols used by the Colonial Marines as one of their standard sidearms and operates on a blowback system. This pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using an eighteen round detachable box magazine. The H&K VP70 has a length of 8 inches and weighs 1.81 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol gets the edge. Despite the H&K VP70 being shorter by 4.3 inches and lighter by 1.06 pounds, the DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol has the greater range by 25 meters and has 32 more shots in its power pack compared to the magazine of the pistol.

 **Medium Range**

DH-17 Blaster Pistol ( _Rebel Marine_ ): The DH-17 Blaster Pistol is a blaster primarily used for shipboard combat and was a common weapon used by the Rebel Alliance. This blaster pistol fires bolts of plasma with a power pack that can last for about a hundred shots, though the plasma gas cartridge used in the DH-17 could last for five hundred shots much like the E-11 Blaster Rifle. The DH-17 Blaster Pistol has a length of 16.9 inches and weighs 5 pounds with a maximum range of 120 meters.

* * *

M39 Submachine Gun ( _Colonial Marine_ ): The M39 Submachine Gun is a submachine gun typically used by the Colonial Marines in urban areas and most likely operates on a rotating breech system with an electronic pulse action. This submachine gun most likely fires a 9mm caseless round with the weapon using a forty-eight round detachable box magazine. The M39 Submachine Gun most likely has a length of 27.2 inches and possibly weighs 5.8 pounds with a possible range of 200 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The DH-17 Blaster Pistol gets the edge. Despite the M39 Submachine Gun has a greater range of 80 meters, the DH-17 Blaster Pistol is shorter by 10.3 inches and lighter by 12.8 ounces along with having 52 more shots due to its power pack compared to the magazine of the submachine gun.

 **Long Range**

A280 Blaster Rifle ( _Rebel Marine_ ): The A280 Blaster Rifle is a blaster rifle used by the Rebel Alliance and considered one of the best armor piercing blasters produced during the Galactic Civil War. This blaster rifle fires bolts of plasma with a power pack that can last for about thirty shots. The A280 Blaster Rifle most likely has a length of 39.6 inches and weighs 14.77 pounds with a maximum range of 300 meters.

* * *

M41A Pulse Rifle ( _Colonial Marine_ ): The M41A Pulse Rifle is an assault rifle that is the primary infantry weapon of the Colonial Marines and operates on a rotating breech system with an electronic pulse action. This assault rifle fires the 10x24mm Caseless round with the weapon using a ninety-nine round detachable box magazine, though it is loaded to ninety-five rounds to prevent jamming. In addition, the weapon has an integrated U1 Grenade Launcher that fires four M4 HEDP Grenades. The M41A Pulse Rifle has a length of 33.07 inches and weighs about 10.8 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M41A Pulse Rifle gets the edge. Despite the armor piercing blaster bolts of the A280, the M41A has a greater range by 200 meters along with being shorter by 6.53 inches and lighter by 3.97 pounds. Plus, the M41A has an integrated grenade launcher to use and has 65 more bullets in its magazine than the shots in the power pack of the A280.

 **Sniper Rifles**

E-17d Sniper Rifle ( _Rebel Marine_ ): The E-17d Sniper Rifle is a type of blaster rifle used by the Rebel Alliance which was extremely accurate over long distances. This sniper rifle fires bolts of plasma with a power pack that can last for five shots. The E-17d Sniper Rifle most likely has a length of 47.5 inches and weighs about 17.64 pounds with a maximum range of 450 meters.

* * *

M4RA Battle Rifle ( _Colonial Marine_ ): The M4RA Battle Rifle is a bullpup rifle used by the Colonial Marines as a secondary infantry weapon and operates on a rotating breech system with an electronic pulse action. This battle rifle fires the 10x28mm Caseless round with the weapon using a fifteen round detachable box magazine. The M4RA Battle Rifle most likely has a length of 40.35 inches and weighs about 12.5 pounds with a possible range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M4RA Battle Rifle gets the edge. While the blaster bolts of the E-17d are the more damaging round, the M4RA has the greater range by 50 meters along with being shorter by 7.15 inches and lighter by 5.14 pounds. Plus, the battle rifle has ten more rounds in its magazine than the power pack of the sniper rifle.

 **Special Weapons**

Vibro-dagger ( _Rebel Marine_ ): The Vibro-dagger is a type of vibroweapon that utilizes an internal sonic generator to cause the blade to vibrate and make even a glancing blow into a huge, gruesome wound. This dagger has an 8 inch durasteel blade with a total length of 14 inches and weighs 2.2 pounds.

* * *

M37A2 Shotgun ( _Colonial Marine_ ): The M37A2 Shotgun is a combat shotgun that was used by the Colonial Marines and operates on a pump-action system. This shotgun makes use of 12-gauge shells with the weapon having a tube magazine that holds seven shells plus one in the chamber. The M37A2 Shotgun has a length of 22.5 inches and weighs 6.1 pounds with a possible range of 40 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M37A2 Shotgun gets the edge. Simply put, a shotgun is way more deadly than any dagger, even this one, and can kill from a distance.

 **Explosives**

Thermal Detonator ( _Rebel Marine_ ): The Thermal Detonator is a type of grenade used by many factions that uses a thermite and buranium charge in a durasteel casing. This grenade most likely has a length of 4.5 inches and weighs 14 ounces with a possible blast radius of six meters.

* * *

M40 HEDP Grenade ( _Colonial Marine_ ): The M40 High Explosive Dual Purpose, or HEDP, Grenade is a type of high explosive grenade that be used by either throwing it or being fired from the U1 Launcher. When used as a grenade, the user can flip off the red plastic cap and depress the button to trigger a three second fuse. This grenade most like has a length of 2.5 inches and weighs 10 ounces with a blast radius of five meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Thermal Detonator gets the edge. While the M40 HEDP Grenade can be launched from a grenade launcher, the Thermal Detonator has a slightly larger blast radius and its larger size also means that it can create more shrapnel.

 **Armor**

Blast Vest and Blast Helmet ( _Rebel Marine_ ): Despite most of the Rebel Alliance not making use of armor, the Rebel Marines would make use a type of armor known as a blast vest as body armor. The blast vest is a type of light armor which protects the torso of a humanoid being. This vest was made of a type of material that protected the user's torso from physical attacks such as shrapnel from explosive grenades or bullets from slugthrowers. However, despite the name, this vest only offered minimal protection from blaster bolts and leaves the user's limbs exposed.

In addition to this body armor, the Rebel Marines also made use of a white blast helmet with visors and an extended neck guard at the back. This blast helmet could provide limited protection from physical attacks such as shrapnel from explosive grenades and bullets from slugthrowers along with blaster bolts. While most often used to protect the head of the user from injury, the visor is often screwed up which left the user's face and part of their neck exposed.

* * *

M3 Pattern Personal Armor and M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet ( _Colonial Marine_ ): When going on a mission, the Colonial Marines made use of the M3 Pattern Personal Armor as their primary form of body armor. This combat armor is composed of a vest much like a cuirass to protect the chest, a flexible pad of armor which covers the front abdomen and groin, greaves, and webbing that are comprised with an equipment belt with keepers and bandoleers much like suspenders. It was often common practice to discard damaged pieces of the armor and replace them with new sections almost immediately.

This armor is mostly made up of four layers with the outer layer being an ultra-light titanium-alumide alloy with a layer of a hard ceramic called 'boron carbide resin' under it. Under this is a layer of graphite-composite carbon fibre and the inside of this armor is lined with a woven layer. These layers allow the M3 Pattern Personal Armor to stop low powered ball ammunition and provided some protection from impact fused explosive bullets and grenades or artillery fragments. However, direct hits from high velocity ball ammunition and High Explosive Armor Piercing small arm rounds would penetrate it along with the armor leaving the user's arms and thighs exposed.

In addition to this body armor, the Colonial Marines also made use of the M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet that was used with the M3 armor. Made from the same material as the M3 armor, this helmet could withstand hits from glancing blows, fragments of grenades or artillery, and some small ammunition. However, direct hits or strikes from high velocity or armor piercing ammunition would pierce through it and the helmet left the user's face and neck exposed.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Blast Vest and Blast Helmet gets the edge. When looking at their body armor, both the Blast Vest and M3 Pattern Personal Armor can hold up against bullets and fragments from explosives as well as strikes from melee weapons. However, the M3 Pattern Personal Armor isn't made to take on energy weapons such as blasters and the Blast Vest can hold up against most slugthrowers which are basically normal firearms. This holds true when comparing the Blast Helmet and M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet with both also leaving the user's face and at least part of their neck exposed. So, the Blast Vest and Blast Helmet are more likely to hold up in this battle than the M3 Pattern Personal Armor and M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet.

 **X-Factors**

 _Experience:_ The Colonial Marines get the edge. By the time of the Battle of Endor, the Rebel Marines had spend six years battling the Galactic Empire and pirates in both defending Alliance Fleet starships and boarding opposing starships. By October of the year 2179, the Colonial Marines have dealt with human rebels of extraterrestrial colonies and the local lifeforms on other planets along with Xenomorphs and mercenaries employed by Weyland-Yutani.

 _Audacity:_ As part of the Rebel Alliance, the Rebel Marines were willing to risk their lives to fight against the Galactic Empire and battle against Imperial boarding parties without hesitation. As they had to be ready for immediate deployment, the Colonial Marines were willing to enter battle against humans or lifeforms from other planets without additional training, provisions, or back up.

 _Ferocity:_ Having to battle against the Galactic Empire and pirates, the Rebel Marines would battle against boarding parties and would board opposing starships for their cause. As part of the United Americas Allied Command, the Colonial Marines are the major striking element in combat and battled against both rebels and local lifeforms from other planets.

 _Technology:_ The Rebel Marines get the edge. Much like with many other groups across the galaxy, the Rebel Marines made use of blaster weaponry which fire plasma bolts and some armor that could protect them against such weapons. Coming from the late 22nd century, the Colonial Marines make use of firearms that fire caseless ammunition and most of these firearms have an electronic pulse action operation.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a seven on seven match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ On an abandoned transport spaceship, a squad of Rebel Marines are searching the ship as a squad of Colonial Marines investigate a distress signal from the ship.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In one of the hangers of a large transport starship in the middle of deep space, a _Lambda_ -Class T-4a Shuttle with the Alliance emblem on either side of the central stationary wing prepares to take off as seven beings are in the hanger. All of them are wearing blue shirts with long sleeves and grey trousers with black Blast Vests over their shirts and black calf length boots along with four of them having Blast Helmets. Their leader is a normal human with his hair hidden by his Blast Helmet who is armed with an A280 Blaster Rifle in his hands and has a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol holstered on his belt. Next to him is a female Mon Calamari with the sleeves of her shirt rolled up who has a DH-17 Blaster Pistol in her hands.

Close to them is a woman, who has an appearance of Asian descent and is wearing a Blast Helmet, with a E-17d Sniper Rifle in her hands and a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol holstered on her belt. She turns to a male Sullustan who has an A280 Blaster Rifle in his hands with the same blaster pistol holstered on his belt and the alien gives her a nod. Close to them is another woman who has a Blast Helmet on her head, holding a DH-17 Blaster Pistol in her hands with a few Thermal Detonators and a Medpac on her belt, and is talking to a male Murachuan with blue skin. Said alien being has an A280 Blaster Rifle in his hands with a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol holstered and a Vibro-dagger sheathed on his belt.

The final member is a human that has a dark skin tone with a Blast Helmet on his head who has an A280 Blaster Rifle in his hands with a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol holstered on his belt with him walking up to the team's leader. These being, in order of appearance, are Karlos, Cha, Juno, Neb, Iella, Saffi, and Oron. These seven are Rebel Marines who have been sent to investigate a message that was the Alliance Fleet had intercepted calling for help.

 _Rebel Marines: 7_

As the shuttle takes off and flies out of the hanger, Karlos looks to the others and says, "Alright, listen up. You know why we're here, so be ready for combat. We'll be heading to the cargo bay and see what they were transporting. Juno, be ready to break off."

"Yes, sir," Juno says with a nod.

"Alright, let's move!" Karlos tells the group before he leads the group out of the hanger and into the corridors of the transport starship with him taking point.

* * *

In another hanger on the other side of the large transport starship, a UD-4L Cheyenne rests in the hanger as a group of people are standing about five feet away from it with two more coming out of the dropship. All of these people are wearing M3 Pattern Personal Armor and M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmets with them having other equipment with their armor and a H&K VP70 holstered on their belts. The leader of this group is a woman who has a M41A Pulse Rifle in her hands as she's next to a man with a M39 Submachine Gun in his left hand and a M314 Motion Tracker in his right hand as he uses it to check their surroundings.

Not far from them is a black man who has a M4RA Battle Rifle in his hands along with three M40 HEDP Grenades in one of his bandoleers standing with another woman who has a M39 Submachine Gun in her hands. Close to them is a black man who has a M41A Pulse Rifle in his hands before he turns to see the two who came out of the dropship. These two are both men with the first having a M37A2 Shotgun in his hands while the other is holding a M41A Pulse Rifle in his hands.

These people, in order of appearance, are Kristina, Dylan, Mac, Hana, Troy, Calvin, and Aleser. These seven are Colonial Marines who have been arrived to the starship due to the distress signal that was sent out.

 _Rebel Marines: 7_

 _Colonial Marines: 7_

"We have some movement," Dylan says loudly, looking at the motion tracker, "Signal's clean. Range, thirty meters and coming from the west."

"Alright, I'll take point," Kristina tells the others, "Move out!"

Kristina quickly takes point as Dylan moves behind her while keeping his motion tracker out as he and the other Colonial Marines leave the hanger and start moving down the corridors of the starship.

* * *

As the Rebel Marines keep moving forward in the corridors, they find a doorway and Karlos motions to surround the door just in case. When he moves to be at the control panel, the others form around the door as they aim their blasters at it. Looking at his fellow marines and waiting a second, Karlos presses a button and the door splits open to either side to reveal a stairwell that was well lit.

"Juno," Karlos says, looking to the sniper, "Head up and get to the next floor."

"Yes, sir," Juno replies before quickly moving past the doorway and up the stairwell.

"Okay, let's keep moving," Karlos says before they keep moving down the corridor with him taking point.

* * *

The Colonial Marines keep moving down the corridor with Dylan looking at his motion tracker. As he moves it to find anything, he sees their leader holding up her hand and they stop almost immediately. As the other marines look on, Kristina steps forward to a corpse of a person wearing a white coat and plain clothing underneath and kneel down. The clothing and coat were soaked in blood and were ripped up like on the arms where pieces of flesh were missing and the stomach having been ripped apart.

"What did it, sir?" Troy asks upon seeing the corpse.

"Don't know," Kristina says as she stands up, "Most likely done by a carnivore of some kind."

"Sir," Dylan tells his leader, his motion tracker pointed towards the wall to his right, "Got movement again. Range, fifteen meters and still coming from the west."

"Alright, eyes up and weapons at the ready!" Kristina tells her fellow marines, "Let's keep moving!"

With that, the Colonial Marines keep moving forward down the corridor as Dylan keeps his motion tracker at the ready to direct the group.

* * *

The doorway to a large cargo bay opens with the Rebel Marines entering the bay with them seeing metal crates on the ground and catwalks on where the second floor of the ship would be. As they move to check the crates close to them, they see a few intact through most were broken open with some type of natural material and broken machinery from the various crates.

"This tech must have been really mashed up," Saffi states upon looking at a piece of broken tech, "The crew would have needed to have some motive if they wanted to break this stuff."

"(Sir, over here!)" Neb shouts, which causes Iella to move over to him as he kneels down next to a crate with Karlos looking over to them.

"What is it?" Karlos asks, walking over from the crate he was looking at.

"(I found something,)" Neb tells them, "(I think it's a piece of an egg.)"

As he tells them, he hands them a piece of an egg shell that seemed like the size of a small dinner plate. Iella, having been kneeling next to him, takes it and looks at the egg shell with a bit of shock and curiosity from just the size of the piece.

"There's more like this crate," Kralos says while looking around at the crates near them that are broken open, "Someone must have hidden more in those crates with the tech."

"I've never seen a piece of an egg that was this big," Iella says, standing up as the others quickly come over to them.

"(I don't think it's any species we know,)" Neb tells them upon standing back up, "(If the crew knew about it, then they were using the tech to help hide them.)"

Oron feels a nudge to his right arm and looks to Saffi before the alien being quietly asks, "Do you what he said? I don't speak Sullustese."

"He said that it may not be a species we know," Iella says, looking at Saffi, "Though we should find a crate with one of these eggs to examine."

"Good idea," Karlos says, turning to an unopened crate near them, "We'll check a few of these crates and-"

At that moment, another doorway on the other side of the room opens up with the Colonial Marines quickly filing in. The Rebels quickly look over to see them with Kristina and her fellow marines quickly spotting them and the weapons they have.

"Enemy spotted!" Aleser says with his M41A Pulse Rifle aimed at them with the others quickly raising their weapons.

"Open fire!" Kristina shouts.

Before the Rebel Marines could react, the Colonial Marines begin firing their weapons at them and Cha nearly getting hit by one of the bullets. However, Saffi quickly fires his A280 Blaster Rifle with the blaster bolt causing Calvin to dodge it and causes the Colonial Marines to stop firing for a moment.

"What the hell, they have phased plasma rifles?!" Calvin shouts in surprise.

"Take cover and open fire!" Karlos quickly shouts before firing his own A280 Blaster Rifle as his fellow rebels quickly get to some of the crates with him and Cha getting to crates in front of their foes and close to the doorway they came in from. The others quickly move to other crates with Oron, Saffi, and Neb getting behind some of the broken crates.

"Get into cover!" Kristina shouts, trying to get her soldiers to go into cover to avoid getting hit by the blaster bolts. However, Dylan isn't fast enough as Neb fires his A280 Blaster Rifle which goes straight through his chest with his armor doing nothing and he collapses to the ground dead.

 _Rebel Marines: 7_

 _Colonial Marines: 6_

"Fall back," Karlos shouts as he fires his blaster, "Fall back!"

As Cha uses her DH-17 Blaster Pistol to help her leader, the Colonial Marines take cover behind metal crates to avoid the incoming blaster bolts. While they keep firing, Iella quickly gets to the doorway and opens the doors as Oron and Neb runs towards it with Saffi firing a few more shots. Just as the Colonial Marines start firing while staying in cover, Iella runs after her fellow marines just when Saffi runs towards the doorway as well.

However, Mac puts his M4RA Battle Rifle on the ground and takes one of his M40 HEDP Grenades from his bandoleer and quickly flips the red cap off. Pushing the button, Mac turns and tosses the grenade as after he cries out, "Get down!"

As the Colonial Marines stay behind cover and Saffi runs out of the cargo bay, the M40 HEDP Grenade lands close to Karlos with neither him or Cha noticing.

 _Boom!_

Both Rebel Marines are sent to the ground with Cha laying on the ground while stunned by the blast and Karlos haven been killed by the shock wave.

 _Rebel Marines: 6_

 _Colonial Marines: 6_

At this moment, Juno arrives into the cargo bay on one of the catwalks and she quickly spots the Colonial Marines and her fellow marines on the ground. As she quickly brings up her E-17d Sniper Rifle, Troy sees Cha trying to stand up only for him to quickly fire a burst of rounds into her head and easily kills her.

"All clear," Troy says, looking at his fellow marines.

"Good work," Kristina says, "Alright, let's head after-"

Before she can continue, a blaster bolt comes from above them with it striking Troy in the helmet and cutting through his helmet with ease. Just as he falls down to the ground, a second shot nearly strikes Kristina before the marines once again takes cover.

 _Rebel Marines: 5_

 _Colonial Marines: 5_

Looking up at the catwalks above them, Mac manages to see the Rebel Marine as she looks down the scope while still aiming her rifle. Looking at Calvin, he motions to his own helmet and then to his fellow marine's M37A2 Shotgun with him nodding in response. Quickly taking his helmet off, he places it on the barrel of his shotgun and raises it a bit into the air.

Seeing the helmet, Juno fires a bolt that strikes the helmet with a hole going straight through it with almost ease. However, Mac gets up and aims his M4RA Battle Rifle at her with her trying to move to take him out. Mac quickly fires two shots off which striking her chest and sending her into the railing on the opposite side of the catwalk and falls onto it while the E-17d Sniper Rifle falls to the floor.

 _Rebel Marines: 4_

 _Colonial Marines: 5_

"Good shot, Mac!" Calvin says as he puts his M10 helmet back on and loads a few rounds of buckshot into his M37A2 Shotgun.

"Okay, we're going after them," Kristina tells them before asking, "Whose got a motion tracker?"

"I do, sir," Aleser says, pulling out his M314 Motion Tracker and turns it on, "I've got movement. Range is about twenty meters away to our west!"

"Alright, let's go!" Kristina shouts as the Colonial Marines charge forward with Mac ending up taking point upon reaching the door. The marines quickly leave the cargo bay and run down the corridor as they follow their newest foes.

After they leave, a few reptilian bird-like creatures that are the size of a normal human and have silver skin start making cries before one descends down onto the catwalk. A few more fly down to the floor towards the corpses with one of the reptilian creatures folds up its bat-like wings and chomps down onto the neck of one of the fallen Colonial Marines as the doorway closes.

* * *

While the remaining Colonial Marines are running down the corridor, Mac keeps his M4RA Battle Rifle at the ready with Aleser looks at his motion tracker. However, as they approach a doorway that is about eight meters away from them, Saffi comes off and fires a few blaster bolts from his DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol at them. The Colonial Marines stop short with Aleser and Kristina fire their M41A Pulse Rifles only for Saffi to duck into the doorway.

"Come on," Mac says, quickly running towards the doorway.

In a large hallway with a few doors on one side, the Murachuan holsters his blaster pistol as he arrives to the other Rebel Marines as they wait close to the doorway at the end of the hallway.

"They're on their way," Saffi says, being given his A280 Blaster Rifle by Oron and quickly gets behind him as he aims down the hallway. As Mac runs through the doorway and into the hallway just as the other marines are about to enter it, both Saffi and Iella fires their blasters and quickly shoot him through the chest.

 _Rebel Marines: 4_

 _Colonial Marines: 4_

As he falls to the ground, Aleser and Kristina starts opening fire at their foes as Calvin and Hana enter into the hallway. Quickly realizing that they need to fall back again, Saffi hits the door panel to open the doors and sees a disorganized mess hall with tables thrown around.

"Fall back into the mess hall," Saffi says, firing a few more shots from his blaster rifle.

"You two go first," Oron says as he turns to look at the Murachuan and Iella, "We'll hold them off and-"

At that moment, Calvin works the pump-action of his M37A2 Shotgun to load in a new shell and fires it off. While some of the shot misses, most strike Oron's helmet only to fail to break through and only really stun him. As Saffi steps to walk back into the doorway, Hana gets a bead and fires two bursts from her M39 Submachine Gun with one going into his left upper arm and one into his right thigh just above the knee.

Crying out in pain, the Murachuan drops his A280 Blaster Rifle and falls only for Iella to grab him and getting his left arm over her shoulders. Holding her DH-17 Blaster Pistol in her left hand, she fires a few shots as she helps her fellow marine into the mess hall and out of harms way. Neb fires a few shots before he falls back into the mess hall and fires a few more shots off to allow Oron to get into the room. As the Colonial Marines fire at them, Oron uses the door panel to close the door and lock it in time for the bullets to hit the door.

Looking at the room, Neb spots a door on the other side with a table next to it before turning back and saying, "(There's a door over here! We can use that to keep moving!)"

"Alright," Iella says, "Neb, take Saffi and get him behind that table."

The Sullustan quickly takes the Murachuan from her and helps his wounded teammate over to the table close to the door with Oron following them. Moving a few feet away from the door, she takes a Thermal Detonator off her belt and activates it before rolling it towards the doorway they came from. Hearing the door about to open after she does it, Iella turns and runs to her fellow marines as Saffi is placed behind the table with Oron and Neb taking cover behind other tables.

As Iella gets to a table close to her fellow marines, the doors open with Hana quickly getting into the room and starts firing at the marine only for her to get into cover. Hana starts to move forward as Aleser is about to enter the room through the doorway.

 _BOOM!_

Aleser falls back against the wall of the hallway haven been stunned by the blast while both Kristina and Calvin are forced to stop because to it. Hana, who was caught in the blast, is sent to the ground with some shrapnel in her face and the shock wave having killed her.

 _Rebel Marines: 4_

 _Colonial Marines: 3_

The three unharmed Rebel Marines get up with their weapons at the ready as Kristina and Calvin move past Aleser while he gets his bearings. After entering the room, Kristina fires her M41A Pulse Rifle and Calvin firing his M37A2 Shotgun as the rebels fire their blasters at them. However, as he operates the pump-action of his shotgun, Calvin notices that he's out of buckshot and shouts, "Shit, I'm out of ammo!"

By this time, Aleser gets into the mess hall with him putting a fresh magazine into his M41A Pulse Rifle and charges it before he opens fire at their foes. Calvin tosses his shotgun away and draws his H&K VP70 from its holster as a blaster bolt from Oron just shaves a bit off his M10 helmet. Seeing this, Aleser fires a burst from his rifle at Oron and scores a few shots on his chest and a shot to his neck. The Rebel Marine falls back to the ground as he dies after the bullet that entered his neck tears through his spinal cord.

 _Rebel Marines: 3_

 _Colonial Marines: 3_

Looking from behind his cover despite the pain, Saffi sees Kristina moving to aim her M41A Pulse Rifle at Iella. Drawing his DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol, he brings it up and uses the scope on it to fire a blaster bolt that strikes the rifle in her hands. Getting surprised by this, Kristina looks at her M41A Pulse Rifle as it dies and Calvin fires a few shots when the Murachuan leans back into cover.

"(Iella, take Saffi and get out of here!)" Neb shouts, getting back up after putting in a fresh power pack into his weapon.

"What about you?" Iella asks with some fear, firing a few shots from her DH-17 Blaster Pistol as the leader of the Colonial Marines pulls out her pistol while they get into cover.

"(I'll cover you two,)" Neb tells her while putting out a few more blaster bolts, "(Just go!)"

Nodding, Iella quickly rushes to Saffi and quickly hits the door panel to open the door before she holsters her DH-17 Blaster Pistol. As Neb fires his A280 Blaster Rifle to keep their foes down, she grabs the wounded Murachuan and helps him to his feet before getting out of the mess hall. Entering the corridor on the opposite side of the starship, Iella sees a doorway about twenty meters away and quickly runs down it towards the door.

Back in the mess hall, Neb waits a second which causes the Colonial Marines to get out of cover and he quickly fires a few shots to Aleser. The man gets hit in the chest and he falls back before Kristina and Calvin fire their H&K VP70s at the Sullustan. While a few bullets hit his A280 Blaster Rifle and one hits his Blast Vest, the others get into his right arm and two go into his head which drops him to the ground.

 _Rebel Marines: 2_

 _Colonial Marines: 2_

"Let's go," Kristina tells Calvin before the two run towards the door and passing the bodies in the mess hall as they keep moving. Entering the corridor through the doorway, they see Iella carrying the injured rebel through the doorway with both firing their pistols at them. However, the two rebels get through the doorway into a relatively empty hanger and Iella presses a button on the control panel to close the doors.

"Step back," Saffi says, with her quickly moving back and he brings up his DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol before blasting the panel, "That should hold them for a bit."

Outside the door, the Colonial Marines make it to the doorway only to see the broken door panel and realize that they can't get inside.

"Hold on," Calvin says, holstering his pistol and taking his ME3 Hand Welder from his belt and moves to step forward to the door. Placing the cutting torch at the top of the door, he activates the tool and starts to cut through the door as he starts moving it down to cut it open.

* * *

As Iella looks around the hanger the two are in, she sees a white UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle with the side doors missing and broken thrusters. Upon seeing it, Iella quickly moves forward while carrying the injured Murachuan to it. Moving to the side of the vehicle, she ducks under as they step on board the drop shuttle and lays her injured teammate on one of the seats on the side away from the door.

Groaning a bit, Saffi watches his fellow marine taking the medpac off her belt and opens it to take out a bacta patch from the box. Ripping his trousers to get to his wound, Iella uses this to get the bacta patch onto his actual leg and places it over his wounds. As the Murachuan breaths a bit as he feels the bacta patch doing its job and healing his wound, she quickly rips his sleeve a bit more before she picks up another bacta patch.

"Thanks for doing this," Saffi says, giving a small smile as his fellow marine puts the patch over the wound on his upper left arm.

"No problem," Iella says, closing the medpac, "Stay here and try being quiet."

The Murachuan nods as he places his DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol on the seat next to him as his fellow rebel moves to leave the vehicle and get into cover.

* * *

Kristina keeps her pistol aimed at the door as Calvin moves his cutting torch towards the bottom of the door and turns the tool off. As the door starts to split open and he steps back, the door reveals the empty hanger with no one in sight with Calvin putting his welder back on his belt.

"Calvin, take point," Kristina says with her H&K VP70 still aimed in front of her.

"Right, sir," Calvin replies as he stands up and pulls his pistol back out and moves into the hanger with Kristina following him. The two simply find themselves in the empty hanger with no signs of their foes before they both see the broken drop shuttle.

"Sir, I'll check the vehicle out," Calvin tells his leader, turning to look at her.

"Right," Kristina replies with a nod.

As he turns to face forward and move towards the vehicle, Iella steps out from behind two stack of tool crates and fires three blaster bolts at her foes. Kristina is able to move out of the way from one of the bolts, but the other two blaster bolts strike Calvin in the chest and he falls to the ground. Not wasting a moment, Kristina fires three shots from her H&K VP70 with the first two bullets hitting her Blast Vest. However, the third bullet hits Iella between the eyes and she falls backwards onto her side as blood leaks from her face.

 _Rebel Marines: 1_

 _Colonial Marines: 1_

Hearing a groan, Kristina turns towards the broken vehicle and realizes fast that the other marine is in the vehicle. Slowly moving towards it, she tries her best to stay silent as she cautiously moves in to surprise her foe. With her H&K VP70 at the ready, she gets to the side of the vehicle and slowly moves forward towards the opening on the side. Reaching the opening of the drop shuttle, she takes a breath and leans forward a bit to look into the vehicle.

All she sees is the medpac and the DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol on the seats of the vehicle. This confuses her until she hears what sounds like a low hum with a realization.

The hum is coming from behind her.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she sees Saffi coming from the rear of the vehicle and slashes her back with his Vibro-dagger. However, it only strikes her armor and only manages to slice a bit into the first layer of armor. Kristina attempts to turn around from her left to aim her pistol, but the Murachuan performs a light slash on her left arm that splits into an open wound. As she cries out in pain, Kristina raises her H&K VP70 to aim it at his head only for Saffi to act fast and grabs her wrist.

Moving the pistol away from his head with the shot sending the bullet less than a foot away from him, he quickly uses his Vibro-dagger to slash her throat with the blade nearly slashing half of her neck apart. As Saffi flinches upon some of her blood gets onto his face, Kristina starts to bleed heavily from the wound and her body starts to go limp. Letting go of her, the Murachuan lets his fallen foe collapse to the ground and simply lay on the ground dead.

 _Rebel Marines: 1_

 _Colonial Marines: 0_

Looking at his fallen foe, he turns off his Vibro-dagger and puts it back into its sheath before moving around her body and into the vehicle. Entering it, he takes his blaster pistol and holsters it before sitting down. Taking a moment to breath, he taking a com-link off his belt and activates it.

"Saffi to shuttle Savior," the Murachuan says, "Do you copy, over."

" _Savior to Saffi, we copy. What's your status, over._ "

"We ran into enemy soldiers," he tells them, pausing for a moment as he looks at the bodies near him, "All enemies down, but the other marines are KIA and I'm injured. Requesting immediate evac, over."

" _Roger that, Saffi. What is your location, over._ "

"I'm in a hanger bay on the other side of the starship," Saffi replies, "Has a broken vehicle in it, over."

" _Roger. Turn on your tracker, evac is inbound._ "

"Copy that, out," the Murachuan says, turning off his com-link and turning on another devise on his belt as he waits for the shuttle. He turns his head upon hearing some distant animal cries from the corridor, but for the moment pays it little mind.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ While these two groups of science fiction marines were able to keep up with each other, in the end it was the **Rebel Marine** that took the win with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. This is a match where one x-factor was what determined this match and that actually went against the warrior who gained that edge. Looking at the x-factors, these two made it difficult in both audacity and ferocity though the Rebel Marine took a slight edge in both categories. However, the Rebels obviously took the edge in technology due to using blaster weaponry and the Colonial Marines took the edge in experience. However, this is where this match was determined since, despite having battled against rebels, the Colonial Marines have never battled foes with energy weapons as plasma based rifles were in the prototype stage by the year 2179. On the other hand, the Rebel Marines are used to battling against professional armored soldiers with their arsenal based off this idea as they use blasters which can pierce through armor with ease. This idea is only furthered by the armor since the Blast Vest and Blast Helmet simply nullify most of the Colonial Marine's arsenal while the M3 Pattern Personal Armor and M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet weren't made to defend the user against energy weapons. In the end, the more audacious Rebel Marines with their better armor and arsenal allowed them to take out the more experience Colonial Marines with their better long range weaponry.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit a group who are sent to investigate cryptid sightings and a group tasked with defending Japan from kaiju.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is one of the longest battles I've written so far, which is something I do like about the Versus Series. This is a match that I had planned for my Deadliest Warrior story and that I simply decided to transfer over. Funny enough, both the Rebel Marines and the Colonial Marines have access to nearly the same types of weaponry and even other weapons that could have been used for this match. That said, I know I didn't use the U1 Launcher in the match but I actually forgot about it and wanted to use the M40 HEDP Grenade as a standard grenade for the match. That's more on me, but I think the point was still across. Also, I think the DH-17 Blaster Rifle would have been an interesting one to pit the M41A Pulse Rifle up against, but I chose the A280 Blaster Rifle since more people know what that one is and to not confuse people since I also have the DH-17 Blaster Pistol in this.

While I didn't discuss weapons much in the verdict, I didn't feel like I needed to since there's not much to that. The Colonial Marines had the edge in long range, but the Rebel Marines are more close-mid range fighters and that shows in their weaponry. Even with their rifles, the A280 is more suited for a close quarters fire fight than the M41A at least in my opinion. Heck, I know the Colonial Marines have a Combat Knife that I could have use, but I decided to use the M37A2 Shotgun simply as a nod to _Aliens_. It's also why I had a vehicle from the _Mass Effect_ series and the Space Gyaos in this. Also, speaking about kaiju, the next match is between two warriors most people would be kinda clueless about, but when it appears you'll probably understand. Hope you all enjoyed!


	14. Enigma Corporation vs G-Force

**GT25's Versus Series: Enigma Corporation vs. G-Force**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two groups who battle against unnatural creatures with the Enigma Corporation who deal with the unknown and G-Force who deal with kaiju. For this installment, we will take the Enigma Corporation from their appearances in the third season of the show _Lost Tapes_ and G-Force from their appearances in the Heisei era Godzilla films with additional information from other sources. As these two aren't well known even in their own universes, I will provide a brief backstory for both to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

Being established as a private security firm in either the late 1990s or early 2000s, the **Enigma Corporation** would operate as a security firm for those who needed help with the unexplained. Training their members to be ready to expect the unexpected, the Corporation would allow many groups including local law enforcement to hire their teams to investigate any weird or unusual occurrences. This would cause them to be hired by the Mexico City Police Department in November of 2008 to investigate a series of ritualistic murders. While the murders were pinned on a member of a cult, the team is said to have battled against the serpent god Quetzalcoatl which was summoned. Two years later, the Enigma Corporation would send another team to New Orleans which are rumored have to battle against zombies and later that year another team is rumored to have dealt with a strigoi vampire. Despite being a legal security firm, much of their records on these and many other events their teams went on are not accessible to the public.

* * *

After the conflict between Godzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah in the year 1992, Japan along with the United Nations decided that something had to be done to combat Godzilla and formally established the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center, or UNGCC, within months. In addition, an international joint military branch of the UNGCC would be established by the UN and the Japanese Self-Defense Force which would be called **G-Force**. Training their members to combat kaiju, G-Force would take over where the JSDF left off with battling Godzilla and the various kaiju that would appear. Despite using mechs against larger kaiju, the members of G-Force would be trained to combat smaller kaiju and even gain experience in fighting criminals due to a branch of the Yakuza kidnapping a member of the force. While their mechs would see more success against larger kaiju, G-Force would still battle against kaiju and even took down the kaiju Destroyah in 1995. Whether they were dissolved after Godzilla's death in 1995 or stayed in service remains unknown.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Combat Knife ( _Enigma Corporation_ ): The Combat Knife is a type of knife that is used by the members of the Enigma Corporation for use in melee combat. This knife most likely has a 7 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.86 inches and weighs 11.2 ounces.

* * *

M7 Bayonet ( _G-Force_ ): The M7 Bayonet is a bayonet made for the M16 Rifle and is used by both the JSDF and members of G-Force for their Howa Type 89 rifle. This knife bayonet has a 6.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.75 inches and weighs 11.2 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M7 Bayonet gets the edge. Despite the Combat Knife having a slightly longer blade, the M7 Bayonet can serve as both a combat knife and a bayonet in a battle.

 **Pistols**

SIG Sauer GSR ( _Enigma Corporation_ ): The SIG Sauer GSR is a pistol based off the Colt M1911 which members of the Enigma Corporation use in the field and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using an eight round detachable box magazine. The SIG Sauer GSR most likely has a length of 8.25 inches and possibly weighs 2.63 pounds with a possible effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

Beretta 92F ( _G-Force_ ): The Beretta 92F is a pistol that has been used by many militaries along with members of G-Force and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a fifteen round detachable box magazine. The Beretta 92F has a length of 8.5 inches and weighs 2.13 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Beretta 92F gets the edge. Despite the SIG Saucer GSR having the larger round, the Beretta 92F is lighter by 8 ounces along with having seven more rounds in the magazine.

 **Medium Range**

H&K MP5A3 ( _Enigma Corporation_ ): The H&K MP5A3 is a submachine gun that is used by the members of the Enigma Corporation and operates on a roller-delayed blowback system with a closed bolt. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The H&K MP5A3 has a length of 27.6 inches with the stock extended and weighs 6.8 pounds with an effective range of 200 meters.

* * *

Minebea PM-9 ( _G-Force_ ): The Minebea PM-9 is a machine pistol that is used by the JSDF along with the members of G-Force and operates on a blowback system. This machine pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a twenty-five round detachable box magazine. The Minebea PM-9 has a length of 15.7 inches and weighs 6.2 pounds with an effective range of 100 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The H&K MP5A3 gets the edge. Despite the Minebea PM-9 being shorter by 11.9 inches and slightly lighter by 9.6 ounces, the H&K MP5A3 has five more rounds in its magazine along with having twice the range of the machine pistol.

 **Long Range**

H&K HK417 ( _Enigma Corporation_ ): The H&K HK417 is a battle rifle used by many military forces with members of the Enigma Corporation most likely using the 'Assaulter' variant and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This rifle fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The H&K HK417 as the 'Assaulter' model has a length of 34.8 inches with the stock extended and weighs 8.5 pounds with an effective range of 400 meters.

* * *

Howa Type 89 ( _G-Force_ ): The Howa Type 89 is an assault rifle which was based off the Armalite AR-18 which G-Force uses on the front lines and operates on a gas-operated system. This rifle fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Howa Type 89 has a length of 36.1 inches and weighs 7.7 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Howa Type 89 gets the edge. While the H&K HK417 is slightly shorter by 1.3 inches and fires the larger round, the Howa Type 89 is slightly lighter by 12.8 ounces along with having ten more rounds in its magazine and having a larger range by a hundred meters.

 **Special Weapons**

Benelli M4 Super 90 ( _Enigma Corporation_ ): The Benelli M4 Super 90 is a combat shotgun that is used by members of the Enigma Corporation and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This shotgun makes use of 12-gauge shells with the weapon having a tube magazine that holds seven shells plus another in the chamber. The Benelli M4 Super 90 has a length of 34.8 inches and weighs 8.42 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

M24 Rifle ( _G-Force_ ): The M24 Sniper Weapon System is a military rifle that is used by the JSDF along with members of G-Force and operates on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round with the weapon having a five round internal magazine. The M24 Rifle has a length of 43 inches and weighs 11.88 pounds when empty and without a scope with an effective range of 800 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M24 Rifle gets the edge. While the Benelli M4 Super 90 has three more shots than the rifle, the M24 Rifle is a sniper rifle which gives the user a greater range and allows them to simply take out the user of the shotgun before they can get into effective firing range with it.

 **Armor**

Kevlar Vest ( _Both_ ): Used by many police agencies for protection, the Kevlar Vest is a ballistic vest composed of layers of kevlar to create a light and flexible armor. These layers of of kevlar will 'catch' and deform the bullet to absorb the energy across a larger area in order to protect the wearer. Assuming this vest is of Type IIIA level of armor protection, this vest is able to protect the user from small caliber rounds like .22 Long Rifle, 9x19mm, .380 ACP, .45 ACP, .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and 10mm Auto. However, larger rounds like those used in rifles would go through no problem and areas of the vest may weaken if hit multiple times. In addition, the vest and wearer still absorb the impact of the bullet and heavy bullets can cause blunt force trauma under the impact point.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ As members of both the Enigma Corporation and G-Force make use of the same armor, they are even in this category and neither get the edge.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Enigma Corporation gets the edge, but not by much. Having to take on the unknown, the members of the Enigma Corporation were most likely trained in firearms and tactics along with preparing them for dealing with many kinds of threats. Despite often using mechs to battle kaiju, the members of G-Force were training in firearms and martial arts to prepare them to deal with smaller kaiju and even battle against humans.

 _Experience:_ G-Force gets the edge. As they are often called in to handle the unknown, the members of the Enigma Corporation have had to deal with many types of cryptids such as zombies, strigoi vampires, and even Quetzalcoatl. As an international joint military organization, the members of G-Force have had to battle against many types of kaiju from the Juvenile Destroyahs to Godzilla himself and have even taken on the Yakuza.

 _Audacity:_ Since they are often hired to investigate the unknown, the members of the Enigma Corporation are willing to head out and help those who hire them against whatever they come up against. Since they were formed to battle against Godzilla and other kaiju, the members of G-Force are willing to head into battle against giant monsters and even smaller ones knowing that they could die.

 _Tenacity:_ Despite often being hired by others to deal with the unknown, the members of the Enigma Corporation are willing to put their lives on the line and even take on many kinds of cryptids. As they were formed to battle Godzilla, the members of G-Force are willing to put their lives on the line to protect Japan against kaiju and even willing to face them in direct combat.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with some interactions with a few Gyaos and innocent bystanders.

 _The Set Up:_ A team sent by the Enigma Corporation heads by boat to an island off the coast of Oregon with a squad sent by G-Force searching for survivors in a small town.

 _ **BATTLE**_

As clouds rolled across the night sky over the mouth of the Columbia River, a large motor boat that is about fifty feet in length rides from the port city of Astoria, Oregon. In this boat are five people in t-shirts and pants with black kevlar vests over their shirts sitting in seats in the cabin with the captain of the ship operating the vessel. The man sitting closest to the ship's captain has brown hair with stubble on his face along with holding an H&K HK417 in his hands with a SIG Sauer GSR holstered and a Combat Knife sheathed on his belt. The person sitting next to him is a woman with blonde hair that has a Benelli M4 Super 90 in her hands and a SIG Sauer GSR holstered on her belt.

Sitting across from them is another woman who has brown hair with an H&K MP5A3 that has a flashlight attachment in her hands with a SIG Sauer GSR holster on her belt. Next to her is a man with black hair and a beard who has a similar H&K MP5A3 in his hands with a Combat Knife sheathed on his belt. The last man, who has short auburn hair, has an H&K HK417 in his hands along with a Combat Knife sheathed on his belt. These people, in order of appearance, are Neol Connor, Diane Ray, Elise Mooney, Kevin Reed, and Austin Warren. They are members of the Enigma Corporation who have been hired by the police in Astoria to investigate reports of giant birds from a small island about two miles off the Oregon coastline.

 _Enigma Corporation: 5_

"Captain Becket," Connor says, breaking the silence, "How much longer until we reach the island?"

"I'd say about fifteen minutes at the speed we're traveling," the captain tells them, "But remember, once you disembark, I'm getting out before something happens."

"That's fine, Captain," Mooney replies, "We just needed a lift. The police will come get us in the morning."

"Alright," the captain replies, "Hope there's something for them to come get, though."

* * *

In the skies over the small island, a Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk that is followed by an UH-72 Lakota is coming towards a hill on the island that has some foliage around it. Inside the cabin of the Seahawk are five men in grey long sleeve shirts and pants with dark blue kevlar vests over their shirts, a patch on their right upper arm, and dark blue caps with a logo on their heads. One of these men, who has black hair and stubble, is holding a Howa Type 89 in his hands along with having a Beretta 92F holstered and an M7 Bayonet sheathed on his belt. Sitting next to him is a man who has a Minebea PM-9 over his shoulder thanks to a strap on the machine pistol with a M67 Grenade in his hand and a Beretta 92F holstered on his belt.

On the other side of the cabin is a man with a black bandana around his neck along with having a Howa Type 89 in his hands and an M7 Bayonet sheathed on his belt. Next to him is a man who has a M24 Rifle in his hands along with a Beretta 92F holstered on his belt. The final man, who is trying to calm himself, has a Minebea PM-9 in his hands with a Beretta 92F holstered on his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are Akira Yuki, Sho Kuroki, Koji Shinjo, Kiyoshi Sato, and Jiro Ogata. They are members of G-Force who have been assigned to assist the United States Navy in the killing of kaiju that have appeared off the coast of Northern Oregon and on the island they're heading for.

 _Enigma Corporation: 5_

 _G-Force: 5_

"Ogata," Yuki says, getting the man's attention, "(First time going into the field?)"

"(Yes, sir,)" Ogata replies shakenly, nodding his head.

"(Try to stay focused,)" Yuki tells him with a small smirk, "(Not going to help anyone if you're like this.)"

"(Right, sir,)" Ogata says, taking deep breaths as they feel the helicopter rocking a bit.

"Landing zone is hot," one of the pilots shouts, "We've got a monster trying to hit us!"

"Pilot, let us worry about the kaiju," Kuroki tells him in English, before looking at the others and saying, "(Be ready for combat!)"

As they feel the helicopter land, Shinjo quickly grabs the door of the cabin and opens it before the five men quickly evacuate from the Seahawk. Upon getting onto the ground, Shinjo closes the door from the outside as the others see a few people on the hill as two are firing a shotgun and a revolver at a human sized, reptilian bird-like being with a triangular head. This dark grey creature gives out a strange cry before it walks forward due to its left wing being torn up by a blast from the shotgun.

"Get back!" Kuroki shouts, getting the people to fall back as the UH-72 Lakota lands on the hill to evacuate the people from the island.

"Wait, Sammy!" A woman shouts, turning towards the kaiju only to be stopped by another member of the group. Looking at the creature, Kuroki sees a boy, no older than ten, haven fallen with the Gyaos approaching the kid. Acting fast, he runs up as Yuki and Shinjo fire a few shots to get the kaiju back with their fellow G-Force member getting to the kid. The winged kaiju attempts to lunge at them, but Kuroki pulls the pin of the M67 Grenade and tosses it into the kaiju's open mouth.

As the Gyaos starts to choke on the weapon with a muffled cry, Kuroki gets over the boy and shields him before the kaiju has its head blown off by the grenade.

"(Good work, Kuroki!)" Sato says, getting over to help them up and quickly getting the kid to the Lakota helicopter. Getting back to the Seahawk, Kuroki gets to cockpit and asks the pilot, "How long until the others arrive?"

"SEALs arriving in fifteen minutes from the destroyers," the pilot says, getting a nod from him before Kuroki motions for him to take off. As the G-Force members regroup and get away from the Seahawk, they watch as the helicopter takes off with the UH-72 Lakota following behind after getting the people on board.

"(Alright, let's move,)" Yuki tells the group as Kuroki takes his machine pistol in his hands before the G-Force squad move down the hill towards the small town on the island with Yuki leading them.

* * *

Upon the motor boat arriving at the docks, the Enigma Corporation team disembark and watch as the boat pulls out and begins to head back to Astoria.

"Alright, listen up," Connor tells his team, "We sweep the town and try to find out what's going on here. If we are find anyone, we'll help them out as best as we can. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The other four reply.

"Okay, let's move," Connor says, "I'll take point."

With that, the Enigma Corporation team heads down the pier they're on towards the town to search the place for anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

On one of the streets in the town, the members of G-Force are walking down the empty street before Yuki holds his hand up to stop them. Upon doing so, they hear a cry and look up to their left to see a Gyaos flying just overhead.

"(Bring it down!)" Yuki shouts before the squad fires upon the creature. The bullets riddle the kaiju's body with a shot from Sato going straight through its neck which causes the creature to fall dead onto the room of a nearby house.

Looking around, Yuki spots a two story building about twenty meters away and motions for Sato to come forward.

"(Sato, get to that building,)" Yuki tells his teammate upon reaching him, "(Give us some coverage in case another kaiju is in the area.)"

"(Yes, sir!)" Sato replies before running towards the building. Looking back at the others, Yuki motions for them to keep moving as they turn onto another street and head away from the two story building.

* * *

As the Enigma Corporation team walk down a street, they keep their eyes open before they see a shadow on the ground. However, they look around in the air only to not spot anything as if it simply flied past them.

"What was that?" Reed asks, looking ready to open fire upon anything.

"Don't know," Connor replies, "But let's keep moving."

The team keeps moving as they watch where they're going along with heading down the streets of the seemingly deserted town. However, just as they are about to reach an intersection in the town, they suddenly stop upon hearing gunshots from nearby.

"Connor, did they say there were any police on the island," Mooney asks her fellow teammate.

"Only two, but those sound like automatic weapons," Connor replies, "There may be other people here with us. Be ready just in case."

The rest of the team nod before they quickly have their weapons at the ready as they keep moving and turn down the intersection towards the direction the shots came from. After a minute of going down the street, they see a group about twenty meters from them with a two story building about forty meters behind them. Not recognizing their outfits or weapons, Connor makes a rational guess as to who they are.

"Enemy unit," Connor tells his team, "Open fire!"

Spreading out, the members of the Enigma Corporation fire their weapons on the members of G-Force who get surprised and start to spread out to avoid the gunfire.

"(Getting into cover and return fire!)" Yuki shouts, firing his Howa Type 89 with the other G-Force members quickly firing their weapons. As the others head into cover, Kuroki fires a burst of rounds from his Minebea PM-9 which hit Reed in the chest and a second burst blows a few holes in his head.

 _Enigma Corporation: 4_

 _G-Force: 5_

As the Enigma Corporation team scrambles to get to their own cover, the G-Force squad gets into cover using wooden boxes or the sides of buildings. In the building behind them, Sato gets to the second story and heads towards a window where he sees the fire fight happening. He quickly uses the butt of the M24 Rifle to break one of the windows to use it as a sniper position.

While this is happening, Mooney gets from behind the corner of the building she's using as cover and sees Ogata firing a burst at the wooden stall her leader is using for cover. Acting fast, she fires a burst of rounds into the man's leg and Ogata cries out as he falls to the ground. Popping out of cover, Connor sees the man on the ground and aims his rifle before firing a round into his head.

 _Enigma Corporation: 4_

 _G-Force: 4_

As Connor fires a second shot from his H&K HK417, he sees the bolt of the weapon stay open and gets back into cover as he replaces the magazine. The G-Force squad, having reloaded their weapons, get out and fire at their opponents as both Warren and Ray return fire with their weapons while Mooney reloads her H&K MP5A3. However, Warren suddenly hears a click as his weapon runs dry before Yuki fires his Howa Type 89 in his direction.

Two bullets strike his gut and he cries out from the pain as his kevlar vest does little to stop the rounds. However, he is suddenly silenced when Sato gets a bead using the scope of his M24 Rifle and fires a round off that hits him dead between the eyes. Warren dies almost instantly before his body collapses to the ground.

 _Enigma Corporation: 3_

 _G-Force: 4_

"Sniper! Get down!" Ray shouts before getting behind the corner of the building she's behind to avoid a shot from the sniper. Connor stays behind the wooden stall he's using as a third shot is fired off and nicks the top of the stall. However, as he pulls his M24 Rifle back to get more ammo into it, Sato hears a cry before a yellow beam swiftly slices through the top and side of the building.

Moving to the other side of the room he's in, Sato gets hit by some rubble as the roof starts to collapse with it and part of the building fall down to the streets below. G-Force stop firing upon hearing the beam and everyone turns to see the building starting to collapse.

"Sato!" Shinjo shouts in horror, before they hear a cry and everyone looks up to see a Gyaos swooping overhead as it fires a Sonic Beam. Connor quickly gets from behind the wooden stall and into the street to avoid the beam as it cuts the stall in half.

Looking to his left, Yuki sees a single story house before turning to his allies and shouting, "(Follow me, quickly!)"

The other two don't question him as Kuroki and Shinjo charge over to him as Yuki starts to make a run towards the house. As they do, Connor gets to his feet and sees an injured Sato getting to his own feet with the rubble now on the ground. Not taking any chances, he fires up at the man and scores a hit on his chest and head which sends him falling backwards onto the floor of the room he's in.

 _Enigma Corporation: 3_

 _G-Force: 3_

"They're heading for that house," Connor shouts to Mooney and Ray, "We have to get to them and-"

Hearing another cry, Connor turns around to see the Gyaos once again swooping down to strike at them. Mooney quickly raises her H&K MP5A3 and fires half of her magazine at the kaiju's left wing which brings it down onto the streets only a few feet from Connor. As the other two move to get to him, the reptilian bird quickly gets up and aims its head as its mouth starts to give off a yellow light.

However, Ray fires her Benelli M4 Super 90 and the buckshot partially blows off the kaiju's lower jaw and causes it to rear back. Not taking chances, the remaining members of the Enigma Corporation fire their weapons into the Gyaos with them blowing open its chest and nearly blowing the head off its body. Upon stopping and Ray firing the last shell in her shotgun, the kaiju falls backwards dead with green blood flowing from its many wounds.

"What the hell is that?!" Ray shouts, reloading her shotgun with new shells as she looks in horror at the monster.

"Must be one of those giant birds," Connor replies with some shock, "But I've never seen a creature like this!"

"Guys, focus," Mooney tells the other two, "We can worry about this later. Right now we have hostiles to take care of."

Looking to her, Connor nods his head before saying, "Right. I'll take point, follow me."

Turning around, Connor leads his last teammates to the house he saw the G-Force members heading towards and they rush towards it to get to it. As they do, they keep an eye on the skies to ensure they don't get attacked by another one of those giant birds. Reaching the house after about forty seconds, they see the door already open and quickly get inside to search for their foes.

Upon entering, they find themselves in a large living room that connects to two hallways with one of the walls having a hole in it like something had busted in. Close to the hole is a human corpse that looked to have been partially eaten with much of its skin and even its head missing. Despite the grizzly sight, Connor moves forward to secure the hole and check to ensure another creature don't come from it. As both Mooney and Ray follow him a bit, he briefly stops before stepping over the corpse and looking outside through the hole.

However, he doesn't see much outside of the next building and the skies looked clear based off what he could see. As she looks around, Ray spots Kuroki emerging from one of the hallways with his Beretta 92F in hand. Not taking any chances, she fires a shell from her Benelli M4 Super 90 which sends the man to the floor. As the other two turn to see what's going on, Shinjo emerges as well and fires a burst of rounds from his Howa Type 89 into her chest which causes her to fall to the ground dead.

 _Enigma Corporation: 2_

 _G-Force: 3_

Kuroki quickly gets back to his feet as Mooney fires a few rounds from her H&K MP5A3 which strike Shinjo in the chest. As he stumbles back, Connor fires the last round in his H&K HK417 into his head and drops him before Mooney empties her submachine gun at Kuroki as he runs back down the hallway.

 _Enigma Corporation: 2_

 _G-Force: 2_

Throwing their guns to the ground, both Connor and Mooney draw their SIG Sauer GSRs and move forward with Connor once again taking point. Upon entering the hallway, they find it has three doorways with them passing the first two. However, he sees Kuroki running past the doorway to another part of the room he's in before he motions for Mooney to follow him.

Rushing forward, the two find themselves in the master bedroom with Connor quickly spotting Kuroki in front of the closet and just behind a wooden rectangular table. Raising his pistol, Connor fires two rounds into his leg and causes the G-Force member to fall to the ground as Mooney turns to fire her own pistol. However, Yuki appears from the master bathroom and fires a single shot from his Beretta 92F into her head with a bit of blood landing onto Connor.

 _Enigma Corporation: 1_

 _G-Force: 2_

Turning around, he fires three rounds at Yuki only for the man to step away from the doorway and he feels a bullet strike him in the back. Stepping away from the bathroom, Connor turns around and fires a bullet at Kuroki the strikes him in the head.

 _Enigma Corporation: 1_

 _G-Force: 1_

Yuki pops out from the bathroom doorway and fires a few shots at his foe with Connor quickly getting behind the bed to use the wooden frame and mattresses as cover. Getting up, he fires two shots as Yuki gets back into cover only for his pistol to click open. Ducking back down, Connor quickly reloads his SIG Sauer GSR as two rounds strike the bed before he racks the slide of his pistol.

Hearing footsteps, he gets to his knees to see Yuki running from the bathroom towards the closet before Connor fires a bullet at the man. However, it misses him as Yuki bends down and flips the table on its side to use as cover before firing two more rounds off. Ducking down to avoid the bullets, Connor quickly gets back up and fires three shots off only for his foe to duck behind the table. As he waits for his foe, Connor fires another round at Yuki when he stands only to barely miss hitting his ear.

Acting quickly, Yuki fires three rounds at Connor who ducks behind the bed again and fires three more rounds into the bed. One of the rounds just barely scrapes against the back of Connor's shoulder before Yuki ducks behind the table to avoid two rounds from his foe. Getting back to his feet, the G-Force member fires two more rounds before his slide locks open and he ducks behind the table. As he holsters his pistol, Connor gets up and fires a round off only for his gun to lock open again due to his spent magazine.

As Connor ducks behind the bed to reload his pistol, Yuki instead runs from behind the table and towards the bed with him staying away from it. Seeing him as he puts in a fresh magazine, Connor quickly jumps onto the bed and takes two steps before jumping off to get behind his foe. Haven reloaded, Connor turns to aim his pistol only for Yuki to perform a spin kick and knock the pistol out of his hands. After getting a punch to his chest, Connor grabs his Combat Knife and pulls it out as Yuki draws his M7 Bayonet from its sheath.

Connor attempts to perform a thrust with his Combat Knife only for his foe to sidestep the strike and quickly performs a slash with his own knife that just cuts into his kevlar vest. When the man attempts to slash at him, Yuki grabs his wrist with his left hand before grabbing him by his hair with his right hand. Moving forward, Yuki brings the man's face down on the foot board of the bed and breaks Connor's nose as well as dazing him. Throwing the man back a bit, Yuki throws a right hook into Connor's gut and then delivers a solid kick to his left side which cause the man to cry out in pain.

Before he could react, Connor cries out again as Yuki thrusts his M7 Bayonet into his chest and twists the bayonet sharply. As he starts to cough up blood, Yuki pulls his knife bayonet out of the man and Connor falls backwards to the floor as he lays still.

 _Enigma Corporation: 0_

 _G-Force: 1_

Stepping back, Yuki takes a breath before he hears the cry of a Gyaos from outside followed by the sounds of a machine gun firing. Smiling at the sound, Yuki sheathes his M7 Bayonet and heads to the bathroom to retrieve his Howa Type 89 before he meets up with the Navy SEALs that have arrived.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these groups known for taking on unnatural creatures were able to match each other in many ways, yet in the end it was **G-Force** who claimed the victory with a possible outcome of 5.5 out of 10 battles. Starting with their weapons, the Enigma Corporation really only claimed medium range with their submachine gun while G-Force gained the edge in all other categories which gave them a distinct long range advantage. While G-Force had close range and the Enigma Corporation took medium range, the fact that both used the same type of armor meant that these ranges were more or less nullified with the exception of melee weaponry. In fact, what helped determined this match was their x-factors with one being the most important. When looking at the x-factors, the Enigma Corporation took a slight edge in training while G-Force took a slight edge in audacity and a solid edge in tenacity. However, the most important x-factor was experience which G-Force took with relative ease. Despite the Enigma Corporation sending teams out to investigate multiple incidents with cryptids, most of these incidents were often when the corporation was hired to help those looking into these cases. On the other hand, G-Force is a military force that is tasked with fighting kaiju and are always at the ready to combat any threat. Ultimately, the more experienced and tenacious G-Force along with their long range advantage allowed them to prevail over the better trained Enigma Corporation and their better medium range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the Avenger of the Second World War who ended up being thawed in the present against a man who traveled to the past to give the AK-47 to the Confederacy.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I'm finally glad that I got to do a battle with G-Force since I've always wanted to get them into my old Deadliest Warrior series. I was going to translate their lines into Japanese, but it got so confusing and frustrating that I just decided to leave them as is. To say these two groups have not much in history would be an understatement. The Enigma Corporation was only featured in three episodes during the final season of _Lost Tapes_ while G-Force was only featured in three of the Heisei Godzilla films, though Toho still has some info on them. As to how I got their weapons, I'll try to sum it up as easily as I can.

Starting with the Enigma Corporation, pictures showed them with the H&K MP5A3 so that did help me a bit with this episode. However, most of their weapons were due to Poseidon Productions had them in the 25th episode of _Deadliest Warrior: Poseidon Edition_ which did give me something to use which was helpful. As for G-Force, I used the Beretta 92F since it was used by in the film _Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla_ and then used the weapons the JSDF have in their arsenal. While the members of G-Force made use of an M16 Rifle in the film, I consider this more of a situational use of it due to how hard it is to get firearms for films rather than an official weapon used by G-Force. Funny enough, they did seem to have access to the M72 LAW and I thought about including it, but it's a 'one and done' rocket launcher so I just stuck with a sniper rifle. Plus, I had G-Force with the Howa Type 64 but switched to the Type 89 since it was the more modern and more likely used rifle of the two.

All that said, in the simulation I did use two characters from _Lost Tapes_ and four characters that appeared in the Heisei Godzilla films as part of G-Force. The others on the Enigma Corporation side got their names from characters that appeared in certain episodes in the show and a character who wasn't part of the fight is a reference to another kaiju film. I'll let you guys figure out who that is and the film. As for next time, it's the first Marvel character and another warrior from the author Harry Turtledove. That plus the element of time travel should hopefully be enough to give you an idea of whose fighting. Hope you all enjoyed!


	15. Captain America vs Andries Rhoodie

**GT25's Versus Series: Captain America vs. Andries Rhoodie**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two time travelers from comics and novels with Captain America from Marvel Comics and Andries Rhoodie from _The Guns of the South_. For this installment, we will take Steve Rogers just before he was frozen during the Second World War and Andries Rhoodie at the time of his death in the novel. Since one of these warriors is more well known than the other, I will provide a brief summary of their histories to ensure everyone knows their past.

 **History of the Warriors**

Born in the Lower East Side of Manhattan in 1920, **Steve Rogers** would be raised by his parents until they pasted away with his mother dying when he was a teen. Becoming a tall and scrawny fine arts student by early 1940, he would become disturbed by Adolf Hitler's rise to power and attempted to enlist in the army. Despite being rejected due to his frail body, his resolution attracted the attention of General Chester Philips and was used as a test subject of 'Project: Rebirth'. Transformed into a super soldier by this project, the scientist behind it, Abraham Erskine, was killed by a German spy and Rogers would punch the spy into machinery which killed him. Despite not being able to make more super soldiers, the American government would have him in the US Army as the superhero known as 'Captain America'. Fighting alongside his sidekick James "Bucky" Barnes and other US soldiers, Rogers as Captain America would battle in the Western Front of the Second World War against the Axis Forces which included the group known as Hydra. Fighting up to late April of 1945, both Captain America and Bucky would attempt to stop an experimental drone plane only to be hurled into the freezing waters of the North Atlantic where both would be frozen before the Avengers would thaw Rogers out in the present.

* * *

Born in South Africa around the year 1976, **Andries Rhoodie** would become part of the Neo-Nazi political group known as the Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging. Getting a hold of a time travel device in 2014, he would lead a group of his fellow members to the year 1864 to help the Confederacy during the American Civil War in hopes of it becoming an ally of their group along with others. Meeting with General Robert E. Lee, Rhoodie would give their group the alias 'America Will Break' and offered to supply the Confederacy with AK-47s. Gaining a base in the small town of Rivington, North Carolina, the men who would be known as 'Rivington Men' would supply the Confederacy with other technology and intelligence to help them in their war. Though they succeeded in their goal of the Confederacy winning the Second American Revolution, Rhoodie ordered Lee to be killed after he became president in 1868 due to him not working in their views. However, this would backfire on the AWB and the town of Rivington would be sieged by the Confederate Army with their time machine being destroyed and Rhoodie being stabbed to death by one of his own slave after his capture.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Colt M1911A1 ( _Captain America_ ): The Colt M1911A1 is a pistol that saw service in the US Armed Forces from the First World War up to the Vietnam War and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a seven round detachable box magazine. The Colt M1911A1 has a length of 8.25 inches and weighs 2.44 pounds with an effective range of 75 meters.

* * *

Makarov Pistol ( _Andries Rhoodie_ ): The Makarov Pistol is a pistol that became the standard Soviet sidearm in 1951 and operates on a blowback system. This pistol fires the 9x18mm Makarov round with the weapon using an eight round detachable box magazine. The Makarov Pistol has a length of 6.36 inches and weighs 1.63 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. The Colt M1911A1 does have the larger round and the larger range by 25 meters, but the Makarov Pistol has one more round in its magazine along with being slightly shorter by 2.14 inches and slightly lighter by 12.96 ounces.

 **Medium Range**

M1A1 Thompson ( _Captain America_ ): The M1A1 Thompson is a service variant of the Thompson Submachine Gun which was used by many of the Allied forces and operates on a blowback system with a blish lock mechanism. This submachine gun fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The M1A1 Thompson has a length of 31.9 inches and weighs 10 pounds when empty with an effective range of 150 meters.

* * *

Uzi ( _Andries Rhoodie_ ): The Uzi is a submachine gun used by a group of Rivington Men sent to assassinate Robert E. Lee after being elected and operates on an open-bolt blowback system. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Uzi has a length of 25 inches with the folding stock extended and weighs 7.72 pounds with an effective range of 200 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Uzi gets the edge. Despite the Thompson firing the larger round, the Uzi is shorter by 6.9 inches even with the folding stock extended and lighter by 2.28 pounds along with having the greater range by 50 meters.

 **Long Range**

M1 Garand ( _Captain America_ ): The M1 Garand is a service rifle that was used in the Second World War by the United States Armed Forces and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This rifle fires the .30-06 Springfield round with the weapon having an eight round internal magazine that was loaded by eight round en-bloc clips. The M1 Garand has a length of 43.1 inches and weighs about 9.5 pounds with an effective range of 457 meters.

* * *

AK-47 ( _Andries Rhoodie_ ): The AK-47 is a Soviet assault rifle which Andries Rhoodie used to supply the Confederacy to change history and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This assault rifle fires the 7.62x39mm round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The AK-47 has a length of 35 inches with a fixed wooden stock and weighs 7.7 pounds without a magazine with an effective range of 350 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While this is a comparison of a regular rifle to an assault rifle, both have things that do even things out here. The AK-47 is shorter by 8.1 inches and lighter by 1.8 pounds, but the M1 Garand fires a slightly larger round, the .30-06 being 7.62x63mm in metric notation, and has a greater range by a hundred seven meters. Plus, while the AK-47 can be fired at full automatic and has twenty-two more rounds, the M1 Garand is semi-auto only with eight rounds which means the user has to be accurate to not be wasting shots.

 **Rapid-Fire Weapons**

M1918A2 BAR ( _Captain America_ ): The M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifle, or BAR, is a variant of the earlier automatic rifle used as a light machine gun and operates on a gas-operated system with a rising bolt lock mechanism. This rifle fires the .30-06 Springfield round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The M1918A2 BAR has a length of 47.8 inches and weighs 19 pounds with the automatic rifle having a rate of fire of either 300 to 450 or 500 to 650 rounds per minute thanks to a selector toggle.

* * *

PKM Machine Gun ( _Andries Rhoodie_ ): The PKM Machine Gun is a general purpose machine gun that was used by the Rivington Men during the siege of their town and operates on an open-bolt gas-operated system. This rifle fires the 7.62x54mmR round with the weapon using fifty round non-disintegrating metal belts in a hundred round ammunition box. The PK Machine Gun has a length of 46.9 inches and weighs 16.53 pounds with the machine gun having a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The PKM Machine Gun gets the edge. Despite both having the same rate of fire and BAR possibly having a slightly larger round, the PKM is lighter by 2.47 pounds along with having more ammo thanks to its non-disintegrating belts compared to the box magazines of the BAR.

 **Special Weapons**

Shield ( _Captain America_ ): Captain America's Shield is his trademark weapon with the shield being composed of a vibranium-steel alloy which makes it nearly indestructible and allows it to absorb all kinetic energy from an impact and transfers little energy from each impact to the user. Often worn on his arm thanks to two straps, it can be used much like the ancient Aspis Shields from Greece and can be thrown while bouncing off multiple smooth surfaces with minimal lost in stability or speed. This shield most likely has a diameter of 30 inches and possibly weighs about 5.25 pounds.

* * *

AK Bayonet ( _Andries Rhoodie_ ): The AK Bayonet is a type of bayonet made for the AK family of assault rifles and was used by the Rivington Men in battle. This knife bayonet has a 6 inch steel blade with a total length of 10.88 inches and weighs about 9.6 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Shield gets the edge. While the AK Bayonet can turn an AK rifle into a spear or used as a combat knife, the Shield can be thrown and comes back to the user along with being used much like the Aspis Shield. Plus, the unique vibranium-steel alloy that makes up the Shield means that it can protect the user from most forms of attack and acts as a form of defense to the user.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ Steve Rogers gets the edge. By the time of being frozen in a block of ice, Steve Rogers was 25 years old and had a near perfect physique with peak strength, agility, and stamina along with his body aging slower thanks to the super soldier experiment. By the time of his death, Andries Rhoodie was about 42 years old and most likely had a normal physique with standard strength and agility with some endurance gained thanks to adapting to the climate of North Carolina.

 _Training:_ As part of the United States Army, Steve Rogers would have received training to prepare him for battle and in gaining information due to having to be used as a counter-intelligence agent. In addition to this, he would learn some tactics to better battle alongside fellow soldiers and lead them against the Axis forces during the war. As part of a paramilitary faction of a political group, Andries Rhoodie receives some training in the use of firearms and preparing him for battle against foes of the group. In addition, he may have received training in the use of heavy weapons such as mortars along with getting some training to fight others in melee combat.

 _Experience:_ During the Second World War, Steve Rogers would battle on Western Front against the Axis forces which included the forces of Nazi Germany and the group known as Hydra. This allowed him to become familiar with the weapons of his enemies and had battled the likes of the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. After turning against the Confederacy, Andries Rhoodie would battle against his former allies when they besieged the town of Rivington for two months with his men using more modern weapons. Despite being outnumbered, he and his men didn't let the town fall until the Confederacy set off explosives under their defenses.

 _Technology:_ Andries Rhoodie gets the edge. Having battled in the Second World War, Steve Rogers has access to submachine guns and automatic rifles as a type of light machine gun. As a plus, he had access to a service rifle that was a semi-auto rifle instead of a bolt-action rifle which was standard for most armies. Despite having traveled back in time, Andries Rhoodie still had access to Cold War era weaponry such as assault rifles and belt-fed machine guns. In addition, he also had access to mortars from the same time and more modern submachine guns thanks to the time machine.

 _Troop Quality:_ As part of the United States Army, Steve Rogers would lead properly trained soldiers who would be trained to be ready for the front lines on the Western Front. In addition, these soldiers were trained to operate effectively as a squad and as a group to battle against their foes. As part of a paramilitary group, Andries Rhoodie had men who were trained in the use of firearms and were being prepped for battling anyone who opposed them. In addition, these men were trained in the use of heavy weapons such as mortars and knew how to defend a town during a siege.

 _Generalship:_ As a member of a battalion of the United States Army, Steve Rogers would lead his men from the front and often battled alongside the soldiers in his battalion. When doing so, he would often inspire his fellow soldiers and help them accomplish objectives by using his shield to provide them cover from incoming fire. As a member of a paramilitary group who went back in time, Andries Rhoodie was able to have his men secure supplies from their time and bring it back to the mid 19th century. When they turned against the Confederacy, he was able to have his men be ready to keep the town they were in defended during the siege that followed.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with both sides having only one rapid-fire weapon each.

 _The Set Up:_ In a small fort being built in North Carolina, Andries Rhoodie and four of men of the AWB are setting up the fort for their uses as Captain America and four US soldiers arrive to the fort.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of North Carolina in early January of 1864, a small fort is being built with at the moment only a two story building and parts of two walls around the building having been built with a few large piles of bricks scatter around the inside. In a room on the second floor of the building, a man in his early forties wearing green and brown mottled clothing has a Makarov Pistol holstered and an AK Bayonet sheathed on his belt. As he looks at a map of the time on a table that has an Uzi on it, a man in similar clothing with an Uzi in his right hand and a Makarov Pistol holstered on his belt looks at the map as well.

Outside of the building, three other men in the same green and brown mottled clothing are moving a few wooden crate to the front of the building. One of these men, who has an AK-47 with a Bayonet on it slung over his shoulder and a Makarov Pistol holstered on his belt, helps set down one of these crates on the ground. Nearby is a man, who has a Makarov Pistol holstered on his belt, standing next to a PKM Machine Gun with its bipod resting on stacked sandbags in a semi circle. Once the box is set down, the last man who has a Makarov Pistol holstered on his belt stands up and grabs the AK-47 that was on the crate.

These men, in order of appearance, are Andries Rhoodie, Walter, Taylor, Cain, and Felix. Having come from the future thanks to a time travel devise, they are starting to set up a small fort to store some the supply of AK-47s that they plan to give to the Confederacy within a week.

 _Andries Rhoodie: 5_

Nearby about twenty feet away from the small fort, five men are moving in a line with all but their leader wearing olive drab uniforms and M1 helmets on their heads as they approach the fort. Their leader, who is wearing a blue and white uniform with a strap around his chest that goes over his left shoulder and a blue helmet has an occular guard, has a M1A1 Thompson in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered on his belt and has a circular shield that is red and white with a blue center with a white star on his back.

The man following him has a M1 Garand in his hands along with having a Colt M1911A1 holstered on his belt. Following him is two more men, both of whom having a Colt M1911A1 holstered on their belts, who are carrying a M1A1 Thompson and a M1 Garand in their hands respectively. The final man, who has a Colt M1911A1 holstered on his belt and wearing a haversack on his hip thanks to a shoulder strap, has a M1918A2 BAR in his hands as he keeps up with the others.

These men, in order of appearance, are Captain America, Lucas, Thomas, Peter, and Benjamin. Having arrived from the end of the Second World War thanks to a German time machine, they have been sent after the group known only as 'AWB' from their sources to ensure history remains as it happens.

 _Captain America: 5_

 _Andries Rhoodie: 5_

* * *

Inside the building, Rhoodie is looking over a map of the Eastern United States with the movements of both the Union and Confederate Army on it. This along with the history books with them would ensure that they can have the correct intelligence to ensure the Confederacy wins their war.

"Sir," Walter asks, "Are you sure the Germans would be able to help us should we ask them?"

"Of course," Rhoodie replies with confidence, "They have agreed to give us some supplies and troops if we need to ensure that they win their war."

Walter nods as he starts to discuss with his leader on the supplies they have at the moment and the plans to bring in more of their men.

* * *

Just outside the walls of the fort, Captain America has his troops halt and gets to the side of the wall before taking out a small, round mirror from his pocket. Moving his arm a bit away from him, he uses the mirror to see the three men near the crates and the machine gun along with the building.

"Okay, listen up," the Captain says, putting the mirror away and turning to his troops, "We have three men and a machine gun emplacement in front of the building. There's two large piles of bricks that we can use as cover. Benjamin."

"Yes, sir," Benjamin replies.

"I need you behind me so that all of us can get into cover," he tells him, getting a nod before continuing, "Once we get in cover, everyone is to lay down fire to keep that machine gun down. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The four soldiers say, ready for a battle. Nodding, Captain America motions for Benjamin to move forward with both men at the ready.

"Okay," he says, "Let's move!"

Heading from behind the wall, both the Captain and Benjamin rush forward towards two rather large pile of bricks thirty feet from the building with Capt going towards the one of their left and Benjamin heading for the one on their right. As Lucas follows their leader and both Thomas and Peter follow Benjamin, Taylor notices the men as they run towards them to the brick piles.

"Enemy units," Taylor shouts, getting the attention of Felix and Cain, "Open fire!"

Felix quickly fires his AK-47 as Taylor gets his rifle off his shoulder and Cain moves to operate the PKM as Benjamin gets to one of the piles of bricks. Getting into cover, he is forced to duck to avoid getting hit by incoming bullets from Taylor.

"They have storm rifles," Benjamin shouts, his two fellow soldiers getting to his cover, "Starting covering fire!"

Putting the bipod of his M1918A2 BAR on the bricks, Benjamin opens fire on the lower setting of the rate of fire as Thomas fires his M1A1 Thompson. At the same time, Captain America and Lucas get into cover and start firing their weapons as well while Cain prepares the PKM for combat.

* * *

"What's that?" Rhoodie asks, causing Walter to head to a window that is in the room and look out it. Seeing the fire fight, he turns back to his leader.

"We've got company," Walter tells him, "Seems like they have more modern weapons."

"Then we need to head out," Rhoodie says as he grabs his Uzi from the table and loads a fresh magazine into it, "Let's go."

"Yes, sir," Walter replies, moving around the table as both men head out of the room.

* * *

As Felix fires his AK-47 at his enemies, he decides to do something daring and holds the trigger as he moves the rifle to fire in an arc. This causes the soldiers to duck down, but no one is hit by the bullets before his rifle clicks open. As he moves to remove the magazine to replace it, Peter gets up and aims his M1 Garand before firing a shot off. The round strikes Felix in the chest and sends him falling to the ground on his back just after he gets the magazine removed.

 _Captain America: 5_

 _Andries Rhoodie: 4_

"Taylor, get to Rhoodie quickly," Cain shouts before pulling the trigger of the PKM and starts firing the machine gun.

"Get in cover!" Captain America shouts, both him and Lucas getting to the ground to avoid the incoming bullets while Taylor heads to the door of the building and opening it. Peter fires a shot that strikes the man in the shoulder, but it doesn't faze him as he keeps going and Cain moves the PKM to the other pile of bricks. While Thomas is able to get back into cover, Peter gets several shots in his chest before falling backwards and Benjamin gets a bullet to his left shoulder as he ducks to avoid the incoming fire.

 _Captain America: 4_

 _Andries Rhoodie: 4_

As Benjamin takes the empty magazine from his automatic rifle and replaces it with another, Captain America places his M1A1 Thompson on the ground before taking his Shield off his back. Getting the Shield onto his arm, he turns to the other two and shouts, "Benjamin, Thomas, put fire on that emplacement!"

"Yes, sir!" Benjamin says before moving his BAR up and starts to fire his automatic rifle. At the same time, Thomas fires from the side of the pile at Cain with the man still focusing fire on them.

"Lucas, follow me," Capt tells his fellow soldier, "I'll cover you."

"Right, sir," Lucas says as they get up and move to head out from behind their position.

* * *

As Rhoodie and Walter reach the stairs, Taylor runs up the steps to get to them and quickly meets up with them.

"Sir, we have enemy soldiers attacking," Taylor quickly tells them, "They seem to be Allied soldiers by the looks of all but one of their uniforms."

"They must have gotten to the time machine we gave the Germans," Rhoodie quickly surmises, "We can't let them stop us or get our time machine. Taylor, you and Walter will go help Cain and lure them inside."

"Yes, sir," Taylor replies, before quickly going back down the steps with Walter following behind him.

* * *

As he fires at the pile of bricks where Thomas and Benjamin are, Cain sees Captain America and Lucas moving forward from behind their cover. Seeing this, he aims a little higher to make the other two soldiers duck down with them also reloading their weapons. Aiming the PKM at the other two, Cain opens fire at the two soldiers in the open only for them to kneel down with Lucas behind the Captain as the bullets hit his Shield.

Upon seeing the bullets not getting past it, he fires more round down at him as he keeps trying to kill the two men. However, Thomas and Benjamin fire a few rounds at Cain which causes him to hesitate as a few rounds hit his shoulder and he tries to maneuver the machine gun towards them once again.

"Now, Lucas!" Captain America shouts, causing Lucas to put his M1 Garand on his shield to steady his rifle as he fires a round off. The round goes through Cain's head and sends the man to the ground with the machine gun falling down while the bipod keeps it on the sandbags.

 _Captain America: 4_

 _Andries Rhoodie: 3_

"Lucas, move to secure that emplacement," Capt tells his soldier.

"Yes, sir!" Lucas replies as he rushes towards the sandbag emplacement with Captain America following after him once he gets to his feet with his Shield still on his arm. While Thomas and Benjamin stay in their positions, Lucas gets to the emplacement and moves to grab the machine gun to unload it. However, just as he's about to grab it, Taylor charges from the building and stabs Lucas in the back with his AK Bayonet.

Pulling the bayonet back and his foe dropping to the ground, he sees the Captain and fires his AK-47 at him only for the man to move his Shield in time to protect himself. Walter comes out of the building before seeing the wounded soldier and fires a burst into the man's upper back which kills him.

 _Captain America: 3_

 _Andries Rhoodie: 3_

Running out of ammo very quickly, Taylor is about to reload when Benjamin and Thomas quickly start firing their weapons. Taylor is forced to throw the rifle to the ground and runs into the building for cover. Staying in place, Walter fires his Uzi at the bricks with him getting a few bullets into Thomas' throat. As the soldier falls down dead, Benjamin fires a burst into the man's chest as he cries out. However, Captain America pulls his Colt M1911A1 and fires a shot into the man's head, causing him to collapse to the ground.

 _Captain America: 2_

 _Andries Rhoodie: 2_

As Benjamin gets to his feet, Captain America looks over to him and sees his shirt is stained red from his shoulder wound.

"Benjamin, stay there," Capt tells him, "I need you to cover me if I need to get back out."

"Yes, sir," Benjamin replies before kneeling down to keep his position.

Looking back at the door, the Captain has his pistol at the ready and enters the building with some caution. Entering into a room with just a table against the wall to his right, he keeps moving as he spots a set of stairs against the back wall. As he keeps moving towards it, he hears something to his left and sees Taylor coming from a doorway with his Makarov Pistol in his hands. Taylor steps out of the doorway and fires a few rounds off, but Capt quickly raises his shield to block the bullets.

However, he sees Rhoodie coming down the stairs and stops before reaching the bottom as he aims his Uzi at him. Looking over to the table close to him, Captain America quickly moves to get behind it as the man opens fire with Taylor firing shots as well. While one of the shots from the Makarov grazes his right shoulder, Capt is able to get behind the table and kneels behind it while blocking shots from the other man.

Rhoodie focuses fire on the table as Taylor fires the last round from his Makarov before he goes to reload. However, a few rounds break through a window from the front and causes Rhoodie to stop firing to get away from the incoming shots. Seeing this, Capt holsters his M1911A1 and takes his shield off his arm before throwing it to the front wall. Hitting the far wall, the shield bounces off and hits the next wall before flying back to its user.

As Taylor loads a new magazine into his Makarov Pistol, the Shield bounces off the wall and flies until it hits part of the stairwell. Before he could react, the Shield strikes Taylor's neck with a sickening crack as it falls and rolls on its side with Captain America jumping out of cover to recover it. Rolling into a kneeling position, he grabs his Shield as the man falls to the ground with a broken neck.

 _Captain America: 2_

 _Andries Rhoodie: 1_

Firing his Uzi as his foe raises his Shield to block it, Rhoodie is forced to retreat up the stairs as his magazine runs dry. Getting to his feet, Capt looks to the broken window and gives a small smile before rushing to the stairwell. Quickly running up the steps, he gets to the second floor and sees Rhoodie in front of a doorway as he cocks the bolt back on his Uzi. Raising his Shield, Captain America once again blocks the incoming fire with Rhoodie keeping the trigger down.

In a few seconds, he empties his submachine gun and, upon hearing it click, Capt rushes forward with his shield in front of him. Ramming into the man, he sends Rhoodie into an empty room with his Uzi having fallen back into the hallway. Getting up as he pulls out his Makarov Pistol, Rhoodie sees Captain America entering the room and fires his pistol only for Capt to raise his Shield this time without much concern.

Why did they always insist on shooting him? It doesn't go over well.

Despite this, Rhoodie keeps firing before it clicks open with not even a dent in the Shield and he quickly lets the magazine fall out. As he grabs a second magazine, Captain America moves forward as he swings his arm to smack the pistol out of his hand.

"So," Capt asks his foe as he steps back, "You ready to surrender yet?"

Rhoodie looks at him in anger before drawing his AK Bayonet as he cries, "I will never surrender to anyone!"

Giving a sigh and shaking his head, Capt quickly brings his shield up to block a slash and then a thrust from the AK Bayonet. Even though the tip of the knife bayonet gets bent, it doesn't stop him as he makes the man step back.

"The Confederacy will help us in our goals," Rhoodie cries, "They along with Germany will ensure that we reign supreme over the blacks in our country!"

"I've heard of that kind of talk before from another man," Captain America says as he sidesteps to his right to avoid a slash, "We disagreed and I gave him a good punch to the face."

Bringing his arm back, Capt quickly swings his arm up and smacks Rhoodie with his shield, causing the man to fall onto his back. Having loss his AK Bayonet, he sees his Makarov Pistol nearby and rolls over as he tries to move over to it. However, his foe gives another shake of his head before grabbing the man's shoulder and flipping him back over. Giving Rhoodie a good punch to the face to daze him, Captain America raises his Shield before bringing the rim down onto the man's head.

A sickening crack could be heard before Capt moves his shield back to see blood leaking from the man's head and hair. Standing to his feet, Capt simply says, "Your plans for the Confederacy will die with you."

 _Captain America: 2_

 _Andries Rhoodie: 0_

Stepping away from the corpse, Capt hears someone walking through the building and turns to the doorway to see a woman with dark brown hair in a green military uniform walking into the room.

"Agent Carter," Captain America says with a smile, "You guys got here fast."

"A bit late, actually," she replies, "But trying to get people from the future to get that group was a hassle in its own right."

Capt gives a nod before looking down at the corpse, saying, "Is Benjamin alright?"

"Medics already got to him," Carter replies, "He should be fine."

"Alright," Captain America says as he puts his shield on his back, "I'll deal with this body. Make sure the soldiers remove all evidence from this place. We can't have anyone finding out what happened."

"Already on it," Carter replies, quickly moving to grab the pistol and bayonet on the ground as the soldier grabs the corpse to take back with them.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of these two time travels from fiction, both were able to match each other in some ways but in the end it was **Captain America** who emerged as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.8 out of 10 battles. This is one battle where one warrior did have some edges in the weapon categories, but the other gained victory thanks to his better x-factors. Starting with their weapons, both warriors were even in close and long range with Andries Rhoodie getting medium range and rapid-fire weapons while Steve Rogers took special weapons with his trademark shield. In fact, out of the three edges given, special weapons actually impacted the fight more than the other two since the unique alloy of the Shield simply protects Rogers from any weapon Rhoodie has. This one asset is further thanks to the x-factors which is very simple to describe. While Rhoodie took the edge in technology, Rogers simply took all other x-factors with his training in the army, the super soldier experiment, and his better troops being crucial in his victory. In fact, the x-factor of experience says it all since Steve Rogers battled in the Second World War against the Germans and the group Hydra who had access to weapons similar to those of used by the Rivington Men. Andries Rhoodie and his men did hold back a siege and only were defeated due to explosives being placed under their defenses, but they were fighting the Confederate Army who only had the AK-47s the group supplied them with and not much else besides that. Ultimately, the better x-factors of Captain America along with his superior experience and his trademark shield were able to overcome the better technology of Andries Rhoodie along with his better machine gun.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the Legion of the Septim Empire against the strongest orcs who served Sarumon the White.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is yet another battle that I transferred over from my old Deadliest Warrior story. I did change a few things even during the writing of this chapter, namely giving Rogers the M1A1 Thompson instead of the M3 Grease Gun and upgrading Rhoodie's PK machine gun to the PKM. But yeah, this is one where the x-factors simply won out in the end. Though, when doing research on Andries Rhoodie, I found out that the group he's apart of, AWB, is an actual organization. So, yeah, an actual group was used for the villains of a novel involving time travel. That said, killing him and his men in the battle was at least satisfying to do.

Now, I know some people will disagree with my long range verdict, but honest I sided more with the M1 Garand even in Deadliest Warrior. It has the longer range and having a semi-auto rifle means that you have to make your shots count and not simply spray and pray like with the AK-47. That said, this was still a fun battle to write. The part where Capt says him punching someone in the face is a reference to the cover of his first comic where he punched Hitler in the face. Plus, I enjoyed describing the Shield bouncing off around just to kill the second to last of the AWB. I do try to make these fights entertaining, after all. As for next time, it's basically Elder Scrolls vs. Lord of the Rings. Thank, it will mix things up after these more modern and science fiction matches. Hope you all enjoyed!


	16. Imperial Legion vs Uruk-Hai

**GT25's Versus Series: Imperial Legion vs. Uruk-Hai**

Hello and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors who battled to secure control over other regions with the Imperial Legion of the Septim Empire and the Uruk-Hai of Isengard who served Sarumon. For this installment, we will take the Imperial Legion as portrayed in _Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_ and the Uruk-Hai by the Battle of Helm's Deep during the events of _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_ with information provided from their respective universes. As only one is more well known than the other, I will provide a summary of their histories to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

While first appearing as the legions for the Alessian Empire, the group known as the **Imperial Legion** would be reorganized under the Reman Empire which followed the Alessian Empire. Battling in many wars during the First Era, the Imperial Legion would continue to serve the Reman Empire into the Second Era. However, 430 years into the Second Era, the Reman Empire would fall with the Imperial Legion mostly fighting the Daedra who invaded the Imperial City during the Alliance War. As the Interregnum continued, the Imperial Legion would remain on active duty though some would betray the Legion during this time. Upon Tiber Septim raising as the new Emperor and founding the Septim Empire 854 years into the Second Era, the Imperial Legion would swear loyalty to their to him and helped usher in the Third Era. With their help, the Septum Empire would span across the entire continent of Tamriel with the Imperial Legion taking part in the Oblivion Crisis to protect the Empire. After a successor was chosen after the previous emperor dying during the crisis, the Imperial Legion would help the Empire move into the Fourth Age where they would be caught up in the Skyrim Civil War against the Stormcloaks.

* * *

While first appearing 2475 years into the Third Age, the species of orc known as the **Uruk-Hai** would be bred by Sarumon the White around late in the year 3018. Created to make up a large part of Sarumon's army, the Uruk-Hai were quickly equipped with armor and weaponry along with gaining allies with other orcs and the men known as the Dunlendings. Upon the first of these orcs being made, Sarumon would send a scouting party to intercept the Fellowship of the Ring and capture the one ring. However, despite capturing two hobbits, this scouting party would be slain by the exiled Riders of Rohan with the hobbits escaping into the woods. As Sarumon sent Warg Riders to attack the remaining Rohirrim on their way to Helm's Deep, the Uruk-Hai was quickly armed with many weapons and equipment to prepare for a siege. Marching towards their foes with tens of thousands in their army, the Uruk-Hai would besiege Helm's Deep and battle the Rohan and Elves who were defending the stronghold. Despite breaking through the gates and headed into the stronghold, the Uruk-Hai were pushed back by the defenders before the exiled Rohirrim arrived with Gandalf to aid the defenders.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Imperial Sword ( _Imperial Legion_ ): The Imperial Sword is the primary melee weapon of the Imperial Legion which is much like the real-life Gladius Hispaniensis. This sword most likely has an 18.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 23.38 inches and weighs 1.91 pounds.

* * *

Cleaver ( _Uruk-Hai_ ): The Cleaver is the trademark sword of the Uruk-Hai that has a large single-edged blade with a spike on the reverse end at the top for piercing helmets. This sword has a 24.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 31.94 inches and weighs 3.33 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Cleaver is longer by 6 inches and has the spike on the reverse end to pierce helmets, the Imperial Sword is lighter by 1.42 pounds and has a steel blade rather than an iron one. Plus, the Cleaver can deliver brutal damage to an unarmed target while the Imperial Sword, as it's based off the Gladius, can thrust as well as slash.

 **Medium Range**

Steel War Hammer ( _Imperial Legion_ ): A polearm variant of a melee weapon, this type of War Hammer is a common variant used in Skyrim that is used by the Imperial Legion. This War Hammer has a square pronged hammer head on the front and a spike on the reverse side without a spike on top of it. This War Hammer most likely has a length of 54 inches and weighs 4.39 pounds.

* * *

Pike ( _Uruk-Hai_ ): The Pike is a weapon used by the Uruk-Hai with their weapon having an iron spear head with a small hook on the reverse side. While the Uruk-Hai do make use of the weapon being of the standard length, they also have a smaller variant which is what will be used for this battle. The smaller variant of the Pike most likely has a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and weighs about 3.95 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Steel War Hammer gets the edge. Despite the Pike being longer and the polearm doesn't have a spike on the top, the War Hammer gives the user more options with the hammer end and the spike on the reverse end.

 **Long Range**

Imperial Bow ( _Imperial Legion_ ): The Imperial Bow is a type of recurve bow that is the primary ranged weapon used by the Imperial Legion in battle. This bow most likely has a length of 53.75 inches and weighs 1.85 pounds.

* * *

Crossbow ( _Uruk-Hai_ ): The Crossbow is a type of ranged weapon that consists of an assembly similar to a bow mounted to a wooden frame that fires projectiles referred to as 'bolts'. With the one used by the Uruk-Hai, they most likely spanned it by hand rather than using special devises to span the bowstring. A typical crossbow used by the Uruk-Hai most likely has a length of about 40.25 inches with the length of the arms being 33.5 inches and weighs 10.31 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Imperial Bow gets the edge, but not by much. While a bow is superior to a crossbow in some areas with this being no exception, the fact that the Crossbow can be spanned by hand does mean that it can fire more bolts off than many other crossbows. However, the Imperial Bow still beats it with how quickly the user can nock arrows onto the bowstring along with it being much lighter.

 **Special Weapons**

Steel Dagger ( _Imperial Legion_ ): The Steel Dagger is a type of dagger used in Skyrim which is much like the real-life Knightly Dagger and is used as a sidearm for the Imperial Legion. This dagger most likely has a 11.19 inch steel blade with a total length of 17.5 inches and weighs 13.9 ounces.

* * *

Flail ( _Uruk-Hai_ ): The Flail is a type of handheld weapon which is composed of a wooden shaft that has a length of chain which connects a metal ball with spikes on it to the shaft. This Flail most likely has a wooden shaft that has a length of 18 inches with a chain that is 13 inches in length and weighs 5.84 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Flail has the greater reach and can deliver strong blows, the Steel Dagger is a bladed weapon and not as likely to harm the user as the Flail is.

 **Armor**

Imperial Armor, Imperial Helmet, and Imperial Shield ( _Imperial Legion_ ): During the Skyrim Civil War, the most common armor used by the members of the Imperial Legion is the Imperial Armor. This armor is composed of a steel cuirass with its appearance being similar to real-life laminar armor. With the cuirass covering the front and back of the user's torso, it has two wide side guards on the shoulders to protect the user's neck from attacks from the sides and leather strips in the shape of a skirt like a pteruges forming two layers over each other around the user's waist and lower torso. This pteruges is held in place by a belt with steel pieces in the middle of the front and back along with the sides of the belt with the leather strips making the pteruges having steel ends on them.

In addition to this, the Imperial Armor makes use of a mail hauberk, or shirt, which is worn underneath the armor as a secondary layer. This mail is most likely made up of steel rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. Along with this, the user makes use of a set of steel gauntlets on their forearms and leather boots that reach their shins with steel greaves and steel pieces layered to cover the user's foot as well. This armor is able to withstand slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks through a dedicated thrust with the right weapon could pierce the mail in the small gap between the cuirass and the belt that holds the pteruges.

In addition to this body armor, the common soldiers of the Imperial Legion makes use of the Imperial Helmet which is much like the real-life Imperial Gallic helmet. This hemispherical helmet is made of steel which has a neck guard that slopes down to protect the back and sides of the user's neck. This helmet also has two cheek guards that are solidly connected to the main helmet with a small fin that starts from the crest on the front of the helmet to the back of it. This helmet is able to protect the top and sides of the user's head though it leaves the user's face and front of their neck exposed.

Finally, the Imperial Legion for their standard soldiers made use of the Imperial Shield which is a large, diamond shaped shield much like the real-life Scutum used by the Roman Praetorian Guard. This shield is composed of wood with the sides covered in steel with a boss-like steel center with the shield having a wooden grip on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Iron Cuirass over Chainmail, Iron Helmet, and Battle Shield ( _Uruk-Hai_ ): During the War of the Ring, the most common armor used by the Uruk-Hai is an iron cuirass over their torso. This cuirass covers the front and back of the user's torso with the front of the bottom of the breastplate having added plates to protect their stomach along with their groin and having pauldrons connected to protect their shoulders and upper arms. In addition to this, the Uruk-Hai make use of a mail hauberk, or shirt, which is worn underneath the armor as a secondary layer.

This mail is most likely made of iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. Along with this, the user also made use of iron greaves on their shins and an iron gauntlet on their sword arm. This armor is able to withstand slashing attacks and some thrusting attacks through a thrust could work against this armor due to either the impact force or a dedicated thrust of a polearm, which even then may not work due to being made of metal.

In addition to this body armor, the Uruk-Hai often wear an iron helmet over their head which they use to protect their head. This helmet appears to be a hemispherical helmet that has a build in visor that covers the user's upper face and forehead along with two spiked cheek plates that curve forward to protect the sides of the user's jaws. This helmet also has a tiny protruding neck guard at the back and on top of the helmet is a wide metal plate that acts like a crest. This helmet covers most of the user's head with a slit for their eyes, but leaves the user's lower jaw along with the front and back of their necks exposed.

Finally, many of the Uruk-Hai make use of a Battle Shield that is a medium sized shield most likely made of iron which is often on their off hand which can also be used for offense. This shield has a pentagon shape with the bottom sides stretched out with two iron spikes at the bottom with the shield having a grip at the bottom and a leather strap in the middle for the user to strap the shield to their arm.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Imperial Legion gets the edge. When looking at their body armor, both sets employ a mail hauberk but the one used by the Imperial Legion is made of steel instead of iron which is something that would appears through this category. The Iron Cuirass does have the plates at the bottom of it and the pauldrons to protect the shoulders, but the cuirass of the Imperial Armor along with their pteruges does give them more protection along with the wide side guards protecting their neck as well. Plus, the Imperial Armor makes use of two gauntlets instead of one and their boots offer more protection than the greaves used by the Uruk-Hai.

Moving onto helmets, neither helmet really gets it here. Despite the Iron Helmet of the Uruk-Hai being more enclosed while the Imperial Helmet leaves the user's face exposed, the Imperial Helmet is made of steel and leaves the user's neck less exposed since the Iron Helmet leaves the back of the neck exposed. Finally, shields is a rather simple one to talk about. The Battle Shield could be used for offense, but the Imperial Shield is much like the real-life Scutum which includes its large size. In fact, the Battle Shield is held horizontal due to how the user wears it while the Imperial Shield is held out in front with the user behind it. Overall, both helmets are about the same but the more protective body armor and better shield of the Imperial Legion gives them the edge here.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Imperial Legion gets the edge. As they are to be models for the citizens, the soldiers of the Imperial Legion are trained to be proficient in many skills along with being able to move quickly and perform complex maneuvers in heavy armor. Despite how effective they are when in battle, the Uruk-Hai are most likely taught the basics of fighting with weapons and made more use of their natural strength in battle than skills with a weapon.

 _Ferocity:_ During their war against the Stormcloaks, the soldiers of the Imperial Legion are willing to battle against the rebellion and put them down to keep the province of Skyrim. During their war against the races of man and elf, the Uruk-Hai are willing to enter combat no matter the foe and charge straight into battle without a second thought.

 _Brutality:_ The Uruk-Hai get the edge. When they battle against the Stormcloaks, the soldiers of the Imperial Legion are willing to fight against the rebels and stop their rebellion despite being more focused on defense. As a type of orc from the Middle Earth, the Uruk-Hai are willing to cleave through their foes and are more than willing to beat an opponent to death with their hands should they be disarmed.

 _Discipline:_ The Imperial Legion gets the edge. Since they are supposed to be models for Imperial citizens, the soldiers of the Imperial Legion are trained to be one of the most disciplined and effective fighting forces Tamriel has ever seen. While often used to fighting against a single opponent, the Uruk-Hai could operate rather effectively as a group when up against an army or when they were doing sieges.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ On the outskirts of a forest, a soldier of the Imperial Legion is stationed along a road while a Uruk-Hai is wondering through the forest to scout ahead of the army.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On the outskirts of a forest in Skyrim, a man in Imperial Armor and an Imperial Helmet on his head is watching over a dirt road that leads to a nearby town. This man has a quiver full of arrows on his back and has an Imperial Bow over his left shoulder with him holding an Imperial Shield in his left hand. In his right hand is a Steel War Hammer with him having an Imperial Sword and Steel Dagger in scabbards on his left and right sides respectively. This man is a soldier of the Imperial Legion who has been stationed on the road to ensure the safety of travelers in the area.

Nearby in the woods, a red human-like orc wearing an iron cuirass over chainmail and an iron helmet on his head is walking through the woods. This orc has a small quiver on his belt while having a Battle Shield strapped on his left arm with him holding both the grip and a Crossbow with his left hand. In his right hand is a Pike with him having a Cleaver and Flail strapped to his belt on his left and right respectively. This being is a Uruk-Hai who has been sent to scout ahead of the invading army as they're about to head into the lands of Skyrim.

As the Imperial soldier stands next to a tree, he spots bushes moving about fifty feet away before the Uruk-Hai emerges from the forest and onto the road. As the Uruk-Hai looks at the dirt path with some confusion, the Imperial soldier puts his shield and Steel War Hammer against the tree. Sliding his Imperial Bow off his shoulder, the soldier tries to get his bow at the ready as the orc hears something and turns to spot him. Seeing the human, the Uruk-Hai lets out a growl before stabbing his Pike into the ground and taking a bolt from the small quiver on his belt. Placing the bolt onto the Crossbow, the Uruk-Hai raises his Crossbow to aim it as the Imperial soldier nocks an arrow onto his Imperial Bow.

Firing the Crossbow, the Uruk-Hai lets the bolt fly towards his newest opponent only for the side guard on his left shoulder to cause it to deflect away from the man. Not taking a chance, the Imperial soldier fires an arrow that strikes the iron cuirass which barely punches into it before falling. Despite this, the Uruk-Hai steps back from the strike before tossing his Crossbow away. As the soldier pulls out another arrow, the orc quickly grabs his Pike and pulls it out of the ground as he prepares to charge. However, the Imperial soldier fires the arrow only for it to strike the curved cheek plate on the left side and is deflected away.

Letting out a war cry, the Uruk-Hai charges forward and the Imperial soldier tosses his Imperial Bow away before grabbing his Steel War Hammer from the tree. Moving forward to meet his foe, the soldier sees his foe reach him before sidestepping a thrust from the Pike. As the orc pulls his weapon back, the Imperial soldier swings his War Hammer and strikes his adversary in the chest which pushes him back. Despite the blow he took and the dent it left in his cuirass, the Uruk-Hai thrusts his Pike at his opponent once again though this time the soldier backs up to avoid the strike.

Once he gets out of range of the Pike, the Imperial Soldier brings his Steel War Hammer onto the weapon and smashes the wooden shaft. Breaking it almost in half, the Uruk-Hai backs up and tosses his broken weapon as the Imperial soldier spins the polearm around in his hands. Performing a swing, the soldier manages to strike the left pauldron of the orc with the spike piercing through and hitting the skin. Crying out in pain as the spike is removed from his arm, the orc acts fast with him grabbing his Flail and taking it from his belt. As the Imperial soldier backs up, he sees the Uruk-Hai spinning the head of the Flail around before swinging his weapon at him.

Acting quickly, the Imperial soldier uses his polearm to deflect the spiked ball away from him only for his opponent to thrust his Battle Shield forward. Upon the rim of the shield hitting the handle of the War Hammer, the orc quickly swings his Flail at his foe's head as he pulls his left arm to his right. Forced to let go of his weapon, the soldier backs away to avoid the strike as his foe sends his weapon flying a few feet away. Quickly turning around, the Imperial soldier runs to his shield as the Uruk-Hai spins the head of the Flail as he charges at his adversary. Grabbing his shield, the soldier turns around and raises it above his head to block another strike from the Flail as he draws his Imperial Sword.

Stepping back, the orc attempts another swing with his weapon only for his opponent to swing his sword at the right moment and hits part of the chain. As the Uruk-Hai watches in surprise as the ball and chain wrap around the sword, the Imperial soldier lunges forward to perform a shield bash that knocks his foe back. Pulling his sword back as he does, the soldier disarms his foe of his weapon with the Flail flying over his shoulder some distance away. Looking up at his foe, the Uruk-Hai lets out another growl as he grabs his Cleaver and takes it off his belt as he raises it into the air. The orc slashes his sword to cleave into his foe only for the soldier to block the strike using his Imperial Shield before thrusting his Imperial Sword towards his opponent.

However, the Uruk-Hai quickly uses his Battle Shield to deflect the sword away before spinning the weapon in his hands to have the spike at the ready. Bringing his Cleaver up, the Uruk-Hai performs an overhead swing to strike his opponent only for the Imperial soldier to bring his sword up. As his foe blocks the strike with difficulty using the flat of his sword's blade, the orc uses this to his advantage as he swings his left arm to strike the rim of the Imperial Shield with the spikes on his Battle Shield. Being jolted upon his shield being knocked from his hand, the soldier backs up before having to jump back to avoid another overhead strike from the Cleaver. Deciding to be bold, the Imperial soldier performs a slash with his Imperial Sword that strikes the blade of the Cleaver and sends it out of his foe's hands and into the brush.

Acting fast, the soldier redirects the sword into a thrust with it getting halfway into the orc's gut between two plates and through the mail. Looking up in anger, the Uruk-Hai charges into his opponent and tackles him to the ground with the man loosing his helmet due to the tackle. Getting up into a kneeling position, the Uruk-Hai delivers a left hook that breaks the man's nose as the man tries to grab the hilt of his Steel Dagger.

"Die, human pig!" The Uruk-Hai shouts with a growl, raising his Battle Shield to impale his opponent. However, the soldier quickly brings his right arm up and uses his gauntlet to catch the shield to stop the spikes from reaching his armor.

"Not today, you filthy orc," the Imperial Soldier retorts, drawing his Steel Dagger and stabbing his adversary just under the cuirass as he gives the blade a good twist.

Crying out in pain, the Uruk-Hai looks to the man and is about to punch him again only for the soldier to use the dagger and his gauntlet to shove the orc off him. Rolling away and into a kneeling position, the Imperial soldier sees his Steel War Hammer and quickly rushes to it as his opponent tries to stand to his feet. Picking up the polearm, the Imperial soldier gives out a war cry which causes his foe to look over to him as he swings his weapon. Upon the hammer end striking the orc's shoulder, the Uruk-Hai is sent to the ground with him crying out as the ground pushes both the Imperial Sword and Steel Dagger deeper into him.

As the Uruk-Hai tries to push himself off the ground, the Imperial soldier moves into a more suitable position and raises his Steel War Hammer into the air. Not taking any chances, the soldier brings the polearm down with it striking the orc's helmet and crushes it and parts of his head upon the Uruk-Hai being pushed back to the ground. Using the spike on the back of his polearm to hook onto his foe's cuirass, the Imperial soldier rolls his adversary over as they remain motionless with blood leaking from their jaw and parts of their head under the helmet. Deciding to ensure he's dead, the soldier raises his Steel War Hammer before bringing it down on the orc's head again.

This time, parts of the helmet are bent by the force with it caving into the head in some parts with blood leaking out from under it. Letting out a breath, the soldier kneels down as he puts his polearm down and proceeds to grab his dagger and sword before ripping them out of his dead opponent. As he stands to his feet and sheathes his dagger, he looks at the body once more before raising his Imperial Sword into the air and crying out, "Long live the emperor! Long live the empire!"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle between two warriors who secured control for their leaders, in the end it was the **Imperial Legion** who claimed victory with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. This was a battle that was decided not by the weapons, but the x-factors with the armor factoring in. Starting with the weapons, both warriors were even in both close range and special weapons with the Imperial Legion having the edge in medium range and a slight edge in long range. This did give them an edge since their Steel War Hammer is the best weapon to use against the armor of the Uruk-Hai and their Imperial Bow gave them a quicker ranged weapon to reload. Moving onto armor, the Imperial Legion got this as, while their helmets were about even, the Imperial Armor and Shield got the edge with them having steel instead of iron and providing more protection to the user. As for x-factors, both were relatively even with ferocity while the Uruk-Hai got the edge in brutality. However, the Imperial Legion took training and discipline which lead to the biggest edge in this fight. The Uruk-Hai may be more brutal than their foe, but the training and discipline of the Imperial Legion allows them to counter this and have fought against those with a similar ferocity. Ultimately, the better training and discipline of the Imperial Legion along with their better armor gave them what they needed to defeat the more brutal Uruk-Hai.

Got a battle that you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit two special forces units who battle against aliens and fight alongside heroes from their respective universes head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hello, everyone. Bet a few of you got sick of seeing the word 'imperial' due to how much it was used in this chapter. Well, at I started getting annoyed at seeing it when I was editing this chapter. That said, it was still a fun fight and the Uruk-Hai tend to win more in these types of battles so I found it interesting to write one where they lost. As to why I gave them iron weapons and armor, most of the equipment was forged and created in a quick period of time so they were most likely made of a metal that was easy to make and forge, hence why they're iron. Doesn't help against an opponent who has steel weapons and armor along with a polearm that can smash through armor, but that's not so much a problem if you can match them in other ways.

As for next time, apologies for how vague it is due to how many groups that describes, but once you see it you'll understand why I phrased it like that. Finally, I currently have a poll up for this series for possible match ups after chapter 25 since that's how many chapters I have planned at the moment. There's ten choices, five general warriors and five named warriors, with anyone being able to vote for up to four of the matches. If you like this series, please consider voting since I would like input from my readers. Hope you all enjoyed!


	17. GUN vs SHIELD

**GT25's Versus Series: GUN vs. SHIELD**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two worldwide special forces groups who battled aliens and battled alongside many heroes with the Guardian Units of Nations from _Sonic the Hedgehog_ and the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division from Marvel Comics. For this installment, we will take GUN as they appeared from the video game _Shadow the Hedgehog_ and SHIELD as they appeared in the comics with information provided from their respective universes. As these warriors are more well known by those in the fan base, I will provide a brief summary of their histories in their universes to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

Occupying a large number of areas and settlements of Earth, the group known as the United Federation would become a republic with many living in it. After the group was formed, the United Federation would form the Guardian Units of Nations, or **GUN** , as a defense force to protect them. Fifty years after raiding the Space Colony ARK, GUN would capture some of the robots of Dr. Eggman which they used to make their own robots to combat his forces. After mistaking Sonic the Hedgehog for the being Shadow the Hedgehog, GUN would arrest the hedgehog before Sonic was broken free from Prison Island. However, not long after Sonic and his friends stopped Dr. Eggman, GUN would be forced to battle against the alien race known as Black Arms who invaded the planet. Thanks to their robots and help from Shadow along with others, GUN would fight back against the Black Arms and would use the Eclipse Cannon on the Space Colony ARK to destroy the Black Comet.

* * *

After the end of the Second World War, the United States government decided to create an organization that operated as a covert and military agency to keep the peace. This agency, after being placed under the control of the United Nations, would be called the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division, or **SHIELD**. After its first director was killed by an terrorist agency called Hydra, SHIELD would gained Nick Fury as their director with him answering to twelve men and women who even the directors of SHIELD would never know. Battling against many groups such as Hydra and AIM, the agency would have its agents sent out to take care of these threats along with fighting with the group of superheroes known as the Avengers. After an incident caused the agency to be disbanded, the United Nations would replaced it with a similar task force under the same name with Fury being its director before stepping down for Maria Hill to take over as director.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Ka-Bar Knife ( _Both_ ): The Ka-Bar Knife is a type of combat knife that has been used by many military units and groups since the Second World War. This combat knife has a 7 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.88 inches and weighs 11.2 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ As both GUN and SHIELD make use of the same weapon, they are even in this category and neither gets the edge.

 **Pistols**

H&K USP Tactical ( _GUN_ ): The H&K USP Tactical is a pistol which is the primary pistol used by GUN soldiers and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a ten round detachable box magazine. The H&K USP Tactical has a length of 8.64 inches and weighs 1.9 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

FN Five-Seven ( _SHIELD_ ): The FN Five-Seven is a pistol which is one of many types of pistols used by SHIELD agents and operates on a delayed blowback operation. This pistol fires the FN 5.7x28mm round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The FN Five-Seven has a length of 8.2 inches and weighs 1.6 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The FN Five-Seven gets the edge. This is a pretty solid edge since the FN Five-Seven is slightly shorter by .44 inches and slightly lighter by 4.8 ounces along with it having a magazine that has twice the amount of ammo in the magazine for the H&K USP Tactical.

 **Medium Range**

H&K MP5A3 ( _GUN_ ): The H&K MP5A3 is a submachine gun that is used by GUN soldiers in urban areas and operates on a roller-delayed blowback with a closed bolt. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The H&K MP5A3 has a length of 27.6 inches with the stock extended and weighs 6.8 pounds with an effective range of 200 meters.

* * *

AA-12 ( _SHIELD_ ): The Auto Assault-12, or AA-12, is an automatic shotgun that is used by SHIELD when taking part in urban combat and operates on an advance primer ignition, or API, blowback with an open bolt. This automatic shotgun makes use of 12-gauge shells with the weapon using a thirty-two round detachable drum magazine. The AA-12 has a length of 38 inches and weighs 10.5 pounds without a magazine with an effective range of 100 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Comparing the two, the H&K MP5A3 is shorter by 11.3 inches and lighter by 3.7 inches while the AA-12 has two more rounds in its drum magazine than the MP5A3 has in its box magazine. In addition, the MP5A3 has twice the range of the AA-12 while the 12-gauge shells of the automatic shotgun gives the user more power behind the shots compared to the 9mm rounds of the submachine gun.

 **Long Range**

SIG SG 551 ( _GUN_ ): The SIG SG 551 is a carbine variant of the SIG SG 550 which is used by GUN as their primary assault rifle and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This carbine fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The SIG SG 551 has a length of 32.8 inches with the stock folded out and weighs 7.5 pounds with an effective range of 400 meters.

* * *

Bushmaster ACR ( _SHIELD_ ): The Adaptive Combat Rifle, or ACR, is a type of modular rifle that is used by SHIELD as their primary assault rifle and operates on a gas-piston operation system with a rotating bolt. This rifle fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Bushmaster ACR has a length of 35.5 inches with the stock folded out along with being extended and weighs 9.8 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Bushmaster ACR gets the edge, but not by much. Despite the SIG SG 551 being slightly shorter by 2.7 inches and lighter by 2.3 pounds, the Bushmaster ACR has the greater range by 100 meters which does give the modular rifle something over the carbine.

 **Special Weapons**

Milkor MGL ( _GUN_ ): The Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher, or MGL, is a revolver type grenade launcher that is used by GUN and operates on a double-action system. This grenade launcher fires the 40x46mm grenades of various types with the weapon using a six round revolving cylinder which can swing out to reload. The Milkor MGL has a length of 22.2 inches with its stock removed and weighs 12 pounds with an effective range of 400 meters.

* * *

H&K XM25 ( _SHIELD_ ): The H&K XM25 is an air burst grenade launcher that is used by SHIELD as a heavy hitting weapon when battling against their foes and operates on a gas-operated system. This grenade launcher fires the 25x40mm air burst, or 'smart', grenades of various types with the weapon using a five round detachable box magazine. The H&K XM25 has a length of 29.5 inches and weighs 14 pounds when empty with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The H&K XM25 gets the edge. While the Milkor MGL is shorter by 7.3 inches and lighter by 2 pounds along with having one more grenade, the H&K XM25 has a greater range by 100 meters and its 25x40mm air burst grenades are better to use for taking out an opponent behind cover than the 40x46mm grenades.

 **Armor**

Kevlar Vest and Combat Helmet ( _GUN_ ): Used by many police agencies for protection, GUN soldiers make use of the Kevlar Vest which is a ballistic vest composed of layers of kevlar to create a light and flexible armor. These layers of kevlar will 'catch' and deform the bullet to absorb the energy across a larger area in order to protect the wearer. Assuming this vest is of Type IIIA level of armor protection, this vest is able to protect the user from small caliber rounds like .22 Long Rifle, 9x19mm, .380 ACP, .45 ACP, .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and 10mm Auto. However, larger rounds like those used in rifles can go through no problem and areas of the vest may weaken if hit multiple times. In addition, the vest and wearer still absorb the impact of the bullet and heavy bullets can cause blunt force trauma under the impact point.

In addition to this body armor, GUN soldiers make use of a combat helmet most likely composed of multiple layers of kevlar treated with a phenolic resin. Assuming this helmet is also of Type IIIA level of armor protection, this vest can protect the user from small caliber rounds while being vulnerable to rifles. This helmet also makes use of a solid white visor over their eyes which could protect the user's eyes though could be vulnerable to rifle rounds and it doesn't protect the entire face.

* * *

Body Suit ( _SHIELD_ ): The standard uniform of the force, the agents of SHIELD make use of a blue body suit which had holsters for carrying some of their equipment and a utility belt around their waist. While its never said how strong this body suit is, it is possible that it is made of kevlar with a possible strength similar to Type II level of armor protection. This allows the body suit to protect the user from small caliber rounds like .22 Long Rifle, some 9x19mm rounds, .380 ACP, .45 ACP, and .357 Magnum with larger caliber rounds being able to go through with some ease.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ GUN gets the edge. When looking at their body armor, the Kevlar Vest is more practical for this battle since the SHIELD Body Suit is more of a standard uniform than armor. In fact, if both are of the strength I assumed here, then the Kevlar Vest is more likely to hold up in a battle than the Body Suit. In addition, GUN gives its soldiers a helmet which does give them an advantage compared to the agents of SHIELD.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ As the backbone of the standard forces of this group, GUN soldiers were most likely given a military training to prepare them for battling and some were taught in piloting mechs to use in combat. As they made up a group known for espionage and as a type of military group, the agents of SHIELD were most likely trained much like soldiers along with gaining skills in espionage to perform covert operations.

 _Discipline:_ This is rather close for both warriors. As their focus was the protection of the United Federation, GUN soldiers are dedicated and loyal to their cause and were able to keep fighting even when the alien race Black Arms were invading the planet. As their focus was on espionage and as a quasi-military group of the United Nations, the agents of SHIELD are able to handle many types of operations and were able to fight alongside the Avengers against many threats to the Earth.

 _Experience:_ During their battles alongside Sonic and his friends, GUN soldiers along with the robots they have battled against the robots of Dr. Eggman along with alien beings such as Black Arms and even Sonic himself. During their battles alongside the Avengers, the agents of SHIELD have battled against multiple terrorist groups such as Hydra and AIM along with battling against super humans and beings who match them.

 _Tenacity:_ SHIELD gets the edge. As they are part of a worldwide military, the GUN soldiers were willing to battle against the robots of Dr. Eggman and the Black Arms along with not hesitating when ordered to attack Shadow during the Black Arm's invasion. As they are under the control of the United Nations, the agents of SHIELD are willing to head into combat against agents of many groups such as Hydra and even battled against aliens and super humans despite only being normal humans.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ At an old outpost in a rocky desert area, GUN soldiers arrive to search it based off a possible rumor while SHIELD agents arrive to investigate it as a possible base for Hydra.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of central Nevada, an old military outpost is standing where it was with it still being large enough to be considered a small military base. At the front of the main entrance to it, a black HMMWV arrives to the outpost before stopping and turning off. Five people get out in black uniforms with black Kevlar Vests and Combat Helmets with solid white visor over their eyes. The driver of the truck, who is their leader, has a SIG Sauer 551 in his hands with him having an H&K USP Tactical holstered and Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on his belt. The person who was riding shotgun comes out with a H&K MP5A3 in her hands with her having an H&K USP Tactical holstered on her belt.

One of the three who come from the back seats has a SIG Sauer 551 in her hands with a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on her belt. The second person has a Milkor MGL without a stock in his hands with an H&K USP Tactical holstered on his belt. The last person who emerges from the vehicle has an H&K MP5A3 in his hands with a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on his belt. These people, in order of appearance, are Henry, Victoria, Annabeth, Benjamin, and Quincy. These five are GUN soldiers who have been sent to look into a possible rumor of Dr. Eggman using this outpost as a small base.

 _GUN: 5_

"Alright, let's get inside and find out if this rumor is true," Henry tells his fellow soldiers, "I'll take point. Victoria, you'll be behind me."

"Yes, sir," Victoria says, nodding her head.

"Alright, let's move," Henry says before they move towards the entrance of the outpost and quickly break open the door. Entering the outpost, they start to make their way into the building with them ready to sweep the building for any signs of the robots used by Dr. Eggman.

* * *

On the opposite side of the military outpost, a black SUV drives up to the outpost before stopping about twenty feet away from it and being turned off. Five people with blue body suits with holsters and utility belts open the doors and step out of the vehicle. The driver of the SUV, who is their leader, is a woman with brown hair with a Bushmaster ACR in her hands with an FN Five-Seven holstered and a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on her utility belt. The person who was riding shotgun is a man with a bowler hat on his head and a mustache with him having an AA-12 in his hands with an FN Five-Seven holstered on his utility belt.

Three people come out from the back of the vehicle with the first person, whose a woman with dirty blonde hair, holding a Bushmaster ACR in her hands with a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on her utility belt. The next person out is a slightly balding man who has an H&K XM25 in his hands with an FN Five-Seven holstered on his utility belt. The final person is a man with black hair who has an AA-12 in his hands with a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on his utility belt. These people, in order of appearance, are Maria Hill, Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, Sharon Carter, Ken Avery, and Jerry Hunt. These five are agents of SHIELD who have arrived to investigate the outpost as a possible base for Hydra.

 _GUN: 5_

 _SHIELD: 5_

"Okay, Hill," Dugan says upon the SHIELD team getting in front of their car, "What's the plan?"

"We move in and sweep the building," Hill replies, "Shoot any Hydra agents we come across, but leave them alive to question. Understood?"

The other agents nod their heads as they prepare to go inside.

"I'll take point, Dugan will follow me," Hill states, turning to them, "Now lets move."

The SHIELD agents quickly start moving behind their leader towards a back door on the outpost before Dugan fires a shot from his AA-12 at the door handle. Stepping forward, Hill gives the door a strong kick that swings it open before they quickly enter the outpost.

* * *

After several minutes, the SHIELD agents enter a long hallway with some doors on one side with the other side having another hallway connecting to it. As the agents move through the area and open doors to check the rooms, Hill sees a doorway without a door that is parallel with the entrance of the other hallway. Moving towards it, Hill looks into the room with several men in green and yellow suits on the ground with the floor stained with blood.

"Dugan," Hill says, gaining the attention of the other agents who come to their leader. Upon reaching her as she steps back from the doorway, Dugan looks in and sees the dead men laying in the room.

"Looks like someone beat us here first," he says, looking to his leader.

"Alright, Hunt," Hill says, "Radio in and tell them we've found evidence."

"Yes, sir!" Hunt replies and starts to move his hand to the radio he has on his utility belt. However, at this time, the GUN soldiers arrive at the other end of the hallway as they turn from the one they were going down. Upon entering this new hallway, Henry sees the five agents about fifty feet from them.

"Enemy unit!" Henry shouts, "Open fire!"

Startled, the SHIELD agents turn to see the GUN soldiers aiming their weapons at them and start to fire their carbines and submachine guns. Hunt gets to the doorway they're next to as the other agents spread out to take cover in doorways with Carter going behind the corner into the connecting hallway. As he takes cover, Dugan fires several shots from his AA-12 as the other agents start to fire their rifles and shotgun at the GUN soldiers.

As the bullets start to reach them, the GUN soldiers start to spread out as well to take cover from the incoming fire. However, Carter comes out of cover for a second and fires a burst of bullets that hits Quincy in the chest and dropping him.

 _GUN: 4_

 _SHIELD: 5_

Using his Milkor MGL, Benjamin fires one of the three buckshot rounds of grenades which does causes the agents to duck into cover. Moving to get into cover, he fires another buckshot round before getting into cover in a doorway.

"Get to that hallway," Hill says, pointing to the hallway Carter is in, "We need to find cover!"

"Go, sir!" Hunt says, "I'll cover you!"

Waiting for a second, Hill makes a run to the hallway with Dugan and Hunt firing their AA-12s to put down some covering fire. Avery quickly runs to the hallway as he follows Carter and Hill as they run down the hallway. As Hunt gets out of cover, Dugan makes a run to the hallway to catch up as the other agent fires two shots into Annabeth. Getting hit in the chest, she is knocked onto her back with her vest protecting her though the force still harmed her body.

Seeing him running to the hallway as his fellow soldier is helped up, Benjamin fires the last buckshot round to harm Hunt before firing a normal grenade to the wall of the hallway.

 _BOOM!_

Blowing part of the wall up, the grenade sends the SHIELD agent to the ground with shrapnel in his body and the shock wave killing him instantly.

 _GUN: 4_

 _SHIELD: 4_

"Go, go, go!" Henry shouts, "They may know something about this place! Benjamin, take point!"

"Yes, sir," Benjamin says before quickly moving in front of the others with Annabeth moves after him.

Around this time, the remaining SHIELD agents turn a corner into a third hallway where they see a large doorway as if for a set of double doors. Quickly getting to it, Hill looks into it to see that its a large rec room with a billiard table and two regular tables.

"Dugan, Avery, get inside and be ready," Hill tells the two before they move into the room and she turns to Carter, "Carter, head to end of the hallway and see if you can't fool them."

"Yes, sir," Carter says before turning around and rushing to a doorway at the end of the hallway. Hill herself heads into the rec room with her seeing Avery in the center of the room while Dugan is behind a regular table that is flipped onto its side. Moving to the side of the billiard table, she gets down into a kneeling position while keeping her head down.

Reaching the end of the hallway, the GUN soldiers turn the corner with Benjamin and Annabeth getting into the hallway first. As they start to move through the hallway, Carter comes out of the doorway and fires a burst of rounds from her Bushmaster ACR which hits Benjamin in his left leg. She tries to aim for the other GUN soldier, but Annabeth fires a burst of rounds from her H&K MP5A3 first. The bullets go into Carter's chest with her body suit doing nothing and is pushed back before falling to the ground.

 _GUN: 4_

 _SHIELD: 3_

"Come on," Annabeth shouts before running down the hallway with Benjamin limping after her with Henry and Victoria following them. However, the other SHIELD agents hear them and Avery keeps his H&K XM25 aimed at the doorway as he waits a second. Firing a grenade, he gets behind the billiard table as the grenade flies into the hallway with it just passing in front of Annabeth.

 _BOOM!_

Exploding in mid-air in the center of the hallway, the shrapnel and a cloud of smoke and dust covers the area as the GUN soldiers fall back from the blast. Henry and Victoria get up as they got out relatively unscathed, but they see Annabeth laying dead with shrapnel in her helmet and vest. Henry tries to walk forward, but stops upon his foot catching something.

Looking down, he sees Benjamin laying on the ground with shrapnel in his face and one going through the visor with him remaining still.

 _GUN: 2_

 _SHIELD: 3_

Looking at Victoria, Henry motions to the cloud of dust and smoke as they quickly enter it. In the rec room, Avery gets from behind the billiard table and goes to where he was when he fired his grenade launcher. As Hill and Dugan get to their feet as they look at the doorway, the three only see the smoke and dust from the hallway as it starts to clear.

As they start to make out two figures, they hear gunfire as the last GUN soldiers fire their rifle and submachine gun respectively. Both figures hit Avery with the rifle bullets hitting his waist and the pistol bullets hit him in the chest. As Hill and Dugan fire at the two figures as they disappear behind the borders of the doorway, Avery falls onto his back with blood pouring out of his body.

 _GUN: 2_

 _SHIELD: 2_

Hearing their guns click, the SHIELD agents toss their guns away and grab their FN Five-Seven pistols from their holsters to use in combat. As the dust and smoke clears away, Henry and Victoria see their guns are out of ammo and they toss them away. Quickly pulling out their H&K USP Tactical pistols, both look at each other before Henry nods and they quickly enter the rec room.

Seeing the agents, both GUN soldiers fire their pistols with Henry aiming at Hill which causes her to take cover as Victoria also fires at her. However, Dugan gets a shot into her gut with the Kevlar Vest not stopping the bullet and going straight through. Despite this, it causes her to fire at the other SHIELD agent as both Henry and Hill fire at each other. As they keep firing while missing, Henry fires a round off before his gun locks open as the casing flies out.

He's used up the entire magazine.

Hill tries to aim at him, but Henry acts fast and charges forward as he tosses his pistol away. Surprised by this, Hill gets tackled to the ground with her loosing her FN Five-Seven and she gives the GUN soldier a good punch to his jaw and gut. Getting dazed a bit from the hits, Henry finds himself being shoved off before he and Hills get to their feet with their Ka-Bar Knives out at the ready.

At the same time, Victoria ducks under a shot that breaks an empty bottle before firing a shot that hits Dugan in the side. However, she sees her H&K USP Tactical locked open as horror grips her as she hits the magazine release. Dugan uses this to fire two rounds into her chest with the vest not doing anything as she falls backwards dead.

 _GUN: 1_

 _SHIELD: 2_

Hill performs a slash with her knife that cuts into the Kevlar Vest of the GUN soldier though he backs up to avoid getting hit by it. Acting quickly, Henry slashes high with his foe backing up to avoid it though it cuts the SHIELD agent's left cheek. She tries to perform another slash, but the GUN soldier ducks under it as he performs a swing that she tries to dodge by backing up. However, she doesn't act fast enough with the blade of her foe's Ka-Bar Knife cutting through her body suit and slicing a bit into her stomach.

However, Henry suddenly gets hit on the head by something before Dugan punches the GUN soldier in the back with Hill following this up a punch to his jaw. Turning around, Henry tries to slash the second SHIELD agent only for him to back up as Hill moves a bit to her right. As Henry finishes his swing, Dugan fires twice into his gut before his FN Five-Seven locks open with the bullets getting into the vest. Spinning her Ka-Bar Knife to hold it in an ice pick grip, Hill stabs her knife into his upper back with it striking Henry in the spine. As he cries out, she grabs him and pulls out the Ka-Bar Knife to deliver a second stab to the back of his neck which severs his spine.

 _GUN: 0_

 _SHIELD: 2_

Pulling her knife out, Hill lets the final GUN soldier fall to the ground as neither agent says anything as they start to take everything in.

"Dugan," Hill says, looking up at her fellow agent, "Radio in and tell them what happened."

"Yes, sir," Dugan says, taking a radio off his utility belt as Hill walks over to where her rifle is.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Despite these two worldwide special forces being able to battle against aliens and got help from their heroes, in the end it was **SHIELD** who managed to take the win with a possible outcome of 5.7 out of 10 battles. This is a match were one warrior had more going for them compared to their foes with the x-factors being a deciding factor in this. Starting with weapons, both were even in both close and medium range with SHIELD barely getting long range while taking a solid edge in both pistols and special weapons. In fact, the arsenal used by SHIELD gave them more options in this battle compared to the arsenal used by GUN. When looking at their armor, GUN took the edge there since their Kevlar Vest was much stronger than the Body Suit and they had a helmet while SHIELD doesn't have one. However, looking at x-factors, its obvious who would win in this battle. Despite both being even in the factor of discipline, SHIELD took a slight edge in training and a solid edge in tenacity along with experience, which is where this match was decided. Despite both seeming to have similar kinds of experience, GUN had the benefit of using robots to help them in their fights while SHIELD has to send their agents on their own if they don't have help like from the Avengers or other super heroes. In the end, the more experienced and tenacious SHIELD along with their better arsenal had what they need to take down the similarly disciplined GUN with their better armor.

Got a battle that you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series. Next time, the elite group of assassins under the command of Ra's al Ghul take on the elite soldiers of the Viper legions of Cobra Command.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hello, everyone! While I didn't have this one planned for my Deadliest Warrior story, I found the parallels between GUN and SHIELD to be quite fitting and made for an interesting battle. Since GUN had a set arsenal in _Shadow the Hedgehog_ , getting their weapons and armor was pretty easy...which makes me wonder why no one has used them in a Deadliest Warrior story. As for SHIELD, I used a combination of arsenals used in two Deadliest Warrior stories which is how I gave them the FN Five-Seven. For those wondering why the bullets of the Five-Seven were able pierce GUN's Kevlar Vest, Type IIIA level of body armor doesn't protect against 5.7x28mm round with the next tier, Type III level, being able to protect against it. Also, all the SHIELD agents used in the simulation were actual agents from the comics with three having appeared in the MCU.

As for next time, I think it's about time we got characters from DC and GI Joe into the series. I'm not spoiling that since I do say who they work for, I just never said who they were. Finally, I currently have the poll still up for this series for possible matches after chapter 25 which would be helpful for those who want to see a match happen. There's ten choices, five general warriors and five named warriors, with anyone being able to vote for up to four of the matches. If you like this series, please consider voting since I would like input from my readers. Hope you all enjoyed!


	18. League of Shadows vs Crimson Guard

**GT25's Versus Series: League of Shadows vs. Crimson Guard**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two dedicated elite members of notorious groups from the world of comics with the League of Shadows from DC Comics and the Crimson Guard from _G.I. Joe_. For this installment, we will take the League of Shadows as depicted from the _Dark Knight_ film trilogy and the Crimson Guard as depicted from the _G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero_ animated series with information provided from the comics that they appeared in. As these warriors are more well known by those in the fan base, I will provide a summary of their backstories in their respective universes to ensure everyone is on the same basis.

 **History of the Warriors**

Splitting away from an ancient organization known as the Order of the Assassins, the followers of Ra's al Ghul would create a successor movement known as the **League of Shadows**. Going under many names including the 'League of Assassins', the League of Shadows would live through the ages with the goal of being the catalyst to the reformation of decadent civilizations around the globe. Using their brutal and ruthless brand of justice to eliminate criminals, the group has claimed to have annulled and deposed centers of civilizations such as Baghdad in 1258, Moscow in 1812, and Rome in 1870. After setting their sights on Gotham City, the League of Shadows would end up battling Batman with him become both a target and possible heir due to his connection to Talia al Ghul. Not long after battling Batman, the League would also find themselves battling against both villains and the Justice League in their quest to bring about a new era of peace.

* * *

An elite organization that are composed of members in the terrorist group known as Cobra, the most elite of the Viper legions would end up joining the **Crimson Guard**. Being the personal guard for their leader known as Cobra Commander, the Crimson Guard would be inducted in a secret ceremony where they would swear absolute loyalty to both their leader and the organization. With many of these members undergoing plastic surgery and behavior modification to act like one another, these Guardsmen would serve as both a personal guard and as undercover agents in society. Having degrees in either law or accounting, these members who operated in society would helped secure financial and political influence for Cobra through every means possible. Despite this, the Crimson Guard would still battle against the group known as G.I. Joe to protect their leader and secure power behind the scenes to defeat them in the long game.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Kodachi ( _League of Shadows_ ): The Kodachi is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords used by the Samurai class that is used by the members of the League of Shadows as their primary melee weapon. An example of this short sword has a 18.75 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 25.63 inches and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Bowie Knife ( _Crimson Guard_ ): The Bowie Knife is a type of knife used by Cobra as their combat knife with this knife having a saw backed edge on the back of the blade. This type of Bowie Knife most likely has a 10 inch steel blade with a total length of 15.13 inches and weighs 15.8 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Kodachi gets the edge. Despite the Bowie Knife being lighter by 8.16 ounces, the Kodachi has the longer blade by 8.75 inches along with it being a short sword being compared to a knife.

 **Pistols**

CZ 75 ( _League of Shadows_ ): The CZ 75 is a Czech firearm that has been widely distributed around the world which is used by the League of Shadows and operates on a short recoil operation with a tilting barrel. This pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a sixteen round detachable box magazine. The CZ 75 has a length of 8.12 inches and weighs 2.5 pounds with an effective range of 25 meters.

* * *

MP-443 Grach ( _Crimson Guard_ ): The MP-443 Grach is a Russian service pistol that is used by the Crimson Guard as their sidearm and operates on a short recoil operation with a locked breech. This pistol fires the 9x19mm 7N21 round with the weapon using a seventeen round detachable box magazine. The MP-443 Grach has a length of 7.8 inches and weighs 2.13 pounds with a possible effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The MP-443 Grach gets the edge. This is a pretty solid edge since the MP-443 Grach has twice the range of the CZ 75 along with being slightly shorter by .32 inches and slightly lighter by 5.92 ounces. In addition, the 9x19mm 7N21 used is an overpressure variant of the regular 9x19mm Parabellum that can pierce through armor and the MP-443 Grach has one more bullet in its magazine than the CZ 75.

 **Medium Range**

Mini Uzi ( _League of Shadows_ ): The Mini Uzi is a smaller variant of the regular Uzi submachine gun which is used by the League of Shadows and operates on a blowback system with an open bolt. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a twenty-five round detachable box magazine. The Mini Uzi has a length of 23.62 inches with the stock folded out and weighs 6 pounds with it having a possible effective range of 100 meters.

* * *

Skorpion vz. 61 ( _Crimson Guard_ ): The Skorpion vz. 61 is a machine pistol that is used by the Crimson Guard thanks to its compact design and operates on a blowback system with a closed bolt. This machine pistol fires the .32 ACP round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The Skorpion vz. 61 has a length of 20.4 inches with the stock extended out and weighs 2.87 pounds with an effective range of about 100 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mini Uzi gets the edge. Despite the Skorpion vz. 61 being slightly shorter by 3.22 inches with their stocks extended and lighter by 3.13 pounds, the Mini Uzi fires the bigger round between the two and has five more rounds in its magazine than the machine pistol.

 **Long Range**

H&K G36C ( _League of Shadows_ ): The H&K G36C is a subcarbine variant of the G36 which is used by the League of Shadows and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This subcarbine fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The H&K G36C has a length of 28.3 inches with the stock extended and weighs 6.2 pounds with a possible effective range of 400 meters.

* * *

AK-74 ( _Crimson Guard_ ): The AK-74 is a Russian assault rifle that is commonly used by the Crimson Guard as their primary rifle and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This assault rifle fires the 5.45x39mm round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The AK-74 has a length of 37.1 inches and weighs 6.8 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The H&K G36C gets the edge, but not by much. Despite the AK-74 having the greater range by 100 meters and both rifles having the same number of rounds, the H&K G36C is shorter by 8.8 inches and slightly lighter by 8 ounces along with it most likely having a slightly larger round.

 **Sniper Rifles**

Barrett M107 ( _League of Shadows_ ): The Barrett M107 is a lighter variant of the Barrett M82 that is used by the League of Shadows and operates on a recoil operation with a rotating bolt. This sniper rifle fires the .50 BMG round with the weapon using a ten round detachable box magazine. The Barrett M107 has a length of 48 inches and weighs 29.7 pounds with an effective range of 1800 meters.

* * *

Dragunov Sniper Rifle ( _Crimson Guard_ ): The Dragunov Sniper Rifle is a Russian rifle that was designed as a squad support weapon and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This sniper rifle fires the 7.62x54mmR round with the weapon using a ten round detachable box magazine. The Dragunov Sniper Rifle has a length of 48.2 inches and weighs 9.48 pounds with a scope and an empty magazine with an effective range of 800 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Barrett M107 gets the edge. Despite the Dragunov Sniper Rifle being lighter by 20.22 pounds and both have the same amount of rounds in their magazines, the Barrett M107 has a far greater range by 1000 meters and its got the bigger and more deadly round due to being a .50 caliber sniper rifle.

 **Explosives**

M67 Grenade ( _League of Shadows_ ): The M67 Grenade is a hand grenade that is used by the US military and that are often used by the League of Shadows on missions. The grenade has a length of 3.53 inches and weighs 14 ounces with an effective blast radius of 15 meters.

* * *

RGD-5 ( _Crimson Guard_ ): The RGD-5 is a hand grenade that is used by many groups and are the standard grenade used by the Crimson Guard. The grenade has a length of 4.49 inches and weighs 10.93 ounces with an effective blast radius of 15 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Despite this one being done on the show _Deadliest Warrior_ , both have the same effective blast radius with the only difference being the M67 being slightly smaller by .96 inches and the RGD-5 being slightly lighter by 3.07 ounces.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The League of Shadows get the edge. Having been around for nearly a millennia, each member of the League of Shadows are trained in the art of stealth, martial arts, and killing along with various weapons from bladed weapons and archery to the use of firearms to be ready for any mission. As the most elite of Cobra's Viper legions, each member of the Crimson Guard undergo rigorous training along with having degrees in either law or accounting and were trained in the use of many type of firearms as the personal guard of Cobra Commander.

 _Discipline:_ This is rather close for both warriors. Aiming to enforce their brutal and ruthless brand of justice on the world, the League of Shadows are able to performed missions as assassins going after their targets and taking part in operations to further their goals. Due to being the bodyguard of the leader of Cobra, the Crimson Guard are able to work together to protect their leader and are skilled enough to infiltrate society undercover to gain financial and political power for Cobra.

 _Extremism:_ The Crimson Guard get the edge, but not by much. Acting as a catalyst to the reformation of decadent civilizations around the globe, the League of Shadows are willing to die at the word of their leader and new recruits emerge from prefabricated graves after proclaiming their final prayers before initiating in various assigned missions. As they serve as the personal guard of their leader, the Crimson Guard are inducted in a secret ceremony in the lowest levels of Cobra's HQ where they swear absolute loyalty to both Cobra and Cobra Commander along with undergoing plastic surgery and behavior modification to look and sound like each other.

 _Killer Instinct:_ As a group of assassins who want to bring their brand of justice to the world, the League of Shadows are willing to kill anyone who gets in the way of their goals and those who have been marked for death. Since they are the personal guard of Cobra Commander, the Crimson Guard are willing to die for their leader and ensure he can survive though when undercover the members live as normal people waiting to strike.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a five on five battle with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ At a warehouse on the harbor of Gotham City, members of the League of Shadows are getting weapons as members of the Crimson Guard move to take the place as a base of operations.

 _ **BATTLE**_

Inside a warehouse full of cargo crates on the harbor of Gotham City, a group of people in shirts, pants, and tactical vests that have long coats that have hoods covering them and black ski masks that only shows their eyes are in the place as two break open the top of a wooden crate. The leader of this group, who has a belt that has a CZ 75 holstered and a Kodachi sheathed on it, grabs an H&K G36C from the crate before loading a magazine into it. The second person, who has a CZ 75 holstered and a Kodachi sheathed on his belt, takes a Mini Uzi from it before loading it and taking a magazine out as a back up. On top of two metal shipping containers stacked on each other is another man who has a CZ 75 holstered on his belt while having a Barrett M107 laying against a wooden crate on the containers.

Close by the two at the crate are another two men who are standing close by as if keeping a look out on for any possible threat. The first of these men has a Mini Uzi in his hands while having a CZ 75 holstered on his belt and has a few M67 Grenade on his vest. The other man has an H&K G36C in his hands with him having a CZ 75 holstered on his belt. The people are members of the League of Shadows who are waiting for their leader while getting weapons from a supply to use in their plans.

 _League of Shadows: 5_

Outside the warehouse about fifteen meters away as they're coming towards it, a group of five men in red dress uniforms with silver decorations with red backpacks and having red combat helmets with black masks on their heads are quickly moving towards the warehouse. The leader of these men has an AK-74 in his hands with a MP-443 Grach holstered and a Bowie Knife sheathed on his belt as he leads the others. The man behind the leader has a Skorpion vz. 61 in his hands with a MP-443 Grach holstered on his belt and a few RGD-5 grenades on it as well. The third man has an AK-74 in his hands with a MP-443 Grach holstered on his belt as he keeps up with the other two.

The next man of the group has a Skorpion vz. 61 in his hands with a MP-443 Grach holstered and a Bowie Knife sheathed on his belt. Finally, there's a man who is holding a Dragunov Sniper Rifle in his hands along with a MP-443 Grach holstered on his belt as he keeps up with the other four men. These men are members of the Crimson Guard who are moving to take the warehouse as a base of operations for Cobra in Gotham City.

 _League of Shadows: 5_

 _Crimson Guard: 5_

Arriving about ten meters from the main entrance, the Crimson Guard stop before they reach the door that leads into the warehouse. Looking back at the man behind him, the leader has the second man steps out from the side as the others stay close to the side of the building. Holstering his Skorpion, the man takes an RGD-5 from his belt and pulls the pin from it. Throwing it, the man gets back to the others as he grabs his Skorpion with the grenade landing at the doorway.

 _Boom!_

The explosion destroys the door and sprays debris around both outside and inside the building. This causes the League of Shadows to get shocked by it. The two men who were on guard quickly move forward as the two next to the crate gets from behind it ready for battle.

As the sniper brings up his Barrett M107 and moving the bipod into position, the Crimson Guard quickly enter the warehouse with them coming in through the smoke as the first four see the other group. As the sniper of the Crimson Guard gets behind a wooden crate, the League of Shadows quickly open fire at their newest enemies. The Crimson Guard start to spread out to avoid being hit as they return fire before the League member with grenades fires his Mini Uzi at them. The bullets strikes the fourth Crimson Guardsman in his chest with him falling to the ground as his blood blends into his suit.

 _League of Shadows: 5_

 _Crimson Guard: 4_

Firing his Skorpion vz. 61 at the two League of Shadows members who were standing guard, the Crimson Guard suddenly watches as his machine pistol fires the last round before getting into cover. Holstering the Skorpion, the man grabs an RGD-5 from his belt and pulls the pin before stepping out of cover. Throwing the grenade, the RGD-5 lands next to the two League members who were on look out as he gets back into cover.

 _Boom!_

The shrapnel kills the League of Shadows member with the H&K G36C while the other man is knocked onto his back behind some wooden crates. Despite surviving the blast, the man is dazed by it and his Mini Uzi is knocked away from him.

 _League of Shadows: 4_

 _Crimson Guard: 4_

As the man tries to get his bearings back and moves himself up, the leader and the other member of the League of Shadows fire their guns at the two as the sniper prepares his rifle with the leader hitting the third member of the Crimson Guard. Despite bleeding from his gut, the man fires his AK-74 at the two with his leader with both striking the second man with the Mini Uzi.

Getting up, the sniper of the Crimson Guard fires his Dragunov Sniper Rifle at them with the leader just barely avoiding the strike. However, a second shot from the sniper strikes the man with the Mini Uzi which drops him to the ground as the leader fires a few rounds off. As they get into cover, the leader of the League of Shadows has to throw their empty carbine away.

 _League of Shadows: 3_

 _Crimson Guard: 4_

Firing another shot from his Dragunov, the sniper misses the leader of the League of Shadows and attempts to aim his rifle at them. However, a loud gunshot echos in the warehouse as the sniper of the League of Shadows nearly blows the head off the sniper of the Crimson Guard.

 _League of Shadows: 3_

 _Crimson Guard: 3_

As the man falls to the ground with his Dragunov, the sniper fires a few shots at the remaining men of the Crimson Guard with two of them firing their AK-74s towards him. With the leader of the League of Shadows pulling out their CZ 75, the other member gets to his feet from behind the crates as he takes an M67 Grenade from his tactical vest. Looking to his leader, both nod their heads as the man pulls the pin and gets out from behind cover.

As he throws the grenade at the third member of the Crimson Guard, the man sees him and moves his AK-74 in his direction and quickly empties the remains of his magazine. The bullets strike the member and drops him to the ground as his leader gets into cover and tosses away his rifle. However, he only notices the M67 Grenade upon it hitting his right boot.

 _Boom!_

The man is blasted back with him landing on the ground dead with part of his boot and foot missing as the blast surprises his fellow teammates.

 _League of Shadows: 2_

 _Crimson Guard: 2_

The leader of the League of Shadows gets out of cover as they make their way towards another crate as the last two men of the Crimson Guard gets out of cover with their MP-443 Grach pistols in their hands. Firing their pistols at the sniper to make him duck down, the leader of the League of Shadows fires their CZ 75 at the two. Scoring hits on the leg and gut of the second man, they get into cover as the leader of the Crimson Guard fires his pistol as he moves forward.

Putting away his MP-443 Grach, the second Crimson Guard pulls out a RGD-5 and pulls the pin to throw at the League of Shadows leader. However, the sniper fires a round off that goes straight through his torso and he falls forward onto his hand and the grenade. Seeing his final man being shot, the leader of the Crimson Guard rushes into cover in a spot close to the other leader who holsters their CZ 75.

 _Boom!_

The man's body takes most of the blast and shrapnel as blood leaks from the corpse and onto the floor.

 _League of Shadows: 2_

 _Crimson Guard: 1_

As the sniper looks up from his rifle, the final member of the Crimson Guard fires a few shots from his MP-443 Grach. Just as the bullets hit the sniper in the head and he falls down dead, the leader of the League of Shadows comes out of cover and grabs the Crimson Guard's hand and punching him in the side.

 _League of Shadows: 1_

 _Crimson Guard: 1_

Moving his arm over their shoulder, the League member strikes the man's wrist with a chop to make him drop the pistol. Kicking it away, they are quickly struck with a punch to their back as the man pulls their hood back and throws a right hook. However, their opponent drops down and strikes them with a punch to their stomach before grabbing their helmet. They attempt to get their arms around his neck, but the man slips out of his own helmet and mask which reveals a man with short blonde hair as they punch their foe in the face.

Letting out a grunt of pain, the League of Shadows leader backs up as they drop the helmet and the Crimson Guard member, from the 'Fred' series of soldiers, grabs their ski mask and pulls it back as he swings a punch. However, the ski mask pulls itself off the person and they duck under it before throwing a punch to their foe's face and striking his chest with the palm of their hand. Backing up, Fred looks to see his opponent is a woman with long, brown hair and green eyes.

Tossing the ski mask aside, the man draws his Bowie Knife and tries to slash at his foe only for Talia to roll under it with ease and turns around as she draws her Kodachi. As he attempts to swing his knife, both blades clash against each other before the assassin kicks her foe back. Moving forward, she slashes as he back up with only the tip of her blade cutting into his stomach. Throwing a punch to make her back off, Fred quickly follows this up with a slash with his Bowie Knife that makes her back off. However, it just cuts into her left arm and cuts off a small part of her hair.

Acting fast, Fred attempts to perform a thrust with his knife only for Talia to grab his wrist as she brings her sword down onto his left arm. Crying out as the blade cuts through his forearm, the Crimson Guard member backs away before being kicked onto his back as the assassin tosses away his wrist and hand along with the knife still held by it.

"This fight is over," Talia tells him, looking as he rolls over onto his elbows and knees, "Surrender and I can assure you'll be spared."

As Fred is about to turn his head to speak, he spots his MP-443 Grach and grabs it with his left hand before scrambling to his feet and turning around. Raising his arm, the Crimson Guard member holds the woman at gun point though she seems rather unfazed.

"I've got a gun and you have a sword," Fred says, a wicked grin on his face, "You won't even be able to do anything when I pull the trigger."

Starting to do as he said, he looks in confusion as Talia takes a step to her right only to see a glint of light and someone behind her. Before he knew it, a Sai flies past her and pierces through his neck. Talia simply watches as the man drops his gun and collapses back against a wooden crate, blood leaking from his neck and mouth.

 _League of Shadows: 1_

 _Crimson Guard: 0_

Turning around, Talia smiles upon seeing a man, who looked to be in his mid-forties at best, with black hair and a goatee with grey sideburns while wearing a green business suit and cape walking out from the shadows.

"Hello, father," Talia says, "Thanks for the throw."

"I would never let someone simply point a gun at you," her father, Ra's al Ghul, replies as he walks up to her, "I may have few heirs, but I do care for you and them all the same."

Walking forward, Ra's walks to the man and pulls his Sai out of the man's neck as Talia sheaths her sword. Turning back to her, her father says, "We must take our leave. The detective and the police will be arriving shortly."

Talia simply nods before following her father as they leave the warehouse and the supplies behind. The unknown party may have delayed their plans, but the League of Shadows is nothing but resourceful and this new threat will be dealt with accordingly.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In a battle between two very dedicated elite soldiers of notorious groups, both groups weren't willing to back down but ultimately the **League of Shadows** came out as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.5 out of 10 battles. This is a match where one warrior really shines and where an outside x-factor allows them to bring victory due to how it factors into the fight. Starting with weapons, both were even with explosives with the Crimson Guard got the edge in pistols and the League of Shadows barely getting the edge in long range. However, all of the other weapon categories went to the League of Shadows which provided them with an edge in melee combat, medium range, and long distances with their better sniper rifle. When looking at the x-factors, both were even in discipline while the Crimson Guard got a slight edge in extremism due to being willing to undergo plastic surgery and behavior modification. However, the League of Shadows took the edge in both training and killer instinct thanks in large part to their role as assassins and their goal. That said, the unspoken x-factor that helps them out here is experience which is one that really pushed it for them. The Crimson Guard, though dedicated and highly trained, are used as a personal guard for the leader of Cobra and as sleeper agents while the League of Shadows are a group of assassins who have done many acts to further their goals and are use to fighting others for their cause. Simply put, the better trained League of Shadows with their better melee and range weapons along with their greater willingness to kill allowed them to take the win from more extreme Crimson Guard with their similar discipline and better pistol.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the best assassins from Tamriel go up against the personal guard of the Kingdom of Hyrule.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This battle was one I had planned for my old Deadliest Warrior story and one that I had fun researching. If there are those who are surprised by the verdict in explosives, I wouldn't blame you since, if I did see that episode, I probably would been surprised as well. As to the actual outline and battle...this is the first one I found boring to do. Not the battle, that was easy, but the outline was what made it boring. No names, so I couldn't track who dies by their names, and no elements that made it different from other match ups like the Gerudo Warrior vs. Pegasus Knight battle I did. In fact, I would gotten it done sooner, but after I started the outline yesterday...I found myself doing something else just because it was more entertaining. That said, I still liked writing it and I do like how I ended it. I felt it was a good way to end the fight for many reasons

Also, I did have to make up my own appearance for the League of Shadows that drew on many sources. Mostly to make them feel like a blend of the comics version and from the movies since that gives me some stuff to work with for them. As for next time, we return to Skyrim for a battle of stealth warriors which would continue into the chapter after that. Finally, I currently have the poll still up for this series for possible matches after chapter 25 which would be helpful for those who want to see a match happen. Since we're about seven chapters from that point, I do really need some votes to see what battles will get into the series after chapter 25. There's ten choices, five general warriors and five named warriors, with anyone being able to vote for up to four of the matches. If you like this series, please consider voting since I would like input from my readers. Hope you all enjoyed!


	19. Dark Brotherhood vs Sheikah

**GT25's Versus Series: Dark Brotherhood vs. Sheikah**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. In this installment, we will compare two deadly and silent warriors from the worlds of fantasy video games with the Dark Brotherhood of the island of Tamriel and the Sheikah of the Kingdom of Hyrule. For this installment, we will take the Dark Brotherhood as portrayed in _Elder Scrolls: Skyrim_ with information from the other games and the Sheikah as portrayed in _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ with additional information from _Breath of the Wilds_. As both of these warriors aren't known compared to other warriors from their universes, I will provide a brief summary of the backstory of the warriors for those who wish to know.

 **History of the Warriors**

Having sprung from a religious order called the Morag Tong who worshipped a Daedric Prince, the faction known as the **Dark Brotherhood** would appear in the Second Era with the coming of the Night Mother. After being killed and her house burned for murdering her five children, a man would hear voices from her and become the first Listener which the organization would use. With the assassins spreading across Tamriel by the Third Era, they would split from the Morag Tong before gaining their infamy during the Oblivion Crisis with them gaining many contracts through a ritual called 'The Black Sacrament'. However, by the end of the Third Era, the Dark Brotherhood would struggle for survival after their sanctuary in Cyrodiil was crippled. After being nearly destroyed thanks to the Great War that transpired, the Dark Brotherhood would have only one sanctuary left in Skyrim where they would continue to operate until the arrival of the Dragonborn gave them a potential ally to recruit.

* * *

A race of humanoids beings who bear great resemblance to the Hylians, the beings known as the **Sheikah** would be considered outcasts in the lands of Hyrule. With few people knowing anything about them and their use of ancient technology, the Sheikah tribe would become a secret to those outside the connection of the Hyrulean Royal Family after they swore loyalty to them. Becoming the protectors of the Royal Family of Hyrule, the Sheikah would serve them for many generations while also working as covert agents to ensure the protection of the Kingdom of Hyrule. During the Hyrulean Civil War, the Sheikah would show their loyalty to the royal family with most of them being slain in the war defending them with few remaining after the end of the war. One of the remaining members, named Impa, would personally see the training of Princess Zelda after Ganondorf took over Hyrule and would later help the hero Link as one of the Seven Sages in his quest to defeat Ganondorf.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Steel Dagger ( _Dark Brotherhood_ ): The Steel Dagger is a type of dagger used in Skyrim which is much like the real-life Knightly Dagger and is used by the Dark Brotherhood members. This dagger most likely has a 11.19 inch steel blade with a total length of 17.5 inches and weighs 13.9 ounces.

* * *

Tantō ( _Sheikah_ ): The Tantō is a type of single-edged dagger that is used by the Sheikah as their primary melee weapon when engaging a foe. This dagger most likely has a 13.25 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 19.5 inches and weighs 1.12 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Tantō gets the edge. Despite the Steel Dagger being lighter by 4.02 ounces, the Tantō is slightly longer by 2.06 inches and can slash along with thrust while the Steel Dagger may only be able to thrust much like the real-life Knightly Dagger.

 **Medium Range**

Steel Sword ( _Dark Brotherhood_ ): A common sword found in the lands of Skyrim, the Steel Sword is a type of one-handed sword that are very similar to the real-life Viking Sword. This sword most likely has a 30.88 inch steel blade with a total length of 36.88 inches and possibly weighs about 2.55 pounds.

* * *

Eightfold Blade ( _Sheikah_ ): The Eightfold Blade is a traditional single-edged sword of the Sheikah tribe that are among the sharpest conventional weapons made thanks to their ancient technology. This weapon is similar to the real-life Chisa Katana, but has a prong hook, or kaji, much like a jitte on the front of the blade. This sword most likely has a 24.5 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 36 inches and possibly weighs about 2.53 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Steel Blade gets the edge. Despite both being almost the same weight and the Eightfold Blade being used with two hands when needed, the Steel Sword has a longer blade by 6.38 inches and is better at thrusting thanks to its type of blade compared to the single-edged Eightfold Blade. Plus, the prong hook that the Eightfold Blade has would most likely be used more to hold a blade lock rather than to catch the blade of a sword.

 **Long Range**

Hunting Bow ( _Dark Brotherhood_ ): The Hunting Bow is a very common type of bow used in Skyrim that is a type of reflex bow which is composed of wood, horn, and leather. This hunting bow most likely has a length of 47 inches and possibly weighs 1.8 pounds.

* * *

Phrenic Bow ( _Sheikah_ ): The Phrenic Bow is a type of reflex bow that has been passed down through the Sheikah tribe which is used when fighting at a distance. This reflex bow most likely has a length of 46.5 inches and possibly weighs 1.79 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Other than a slight difference between length and weight, both of these types of bows are the same which makes them about equal.

 **Special Weapons**

Lotus Extract ( _Dark Brotherhood_ ): In combat, the Dark Brotherhood make use of Lotus Extract which is a type of poison used in the lands of Skyrim. By being coated onto the user's weapons, the Lotus Extract can inflict a target with poison for about ten seconds once the weapon makes contact. While never specified, it is possible this poison targets the nerves system of the victim to inflict a type of paralysis with some damage to them due to the effects rather than actually kill them.

* * *

Throwing Needle ( _Sheikah_ ): The Throwing Needle is a steel throwing weapon similar to a knitting needle that is often used by the Sheikah with them often having several on their uniform. One of these needles most likely has a length of 6 inches and possibly weighs 1.5 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Throwing Needle gets the edge. Despite the Lotus Extract being a type of poison, it has to be coated on a weapon and works more on the nerves system rather than a normal poison which means that the victim can still fight back. On the other hand, the Throwing Needle is an actual weapon which the user can use both at range and in melee along with being able to carry many thanks to their light weight and size.

 **Armor**

Shrouded Armor ( _Dark Brotherhood_ ): As they tend to prefer armor suitable for stealth, the Dark Brotherhood would make use of Shrouded Armor as their main form of protection. This enchanted light armor is possibly composed of leather with many straps and buckles running down the user's chest and across their waist. Due to the enchantment, this armor increases the user's resistance to poison by fifty percent along with the wearer being muffled and allows them to move silently. This armor can protect the user against some slashing attacks, but powerful slashes can get through and it would fail to thrusting attacks.

* * *

Stealth Armor ( _Sheikah_ ): As they are tasked with protecting the Royal Family of Hyrule, the Sheikah would make use of Stealth Armor which is often passed down through the tribe. This armor is composed of a type of fabric with possibly metal with leather spaulders on the shoulders and straps on the sides as added protection. In addition, the armor makes use of bracers and greaves of a similar make to spaulders to protect the forearms and shins. This armor is made of a special fabric, possibly in multiple layers, that suppress the rustling of clothes even when moving quickly and has a special enchantment that increases the user's speed during the night. This armor most likely can protect the user against some slashing attacks, but powerful slashes can get through and it would fail to thrusting attacks.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither warrior gets the edge. Really, both sets of armor are almost the same when looking at their strengths and they are enchanted sets of armor that allows the wearer to use stealth and move silently. Both have an enchantment that the other doesn't have, like the resistance to poison for the Shrouded Armor and the speed increase at night for the Stealth Armor, but neither enchantment gives the wearer an edge over the other in this situation.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Sheikah get the edge. Due to methods of recruitment being clouded in mystery, the members of the Dark Brotherhood tend to come from varying backgrounds and are often trained by other members in the art of killing along with stealth. As the protectors of the Hyrulean Royal Family, the Sheikah are trained by older members of the tribe in the use of their weapons along with having training in martial arts and in stealth to operate as covert agents.

 _Ferocity:_ The Dark Brotherhood gets the edge, but not by much. Due to being an assassin organization in the lands of Skyrm, the members of the Dark Brotherhood often display the ability to kill without mercy and many in their ranks come from various backgrounds including recruiting serial killers. While they are able to operate as covert agents of the Royal Family of Hyrule, the Sheikah are tasked with protecting the members of the family and are willing to fight to the death in order to ensure the protection of the royal family.

 _Stealth:_ As they are part of a group of assassins, the members of the Dark Brotherhood are trained to ensure they could perform stealth and their enchanted armor allowing their movements to be muffled and allowed them to move silently. Since they are the protectors of the Hyrulean Royal Family, the Sheikah are trained to operate as covert agents with them using stealth and their armor is made of a special type of fabric that suppress rustling of clothes.

 _Loyalty:_ Due to being part of a group of assassins, the members of the Dark Brotherhood would often work with the organization and are willing to perform an assassination without question. As they are tasked with protecting the Royal Family of Hyrule, the Sheikah swore a staunch loyalty to the family and are willing to fulfill any task given to them without question or concern.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In Hyrule Castle Town, a member of the Dark Brotherhood is walking through the streets while a member of the Sheikah is moving on the rooftops of the buildings.

 _ **BATTLE**_

As the full moon gave some light to Hyrule Castle Town, a man in black and brown armor with a cowl over his head is walking through the deserted streets while sticking to the shadows. The man has a quiver on his back with a Hunting Bow over his right shoulder while having a Steel Sword and Steel Dagger in scabbards on the left and right sides of his belt. While hidden from view, the blades of both the sword and dagger are coated with a liquid to give their user an edge in a possible fight. This man is a member of the Dark Brotherhood who has been hired by a Gerudo warlord to assassinate the princess and is making his way to the castle in the distance.

Close by on the roofs of the buildings, a woman with red eyes, white hair, and long ears in blue clothing and leather bracers and greaves with a blue cloth mask over her mouth and a white scarf runs across the roofs. On her back is a quiver full of arrows with the scabbard for an Eightfold Blade under it with the woman holding a Phrenic Bow in her left hand. On her belt is a pouch full of Throwing Needles on the right side and on the back of it is the scabbard for a Tantō. This woman is a Sheikah who has been sent by the King of Hyrule to act on a tip off from the Zoras about an assassin being hired to kill a member of the royal family.

As she keeps moving, the Sheikah sees the Dark Brotherhood member in the street and quickly sees the weapons with tips her off as the possible assassin. No normal citizens of the town tend to have weapons and the only ones who do have them are mainly the guards on duty. Stopping on a roof, the woman puts an arrow on her Phrenic Bow and pulls the bowstring back as she aims at him.

As the man is about to reach an alleyway, the Dark Brotherhood member gets hit in his right arm by an arrow and turns to look at who shot him. Seeing no one, the man pulls the arrow out of his arm and tosses it on the ground before taking his Hunting Bow off his right shoulder. Quickly nocking on an arrow onto his bowstring, the Dark Brotherhood member scans his surroundings as he attempts to find who fired the arrow. However, he notices movement on the roof and pulls his bowstring back as he sees the Sheikah on the roof.

Firing his arrow, the Dark Brotherhood member sees it missing as the Sheikah ducks to the left as she fires her second arrow only for the assassin to sidestep out of the way. Quickly nocking another arrow onto his Hunting Bow, the man fires the arrow as the Sheikah runs on the roof top with the arrow flying past her thanks to her armor increasing her speed. Seeing the man running into the alleyway, the woman puts her Phrenic Bow over her left shoulder before performing a running jump as she tosses forward a Whip Chain. As the man starts to run through the alleyway, the chain wraps around a pole on a building which allows her to swing down into the alleyway.

As she swings down, the woman kicks the Dark Brotherhood member in the back and knocking him down upon landing in the alley. While she pulls her Whip Chain back and returning it to her belt, the Sheikah turns to see the assassin getting back onto his feet and draws out his Steel Sword. Turning around and moving towards his newest foe, the Dark Brotherhood member performs a slash that misses the Sheikah as she jumps away from her opponent. As she grabs the hilt of her Eightfold Blade, she takes out two Throwing Needles from the pouch and throws them at her opponent.

Swinging his Steel Sword to knock the Throwing Needles away, the man sees the woman moving forward as she draws her sword and performs a slash that just barely cuts into his left shoulder with his Shrouded Armor taking most of the hit. Despite the pain, the Dark Brotherhood member doesn't cry out as he performs a thrust that the Sheikah quickly sidesteps and uses her Eightfold Blade to knock away. Both perform a swing that causes their blades to clash and the assassin pushes against his foe's blade as he pulls out his Steel Dagger. Seeing the dagger thanks to the moon light, the Sheikah manages to push him back as he attempts to perform a thrust before performing a high kick that hits him in the face.

As her adversary backs up, the woman acts fast and performs a strong swing to knock the Steel Sword out of the man's hand. However, as she attempts to redirect her sword, the man punches her in the gut and knocks her back before stabbing the Sheikah in her right upper arm. Once he pulls out his dagger, the woman cries out as she feels the nerves in her upper arm feeling like they're on fire. Using the affect of the Lotus Extract to his advantage, the Dark Brotherhood member uses his Steel Dagger to stab her in the gut before grabbing the Sheikah and throwing her against the wall of a building.

Hitting hard against the building, the Sheikah falls to the ground with her Eightfold Blade falling out of reach and pain in her gut. Getting over to his Steel Sword as he puts his dagger away, the assassin picks up his sword before seeing her getting onto her knees with her right hand close to her side. Giving a smirk, the man moves forward to finish his adversary off only for the Sheikah to turn around as she throws two Throwing Needles.

Unable to react in time, the Dark Brotherhood member cries out as one goes into his right cheek and the other needle pierces his left eye.

Crying out in agony, the man steps back as the Sheikah gets to her feet and draws her Tantō in an ice pick grip from its scabbard before moves forward with her speed increasing. Seeing this, the Dark Brotherhood member performs a slash that the woman ducks under before slashing the man's stomach as she stands back up. Before the assassin can react, the Sheikah quickly stabs him twice in the chest before backing up for a second. Twirling the dagger around, she quickly performs a thrust that goes into the man's neck and he freezes with his weapon dropping from his grip.

Pulling her dagger back, the Sheikah watches as the Dark Brotherhood member collapses backwards and she looks at her fallen foe in silence. Grabbing her wounded gut, she sheathes her Tantō before turning around and picking up her Eightfold Blade. Looking back at her foe one last time, the Sheikah turns and runs out of the alleyway to report on what had transpired.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle between two groups of stealth warriors who lost many of their members after a war, both were able to keep up with the other but in the end it was the **Sheikah** who claimed victory with a possible outcome of 5.2 out of 10 battles. Starting with their armor, both warriors were even due in large part to both sets of armor being nearly identical and being enchantment armor sets that helped ensure stealth. This factor did make a difference when looking at the x-factors, as both the Sheikah and Dark Brotherhood were even in terms of stealth thanks in part to their armor sets. Looking at the other x-factors, the Dark Brotherhood and Sheikah got a slight edge in one category each with the former getting ferocity and the latter getting loyalty. However, the x-factor of training went to the Sheikah which gave them an edge in this battle. Turning to weapons, both were even at long range while the Dark Brotherhood got medium range and the Sheikah got both close range and special weapons. This did allow the Sheikah to get a slight edge over the Dark Brotherhood as, while the latter does have a poison that can at least stun an opponent for a bit, the former has more weapons at their disposal and includes those that they can use at any distance along with their use in close quarters combat. Ultimately, the better trained and more loyal Sheikah with their slightly more flexible arsenal allowed them to overcome the more ferocious Dark Brotherhood and their better sword.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, its a deadly game of espionage between the legendary Agent 007 and the notorious Hitman.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This week has been a bit of a run around for me so this chapter is late which doesn't really help me. Funny enough, I didn't realize how much in common both of these warriors had and it did surprise me when I looked into it. Now, I know people will disagree with my verdict on special weapons and even how I saw the Lotus Extract, but its so vaguely described that it's more of how I saw it and its usage. Speaking of special weapons, the Throwing Needles were originally planned to be the long range weapon with the Whip Chain being special weapons, but I changed it on the advice of a fellow expert and included the bow they got in _Breath of the Wild_. That said, I do like how I used the Whip Chain here and glad I was able to actually incorporate it into the battle. This wasn't a hard one to write, but things in my life keep me away from the keyboard and didn't let me get this done sooner.

Brief note, this will take a brief hiatus for this to do the Historical Series and, at the moment, I am trying to still work things out so I'll try to get back to this soon. As for next time...there's no other way to describe them. I've tried to come up with many, but both characters are so iconic that it's hard to keep their identity a secret. Finally, I currently have the poll still up for this series for possible matches after chapter 25 which would be helpful for those who want to see a match happen. Since we're about six chapters from that point, I do really need some more votes to see what battles will get into the series after chapter 25. There's ten choices, five general warriors and five named warriors, with anyone being able to vote for up to four of the matches. If you like this series, please consider voting since I would like input from my readers. Hope you all enjoyed!


	20. James Bond vs Agent 47

**GT25's Versus Series: James Bond vs. Agent 47**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. In this installment, we will compare two of the most famous stealth agents from the world of video games and film with James Bond of MI6 and Agent 47 of the Agency. For this installment, we will take the Sean Connery and George Lazenby version of James Bond from the film _Diamonds Are Forever_ and Agent 47 as portrayed in _Hitman: Absolution_ with information provided from their respective universes. While these two characters are more well known than others, I will still provide a brief summary of their histories for those who aren't familiar with them.

 **History of the Warriors**

The son of Andrew Bond of Glencoe and Monique Delacroix of Switzerland, **James Bond** would receive his early education abroad before living with his aunt after his parents died when he was eleven. Completing his early education and attending two universities, he would join the Ministry of Defence after graduating and rising through the ranks to commander in the Royal Naval Volunteer Reserves. Applying for a position in the Secret Intelligence Service, he would become part of the ultra covert Black Ops unit in MI6 known as the 'Double-O' Branch and gaining the codename '007'. With a discretionary licence to kill in the performance of his duties, Bond would be sent to Jamaica to investigate the disappearance of MI6 operative John Strangways. This would lead him into his first of many battles against the group known as SPECTRE with their scientist Dr. No. After killing the man, Bond would continue his fight against the group and its leader Ernst Stavro Blofeld who made many attempts to have the spy killed. After the death of his wife Tracy, James would track Blofeld to an offshore oil rig and battled the group once more with Felix Leiter and the CIA with the oil platform being destroyed.

* * *

A genetically enhanced clone from the DNA of five men created in 1968 and grown in an asylum in Romania, the clone known as **47** would grow up in the asylum with the other clones. Showing little social interaction in his youth, 47 would be trained to become a silent assassin along with the other clones before finally escaping in 1993 when Dr. Ort-Meyer created a gap on purpose in the asylum's security. Upon gaining the attention of the International Contract Agency five years later thanks to his activities, the ICA would enroll him into their services despite having little information regarding his background. Thanks to his training, Agent 47 swiftly rose to become the Agency's most effective assassin and their most requested who was willing to fulfill a contract no matter the odds against him. Despite the Agency being destroyed, he would continue his work as an assassin and would even safe the President of the United States from another genetically enhanced assassin. Though being hunted not long after the ICA was back up, he would take the clone known as Victoria to an orphanage and would kill the head of the Agency, Benjamin Travis, before resuming his career at the organization.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife ( _James Bond_ ): The Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife is a type of knife that resembles a dagger which is frequently described as a stiletto though it can inflict slashing cuts. This dagger has a 7 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.5 inches and weighs 9.1 ounces.

* * *

Stiletto ( _Agent 47_ ): The Stiletto used by Agent 47 is a small knife that has a folding blade to allow it to be concealed on the user. This knife has a 5 inch steel blade with a total length of 6.3 inches and weighs 14.4 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife gets the edge, though not by much. Despite the Stiletto being more concealable, the Fairbairn-Sykes has a slightly longer blade by 2 inches and lighter by 5.3 ounces.

 **Pistols**

Walther PPK ( _James Bond_ ): The Walther PPK is the trademark weapon of James Bond that replaced his Beretta pistol and operates on a straight blowback system. This pistol fires the .32 ACP round with the weapon having a seven round detachable box magazine. The Walther PPK has a length of 6.1 inches and weighs 1.31 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

AMT Hardballer ( _Agent 47_ ): The AMT Hardballer is the trademark weapon of Agent 47 who uses two of these pistols with suppressors and operates on a short recoil operation with a locked breech. This pistol fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon having a seven round detachable box magazine. The AMT Hardballer has a length of 8.5 inches without a suppressor and weighs 2.38 pounds with a possible effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The AMT Hardballer gets the edge, though not by much. While the Walther PPK is shorter by 2.4 inches and lighter by 1.08 pounds with both having the same number of rounds in their magazines and effective range, the AMT Hardballer has the larger round of the two and its user makes use of two pistols rather than one.

 **Medium Range**

Armalite AR-7 ( _James Bond_ ): The Armalite AR-7 is a survival rifle that was modified for a larger bullet along with a custom suppressor and an infra-red scope and operates a straight blowback system. Haven been modified, this survival rifle now fires the .25 ACP round with the weapon having a ten round detachable box magazine. The Armalite AR-7 has a length of 35 inches and weighs 2.49 pounds with an effective range of 100 meters.

* * *

Mossberg 590 ( _Agent 47_ ): The Mossberg 590 is a shotgun that is intended for use in harsh and dirty conditions for hunting along with combat and operates on a pump-action system. This shotgun makes use of 12-gauge shells with the weapon having a tube magazine that holds eight shells plus another in the chamber. The Mossberg 590 has a length of 41 inches and weighs 7.25 pounds with an effective range of 40 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Armalite AR-7 gets the edge. Despite the Mossberg 590 having the more deadly round, the Armalite AR-7 is shorter by 6 inches and lighter by 4.76 pounds along with having a larger range by 60 meters and having one more round in its magazine compared to the tube magazine of the shotgun.

 **Long Range**

Sterling L2A3 ( _James Bond_ ): The Sterling L2A3 is a British submachine that was used by the British Army along with Bond making use of one during the raid on Blofeld's hideout and operates on an advance primer ignition, or API, blowback system with an open bolt. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon having a thirty-four round detachable box magazine. The Sterling L2A3 has a length of 27 inches with the stock folded out and weighs 6 pounds with an effective range of 200 meters.

* * *

H&K UMP ( _Agent 47_ ): The H&K UMP is a German submachine gun which was made to be a light and cheaper successor of the MP5 with variants based off the rounds used in it and operates on a blowback system with a closed bolt. This variant of the submachine gun fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon having a twenty-five round detachable box magazine. The H&K UMP has a length of 27.2 inches with the stock extended and weighs 5.8 pounds with an effective range of 65 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Sterling L2A3 gets the edge. Despite both being nearly the same length and weight, the only real advantage the UMP has is having the larger round with the Sterling having nine more rounds in the magazine and the larger range by 135 meters.

 **Special Weapons**

Mini-Rocket Cigarette & Rolex Wristwatch ( _James Bond_ ): Thanks to getting special gadgets for his missions, Bond makes use of a cigarette which contain a rocket powered projectile when the cigarette is lit. Thanks to how it appears, the rocket cigarette has a length of about 3.25 inches and most likely weighs .14 ounces with an effective range of 27.43 meters.

In addition to his other special gadgets, Bond has with him a Rolex Submariner wristwatch which has been modified by Q for his missions. Hidden inside the watch case is a small laser that can fire a beam used as a cutting tool when activated. An example of this type of wristwatch has a case that measures 1.57 inches with a 7 inch adjustable bracelet and weighs 5.5 ounces.

* * *

Fiber Wire ( _Agent 47_ ): The Fiber Wire is a type of garrote which Agent 47 uses for silently killing a target to strangle a foe or cut into their neck. The weapon is composed of a metal wire that is connected to two wooden handles to give the user a good grip on the weapon. This wire most likely has a length of 24 inches and possibly weighs 4 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mini-Rocket Cigarette and Rolex Wristwatch gets the edge. While the Fiber Wire is a deadly weapon and can be concealed on the user, both gadgets are able to be used out in the open without any need of being concealed. In addition, the Fiber Wire needs the element of surprise and the user to be behind a foe to be effective while both the rocket in the cigarette and the laser in the wristwatch don't require this and can be used at any time when the situation requires it.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ During the destruction of the oil platform owned by SPECTRE, James Bond was 41 years old and was still in peak physical condition with him being accomplished as a commando having taken on several enemy agents and henchmen who work for his targets. At the time he killed Benjamin Travis, Agent 47 was 48 years old and was genetically enhanced thanks to the cloning process which makes him just above the average peak human physicality with him having heightened strength, speed, and endurance.

 _Training:_ Agent 47 gets the edge, though not by much. As a Senior Operational Officer of the Double-O Branch within M16, James Bond had received training in becoming a commando and had received training in many forms of martial arts to use in a fight. In addition, he received training in firearms from his time in the Royal Naval Volunteer Reserves and is an accomplished marksman along with some training with bladed weapons. Along with the other clones, Agent 47 was trained from youth to become a silent assassin with him being instructed in the use of many weapons along with military hardware and in unarmed combat. In addition, he also became familiar with the use of disguises and was noted as an excellent marksman with both firearms and homemade slingshots.

 _Experience:_ By the time he destroyed the oil platform owned by SPECTRE, James Bond had battled against the organization for almost a decade and taking care of other targets. During this time, he had battled against enemy agents along with the henchmen of his targets such as the professional assassin Donald "Red" Grant and the physically strong and durable Oddjob. By the time he killed Benjamin Travis, Agent 47 had taken on many assignments for nearly fifteen years and taken care of multiple targets along with any enemies in the area. During this time, he had battled against security guards along with both trained US Marines and even taken on other professional killers like the Saints and other genetically enhanced clones like Mark Parchezzi III.

 _Stealth:_ Agent 47 gets the edge. Though part of MI6 as a Double-O agent, James Bond often used aliases to disguise his presence and often operated by hiding in plain sight due in part to his lifestyle. That said, Bond has been able to make his way into the hideouts and bases of his targets and SPECTRE with ease and often is able to obtain information and secrets along with killing those who spotted him. A master of the art of stealth, Agent 47 is able to easily take down multiple enemies to secure uniforms and use them to disguise himself in order to get close to his targets. In addition, he is able to get access to unauthorized areas of a location thanks to his disguises and can take down his targets within the same area without alerting the others to his presence.

 _Tenacity:_ James Bond gets the edge. When on a mission, James Bond is willing to commit himself to his assignments and complete his goals on a mission using his gadgets, resources, and ingenuity. Even when captured or losing a fight, he will keep going to complete his mission along with finding a way to escape and get the upper hand either by way of his wit or the use of his gadgets. Thanks in part to his successful track record, Agent 47 is often given the most complex and most difficult assignments that the Agency receives with him able to fulfill all of his objectives. No matter the odds, he will never panic and will ensure that he never looses his focus along with ensuring that he assassinates his target without fail.

 _Ingenuity:_ James Bond gets the edge, though not by much. During his many assignments under MI6, James Bond would make use of his wits along with his natural talents to create plans in order to achieve his goals. Even when using the devises he's given by the Q branch, he often uses these gadgets and anything in the environment to his advantage to take out both enemy agents and to achieve goals for both himself and his allies. When taking a contract to assassinate a target, Agent 47 is able to make use of his skills in stealth to get to the location of his targets and disguise himself to get closer. During his assignment, he can adapt to his surroundings when planning and can see multiple paths for him to eliminate his targets silently and efficiently in keeping with his stealth skills.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with some interaction with bystanders and an ally in the environment.

 _The Set Up:_ In a casino in the city of London, James Bond and a CIA agent are preparing to protect the Prime Minister as Agent 47 and an informant are getting ready to fulfill the contract against the minister.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In the main hall of a casino in the city of London, many people are playing at the tables with most of them dressed in fancy clothing though a few do wear normal attire. As waiters come up with drinks ordered by customers, one man walks past a waiter with him having short brown hair and wearing a white dinner jacket with a red flower on it and black dress pants. In his right hand is a black attaché case while hidden under his dinner jacket is a Walther PPK in a modified Berns-Martin holster with a Rolex Wristwatch on his left wrist and a Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife in a sheath hidden in his left pants pocket. This man is James Bond who has been tasked by MI6 with the protection of the Prime Minister after gaining intel on a contract put out on the world leader.

As he walks through the main hall, Bond walks towards a door near the back before opening the door and walking in. Closing the door, he finds another man at a pool table with a vanilla folder on it with black hair wearing a black jacket over a green t-shirt and blue jeans. The man looks over to the spy as he walks towards the pool table that he's at.

"Mr. Stone, I presume," James says, giving a smile as he extends his hand out.

"Yes," the man, known as Stone, says as he shakes hands with him, "You must be Agent 007. The CIA told me we'd be working together on this."

"I'm surprised Felix couldn't make it," Bond says, getting down to business as he puts his attaché case onto the pool table, "So, do we have anything on whose wishing to kill the Prime Minister?"

"Not that I could find, but I do have something," Stone answers, taking three pictures out of the folder and laying them out on the table. As James Bond turns the latches on the case inward, he looks over the photos to see a man with silver hair in each one with a picture of him talking to a bald man.

"You have intel on this man?" 007 asks, opening the case without triggering the tear gas cartridge inside it.

"He goes under the name 'Spade'," Stone replies with some irritation, "I've been tracking him for a while now and we believe he's working with the assassin on this. He may have some links to SPECTRE, but I can't say for sure until we catch him."

"So, we have two men to take out tonight," Bond says with some intrigue, "This should be rather interesting. I heard from M that I'll be given a Sterling for this assignment. I assume you have it."

Stone stays quiet for a moment before saying, "My fiancée has it with her in the main hall. We needed a way to get it onto the floor and...it was a last minute arrangement. I do have a spare magazine, but you'll need to see her to get it."

Bond keeps his smile as he stays quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm certain I can find her. Though, can you put a gun together?"

"Of course," Stone says, seeing Bond taking a small magazine out of the case before turning it to show the disassembled Armalite AR-7 and its accessories, "I can get this ready before I get onto the floor."

"Thank you," Bond says, watching as the CIA agent pulls the Sterling magazine from a pocket on his jacket and hand it to him, "I'll see you in main hall."

"Alright," Stone says, starting to take the parts of the Armalite AR-7 out of the case. As Bond turns and starts walking towards the door, something comes to his mind and he says, "Mr. Bond, one more thing."

Seeing the man turning to him, Stone quickly says, "It's been a bit cloudy, but I've heard tomorrow is good weather for the beach."

Hearing this, James Bond nods his head and replies, "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, 007 opened the door and walked out back into the main hall.

* * *

In another part of the casino, a security guard wearing a black button up shirt and black pants is holding a Mossberg 590 in his hands before being attacked by another man. The man who attacks them is a bald man wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and black gloves as he grabs the shotgun. Shoving the guard into the wall, the man strikes him with the butt of the Mossberg 590 before laying him on the ground. The man starts to drag the knocked out guard away with the shotgun on him and the man's head against the two AMT Hardballer pistols with suppressors hidden under his dress shirt with him having a Stiletto hidden in his sleeve. This man is Agent 47 who has taken a contract to kill the British Prime Minister from a client whose origin remains unknown.

Pulling the unconscious guard into another room, 47 looks behind him to see a man with silver hair whose wearing a grey shirt and khaki pants as he shoves another unconscious guard into one of the lockers in the room. He looks at the man coming into the room as he keeps the man in the locker before he closes the door.

"You got that security suit, Spade?" Agent 47 asks, putting the security guard he knocked out down on the ground.

"It's on the bench," Spade says, pulling an H&K UMP from the ground as he puts a magazine into it, "Though won't they ask questions if they find you with two pistols on your belt?"

"Let me worry about that," 47 says with calmness as he grabs the clothing, "Just give me a few minutes and take care of the body."

"Of course," the man says, putting the submachine gun onto the bench, "Would you like me to keep the shotgun for the moment?"

"We may need it if we get into any problems," Agent 47 says before walking away to the restroom in the room. As he does, Spade puts the Mossberg 590 onto the bench before opening another locker that the assassin had picked earlier.

* * *

"Here you are, sir," a bartender says, giving a Martini to James Bond, "Medium dry vodka martini as you requested. Shakened, not stirred."

"Thank you," Bond says, giving the man a smile as he takes the drink and walks away from the bar. Taking a sip from the martini, he spies his surroundings around the main hall with his eyes falling onto a man with black hair and in a white tuxedo playing at one of the tables. He sees the Prime Minister with another man in a black tuxedo that he recognizing as a fellow MI6 agent. Bond looks back in front of him and steps out of the way of a waiter as they walk past before standing next to a regular table at the back of the hall.

Taking a sip from his glass, he quickly notices a woman with long brown hair in a grey formal dress which reaches to her shins and a black dress jacket over it standing less than a foot from him. Bond notices the weird bag she has in her left hand as if it was a type of suitcase despite what it was.

"It's a nice night for gambling, wouldn't you agree?" The woman asks, looking at him as if trying to strike up a conversation.

"It is, though I probably won't gamble tonight," Bond replies, "I don't think my luck's been going well today."

"That sound awful," she replies though with what sounds like a bit of pain, "I hope your luck changes tomorrow. The weather been very terrible today and I've mostly stayed indoors."

Catching on almost immediately, Bond tells her, "I have to agree. It's been a bit cloudy, but I've heard tomorrow is good weather for the beach."

Looking at him with a smile, the woman says, "It's nice to hear that, Mr. Bond."

"Stone mentioned you'd be on the floor," 007 says as he returns the smile, "I heard you're his fiancée, Miss..."

"Hope Woods," she replies, "Sorry about the last minute change. We've been having trouble with that part of the plans for a while, though the army came through with the weapon."

"I'm glad that they did, Miss Woods," Bond says, taking another sip of his martini as both continue to look over the main hall.

On the other side of the hall, Agent 47 is now in the security uniform and a hat with him holding an H&K UMP and two holsters for his pistols on his belt as he walks into the room. Keeping his cool as per usual, he walks through the area while easily moving himself around the staff as no one bears him any mind. It seems like the staff and guests were almost alright with him out in the open.

As he keeps walking, he sees another security guard with a Mossberg in his hands and the two quickly stop upon meeting each other.

"Anything?" 47 asks in his monotone voice.

"Nothing so far," the guard says, "Though I do wish knew who we were dealing with."

"Same here," 47 replies, going along with it, "I'll double check the area before heading outside."

"Alright," the guard says, moving past 47 as the assassin keeps moving and quickly spots the Prime Minister as he gets up from the poker table he's at and taking his winnings. Upon seeing the man in the black tuxedo, he quickly deduces that he's a body guard and he'd have to get his shot in quick.

However, as Agent 47 keeps walking, he is noticed by 007 as he finishes his martini and quickly puts the glass on the table behind him and Miss Woods. Seeing him reaching into his right pocket quickly, she realizes the assassin is in the hall and looks in the same direction as she puts the case on the table.

"You see them?" Hope asks, not really seeing any patrons that stood out.

"The security guard," Bond says, pulling a cigarette case out and taking one of the cigarettes from it, "Mind getting the Sterling ready? We may need to act quickly."

"Of course," Miss Woods says, quickly unzipping the case open and takes out the L2A3 Sterling and a magazine from it. As she does, Bond quickly lights the cigarette with a lighter and breathes some smoke out as he points it at the security guard.

Easily taking a coin from a poker table, Agent 47 tosses it to the other side of a table as he continues walking towards his target. The guard that was closest to him easily sees it and gets distracted by it as he continues to approach the Prime Minister. However, he notices a man with a white dinner coat about twenty yards from him next to a woman through he remains focus on his target. He sees the body guard pulling out a pager as he starts to raise his H&K UMP to aim his weapon at the man.

Looking over to his ally, Bond is handed the L2A3 Sterling by Hope as she takes out a Beretta 70 from under her dress jacket.

"Get ready, we'll have to go once we strike," James says, making sure to point his cigarette at the security guard as they aim at the Prime Minister. Before the body guard can react or Agent 47 could pull the trigger, a mini rocket is launched from the cigarette and flies until it hits the assassin in his right arm. Crying out, the force of the strike causes 47 to aim the gun into a poker table with a burst of rounds going into it.

As his fellow agent gets the Prime Minister onto the ground, 007 and Miss Woods quickly make their way to the two as many of the guests and staff make a run for the entrance. Seeing the assassin without his hat as he runs back, Bond stops short and lets Hope keep running as he fires his Sterling L2A3 with him nearly hitting 47. Turning around, Agent 47 fires his H&K UMP with Bond quickly ducking behind a poker table with some chips and cards being chewed up. Getting back up, he fires his Sterling at the man before a bullet nearly hits him and he sees Spade with an AutoMag Pistol aiming at him.

Ducking down, Bond narrowly avoids more fire from 47 and his informant before the assassin is nearly hit by two rounds. Seeing Hope firing her Beretta at him, he starts to retreat back as a third bullet comes close to his face and he sees Stone with a S&W Model 39 aimed at him and Spade. Keeping his calm, he turns to fire rounds at Stone who quickly ducks into cover as the submachine gun clicks empty. Tossing it away, Agent 47 turns and runs to the hallway Spade is in as he manages to avoid more gunfire from the two and Bond as he empties the magazine trying to hit him.

Taking the magazine out, Bond reloads the submachine gun with the spare magazine he was given as he heads to where Hope and the Prime Minister are.

"Prime Minister, are you alright?" His body guard asks, helping him up to his feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the Prime Minister says as Stone gets to them, "007, make sure that man doesn't escape."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Bond replies, before holding the Sterling L2A3 by the barrel as he hands it to Hope and says, "Miss Woods, would you kindly see to it that he's taken to safety?"

"Of course, Mr. Bond," Hope answers, taking the submachine gun from him and helping the Prime Minister towards the entrance. Turning to Stone, the CIA agent gives him his Armalite AR-7 and gives him a nod before the two run towards the hallway that the suspects went.

* * *

In the back of the casino, Agent 47 and Spade stop short in a hallway which splits into two corridors with Spade looking like he's about to jump out of his skin.

"We're dead," Spade says with fear evident in his voice, "We have both the CIA and MI6 after us and they knew we were coming! They shouldn't have known, there's no way they would have gotten the intel on us."

"Calm yourself," Agent 47 says in his monotone voice, almost as if not effected by this, "I've never failed a contract and I don't plan on doing so today. Give me the Mossberg and I'll deal with them."

Nodding, Spade gives his ally the shotgun as his mind starts racing even more than ever as he sees the wound on his right arm. Though, this is barely registered as both hear footsteps and Spade turns to see Stone coming from around a corner. Before the CIA agent can react, the informant fires his AutoMag Pistol and strikes Stone in the shoulder as he cries out. Seeing the agent going into a doorway as he grabs his right shoulder, Spade tries to fire a second shot only for Bond to come from around the corner and fires a bullet from his Armalite AR-7 into his leg.

As his informant cries out, Agent 47 aims his Mossberg 590 at the spy as both agents get into cover as the assassin fires the shotgun. In a separate room, Stone sees Bond behind the corner before firing at the two as they rush down the two corridors.

"Bond, I'll go after Spade," Stone says loudly, "Get the assassin!"

"On it," Bond says before both men make a rush to the corridors and split up with Bond going down the right corridor to catch the assassin. As he keeps running, he turns around a corner and sees Agent 47 heading towards the end of the hallway. Raising his Armalite AR-7, he fires a round into the back of Agent 47 before heading to a doorway that is open as his foe turns around and fires a shot at him.

Getting out of cover for a moment, he fires a round as Agent 47 pumps the action and gets into a corner that extends from the doorway before getting back into cover. Nearly being hit by the buckshot from two shots, 007 returns it with two shots from his AR-7 though he hits his foe's cover. Both trade another shot as such before Bond stays in the open and nearly hits him with a second shot. However, he nearly fails to get into cover in time as 47 fires two shots from his Mossberg 590 and works the action as he gets back into cover.

Bond stays in cover and waits for a few moments before turning at the same time that Agent 47 gets out of cover as well. Firing his Armalite AR-7, the spy manages to get a bullet into the left shoulder of the assassin before getting back into cover. However, Bond doesn't get into cover quickly enough as two buckshot rounds grazes his left arm from the next shot from his foe. As Agent 47 fires a second shot at his opponent, he pumps the action to eject the last round and quickly realize that he's empty the gun. Tossing it aside, he gets back into cover as Bond fires another shot and gets into cover as he waits for his opponent to fire upon him.

However, nothing happens.

Peaking out from cover, nothing happens as James Bond puts his Armalite AR-7 against the wall and reaches into his dinner jacket. Cautiously walking towards his foe's cover, the spy pulls out his Walther PPK and has it at the ready as he reaches end of the hallway. However, all he sees is a door that is slightly ajar and quickly puts things together.

Reaching towards the door, James pushes gently against the door to having it open wider to see the back of the kitchen with metal surfaces and appliances that give off a silver coloration. Staying in the corridor, he notices that he doesn't see his foe and the door opening doesn't get any reaction. Getting an idea, he reaches into his left pocket as he pulls out the spare magazine for his Armalite AR-7.

Getting himself ready, Bond tosses the magazine into the room before hearing two muffled gunshots as he sees the magazine getting hit and sent away. Rushing into the room, Bond keeps moving as he turns and fires his Walther PPK at Agent 47 who returns fire with his two AMT Hardballer pistols with suppressors on them. As he moves into getting behind a fridge, the assassin fires at his opponent as they duck behind a metal counter before standing back up.

Acting fast, Bond puts down three bullets at his foe before his Walther clicks open and he ducks back down as his adversary fires at him once again. Quickly taking the empty magazine out, Bond puts in a new one as he gets an idea on.

Firing his AMT Hardballer pistols, Agent 47 quickly sees both click open and gets behind the fridge before letting the magazines drop out. Putting a pistol between his arm and his body, he grabs a new magazine and puts it into one before putting that pistol in a holster. He quickly takes out the other magazine before loading it into the second pistol and pulls the other out as he lets the slides close on the new magazines. Waiting a second, he gets from behind the fridge and turns to where his opponent was.

However, he only sees a silver cigarette case with a lit cigarette leaning on it pointing at him.

Keeping his calm as usual, Agent 47 scans his surroundings before spotting a bit of white close to a counter with a deep fryer still running and some utensils and plates. Aiming his pistols in the direction, his attention is turned back to the cigarette as if something was amiss. Running away from the fridge, he sees the cigarette launch something that hits the fridge and explodes which causes him to raise his arm to avoid the sudden bright light.

Getting out of cover, James Bond attempts to raise his pistol to fire only for 47 to quickly turn with him kicking his hand and sending the pistol about ten feet from them. The assassin tries to fire his AMT Hardballer pistols, but Bond quickly grabs his wrists and moves them out of the way as both shots go into the ceiling. Using the grip he has, 007 quickly slams his foe's right wrist against the plates and metal counter which gets him to release the pistol. Letting go and shoving his foe into a metal backing of an air conditioning unit, Bond quickly turns around as he gets his foe's left arm over his right shoulder.

Striking the man's wrist with a chop, he forces Agent 47 to let go of his other AMT Hardballer pistol before kicking it underneath a nearby table and pushing the plates to force the other one into the deep fryer. However, he is quickly struck in the back with 47's elbow which makes him let go of his arm and both men turn around to face each other. Before Agent 47 can react, the assassin gets socked in the face by the spy before throwing a punch that James uses his palm to deflect away from him. However, a left hook still hits him in the face and steps back as 47 quickly lets the Stiletto slide out of his sleeve into his hand.

Pressing the button to flip the blade out, Agent 47 goes for a stab only for James Bond to grab his wrist and his face with his other hand before pushing him back and giving him a kick to his stomach. After making the assassin back up, Bond quickly pulls out his Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife and tosses it into his right hand. When 47 attempts to get back in range, 007 quickly performs a slash across his chest that cuts his shirt open with a wound now on his chest. He attempts to stab his foe, but 47 uses his hand to deflect it away and gets a stab into Bond's side before giving him a punch to the face as he pulls his knife back.

Attempting another thrust aiming for his chest, 47 sees Bond sidestepping the strike and slashes his Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife across his right arm. Crying out and letting go of his Stiletto as blood flows from his arm, Bond turns as he stabs the assassin in the left arm before sending his left elbow into the man's face. Backing away from the strike which gets the blade out, James decides to try his luck and thrusts his Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife at his foe. However, Agent 47 quickly grabs his wrist and his dinner jacket before sending him into the metal backing of the air conditioning unit. As he cries out from the impact, the assassin spins him around and lets go of him.

As Bond's chest slams into a metal counter and drops his Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, 47 quickly grabs his Fiber Wire from his pocket by the wooden handles as his adversary tries to get to his feet. Quickly getting the wire looped around his foe's neck, Agent 47 starts to pull on it to tighten the grip around his foe's neck.

Pulling back, 47 forces more pressure onto Bond's neck as he pulls Bond onto his feet and continues to put pressure onto the spy's neck. Despite his best efforts, James is unable to get the wire away from his neck and starts to gasp for air as he struggles with the wire being close to cutting into his neck.

"You've been a very difficult obstacle in this contract," Agent 47 says, keeping his monotone even at this moment, "But you still won't stop me from completing what I've been assigned."

Seeing his Walther PPK and looking at his Rolex Wristwatch, 007 smiles as he retorts, "I'm afraid that contract won't be fulfilled. I still have my watch."

Aiming his left wrist behind him and grabbing his watch with his right hand, Bond quickly pushes a button and a red laser is shot out from case body. The laser easily slices through the Fiber Wire and into 47's left cheek which causes him to cry out from the sudden heat and pain. Feeling the wire fall from his neck as his adversary steps back, James Bond stops the laser and moves forward into a lunge as he dives away towards his pistol.

Rolling to a kneeling position as he grabs his Walther PPK, 007 quickly turns around and fires two shots into his foe's chest before aiming up a bit and firing a third round. This round goes into Agent 47's head right between the eyes and causes him to collapse to the ground. Rubbing his neck, the spy stands to his feet and looks down at the dead assassin.

"Sorry about tricking you like that," 007 tells the corpse, "But I have a license to kill, not get killed."

Despite the wounds he has and the blood stains on his shirt and dinner jacket, he quickly walks to the counter with his cigarette case and grabs it before rushing out the door.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In a battle between two of the most famous stealth agents in fiction, both were able to match each other but in the end it was **James Bond** who emerged as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.2 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where one warrior had more edges in x-factors, but the other warrior obtained victory thanks to the x-factors they got and their edges in the weapons category. Starting with said weapons, both James Bond and Agent 47 got a slight edge in one category each with Bond getting close range and 47 getting pistols. However, Bond swept the other weapon categories which did give him a superior arsenal compared to the arsenal his opponent has. In fact, his special weapons are more likely to factor into the battle thanks to how simple they are and how they can be used in most outcomes. Moving onto x-factors, this is where Agent 47 shined since he got a slight edge in both physicality and training along with a solid edge in stealth. While neither got the edge for experience, Bond got a slight edge in ingenuity and a solid edge in tenacity which is what got him over 47. While Agent 47 is a skilled assassin whose fought similar foes to himself, Bond has fought foes similar to 47 which were either equal to or better than 007 with him getting the victory thanks to his tenacity and his ingenuity with his surroundings and gadgets. Simply put, the more stealthy Agent 47 with his better training and physicality wasn't able to compete as well against the tenacious James Bond with his better ingenuity and his superior arsenal.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit two Chinese inspired warriors against each other in a battle of ice and fire.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is another battle I had planned for my old Deadliest Warrior story, but has undergone some changes even back then. Originally I had James Bond against Black Widow since she's a stealth operative as well, but decided to change her out with Agent 47 since, well, even the MCU Black Widow could beat even all the Bonds combined into one person. That said, this has been one of the longer battles I've written just because of the set up. Really do like how I did it and how it came out. Funny enough, the Rolex Wristwatch was supposed to be the only gadget Bond had in this with it having a garrote wire along with the laser. However, the watch with the garrote wire is actually from Donald 'Red' Grant and the only watch I had to cheat a bit since the only watch with a gadget that Sean Connery had was from _Never Say Never Again_. Though, since his wristwatch and how it's used has become a hallmark of the Bond franchise, I felt that it was okay for the match and added the Mini-Rocket Cigarette from _You Only Live Twice_ to replace the garrote wire function.

That said, I do feel that the x-factors were close in some areas though as I said Agent 47 did shine in this aspect. I think what it came down to was that most of 47's contracts involve him going with just his pistols and Fiber Wire on him with him getting weapons from his environment. At least if he isn't taking his sniper rifle to do it. In fact, originally this battle was going to be a five on five match but was convinced to change it to a one on one with one ally for each. I did have the idea of Agent 47 going to kill the British Prime Minister from the outset with Bond also having a CIA operative with him, so those elements stayed the same. Speaking of the simulation, if anyone recognized the guest star than consider it a little 'thank you' for sticking with me. Anyway, as to why Bond ultimately won, really it was simply that Agent 47 had traits similar to both Donald 'Red' Grant and Oddjob who are foes the Sean Connery Bond has defeated through his environment and ingenuity.

Hell, that's kinda what inspired the ending since Grant tried to garrote Bond in _From Russia, With Love_ with him winning thanks to the case he had having a hidden knife that he used to reverse the situation. Though, in this case, it was the laser equipped watch with the Fiber Wire being cut instead of being used against 47. Though, speaking of inspiration, I did try to include references to both characters and their franchises in this with even a line from _Dr. No_ and a mechanic my sister said was in the game. As for the next time, its kinda vague but the wording should be a clue with who they are. Finally, I currently have the poll still up for this series for possible matches after chapter 25 which would be helpful for those who want to see a match happen. Since we've got only five chapters left, I do really need some more votes to see what battles will get into the series after chapter 25. There's ten choices, five general warriors and five named warriors, with anyone being able to vote for up to four of the matches. If you like this series, please consider voting since I would like input from my readers. Hope you all enjoyed!


	21. Lin Kuei vs Firebender

**GT25's Versus Series: Lin Kuei vs. Firebender**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. In this installment, we will compare two warriors with some inspiration from Chinese warriors in a battle of elements with the Lin Kuei from _Mortal Kombat_ and the Firebender from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. For this installment, we will take the Lin Kuei after their restoration and the Firebender by the end of the Hundred Year War. While these two are more well known than most warriors, I will still provide a brief summary of their histories for those who are unfamiliar with them.

 **History of the Warriors**

While when exactly they were formed is unknown, the clan of assassins known as the **Lin Kuei** would form in the country of China with them gaining a reputation for their skills as assassins. Long after one of their members returned to Japan and formed the Shirai-Ryu, both clans would go to war before the son of the grandmaster, Sektor, would have the sorcerer Quan Chi wipe out the clan. As the grandmaster devised to cybernize the Lin Kuei, the clan was hired by the Outworld sorcerer Shang Tsung to help him defeat the warriors of Earthrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament. However, these plans would be the clan's undoing as the Lin Kuei warriors would fall in the tournament and Sektor would kill his father after becoming a cyborg. After the death of Sektor and of the cyborg warriors, the Lin Kuei would be reformed and restored by the warrior Kuai Liang, better known as Sub-Zero. Changing the Lin Kuei to being allies of the warriors of Earthrealm, Kuai Liang would meet with Hanzo Hasashi where he would reveal to the Shirai-Ryu ninja the truth of his clan's demise thanks to the remains of Sektor.

* * *

One of the world's four nation, the Fire Nation would be formed of several islands on the Western hemisphere along the planet's equator. With their history from its inception documented extensively, the Fire Nation would be governed by a monarch known as the Fire Lord with one of these lords being the man known as Sozin. After being at peace for two centuries, the Fire Nation under Sozin would start to militarize with some of these soldiers being those who could use bending arts to control fire known as **Firebenders**. After the death of Sozin's friend Avatar Roku, Sozin would continue his policies before starting the Hundred Year War with the Air Nomad Genocide in an attempt to kill the next Avatar. Fighting against both the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe, the Fire Nation would continue the war as they progressed technology further to accomplish their goals. However, they would be defeated by the return of Avatar Aang in the final years of the war and would lose the war after the defeat of Princess Azula by her brother Zuko and the Avatar defeating the current Fire Lord.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Dao ( _Lin Kuei_ ): The Dao is a type of sword which has a single-edge blade that could thrust and slash and are used by the members of the Lin Kuei. Due to the appearance of the swords used, they are most likely similar to the real-life Liuyedao swords of the Ming Dynasty. As such, this sword most likely has a 29 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 36.38 inches and weighs 1.99 pounds.

* * *

Dao ( _Firebender_ ): The Dao is a common weapon in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom which have single-edge blades and were common infantry weapons. Due to the appearance of these swords, they are most similar to the real-life Yanmaodao swords of the Ming Dynasty. As such, this sword most likely has a 28 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 36.13 inches and weighs 2.27 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Both are basically the same weapon with the only difference other than length and weight being the sword that they seem to be based off of and the difference between the two variants.

 **Medium Range**

Ice Daggers ( _Lin Kuei_ ): The Ice Dagger is a type of weapon created by freezing water vapor in the air to manipulate it so that it takes the shape of a dagger with spikes on the back for use in combat. While fragile due to being made of ice, the weapon can be conjured in an instant and was often used as a pair rather than as on their own. This weapon most likely has a length of 16 inches and possibly weighs about 10 ounces.

* * *

Guan Dao ( _Firebender_ ): The Guan Dao is a type of polearm that has a heavy blade similar to a sword blade that has a small spike on the back of it and was commonly used by soldiers of the Fire Nation. This polearm most likely has a 23.62 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 85.75 inches and weighs 13.29 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Guan Dao gets the edge. While the Ice Dagger is much lighter and can be thrown along with being used in melee combat, the Guan Dao has a longer reach and is much stronger than the daggers since it's made of various materials and not just ice.

 **Long Range**

Short Bow ( _Lin Kuei_ ): The Short Bow is a type of bow used by the Lin Kuei which is much like a recurve bow and most likely made of wood and horn. When using a bow, the Lin Kuei make use of several types of arrows which include poison arrows, explosive arrows, and arrows that can be set on fire. This bow most likely has a length of 36 inches and weighs 1.45 pounds.

* * *

Composite Bow ( _Firebender_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by the Fire Nation which is composed of various material such as horn, wood, and sinew. This type of bow most likely has a length of 46 inches and weighs about 1.58 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Short Bow gets the edge, though not by much. While both bows most likely have a similar shape and make, the Lin Kuei do make use of various arrows along with their normal arrows unlike the Firebender.

 **Special Weapons**

Cryomancy ( _Lin Kuei_ ): While many of their members don't have this ability, a few members of the Lin Kuei are able to use the ability of cryomancy which allows them to control the moisture in the air around their bodies and cool it into ice. Using this ability in combat, those gifted with this ability are able to use ice based powers such as ice blasts which can be powerful enough to freeze a target to the point of making them brittle and can even form weapons shaped out of ice such as the Ice Daggers. While there are more abilities used by those with cryomancy, most are very similar to each other and some may be used by those who have more experience with the ability.

* * *

Firebending ( _Firebender_ ): One of the four elemental bending arts, many people are able to use their chi to perform firebending which is the pyrokinetic ability to control fire and generate the element unlike the other bending arts. Using moves based off the Northern Shaolin style of kung fu in real life, a Firebender is able to use spinning kicks or sweeping arm motions to create ring and arcs of fire, shoot continuous streams of fire from their fingertips, fists, palms, or legs, and use jabs and punches to produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flames.

Due to its more offensive nature, this bending art allows the user to create a flame at the end of a limb and create an explosive burst upon hitting a target or the ground and small jets like those of a blowtorch called Fire Daggers from the fists and fingertips for melee combat. However, there are a few defensive abilities such as redirecting and changing the course of an incoming flame blast or creating a protective shield of fire in front of or around the bender that can deflect attacks and explosives. There are other techniques and more advanced uses of this bending art, but what has been listed is often the basic abilities of a Firebender in the Fire Nation military.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Firebending gets the edge. While both abilities are deadly in their own right and Cryomancy can get a one-hit kill with powerful ice blasts, Firebending offers the user more in terms of attack and does have at least one form of defense with a shield of fire. Plus, Firebending does offer more offensive options which do vary from standard fire blasts such as fire arcs and streams.

 **Armor**

Leather Armor with Iron Lamellar and Steel Shoulder Plates ( _Lin Kuei_ ): When going into battle, the Lin Kuei typically made use of a cuirass with lamellar on it over their tunics. This cuirass, most likely made from harden leather, would cover the entire chest and part of the waist with it having small, iron rectangular plates laced together into horizontal rows with these plates most likely being thin to keep the cuirass light for the user. This lamellar armor covers the lower half of the cuirass with some in a semi circular pattern just below the breast of the user with large, squared metal plates which warp around the shoulders of the wearer.

These squared metal plates, most likely made of steel, cover the shoulders and offers protection from slashing strikes as well as being able to stop hits from striking the user's shoulders. The rest of the armor provides the user moderate protection from slashing attacks though the leather could fail to strong slashes and both the leather and lamellar can fail to thrusting attacks should the small plates spread apart due to the lacing failing.

* * *

Steel Cuirass with Spaulders, Leather Tunic, and Steel Helmet with Faceplate ( _Firebender_ ): When going into battle, the Firebender typically made use of a steel cuirass with spaulders over a leather tunic for their primary armor. This cuirass, made of steel, covered the user's chest and back though it does stop at the user's stomach and would make use of steel spaulders connected at their shoulders which helped protect the user's neck and upper arms. This armor provided the user excellent protection from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks, through a dedicated thrust from a polearm to the cuirass could be capable of piercing it and blunt force trauma can damage it. While this does leave the user's lower arms and lower body exposed, this is made up for with a tunic underneath it.

Worn under the cuirass, the Firebender would make use of a tunic most likely made of leather which covers their torso and lower body. If this tunic is made of hardened leather, this tunic would provide some protection from slashing attacks with stronger slashes getting through and being weak to thrusting attacks. However, with the cuirass, it does provide the user with some protection and adds more protection underneath the steel cuirass.

In addition to this armor, the Firebender would make use of a steel helmet which appears similar to the real-life Cervelliere helmet of Europe with a flame like crest and a faceplate shaped like an abstract skull. This helmet is possibly a hemispherical and close fitting helmet made of steel with the sides and back extended down like the real-life Sallet which also likely has a harden leather skirt attached to the sides and back of the helmet as added protection. This helmet is able to protect the user's head, though the eye holes of the faceplate are vulnerable and the harden leather skirt could fail to strong slashes and thrusts.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Firebender gets the edge. When looking at their body armor, both sets make use of leather armor with metal shoulder guards and body armor over it. However, the steel cuirass with spaulders is stronger and protects more vital areas than the iron lamellar along with being the main piece of body armor. Since the leather tunic underneath is secondary armor, it allows the user to have armor even under the cuirass while the leather cuirass is the main armor on the other set. In addition, the Firebender is the only one with a helmet which gives them more protection for their head compared to not having any. So, despite both sets of body armor being similar, the Steel Cuirass with Spaulders along with the Leather Tunic provide more protection than the Leather Armor with Iron Lamellar and Steel Shoulder Plates with the helmet of the Firebender helping secure the edge.

 **X-Factors**

 _Experience:_ After being reformed under Kuai Liang, the Lin Kuei would becomes allies of the defenders of Earthrealm and would battle against the invasions lead by Shinnok and Kotal Kahn along with Sub-Zero and the other warriors of the realm. During the final years of the Hundred Year War, the Firebender had battled against the warriors of the Northern Water Tribe and soldiers of the Earth Kingdom which would include those who can bend water and earth with ease.

 _Killer Instinct:_ The Firebender gets the edge. Having to protect Earthrealm from those who wish to invade, the Lin Kuei are willing to battle along with the defenders of the realm against the forces of Outworld and slay those who wished to invade the realm. During their war against the Northern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom, the Firebender was willing to use their weapons and firebending to take down and even kill their enemies to secure victory for the Fire Nation.

 _Ferocity:_ Being trained as assassins and now under the guidance of Kuai Liang, the Lin Kuei are ready to battle against any invading force from Outworld and are willing to battle alongside the warriors of Earthrealm to ensure its protection. Thanks in part to the offensive nature of their bending art, the Firebender was willing to battle against any opponent of the Fire Nation and are willing to burn down villages and towns of those who stand against them.

 _Tenacity:_ This is rather close for both warriors. Due to their dedication to their clan, the Lin Kuei are willing to battle against any opponent in the defense of Earthrealm including those from Outworld and help ensure the safety of their realm from any invading force. By the end of the Hundred Year War, the Firebender was willing to battle against the warriors of the Northern Water Tribe and the soldiers of the Earth Kingdom along with burning down villages and towns that oppose the rule of the Fire Nation.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of forest, a Firebender is walking through the area as he scouts ahead while a Lin Kuei assassin surveys the area from the foliage of the trees.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of a forest close to the edge which borders on a grassland, a man wearing a red and black steel cuirass with spaulders over a leather tunic and having a steel helmet with a faceplate on his head is walking through the woods. In the right hand of the man is a Guan Dao with a quiver on his back along with having a Composite Bow slung over his left shoulder. At the man's left side is a scabbard for a Dao which is held against his side thanks to a belt he has on. This man is a Firebender and one of the soldiers of the Fire Nation whose scouting ahead of the army for any possible threats in this new world.

Close by in the foliage of one of the trees, a man wearing leather armor with iron lamellar on his lower torso and steel plates on his shoulders over a black and blue tunic and having a cowl over his head is on a branch as he looks around. He has a Short Bow slung over his left shoulder while on his back is a quiver full of arrows below a scabbard for his Dao with the hilt just over his left shoulder. This man is a Lin Kuei assassin whose been tasked with surveying the area for any signs of an army from another realm.

As he keeps looking around, the Lin Kuei assassin sees the Firebender soldier walking away from the tree he's in. Seeing the man's armor and weapons, the assassin takes the Short Bow off his shoulder and takes his bow into his right hand. Taking a regular arrow out of his quiver, the Lin Kuei puts the arrow onto his bow and pulls the bowstring back. As the Firebender keeps walking through the area, he suddenly feels something hit the back of his steel cuirass and quickly turns around.

The soldier doesn't see anyone behind him, but a quick glance to the ground causes him to spot an arrow before he gets ready for another attack. Staying in place, the Firebender quickly spots another arrow coming towards him and uses his Guan Dao to knock it away. Quickly getting behind a tree, he places his Guan Dao against it before taking his Composite Bow off his shoulder as the assassin places another arrow onto his bowstring. Waiting for his newest adversary, the Lin Kuei spots the Firebender as he launches an arrow from his Composite Bow.

However, the arrow misses the assassin who fires his own arrow which strikes the leather tunic close to the man's hip. Seeing his foe pull the arrow out with ease, the assassin draws an explosive arrow from his quiver as the soldier pulls back the bowstring of his Composite Bow. His opponent launches his second arrow which gets deflected off the right shoulder plate of his armor before the assassin fires his explosive arrow at a tree close to his foe.

Upon hitting the tree, the arrow explodes with some of the force taking bark off and sending the Firebender to the ground only for him to quickly roll onto his feet. Seeing his Composite Bow not far away, the Firebender is about to get it when an orange light catches his eyes. As he aims his fourth arrow, the Lin Kuei launches the flaming arrow at his opponent who stays in place. Upon his foe taking a step to his side to avoid it, the assassin watches in surprise as the flame from the arrow suddenly jumps from it and shoots back towards him.

Quickly jumping down, he looks back up in time to see the foliage and tree branches catching fire before hearing someone moving. Looking in front of him, he sees the soldier about twenty feet from him as he takes his Guan Dao into his hands. The Lin Kuei quickly tosses his Short Bow away before using his cryomancy to form two Ice Daggers in his hands.

Seeing his adversary throwing his daggers at him, the Firebender quickly brings his Guan Dao up and breaks the daggers before seeing the Lin Kuei running up with two new daggers in his hands. Seeing him slashing at him, the soldier uses the shaft of the weapon to block the strikes before pushing the assassin back. The Firebender spins his Guan Dao to perform an upward slash, but the Lin Kuei easily sidesteps the strike and gets behind him as he attempts to back stab him. However, the Ice Dagger breaks against the cuirass and the assassin quickly back flips away from his opponent to avoid a swing of the polearm.

Getting eight feet from his foe, the assassin uses his cryomancy to create a blast of ice which strikes the head of the Guan Dao before throwing his Ice Dagger. The dagger makes contact with the head of the polearm with both breaking and shocking the Firebender who backs up. Seeing his foe conjuring more ice, he tosses the shaft of his now broken weapon away before the ice blast is sent to him. However, he summons a dome of fire around him which quickly melts the ice and sets fire to the trees and ground around them.

Shocked and surprised by his foe's pyrokinetic abilities, the Lin Kuei is unable to react in time as the man performs a spinning kick which sends an arc of fire to him and sends him to the ground. Despite some of his armor burning, the assassin rolls onto the ground and manages to put the flames out before getting to his feet. Grabbing the hilt of his Dao, the Lin Kuei pulls his sword out before the Firebender draws his own Dao and uses his Firebending to surround both men in a circle of flames.

As the fire starts to spread through the forest, the assassin sends out another ice blast which the soldier sidesteps before both men charge at each other. They attempt to slash their foe, but both men end up in a blade lock before the Firebender pushes his foe back. Performing a high kick to his foe's face, the assassin attempts to perform a thrust with his Dao only for the soldier to use his sword to block it and redirect the blade away. Going on the offense, the Firebender slashes his foe across the abdomen which only hits the iron scales before stepping back to dodge a slash from his adversary.

Before he could react, the Lin Kuei gets a stab to his left side that only goes in a few inches thanks to the leather armor before he backs up. Quickly ducking under another strike, the assassin quickly gets back up and performs a thrust that hits the faceplate though fails to puncture it. As his foe backs away, the assassin uses his Dao to performs a follow up slash to his foe's stomach with just barely cuts past the leather tunic and sends his foe to the ground. Getting ready to perform a thrust, the Lin Kuei attempts to kill his adversary only for him to see a small jet of fire from the bottom of his foe's left fist.

Getting to his knees, the Firebender slashes his adversary across his shins with the Fire Dagger searing into his greaves and legs. Backing up with an unsteady posture, the Lin Kuei cries out as the Firebender quickly slashes his upper legs with his Dao and backs away to avoid a slash before doing another spinning kick. As the blazing arc sends his opponent to the ground, the soldier brings his left arm back before it shoot forward with his palm facing his foe.

In seconds, a stream of fire is sent from his palm at the assassin who cries out in agony as the stream continues without mercy. Keeping up the attack, the Firebender continues launching the fire stream even when the only thing he can hear is the roar of the flames. Ceasing his attack after about thirty seconds, the Firebender looks upon the burning and still corpse of the Lin Kuei before looking to the sky and raising his Dao into the air with a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two warriors of ice and fire based off Chinese warriors were able to go toe to toe with each other, but in the end the **Firebender** was the one who took the victory with a possible outcome of 5.5 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where the x-factors really helped decide this match with most of the weapons and the armor playing more of a small role in this fight. Starting with the weapons, both were even in close range with almost the same weapon with the Lin Kuei getting a slight edge in long range and the Firebender getting both medium range and special weapons. In fact, the special weapons did play a factor in this fight since Firebending would be the most deadly weapon used between these two warriors. Moving onto their armor, both warriors have metal and leather armor though the Firebender took this thanks to their steel cuirass with spaulders and having a helmet with a faceplate which does give them an edge which could protect them from most of the weapons of their foe. However, when looking at x-factors, it's rather obvious who would win in this battle. While both were even in tenacity, the Firebender took a slight edge in ferocity and took the solid edge in both killer instinct and experience. Just the experience x-factor alone really helped tip things in favor of the Firebender as they have fought those who could bend both water and Earth while the Lin Kuei don't have any similar experience against opponents who could perform fire based attacks. In the end, the Firebender with his better experience along with his better killer instinct, armor, and more lethal special weapon was able to defeat the just as tenacious Lin Kuei with his edge in long range.

Got a battle that you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we will pit those who live in the forest of Mirkwood and the protectors of Hyrule.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is really late due to many factors and I'm sorry that it wasn't uploaded sooner. I would have gotten it up last night, but since I was behind I had to start the next chapter for the Historical Series first and I ended up having to go to bed not long after I got all the weapons for that done. That said, this was a fun battle for me to write and both warriors ended up getting different armor and weapons when I finished. Originally I had the Lin Kuei with the Kori Blade and a Mail Hauberk with Cuisses, but I changed those over to the Dao since that's what they're shown having (or a sword that is similar to the Katana, but those would work more for the Shirai-Ryu) and the armor I have them in this since it matches what they were wearing in Mortal Kombat X. Also, I know that those who use Cryomancy in the Lin Kuei are a small minority and that they're are more uses of the ability, but there's a reason why I included what I did.

From the start, I used the weapons from Zivon96's Deadliest Warrior story where they faced off with the Blades since that was the only real match they were in. However, Metal Harbinger used them in his Fictional Deadliest Warrior story where they had weapons similar to the Firebender and causes a bit of a problem since he didn't include Cryomancy. However, since the average Firebender in the Fire Nation Army wouldn't have much experience with Firebending, I figured I'd compromise between the two and keep Cryomancy just at what an average user of the ability would have rather than go full Sub-Zero. As for next time, we head back to the world of fantasy in the form of book warriors and video games. Finally, I currently still have the poll up for this series for possible matches after chapter 25 which would be helpful for those who want to see a match happen. We're closing in on that chapter and I do really need some more votes to see what battles will get into the series after chapter 25. There's ten choices, five general warriors and five named warriors, with anyone being able to vote for up to four of the matches. If you like this series, please consider voting since I would like input from my readers. Hope you all enjoyed!


	22. Hyrulean Soldier vs Mirkwood Elf

**GT25's Versus Series: Hyrulean Soldier vs. Mirkwood Elf**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. In this installment, we will compare two fantasy warriors from the worlds of video games and novels with the Hyrulean Soldier from the lands of Hyrule and the Mirkwood Elf from the lands of Middle Earth. For this installment, we will take the Hyrulean Soldier during the Gerudo Wars from the video game _Hyrule Warriors_ and the Mirkwood Elf during the Battle of the Five Armies from the book _The Hobbit_ with information provided from their respective universes. While these warriors aren't as heavily featured as other warriors from their universes, I will provide a brief summary of their histories for those who wish to learn more about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

About 2841 years before the rise of Ganon, a noble of the nation Akkala named Kiro Muno would end the reign of the usurper Bal Onkled and become the king of Akkala. Marrying Syalza Harkinian II, both the king and queen would see the transition of Akkala into the Kingdom of Hyrule and usher in an era of peace for many years. However, after this period of time, the kingdom would start raiding the Moblins thanks in part to their **Hyrulean Soldiers** who would combat the Moblins upon the Warlord named Ganon invaded 99 years after the raids began. While the capital city of Gundrumether was taken and the king killed, the Hyrulean Soldiers would follow the princess Nylin Nohansen Zelda I in defeating the Moblins and later in rebuilding their kingdom. As a result, for nearly a century the kingdom would see peace in the First Golden Age and would rebuild the relations with other kingdoms. However, they would be invaded by the Gerudos under their leader Ganondorf during the Gerudo Wars. Despite the Gerudos taking parts of the kingdom, the Hyrulean Soldiers would rise up under Princess Oraiyu Nohansen Zelda IV and would succeed in defeating the Gerudo Empire.

* * *

Being of Nandorin descent and becoming fascinated by the landscape east of the Misty Mountains, the Silvan, or Woodland, Elves would instead remain in the wide forests where they became a scattered people. With many of these elves going into the Woodland Realm including a forest later called Mirkwood, this would cause them later to be referred to as **Mirkwood Elves**. During the end of the Second Age, the Mirkwood Elves would under their king Oropher join the Last Alliance of Elves and Men against the Dark Lord Sauron and the forces of Mordor. After the defeat of Sauron and going into the Third Age, the elves of Mirkwood Forest would remain in their forests while trading with human and being distrustful of Dwarves. In the year 2941 of the Third Age, a party of Dwarves would be captured by the elves though would escape thanks to the Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. After the death of the dragon Smaug, a company of Mirkwood Elves would go to retrieve the treasure in the Lonely Mountain only to join with the Men of Lake-Town and the Dwarves of the Iron Hills in the Battle of the Five Armies against the arriving Orcs and Wargs with the alliance defeating the orc forces.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Broadsword ( _Hyrulean Soldier_ ): The Broadsword is a type of sword similar to an Arming Sword that is used by the Hyrulean Soldiers as a sidearm when going into a battle. This sword most likely has a 32.69 inch steel blade with a total length of 39.5 inches and possibly weighs 2.76 pounds.

* * *

Mirkwood Saber ( _Mirkwood Elf_ ): The Mirkwood Saber is a type of sword with a slightly curved blade which can be used with two hands and could be used for slashing and stabbing strikes. This sword has a 34.63 inch steel blade crafted by Elven blacksmiths with a total length of 47.3 inches and possibly weighs 1.85 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mirkwood Saber gets the edge. While the Broadsword is a straight sword rather than curved sword, the Mirkwood Saber has a slightly longer blade by 1.94 inches and is lighter by 14.56 ounces. In addition, the saber can still thrust despite the curve that the blade has and can be wielded with two hands when needed.

 **Medium Range**

Hylian Spear ( _Hyrulean Soldier_ ): The Hylian Spear is a type of spear similar to the real-life Dory Spear which is used by the Hyrulean Soldiers with a steel spear head and a steel butt spike to act as a counter weight. This spear most likely has a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and possibly weighs 5.2 pounds.

* * *

Glaive ( _Mirkwood Elf_ ): The Glaive is a type of polearm with a curved blade that is used by the Mirkwood Elves which was used for both slashing and thrusting attacks. This polearm most likely has a 21.13 inch steel blade crafted by Elven blacksmiths with a total length of 72.13 inches and possibly weighs 5.7 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. The Hylian Spear is longer by 11.87 inches and slightly lighter by 8 ounces, but the blade of the Glaive gives the user more options since it can be used for both thrusting and slashing strikes. However, the Hylian Spear does still have the butt spike much like the real-life Dory which can be used as a weapon should the need arise though it can only be used for thrusting strikes which still makes the blade of the Glaive more useful.

 **Long Range**

Crossbow ( _Hyrulean Soldier_ ): The Crossbow is a ranged weapon that consists of an assembly similar to a bow mounted on a wooden frame that fires projectiles referred to as 'bolts'. When used by the Kingdom of Hyrule, the crossbows used by the Hyrulean Soldiers were most likely spanned by hand rather than using special devises to span the bowstring. A typical crossbow used by the Kingdom of Hyrule most likely has a length of about 40.25 inches with the length of the arms being 33.5 inches and possibly weighs 10.31 pounds.

* * *

Elven Longbow ( _Mirkwood Elf_ ): The Elven Longbow is a type of longbow which has curves like a recurve bow which allows it to shoot further and faster compared to bows of other races. This longbow most likely has a length of 72 inches and possibly weighs 1.65 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Elven Longbow gets the edge. While the Crossbow is a great weapon even against armor, the Elven Longbow can launch more arrows in the time that the Crossbow is being spanned. In addition, the longbow is lighter by 8.66 pounds and its design allows it to be used as a possible armor piercing weapon much like the Crossbow.

 **Special Weapons**

Flanged Mace ( _Hyrulean Soldier_ ): The Flanged Mace is a type of mace with it having multiple flanges forming the head on a steel pole which was used to take out armored foes. This mace most likely has a length of 22.25 inches and possibly weighs 2.64 pounds.

* * *

Elven Dagger ( _Mirkwood Elf_ ): The Elven Dagger is a type of dagger which was used by the Mirkwood Elf as a back up weapon and could be used both for slashing and thrusting strikes. This dagger has an 11 inch steel blade crafted by Elven blacksmiths with a total length of 17 inches and possibly weighs 15.5 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Flanged Mace gets the edge. Despite the Elven Dagger being lighter by 1.67 pounds and being a bladed weapon, the Flanged Mace is longer by 5.25 inches and is a better weapon to use in melee combat due to being a bludgeoning weapon which can be used against armored foes.

 **Armor**

Mail & Plate, Sallet, and Heater Shield ( _Hyrulean Soldier_ ): As the main infantry force of the Kingdom of Hyrule, the Hyrulean Soldiers make use of the mail hauberk, or shirt, as their main body armor. This armor is most likely made of steel rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it. However, the Hyrulean Soldiers also make use of plate armor on their limbs as extra protection.

The plate armor worn along with the mail hauberk are a pair of gauntlets on the forearms and cuisses on their upper legs with greaves on their shins. These pieces of plate armor are made of steel which provide the user protection to their forearms and legs from both slashes and thrusts. However, the back of the user's legs are left bare which does leave the legs partially exposed while the gauntlets and mail hauberk leave part of the user's upper arms also exposed.

In addition to this armor, the Hyrulean Soldiers make use of a helmet which is most likely a Sallet which was used as the common helmet of the infantry. The sallet used by the Hylian Soldiers is a helmet much like the real-life Bascinet, but with the sides of the helmet drawn out to cover the cheeks and chin while the rear was curved out into a flange to protect the neck. This helmet often has a type of visor which, while it doesn't move, protects the user's face from overhead strikes and blocks sunlight from their eyes. This helmet is able to protect the user's head from the top, sides, and back, but leaves the user's face and neck exposed.

Finally, the Hyrulean Soldier would often make use of the Heater Shield which was a medium sized shield that has a flat top and curving down to a point at the bottom similar to a clothes iron, hence the name. This shield is most likely made of wood with the outer side having a thin sheet of iron riveted to it with enarmes, or leather strips, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Steel Scale Armor with Plate, Mirkwood Helmet, and Kite Shield ( _Mirkwood Elf_ ): When going into battle, the Mirkwood Elves would make use of a cuirass of steel scales which covered the same areas as a normal mail hauberk. These steel scales, or plates, are sewn or laced to either a cloth or leather backing and were arranged in overlapping rows which makes the armor resemble the scales of a fish or reptile. These scales are able to protect the user from slashing attacks through thrusting attacks could break through the scales if the blade strikes in a spot between two of the scales. However, the Mirkwood Elves also make use of pieces of plate armor on their limbs as extra protection.

The plate armor worn along with the scale cuirass are a pair of gauntlets on their forearms and greaves on their legs. These pieces of plate are made of steel which provide the user protection to their forearms and shins from both slashes and thrusts. While the scale cuirass does protect their upper arms and thighs, the back of the user's shins are left bare which does leave the legs partially exposed while the gauntlets and scale cuirass leave part of the user's upper arms also exposed.

In addition to this armor, the Mirkwood Elves made use of a helmet similar to the real-life Spangenhelm as their main form of head protection. This is most likely a steel helmet that has a frame in a conical design that curves with the shape of the head with this frame connecting metal plates to the rest of the helmet. Another part of this helmet is a nasal guard to protect the face and had steel cheek guards which allows it to protect the sides of the user's head. However, the nasal guard is the only part that protects the wearer's face with the front and back of their neck exposed.

Finally, the standard Mirkwood Elf made use of a Kite Shield which is a large shield that is rounded at the top and curving down to a point at the bottom. This type of shield is most likely made of wood with decorations on the face of it and possibly having enarmes, or leather straps, to better grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mirkwood Elf gets the edge, though not by much. Starting with their body armor, both have gauntlets and plate armor on their legs which do balance things out a bit with their main body armor. When looking at their main armor, both the Mail Hauberk and the Steel Scale Armor do allow protection from slashes and would fail against thrusts which makes them relatively even. Moving onto helmets, both the Sallet and Mirkwood Helmet provide about similar protection with the Sallet offering just a bit more protection.

While the nasal guard of the Mirkwood Helmet does offer the user some protection to their face, the Sallet offers protection to the back of the user's neck and the visor does offer a bit more protection from overhead strikes. Finally, the shields are an easy call since the Kite Shield is much larger than the Heater Shield and offers more protection thanks to its larger size. Overall, both warriors are even with body armor and the Hyrulean Soldier has a slight edge in helmets, but the Mirkwood Elf just takes the edge thanks to their larger shield.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ The Mirkwood Elf gets the edge. Aside from having longer ears than normal, the Hyrulean Soldiers are most likely very similar to humans with them having basic strength, agility, and stamina much like a normal person would have when compared to other races and having no added benefits that a normal human would possess. Despite being similar to humans, the Mirkwood Elves have better vision and hearing along with having ethereal grace and are light on their feet with some resistance to adverse environments and lack of food compared to humans along with their bodies not aging upon reaching maturity.

 _Training:_ Upon joining the forces of the Kingdom of Hyrule, the Hyrulean Soldiers would be trained with weapons made of wood to better handle their weapons and would spar with each other to prepare them for close quarters combat. For those who join the army to protect their homes, the Mirkwood Elves were most likely trained in the use of weapons in melee combat and received training in the use of the longbow which many Elves were renown for.

 _Loyalty:_ This is rather close for both warriors. Tasked with the protection of the Kingdom of Hyrule, the Hyrulean Soldier would battle those who threaten the kingdom and were willing to risk their own lives for the sake of its protection. Due to having to protect their home from attacks, the Mirkwood Elves would battle against anyone who attacked their forest with them willing to lay down their lives to ensure the safety of their homes.

 _Ferocity:_ When in battle, the Hyrulean Soldiers were willing to risk their lives for the sake of the kingdom and were willing to battle those who threaten it and during the Gerudo Wars were able to match the Gerudo Warriors in battle. When in battle, the Mirkwood Elves would defend their homes from attackers no matter who they are and during the Battle of the Five Armies were able to match both Orcs and Wargs in battle with relative ease.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In a grassy plain close to the edge of a forest, a Hyrulean Soldier is relaxing at a makeshift camp while a Mirkwood Elf is checking for an incoming army while in the forest.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of a grassy plain close to the edge of a forest with the sun being nearly about to set, a male Hylian wearing a blue and white tunic over a mail hauberk with plate armor with his forearms and legs along with a Sallet helmet on his head is sitting on a rock in a makeshift camp he's set up. In his hands is a Crossbow which he is spanning while having a Broadsword in a scabbard on the left side of his belt while on the right side having a small quiver full of bolts. Close by on another rock is a Heater Shield leaning against it over a Hylian Spear and Flanged Mace which are also laying against the rock. This man is a Hyrulean Soldier who is relaxing from trying to find the rest of the army who were on their way to battle against a force of Moblins.

Inside the forest, an elf wearing Steel Scale Armor over a green tunic with plate armor on his forearms and shins along a dark green cape over it and a steel helmet is moving towards the outskirts of the forest. On his left forearm is a Kite Shield with him holding a Glaive in his right hand and has a quiver full of arrows on his back with an Elven Longbow slung over his left shoulder. Around his waist is a belt that holds the scabbards for a Mirkwood Saber and Elven Dagger on his left and right side respectively. This being is a Mirkwood Elf who has been sent to check for any signs of a possible army moving towards their forest which they've gotten wood of.

As he keeps moving through the forest, the Mirkwood Elf stops about twenty feet from the edge of the forest upon seeing the Hyrulean Soldier. Easily spotting the man's Crossbow and his weaponry, he quietly walks over to a tree before placing his Glaive and Kite Shield against it. As he moves forward and taking his Elven Longbow off his shoulder, the Hyrulean Soldier puts a bolt onto his Crossbow and stands to his feet before he spots a deer eating the grass about forty feet from him to his left. Raising his Crossbow up, the soldier aims his weapon at the animal unaware of the elf pulling back the bowstring of his longbow.

Before he could pull the trigger, the Hyrulean Soldier cries out as an arrow punches through the mail hauberk into his left shoulder which scares the deer away. Turning to face the forest, he fires his Crossbow with the bolt flying past the elf's head with the bolt passing close to his helmet. Backing up from how close that bolt got, he sees the man rushing to his other weapons as he draws a second arrow from his quiver. Placing it onto his Elven Longbow, the elf fires the second arrow at his foe only for them to raise his Heater Shield to block the arrow. Sticking his shield into the ground, the Hyrulean Soldier starts to reload his Crossbow while staying behind his shield.

As he pulls a third arrow from his quiver, the Mirkwood Elf quietly moves to his right as his adversary pulls back the bowstring of his Crossbow. Getting it fully spanned and placing a bolt on it, the Hyrulean Soldier stands up while aiming at the forest as he waits for his assailant to make his move. Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he ducks down just before another arrow flies over him and stands back up to fire his Crossbow in the direction it came from. The second bolt strikes the elf in his left side which causes him to cry out before running back into the forest with some foliage being moved.

Tossing away his Crossbow, the Hyrulean Soldier grabs his Heater Shield from the ground and slips it over his left forearm before he turns around. Grabbing his Flanged Mace with his left hand, the man grabs his Hylian Spear with his right hand and runs into the forest after his opponent. Reaching the tree with his weapons, the Mirkwood Elf slips his Elven Longbow back over his left shoulder before pulling the bolt out which managed to puncture only a scale. Tossing the bolt away, he grabs his Kite Shield and Glaive from the tree as he hears someone running through the forest.

The Hyrulean Soldier stops upon reaching some ways into the forest, looking around as he tries to spot any sign of his foe before looking to his right and seeing the elf running towards him. Moving to take on his foe, the soldier rushes towards his foe with them dropping their shield before grabbing their Glaive with both hands. Upon reaching each other five feet from where the shield was dropped, the man attempts a thrust which the Mirkwood Elf dodges with grace before he performs a slash with his polearm. However, the strike is blocked by the Heater Shield and he's forced to dodge another thrust from the Hylian Spear.

Using his shield to once again block a thrust from the Glaive, the soldier attempts another thrust with his spear only for his foe to sidestep the strike and perform an upward slash to cut the head of the spear off. As the Mirkwood Elf moves to perform a slash to his foe, he sees the Hyrulean Soldier raising his spear up to strike him with the butt spike. Acting fast, the elf steps back as he redirects the Glaive to strike the broken spear and knocks it out of his foe's hand. Backing up upon being disarmed, the man takes his Flanged Mace into his right hand before blocking a thrust from the polearm with his shield once again.

Moving forward, the Hyrulean Soldier is able to swing his mace which connects with the elf's helmet and manages to stun him from the sudden blow. Using his shield, the man bashes the elf to the ground and kicks his polearm away before raising his Flanged Mace to finish them off. However, as the weapon comes down, the Mirkwood Elf rolls out of the way and the mace hits the ground with the elf running to his shield. Seeing this, the soldier rushes after him with his weapon at the ready as his adversary grabs his Kite Shield.

Reaching his foe, the man brings his Flanged Mace down only for the elf to block it with his Kite Shield now on his left forearm though with some difficulty. Pushing him back as he stands, the Mirkwood Elf grabs the hilt of his Mirkwood Saber and draws it from its scabbard before sidestepping a strike from the mace. Performing a slash, the elf strikes his right forearm with the gauntlet protecting the soldier though it makes him let go of his weapon. Backing up to avoid another strike, the Hyrulean Soldier draws his Broadsword before he goes for a slashing strike that is blocked by his foe's Kite Shield.

Moving forward, the Mirkwood Elf performs his own slash with his saber which is deflected by the soldier's heater shield before both warriors try to go for another slashing strike. However, their blades clash before they both back up with the Hyrulean Soldier performing a thrust with his sword. This strike is deflected by his foe's shield before the elf thrusts his Mirkwood Saber forward which just punches through the mail. Pulling his sword back quickly, he attempts to perform a slash only for the man to duck under it and performs an upward slash with his Broadsword. The tip of the blade cuts through the leather straps of the Kite Shield and it falls to the ground with the elf backing away from his adversary.

Stepping forward and kicking the shield away, the Hyrulean Soldier attempts to slash his foe who ducks under the swing and performs his own slash with his saber that cuts the bottom of the leather straps from the Heater Shield. Seeing his shield fall to the ground, the man performs a slash just when the elf does the same with both once again clashing their blades against each other. Pushing forward, the soldier manages to get leverage on his foe's blade and manipulates the bind to disarm the elf of his sword. As his foe steps back, the Hyrulean Soldier performs a thrust which gets between two scales and an inch of blade goes into his foe. However, they fall onto their back and the blade slips out upon them doing so before it could be pushed further into the elf.

Moving forward, the man attempts to thrust his Broadsword into his downed opponent only for them to roll out of the way and into a kneeling position. Grabbing his sword with both hands, the Hyrulean Soldier performs a downward slash that gets blocked by the gauntlet on his foe's right arm as the elf pulls out his Elven Dagger. Before his adversary can react, the Mirkwood Elf stabs his dagger into their chest with it punching through the mail and causing the man to cry out in pain. Letting go and getting to his feet, the elf quickly runs to his saber as the soldier grabs the hilt of the dagger and tries to remove it.

Pulling it out halfway, the Hyrulean Soldier turns to look at his foe as they grab their Mirkwood Saber with both hands and perform a slash with it. Unable to react in time, the sword slashes the soldier's face open and he spins with the slash before fall onto his back with blood leaking from his wound. Looking upon his defeated opponent, the Mirkwood Elf gives him a moment of silence before raising his Mirkwood Saber into the air and giving out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle between two fantasy warriors from well known series, both were able to go toe to toe against each other yet ultimately it was the **Mirkwood Elf** who emerged victorious with a possible outcome of 5.2 out of 10 battles. Starting with their armor, both warriors had very similar body armor in terms of strength with the Hyrulean Soldier getting a slight edge in helmets and the Mirkwood Elf getting the edge in shields which ended up gaining them a slight edge for armor. Moving onto their weapons, both were even in medium range with the Hyrulean Soldier getting the edge with special weapons and the Mirkwood Elf getting the edge in both close and long range. However, what really tipped things in favor for the Mirkwood Elf is this battle was the x-factors. When looking at the x-factors, both were even in loyalty and the Hyrulean Soldier got a very slight edge in training thanks to the sparring they would do. However, the Mirkwood Elf got the edge in both physicality and ferocity which was what tipped things in their favor since they were able to match both orcs and wargs along with their better physical attributes giving them an edge in this match. Simply put, the better physicality and more ferocious Mirkwood Elf with his better close and long range weaponry allowed them to overcome the slightly better trained Hyrulean Soldier with his better special weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit two warriors of sci-fi with the soldiers of the United Nations Space Command and the Coalition of Ordered Governments.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This battle has been one that I've been wanting to do for a while and was planned for my Deadliest Warrior story after I had revamped it. This battle did see some changes since originally I had the Mirkwood Elf as they were portrayed in _The Hobbit_ fim trilogy, but after looking up armor I came across information that said that the armor from the book and even the Lord of the Rings novels were based more on Ancient and Early Middle Age armor. Which does make sense since the Rohirrim are basically Anglo-Saxons with horses, and I changed the Elf's armor to match with Steel Scale since that seemed appropriate and the Kite Shield was the most common shield of the late Early Middle Ages. Plus, it does make them stand out from the Rohirrim and Uruk-Hai since I based their armor more on the films than the original books.

Nothing really changed with the Hyrulean Soldier, just adding greaves to his armor and taking spaulders from it since those are what they're often portrayed as having in Hyrule Warriors. Though, I had trouble figuring out whether it was Hylian Soldier or Hyrulean Soldier but I did come across info that explained it (Hylian refers to the race, Hyrulean refers to whoever lives in the kingdom). I did have them with the Glaive, but after I changed the Mirkwood Elf's medium range weapon to a normal Glaive rather than the film double-bladed Glaive, I changed it to a spear which seemed to be based off the Dory Spear. Though, I'm thankful it is done, even if a day late, and that I finally got to use the Mirkwood Elf in something.

As for next time, we pit two FPS series against each other. Not the main characters, but rather the soldiers who are getting killed around those main characters. Finally, I currently still have the poll up for this series for possible matches after chapter 25 which would be helpful for those who want to see a match happen. We're closing in on that chapter and I'll be closing the poll after I post chapter 24 so any votes would be appreciated. There's ten choices, five general warriors and five named warriors, with anyone being able to vote for up to four of the matches. If you like this series, please consider getting a vote in since I would like input from my readers. Hope you all enjoyed!


	23. UNSC Marine vs COG Gear

**GT25's Versus Series: UNSC Marine vs. COG Gear**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who win in a hypothetical battle. In this installment, we will take two standard infantry units from sci-fi video games with the Marines of the United Nations Space Command and the Gears of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. For this installment, we will take the UNSC Marine from the Battle of Earth during the events of _Halo 3_ and the COG Gear from the Sinking of Jacinto City during the events of _Gears of War 2_. Since these two warriors are more well known by those who are in the fan bases of these franchises, I will provide a summary of their histories for those who don't know about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

After the United Nations won the Interplanetary War in 2163, it would be reorganized as the United Nations Space Command with their Marine Corps becoming the **UNSC Marine Corps**. When the UNSC began expanding in the 24th century, the UNSC Marines would be retained in the Sol system with them only gaining prominence out in other systems after the fall from grace of the Colonial Military Administration. After two centuries, the Marines would be utilized to battle against the Insurrection among the UNSC colonies star systems with them battling the uprisings. However, a year after an operation to take down the Insurrection, the Marines would play a central role in maintaining a defensive stand against the Covenant Empire. With the war progressing over twenty-five years, the UNSC Marines would be dealt the most devastating defeat in the war with the Fall of Reach in 2552. However, the Marines away from Reach would continue to battle the Covenant and would help in gaining victory later that year with the defense of Earth from the Covenant Empire.

* * *

Seventy-nine years before Emergence Day, the Coalition of Ordered Governments would be formed after the Era of Silence on the planet of Sera. The soldiers of the COG, known as the **Gears** , would start battling the Union of Independent Republics in the Pendulum Wars for control of the planet's resources. With the war lasting for seventy-nine years, the COG would win gain victory thanks in part to the use of the weapon known as the Hammer of Dawn. However, after six weeks, the Gears would be forced to battle against the Locusts as they began a planet wide invasion of the surface starting on Emergence Day. Mobilizing to combat this new threat, the COG Gears would start to battle back against the Locust Horde in the applied named Locust Wars with them quickly countering this new foe. Battling them for fourteen years, the COG Gears would sustain heavy losses from the war with them using the Hammer of Dawn satellites and the sinking of Jacinto City to gain victory over the Locust Horde through causing the destruction of the planet's ecosystem.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Combat Knife ( _UNSC Marine_ ): The Combat Knife is a standard issue knife for utility uses along with being a back-up weapon and weighted for throwing. This knife has a 7.9 inch steel blade with a total length of 12 inches and weighs 1.3 pounds.

* * *

Chainsaw Bayonet ( _COG Gear_ ): The Chainsaw Bayonet is the standard attachment to the Mark 2 Lancer Rifle that replaced the knife bayonet of the Mark 1 Lancer against the Locusts. This bayonet operates on a chain much like a regular chainsaw with the motor, chain, and cogs in front of and in the middle of the magazine with a space for the user to grip the underside of the rifle. This bayonet attachment most likely has a length of 18 inches and possibly weighs about 2 pounds on its own.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Combat Knife gets the edge. While the Chainsaw Bayonet is longer by 10.1 inches, the Combat Knife is lighter by 11.2 ounces and can be thrown in addition to being used in melee combat. Plus, the Chainsaw Bayonet forces its user to use gun melee to get a kill in due to being a permanent attachment to a rifle rather than being a handheld weapon like the Combat Knife.

 **Pistols**

M6D Magnum ( _UNSC Marine_ ): The M6D Personal Defense Weapon System, otherwise known as the M6D Magnum, is a sidearm used by the UNSC and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the 12.7x40mm M228 SAP-HP round with the weapon using a twelve round detachable box magazine. The M6D Magnum has a length of 9 inches and possibly weighs 4 pounds with a range of 50 meters.

* * *

MX8 Snub Pistol ( _COG Gear_ ): The MX8 Snub Pistol is the standard sidearm of the Coalition of Ordered Governments armed forces personnel and operated on a gas-operated system possibly with a rotating bolt. This pistol fires the Kal .50 round with the weapon using a twelve round detachable box magazine. The MX8 Snub Pistol most likely has a length of 13 inches and possibly weighs 5.5 pounds with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M6D Magnum gets the edge. While both have the same range and the same number of rounds, the M6D Magnum is shorter by 4 inches and lighter by 1.5 pounds along with the 12.7x44mm round, through possibly similar to the Kal .50 round, is a high explosive round instead of most likely a normal pistol round of the same size.

 **Medium Range**

M45E Tactical Shotgun ( _UNSC Marine_ ): The M45E Tactical Shotgun is a UNSC shotgun that was the predecessor of the M90 CAWS and operates on a pump-action system. This combat shotgun fires Soellkraft 8-gauge shells with the weapon having a tube magazine that holds eleven shells plus another in the chamber. The M45E Tactical Shotgun most likely has a length of 44.75 inches and possibly weighs 11.95 pounds with a possible range of 40 meters.

* * *

Gnasher Shotgun ( _COG Gear_ ): The Gnasher Shotgun is a type of shotgun which is commonly deployed by the Gears as a close quarters weapon and operates on a lever action mechanism. This military shotgun makes use of 12-gauge shells with the weapon having a tube magazine that holds seven shells plus another in the chamber. The Gnasher Shotgun most likely has a length of 26 inches and possibly weighs 6.7 pounds with a possible range of 40 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M45E Tactical Shotgun gets the edge. While the Gnasher is shorter by 18.75 inches and lighter by 5.25 pounds, the M45E Tactical Shotgun has a larger round with its 8-gauge shells rather than 12-gauge shells and has four more rounds in its tube magazine. In addition, the M45E Tactical Shotgun operates on a pump-action system which is better than the lever action mechanism used by the Gnasher Shotgun.

 **Long Range**

MA5B ICWS ( _UNSC Marine_ ): The MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System, or ICWS, is the standard issue service rifle of the UNSC Marines and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This assault rifle fires the 7.62mm Full Metal Jacket round with the weapon using a sixty round detachable box magazine. The MA5B ICWS has a length of 39 inches and possibly weighs 9.05 pounds with a range of 300 meters.

* * *

Mark 2 Lancer ( _COG Gear_ ): The Mark 2 Lancer is an upgrade of the Mark 1 Lancer with a chainsaw bayonet installed on it which became the stable weapon of the Gears and operates on a gas-operated system possibly with a rotating bolt. This assault rifle fires an unknown type of rifle cartridge with the weapon using a sixty round detachable box magazine. Said box magazine has the bullets in four places with the middle of the magazine having a space to allow the chain of the chainsaw bayonet to rotate which makes it bigger than a regular box magazine. The Mark 2 Lancer most likely has a length of 36 inches and possibly weighs 10.5 pounds with a possible range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mark 2 Lancer gets the edge, though not by much. Despite the MA5B ICWS being lighter by 1.45 pounds with both weapons having 60 round box magazines, the Mark 2 Lancer is slightly shorter by 3 inches and a larger range by 200 meters. In addition, the rifle cartridge used by the Mark 2 Lancer may be similar to the MA5B ICWS through whether this is true or not is unknown.

 **Rapid-Fire Weapons**

M247 General Purpose Machine Gun ( _UNSC Marine_ ): The M247 General Purpose Machine Gun is a lighter variant of the M247H Heavy Machine Gun that is used by the UNSC Marines and possibly operates on a gas-operated system. This machine gun fires the 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacket with the weapon using a hundred round box magazine attached to the body. The M247 General Purpose Machine Gun has a length of 59 inches and weighs 22.99 pounds with the machine gun having a possible rate of fire of 650 to 750 rounds per minute.

* * *

Mulcher Machine Gun ( _COG Gear_ ): The Mulcher Machine Gun is a type of rotary Gatling gun which is a scaled down version of the Chain Gun used by the Coalition of Ordered Governments and operated by a hand crank mechanism. This machine gun fires an unknown type of rifle cartridge much like the Mark 2 Lancer with the weapon having an internal five hundred round internal magazine. The Mulcher Machine Gun most likely has a length of 65 inches and possibly weighs 25 pounds with the machine gun said to have a rate of fire of 1200 rounds per minute through whether this is true or not is dubious.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Despite the M247 GPMG being shorter by 6 inches and lighter by 2.01 pounds, the Mulcher Machine Gun has more rounds per minute even if this number is dubious. However, despite having five times the rounds in its internal magazine, the Mulcher Machine Gun is operated by a hand crank like a Gatling Gun while the M247 GPMG has a gas-operated system which allows the user to simply pull the trigger. This is what made it so difficult to judge since the Mulcher has a lot more ammo while the M247 GPMG has the better mechanism with both having an impact in this fight to some degree.

 **Explosives**

M9 HEDP Grenade ( _UNSC Marine_ ): The M9 High Explosive Dual Purpose Grenade, often shortened to M9 HEDP Grenade, is a grenade issued by the UNSC that functions in a manner similar to real-life hand grenades. The grenade has a diameter of 5.8 inches and weighs 14 ounces with an effective blast radius of 14.75 meters.

* * *

Bolo Grenade ( _COG Gear_ ): The Bolo Grenade is a type of grenade used by the Coalition of Ordered Governments which is like a medieval flail with it in three parts connected by chains. Despite the benefit this design gives the weapon, the grenade does have a flaw in that the explosive is unable to take out foes behind cover no matter how close they are to the explosion. The grenade most likely has a length of 18 inches and possibly weighs 1.5 pounds with a possible blast radius of 10 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M9 HEDP Grenade gets the edge. While the Bolo Grenade is possibly larger by 12.2 inches thanks to its chain and may act like a stick grenade, the M9 HEDP Grenade is lighter by 10 ounces and may have a larger blast radius by five meters. In addition, the Bolo Grenade is hindered by the flaw of not taking out foes behind cover which also makes its lethal blast radius possibly smaller when compared to the M9 HEDP Grenade.

 **Armor**

Battle Dress Uniform ( _UNSC Marine_ ): When going into a battle, the UNSC Marines make use of a standard issued combat uniform known as the Battle Dress Uniform, or BDU. The Battle Dress Uniform is made up of various parts including fatigues worn as the base layer with a ballistic vest and a M52B Body Armor among the other armor used with it. Starting with the fatigues, this is a light weight and flexible cloth garment which, while not protecting against enemy fire, has camouflage to allow the wearer to blend into their environment. Over these fatigues is a ballistic vest which covers the user's torso and partially extends to their arms. Assuming this armor is made of kevlar, the ballistic vest may possibly be able to protect the user from small caliber rounds through could fail to rifles rounds.

However, the ballistic vest is a supplement for the main armor which is armor plating that includes the M52B Body Armor. This armor consists of several layers with some of these including a ballistic shock absorbing gel layer and a heat reduction gel layer. It is possible that the other layers consist of ceramic or a type of gel that simulates hard plastics through whether this is true or not isn't known. This layered armor consists of the M52B Body Armor which covers the user's torso along with pauldrons attached to the ballistic vest, elbow pads, knee pads, shin guards, and tactical thigh rigs for additional ammo storage or weapon attachments. This kind of armor plating can protect the user from traditional ballistic weaponry including bullets and shrapnel from explosives while it can partially protect the user from plasma weaponry.

In addition to this body armor, the UNSC Marine's Battle Dress Uniform makes use of the standard issue combat helmet which is the CH252 Helmet. This helmet is most likely made of the same material as the armor plating that appears as a modern combat helmet that is outfitted with a microphone and a tactical flashlight on an extended 'arm' of sorts on either side of the user's face. In addition, the helmet makes use of a heads-up display or, what will be used for this match, ballistic goggles that can be polarized either orange or black which cover the user's eyes and the areas around the eyes. This helmet is possibly able to protect the user about the same as the body armor, but leaves the user's face below the ballistic goggles and their neck exposed.

* * *

Coalition Armor ( _COG Gear_ ): When going into battle, the COG Gears make use of the standard issue combat armor often referred to as Coalition Armor along with the term 'Plates'. The Coalition Armor is made up of various parts with all variants of this armor having a chest plate around the torso which is held together by two "seals" which resemble two large circles over the chest area. On the back of this chest plate is a magnetic 'holster', which resembles a general infantry backpack, that allows the user to carry two weapons on their back. In addition to this chest plate, the armor makes use of pauldrons and shin guards over a type of secondary armor possibly either made of cloth or kevlar.

While the Coalition Armor is said to have osmium and polyethylene fibers that create the plating, this type of armor would be fragile due to its components. While osmium is the densest naturally occurring element, it is a brittle metal that is difficult to machine, form, or work thanks in part to its brittle nature and its hardness. With the second material, polythylene is a plastic that in real-life is used for packaging like plastic bags and containers like bottles. Given the fragile nature of these elements and the more metallic look of the armor, I will be assuming for this battle that this armor is made of metal like steel or titanium. With this in mind, the armor most likely can protect the user from small caliber rounds and some rifle rounds, but larger rounds along with repeated hits could break through the armor.

In addition to this body armor, the COG Gears make use of the standard issue helmet known simply as the Combat Helmet. This helmet is most likely made of metal like steel or titanium that covers the user's entire head with two blue view ports for the user's eyes and an internal filtration system to protect the user from dust, ash, and other harmful materials in the air. Despite the helmet being able to protect the user's entire head, it does reduce the perception of the user which includes their peripheral vision and shots from sniper rifles could punch through it through, due to the unknown rifle cartridge, it's possible that the round is also fired by other weapons like assault rifles and machine guns. In addition, the helmet offers no protection to the user's neck which is left exposed when wearing the helmet.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The UNSC Marines get the edge. When looking at their helmets, the COG Combat Helmet obviously protects the user's entire head while the CH252 Helmet does leave some of the face exposed with both leaving the neck exposed. However, since they are made of the same material as the body armor, this does makes this a bit of a tie since the CH252 Helmet could, in theory, be able to protect the user from traditional ballistic weapons while the Combat Helmet is vulnerable to rifle fire. That being said, what determined this verdict was their body armor and how they could overall protect the user. The Coalition Armor is good armor in its own right, but it being made of metal does still make it vulnerable to larger rounds that could punch through. On the other hand, the armor plating of the Battle Dress Uniform is made of materials that enable it to protect the user from traditional ballistic weaponry. Both do make use of a second layer of armor, but these are most likely of the same make and thus possibly make both offer similar protection.

 **X-Factors**

 _Tenacity:_ Even when going up against the Covenant Empire, the UNSC Marines were willing to battle against the many alien species of the Covenant who made use of energy weapons that their armor couldn't protect against and willing to defend their homes from being wiped out. After being on leave after the Pendulum Wars for six weeks, the COG Gears were more than willing to come back to battle against the Locust Horde in the war against the Locusts and were willing to take any victory against their foes even if it meant great losses.

 _Experience:_ The UNSC Marines get the edge, through not by much. By the time of the Battle of Earth, the UNSC Marines had spent over twenty-five years battling against the Covenant Empire with them having battled against many different alien species of the Covenant who used energy weapons which could punch through their armor with relative ease. Upon Jacinto City being lost with its collapse, the COG Gears of the time had battled against the soldiers of the Independent Alliances at the end the Pendulum Wars and battled against the Locust Horde for fourteen years starting just six weeks after the end of their first war.

 _Ferocity:_ The COG Gears get the edge, through not by much. During the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC Marines were more than willing to battle against the many alien species of the Covenant Empire and were willing to put their lives on the line to take on their foes and protect both their colonies and Earth. Having to battle against the Locust Horde, the COG Gears are willing to battle and gun down the swarms of Locusts with them more than being willing to close the distance to cut their foes apart with their chainsaw bayonets.

 _Technology:_ During the time of the Battle of Earth, the UNSC Marines had been given armor which is able to protect them from traditional ballistic weaponry and have weapons that operate on gas-operated systems along with large rounds that could be used against armored foes. By the Locust War, the COG Gears have weapons which make use of gas-operated systems and designed a way to attach a chainsaw to their assault rifles through they also have weapons which operate on older designs such as lever actions and hand cranks.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with both teams having only one rapid-fire weapon each.

 _The Set Up:_ On the planet of Epsilon Gorniar II, a squad of COG Gears is walking through a valley while a squad of UNSC Marines are walking on an outcrop of rocks close by.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On the desert planet of Epsilon Gorniar II, five people in Coalition Armor and wearing Combat Helmets on their heads are walking through a valley with many boulders and large rocks scattered around it. The leader of the squad has a Mark 2 Lancer in his hands with him having a MX8 Snub Pistol attached to the magnetic 'holster' on the back of his body armor. Behind him is a man with a Gnasher Shotgun in his hands with a MX8 Snub Pistol 'holstered' on his back. The woman behind the two men has a Mark 2 Lancer in her hands with a MX8 Snub Pistol on the left 'holster' and two Bolo Grenades on the right 'holster' on her back.

Behind her is a man with a Mulcher Machine Gun in his hands with a MX8 Snub Pistol holstered on his back. Following him is a final man with a Gnasher Shotgun in his hands with a MX8 Snub Pistol and two Bolo Grenades on his back. These people, in order of appearance, are Dominic, Roland, Helena, James, and Mansell. These five are a squad of COG Gears who are checking to see if this planet could be used as a possible home or outpost for the Coalition of Ordered Governments.

 _COG Gear: 5_

"We should've found water by now," James states, growing a bit tired from having to lug the Mulcher around.

"There should be water," Roland says, "Though with our luck it'd be only a pond."

"Quiet, you two," Dominic tells them, turning to look at them, "We'll be picked up in an hour, so stop complaining and keep moving."

Neither man says anything as the squad keeps walking along the valley.

* * *

On an outcrop of rocks which make a natural formation near the valley, five people in Battle Dress Uniforms and wearing CH252 Helmets on their heads are walking on the outcrops. The leader of the squad has a MA5B ICWS in his hands with a M6D Magnum and a Combat Knife in a sheath on both of his tactical thigh rigs. Behind him is a man holding a M45E Tactical Shotgun in his hands with a M6D Magnum and a Combat Knife in a sheath also on both of his tactical thigh rigs. The third person is a woman whose holding a MA5B ICWS in her hands with a M6D Magnum on her right thigh rig and two M9 HEDP Grenades on the left thigh rig.

Behind her is a man whose holding a M247 General Purpose Machine Gun in his hands with a M6D Magnum on his right tactical thigh rig. The final person of the group is a man who has a M45E Tactical Shotgun in his hands with a M6D Magnum on his right thigh rig and a M9 HEDP Grenade on his left thigh rig. These people, in order of appearance, are Wesley, Van, Audrey, Daniel, and Jackson. These five are a squad of UNSC Marines who have arrived to find a good place for a new settlement for humanity.

 _UNSC Marine: 5_

 _COG Gear: 5_

"Does anyone know what that rock creature was?" Van asks as the squad keeps moving.

"No idea," Wesley replies, "But at least we know about them. Should be easier to deal with once we get things up and running."

"I wished we still had the rocket launcher," Jackson says with a heavy sigh.

"Jackson, that rock monster would have killed us," Daniel says with slight anger, "At least it destroyed it and we won't need to worry about it."

"Stop the arguing back there," Audrey tells the two, "Stay focused and let's keep moving."

"Right, sir," Jackson says as the squad keeps moving to the edge of the outcrop and start making their way off the rocks.

* * *

As the Gears keep walking through the valley, Roland looks around as he makes sure the squad isn't attacked by anything. However, he soon spots something and tells the others, "Alien to our right."

The other Gears look over to see a small, blue alien that appears almost like a child walking around before it spots them. They hear it talk in a language they've never heard before as it looks at them with some curiosity.

"What is it?" Helena asks as the squad look at the alien.

"Don't know," Roland says, before seeing the alien walking to them. Without thinking, the Gear pulls the trigger and sends a round of buckshot into the alien. The creature falls back dead as the other Gears look at Roland as he works the lever action of his Gnasher Shotgun.

At this time, the Marines have made it to the valley and hear the shotgun blast before they quickly run towards where it went off. Seeing the Gears, Wesley quickly shouts to his squad, "Enemy units! Open fire!"

Almost immediately, the Marines fire their weaponry at their new foes with the Gears trying to move out of the way.

"Get to cover and return fire!" Dominic shouts, running behind cover as the other members of the squad attempt to do the same. As James gets the Mulcher down to fire at the Marines, Audrey fires a burst of rounds that hit Roland in the chest before Daniel opens fire with the M247 General Purpose Machine Gun. The bullets quickly connect with his helmet and break through in a few seconds, sending Roland to the ground dead.

 _UNSC Marine: 5_

 _COG Gear: 4_

Getting the Mulcher on the ground on its base, James starts turning the hand crank and sending multiple rounds towards the Marines. The shots cause the UNSC Marines to head for nearby rocks and boulders to take cover with Dominic and Helena taking shots with their Mark 2 Lancers. As the others get into cover, Jackson fires a few rounds from his M45E Tactical Shotgun before Dominic fires a burst of rounds into his face which drops him quickly.

 _UNSC Marine: 4_

 _COG Gear: 4_

The UNSC Marines keep firing with Daniel firing his M247 General Purpose Machine Gun at the Gears to give his teammates cover fire. While Wesley fires his MA5B ICWS at the Gears, Van and Audrey quickly run to a rock closer to their foes to take position. Seeing them, Mansell takes a Bolo Grenade from his back and primes it as the two keep moving and Helena fires upon them. However, a burst of rounds from Audrey causes her to duck for cover before Mansell throws the grenade towards them.

Reaching the rock, Van is able to get behind it with Audrey just barely gets to it as the Bolo Grenade lands five feet from it.

 _Boom!_

Van covers his head as the blast sends pieces of debris over the rock as it takes much of the shock wave and shrapnel. However, the blast still stuns Audrey and dazes her which causes her to collapse backwards. Falling into view, James moves the Mulcher over as he keeps turning the crank and gets several hits onto her body with the bullets punching through her armor with some difficulty.

 _UNSC Marine: 3_

 _COG Gear: 4_

After reloading his machine gun, Daniel focuses fire on James with the other machine gunner getting shots into his right arm and shoulder. Getting up, he starts to make his way to the nearest cover as Van uses this to get to Audrey's body. With Daniel and Wesley still firing, he takes a M9 HEDP Grenade from her thigh rig and primes it before throwing it towards the Gears.

"Grenade!" Dominic shouts, ducking into cover as the rest of his squad and the three Marines do the same. However, as the grenade lands, James is a few feet from cover due to the machine gun and the explosive is a few feet from him.

 _Boom!_

While his armor protects him from most of the shrapnel, James still gets a piece into the back of his neck with his armor being no protection from the blast wave. He collapses to the ground with the Mulcher laying next to his corpse.

 _UNSC Marine: 3_

 _COG Gear: 3_

Placing his MA5B ICWS against the rock he's behind, Wesley takes his M6D Magnum from his right thigh guard as he looks over to Van from over his rock. As he does this, Helena empties her Mark 2 Lancer before tossing it away and pulling her MX8 Snub Pistol from her back.

"Marines, we can't stay here!" Wesley tells Van and Daniel, "Move forward!"

All three Marines quickly get from behind cover as they fire their weapons while charging forward towards their opponents.

"Mansell, follow me," Dominic shouts, placing his Mark 2 Lancer on his back, "Helena, cover us!"

"Yes, sir!" Marsell replies, getting out of cover as he fires a round of buckshot from his Gnasher Shotgun and Helena fires a few rounds from his MX8 Snub Pistol.

Getting out of cover, Dominic runs to where the Mulcher is to get it back online with Marsell following him as he fires some shots off. As they do, they are shot at by the UNSC Marines with Helena still firing at them as she takes a Bolo Grenade from off her back. Priming it, she gets up and is about to throw it when Wesley fires two shots from his M6D Magnum. Both shots hit her helmet with the second punching through and going into her head. As the lead Marine releases the magazine from his pistol, Helena falls to the ground dead.

 _Boom!_

The sudden blast shocks Dominic and Marsell with them and the UNSC Marines untouched by the shrapnel and shock wave.

 _UNSC Marine: 3_

 _COG Gear: 2_

As Daniel fires at the two remaining Gears, Dominic gets to James' corpse and grabs the Mulcher before turning to point at the three Marines. As Marsell works the lever action of his Gnasher Shotgun, Dominic works the hand crank and starts firing rounds at Daniel with several bullets hitting him in the chest. As Dominic keeps firing at him, Daniel cries out as his body armor fails after tanking many hits with bullets going into his body. However, Van and Wesley fire at the two and stop Dominic from firing the Mulcher as their ally falls back dead.

 _UNSC Marine: 2_

 _COG Gear: 2_

Van fires a shot from his M45E Tactical Shotgun which strikes the lead Gear in the arm and forcing him away from the machine gun. As he works the pump-action of his shotgun and Wesley fires two more shots, Marsell fires a shot from his own shotgun that strikes Van in the chest. Working the lever action, it suddenly stops and he realizes he's run out of ammo.

Dominic grabs his Mark 2 Lancer off his back as he sees Van fire a round from his shotgun at Marsell which strikes his helmet. Getting in close, the Marine fires another shot from the M45E Tactical Shotgun at near point blank range with some of it piercing the Gear's helmet.

"Marsell!" Dominic cries as his fellow Gear falls down dead.

 _UNSC Marine: 2_

 _COG Gear: 1_

Turning to the Marine, Dominic holds the trigger as he fires his Mark 2 Lancer at Van with his rounds hitting their target. While those that hit his body armor fail to punch through, the bullets that go into his throat and face kill him and send him to the ground.

 _UNSC Marine: 1_

 _COG Gear: 1_

Wesley fires a round from his M6D Magnum that strikes the pauldron on Dominic's right shoulder and he turns to look at the last Marine. Having had enough, the Gear presses a button to activate his Chainsaw Bayonet and charges forward with him ready to swing his rifle. Seeing this, Wesley dives away as the Gear swings his rifle and places his pistol onto the tactical thigh rig on his right thigh before drawing his Combat Knife.

Turning around, he sees Dominic attempting to bring his Chainsaw Bayonet down only for the UNSC Marine to jump to his left to avoid the attack. Wesley performs a thrust which fails to get past his foe's armor before ducking under another swing and performs a slash to his foe's left leg. With his knife failing to cut through the armor again, the Marine tries to get up only for the Gear to kick him and send him onto his back before attempting a thrust with his Lancer again. Acting fast, Wesley rolls out of the way and onto his feet as Dominic finds his Lancer going into the ground before the Chainsaw Bayonet stops due to being gunk up.

As Dominic pulls his Lancer out of the ground, he feels the Combat Knife hitting his head and sends him stumbling back before seeing the weapon on the ground. Looking up, he sees the Marine pointing his M6D Magnum straight at his head with the Marines saying two words.

"Game over."

Wesley quickly pulls the trigger of his pistol twice with both rounds striking Dominic's helmet. While the first one fails to punch through, the second one pierces through the helmet and goes into his head which sends him sprawling to the ground.

 _UNSC Marine: 1_

 _COG Gear: 0_

Lowering his M6D Magnum and looking at his fallen foe, Wesley gives a heavy sigh before raising his right hand and pistol into the air as he lets out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of two standard infantry units from science fiction video games, both of these warriors were able to hold their own against each other yet it was the **UNSC Marine** who gained victory with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. While this was close in terms of x-factors, this was a rather lopsided battle with the other categories involved. Starting with the weapons, the COG Gears were able to gain a slight edge in long range while both were even in rapid-fire weapons. However, the UNSC Marine took the rest of the edges giving them the better close and medium range weapons along with the better explosive. When looking at armor, both were even in helmets as the COG Combat Helmet protected the entire head while the CH252 Helmet was made of better material. However, the Battle Dress Uniform took the edge here over the Coalition Armor thanks in part to its better materials and offering the user protection from most of the COG Gear's arsenal. With the x-factors, both were even in tenacity and both had a slight edge in another category with the UNSC Marine taking experience and the COG Gear taking ferocity. However, a slight edge in technology for the UNSC Marine helped them in the end with their more uniform weapons giving them an edge against the weapons the Gear use with more outdated technology. Ultimately, the better armor and technology of the UNSC Marines combined with their experience were able to defeat the more ferocious COG Gears with their slightly better long range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can it into the series! Next time, we pit two special forces units of Britain and America who specialize in battling vampires and terrorists.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! So, really only have a few things to say about this battle. First off, I do want to address the Coalition Armor and why I went with it being made of metal rather than what it is said to be made of. Simply put, the armor would be really impractical and I can't see it being made of either component, especially osmium. Even if the armor wasn't fragile, any armor too light would be punched through while any armor that is think enough to stop any round would be heavy and unwieldy. I went with using metal since the armor does appear more like it's made of metal and would give it more viable defense than what it's said to be. However, that's just how I see it.

While the weapons here didn't change from concept to the actual chapter, there was some info that basically lead me to where I fell. I know some would say the Mulcher is the better machine gun, but that hand crank really doesn't seem like it should be in this sort of setting. Kinda like the Gnasher Shotgun with its lever action, which is what lead me to including the technology x-factor since it did impact the fight. Other than that, I don't really have anything else to comment on. As for next time, hopefully the countries involved and the enemies they fight would clue people in to the warriors being used. Finally, I currently still have my poll up for this series for possible matches after chapter 25 which would be helpful for those who want to see a match happen. Any votes before the next chapter will be appreciated as I will be closing the poll once the next chapter is up. If you want any info on this poll, please see the previous chapter for more details. I apologize for not providing them in this chapter, but I feel that it's been hammered home enough. Hope you all enjoyed!


	24. Hellsing vs GI Joe

**GT25's Versus Series: Hellsing vs. GI Joe**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. In this installment, we will compare two special forces groups of Britain and America who battled against two different enemies with the Hellsing Organization from the United Kingdom and the GI Joe Team from the United States of America. For this installment, we will take the Hellsing Organization as depicted from the first anime adaptation with information from the original manga and the GI Joe Team as depicted from the _G.I. Joe_ comics by Marvel Comics and Devil's Due Publishing. As one of these two are more well known than the other, I will provide the history of both groups to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

Apparently founded shortly after his encounter with Dracula and capturing him, Abraham Van Helsing would found an organization as a response to the threat posed by vampires. Named after its creator, the **Hellsing Organization** were lead by the descendants of Van Helsing with the purpose to end all earthly activity of non-human creatures. While making use of a vampire named Alucard for their missions, the organization would use a private army they funded referred to as the Special Military Forces which acted as both a security force and a counter terrorist paramilitary strike force. With them operating in the United Kingdom, the Hellsing Organization would be tasked with taking on vampires and other supernatural creatures to defend the country with them often stationed at the Hellsing Manor. After Alucard turned Seras Victoria into a vampire, the Hellsing Organization Special Mission Forces would battle with the two against a new powerful vampire that had arrived in England.

* * *

While the exact date of when it happened is unknown, General Flagg would spearhead the creation of a covert group since he felt that the assessments of threats of the time required a team who were capable of working around the limitations they had. Upon its creation, the team would be known as the 'Special Counter – Terrorism Unit Delta' through the group would be first casually and then officially known as **GI Joe**. While many of their missions were deemed sensitive and classified top secret to keep them under wraps, the GI Joe Team would on many occasions also taken on high-profile missions. This would include the daring rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart from the clutches of the ruthless terrorist organization known as Cobra who were trying to set up a trap through it would fail. After this rescue operation, the Joes would begin their battle against Cobra with them taking on other groups and still operating on special assignments given to them.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Combat Knife ( _Hellsing_ ): The Combat Knife is a type of knife that is used by the members of the Hellsing Organization for use in melee combat. This knife most likely has a 7 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.86 inches and weighs 11.2 ounces.

* * *

Ka-Bar Knife ( _GI Joe_ ): The Ka-Bar Knife is a type of combat knife that has been used by many military units and groups since the Second World War. This combat knife has a 7 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.88 inches and weighs 11.2 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Both are basically the same weapon with almost the same length and the same weight which means that they'd perform about the same in theory.

 **Pistols**

SIG Sauer P226 ( _Hellsing_ ): The SIG Sauer P226 is a pistol which is a variant of the P220 using higher capacity magazines that was used by the Hellsing Organization and operates on a recoil operation with a locked breech. This pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a fifteen round detachable box magazine. The SIG Sauer P226 has a length of 7.7 inches and weighs 2.13 pounds with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

H&K Mark 23 ( _GI Joe_ ): The H&K Mark 23 is a large framed pistol that was used by the GI Joe Team due to being used by special operations units and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a twelve round detachable box magazine. The H&K Mark 23 has a length of 9.65 inches and weighs 3.2 pounds when loaded with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The SIG Sauer P226 gets the edge. The H&K Mark 23 fires the bigger round and can be fitted with a suppressor and laser aiming module with both having the same range, but the SIG Sauer P226 is shorter by 1.95 inches and lighter by 1.07 pounds along with having three more rounds in its magazine than the Mark 23.

 **Medium Range**

H&K MP5A3 ( _Hellsing_ ): The H&K MP5A3 is a submachine gun that is used by the members of the Hellsing Organization and operates on a roller-delayed blowback system with a closed bolt. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The H&K MP5A3 has a length of 27.6 inches with the stock extended and weighs 6.8 pounds with an effective range of 200 meters.

* * *

KRISS Vector ( _GI Joe_ ): The KRISS Vector is a family of weapons based off the SMG variant which is used by the GI Joe Team in battles and operates on a delayed blowback system with a closed bolt. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a seventeen round detachable box magazine. The KRISS Vector SMG has a length of 24.3 inches with the stock folded out and weighs 6 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The H&K MP5A3 gets the edge. Despite the KRISS Vector being shorter by 3.3 inches and slightly lighter by 12.8 ounces, the H&K MP5A3 has thirteen more rounds in its magazine and the greater range by 150 meters.

 **Long Range**

Colt Model 733 ( _Hellsing_ ): The Colt Model 733, known as the 'M4 Commando', is a carbine version of the CAR-15 which is used by the Hellsing Organization and operations on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This carbine fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Colt Model 733 has a length of 30 inches with the stock extended and weighs 5.38 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

FN SCAR-L ( _GI Joe_ ): The FN SCAR-L is one of several assault rifles which are used by the GI Joe Team with them most likely using the Standard, or STD, variant and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This assault rifle fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The FN SCAR-L STD has a length of 35 inches with the stock folded out along with being extended and weighs 7.3 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Colt Model 733 is shorter by 5 inches and weighs 1.92 pounds, both are the same in every other category which make them even and the edges for the carbine are relatively minor in comparison.

 **Sniper Rifles**

L96A1 Rifle ( _Hellsing_ ): The L96A1 Rifle is a variant of the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle that is used by the Hellsing Organization as their sniper rifle and operates on a bolt-action system. This sniper rifle fires the 7.62x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a ten round detachable box magazine. The L96A1 Rifle has a length of 46.5 inches and weighs 14.3 pounds with an effective range of 800 meters.

* * *

PGM Ultima Ratio ( _GI Joe_ ): The PGM Ultima Ratio is a French sniper rifle used by the GI Joe Team with them using the Commando II barrel variant and operates on a bolt-action system. This sniper rifle fires the 7.62x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a ten round detachable box magazine. The PGM Ultima Ratio with the Commando II barrel has a length of 40.16 inches with the stock folded out and weighs 13.8 pounds with an effective range of 800 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The PGM Ultima Ratio gets the edge, but not by much. These two rifles are said to be similar in performance thanks in part to competing on the high-end factory sniper rifles, but the PGM Ultima Ratio is shorter by 6.34 inches and slightly lighter by 8 ounces.

 **Special Weapons**

ARWEN 37 ( _Hellsing_ ): The ARWEN 37 is an anti-riot launcher that is used by the Hellsing Organization as a regular grenade launcher and operates on a gas-operated system. This launcher fires the 37mm grenades with explosive rounds to use against vampires with the weapon using a rotary cylinder that holds five grenades. The ARWEN 37 has a length of 27.95 inches and weighs 6.83 pounds when loaded with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

Milkor MGL ( _GI Joe_ ): The Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher, or MGL, is a revolver type grenade launcher that is used by the GI Joe Team and operates on a double-action system. This grenade launcher fires the 40x46mm grenades of various types with the weapon using a six round revolving cylinder which can swing out to reload. The Milkor MGL has a length of 30.6 inches and weighs 12 pounds with an effective range of 400 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Milkor MGL gets the edge. Despite the ARWEN 37 being shorter by 2.65 inches and much lighter by 5.17 pounds, the Milkor MGL fires the larger grenade of the two and has one more round in its revolving cylinder. In addition, the Milkor MGL has the greater range of the two by 350 meters.

 **Armor**

Kevlar Vest and Kevlar Helmet ( _Both_ ): Used by many police agencies and military forces for protection, the Kevlar Vest is a ballistic vest composed of layers of kevlar to create a light and flexible armor. These layers of kevlar will 'catch' and deform the bullet to absorb the energy across a larger area in order to protect the wearer. Assuming this vest is of Type IIIA level of armor protection, this vest is able to protect the user from small caliber rounds like .22 Long Rifle, 9x19mm, .380 ACP, .45 ACP, .375 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and 10mm Auto. However, larger rounds like those used in rifles can go through no problem and areas of the vest may weaken if hit multiple times. In addition, the vest and wearer still absorb the impact of the bullet and heavy bullets can cause blunt force trauma under the impact point.

In addition to this body armor, police agencies and military forces make use of a combat helmet most likely composed of multiple layers of kevlar treated with a phenolic resin. Assuming this helmet is also of Type IIIA level of armor protection, this helmet can protect the user from small caliber rounds while being vulnerable to rifle rounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ As members of both the Hellsing Organization and GI Joe Team make use of the same armor, they are even in this category and neither get the edge.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ As they were a private army that serves as a security force and being sent on missions, the members of the Hellsing Organization were most likely trained in the use of firearms and tactics along with being prepared for battling against vampires and other supernatural threats. Selected from the best recruits who bring with them their particular skills, the members of the GI Joe Team have various levels of training due to coming from various branches of the United States Armed Forces and a few from other forces.

 _Experience:_ Hellsing gets the edge, though not by much. With their Special Military Force serving as a vampire extermination task force, the Hellsing Organization would mobilize whenever there is vampire activities around London and have battled against vampires, an army of ghouls, and a regiment of the Special Air Service turned into vampires. As an elite covert special mission unit that operates as part of the United States Military, the GI Joe Team would often battle against the terrorist organization known as Cobra on several missions and special assignments where their elite training and skills would enable them to get through.

 _Ferocity:_ Having to battle against the supernatural, the members of the Hellsing Organization had to be able to handle taking on beings of supernatural origin and whose abilities are superhuman when compared to most of their members. As they often battle against Cobra, the GI Joe Team had to be able to take on the ruthless soldiers who work for the terrorist organization along with the "Red Shadows" who targeted many of their members and other similar threats.

 _Discipline:_ GI Joe gets the edge. As they operate as both a security service and as a paramilitary strike force, the Hellsing Organization most likely were able to operate as a group to defend the Hellsing Manor and to take on the supernatural when in the field. As they are an elite covert special mission unit of the United States Armed Forces, the GI Joe Team were able to operate effectively as a group to take on special assignments and battling against Cobra along with other threats.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a seven on seven match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ Close to an abandon building on the outskirt of London, members of the Hellsing Organization arrive to look into rumors while members of GI Joe look for a possible Cobra base.

 _ **BATTLE**_

About a mile away from a small, abandon building on the outskirts of London with a full moon shining on the ground, a Saxon Armored Personnel Carrier is driving towards the building upon leaving the main road. Inside this vehicle are seven men who are wearing dark green uniforms with Kevlar Vests and Kevlar Helmets which are black in color sitting inside the vehicle. The driver of the vehicle, who is their leader with him having a white mustache and a large scar on his left cheek, has a SIG Sauer P226 holstered and a Combat Knife sheathed on his belt while having a Colt Model 733 laying against his seat. Behind him are the other six men with the first man having an H&K MP5A3 in his hands and a SIG Sauer P226 holstered on his belt.

Next to him is a man with a Colt Model 733 in his hands along with a SIG Sauer P226 holstered on his belt with the man next to him, who has a brown mustache, having a SIG Sauer P226 holstered and a Combat Knife sheathed on his belt. However, in his hands is an ARWEN 37 with the man next to him having an H&K MP5A3 in his hands with a SIG Sauer P226 holstered and a Combat Knife sheathed on his belt. The sixth man of the group has a Colt Model 733 in his hands with a SIG Sauer P226 holstered on his belt.

The final man has a L96A1 Rifle in his hands with a SIG Sauer P226 holstered and a Combat Knife sheathed on his belt as he stays quiet on the trip. These men, in order of appearance, are Peter Fargason, Chris, Arthur, Richard, Hugh, Steadler, and Gareth. These seven are commandos from the Hellsing Organization who have been sent to look into rumors of vampires in the area they're heading.

 _Hellsing: 7_

"Heading towards the site now," Fargason tells the other commandos, "ETA in six minutes."

"Right, sir," Richard says, "Any news on the other two yet?"

"They're on their way as we speak," Fargason replies, "Be ready for battle."

"Yes, sir," Arthur tells him as the silence overtakes them once again.

* * *

About half a mile away from the abandon building, a CH-47 Chinook lands on a landing platform on another two story building before the doors on one side opens up. Upon the doors opening, seven people who are wearing green uniforms with grey Kevlar Vests and green Kevlar Helmets come out of the helicopter. The first person out of the helicopter is a man who has a FN SCAR-L in his hands with an H&K Mark 23 with a suppressor holstered and a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on his belt. The man following him, who has a black beard and mustache, has a KRISS Vector in his hands and an H&K Mark 23 holstered on his belt while wearing a radio on his back.

After him is an African American who has a FN SCAR-L in his hands with an H&K Mark 23 holstered on his belt followed by a man who has a Milkor MGL in his hands with an H&K Mark 23 holstered and Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on his belt. The fifth person that comes out is a woman who has a FN SCAR-L in his hands with an H&K Mark 23 with a suppressor holstered on her belt with another man who has a KRISS Vector in his hands with an H&K Mark 23 holstered and a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on his belt.

The final person who comes from the helicopter has a PGM Ultima Ratio in his hands with an H&K Mark 23 with a suppressor holstered and a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on his belt. These people, in order of appearance, go under the code names Duke, Breaker, Stalker, Tripwire, Scarlett, Grunt, and Flint. These people are members of the GI Joe Team with them having arrived to investigate an abandon building as a possible base for Cobra.

 _Hellsing: 7_

 _GI Joe: 7_

As the CH-47 Chinook takes off and flying off, Duke looks at his fellow Joes and says, "Alright, we have our information and we'll search for any signs of Cobra. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The others reply.

"Alright," Duke tells them, "I'll take point. Flint, stay here and give us cover fire."

"Right," Flint says, giving his leader a nod.

"Alright, let's go," the lead Joe states before he leads the other five GI Joe members to the entrance into the building to head to where they need to go. Getting to the ledge of the building, Flint gets the bipod of his PGM Ultima Ratio out before setting it onto the ledge before looking down the scope.

* * *

The Saxon APC reaches a two story building before stopping with the vehicle being turned off and nothing happening for about half a minute. Then the back doors open and the Hellsing commandos leave the vehicle with Fargason being the last man to leaving the vehicle.

"Gareth," Fargason tells the other commando, "Head to the roof and take position."

"Yes, sir," Gareth says before opening the door of the building they are close to.

Upon Gareth going into the building, Fargason nods before telling the others, "Alright, let's move."

With that, the Hellsing commandos head off to the abandon building that is a quarter of a mile away from them. As the team on the ground keeps moving, Gareth comes onto the top of the building and goes to the ledge as he puts the bipod of his L96A1 Rifle on it.

* * *

As they stay on the move, the GI Joe Team stay on the look out for any possible Cobra soldiers who might see them. Quickly approaching within fifty feet of the building, Duke spots the Hellsing commandos reaching the entrance of the building. While the other team spread out to get ready to break into the building, Duke motions for the rest of his team to move forward.

"Freeze!" Duke shouts, him and the Joes pointing their guns at the commandos, "Drop your weapons and hands in the air!"

With the commandos turning to look at the Joes, Flint gets a bead on the Hellsing leader with his scope and readies himself to pull the trigger. However, Gareth sees what is going on and gets his cross hairs on Grunt before firing a shot from his rifle. The bullet flies through the air before striking Grunt in the throat and dropping him instantly.

 _Hellsing: 7_

 _GI Joe: 6_

"Open fire!" Fargason shouts before he and his team open fire on the Joes.

"Get back!" Duke shouts to his teammates, with the other Joes returning fire as they back up away from the commandos. Getting to cover, Duke fires a burst of rounds at Hugh which get him in his chest before Flint fires a bullet that goes through his left eye. Hugh falls to the ground dead as the other Hellsing commandos keep firing at their latest foe.

 _Hellsing: 6_

 _GI Joe: 6_

Having spotted the flash from another building, Gareth moves his rifle up to where the flash came from before spotting Flint. The Hellsing sniper fires at the other man with the bullet flying past Flint's head which causes him to quickly move his scope up to fire at where the bullet came from.

Back on the ground, Tripwire gets out of cover and aims his Milkor MGL at the Hellsing commandos before firing a grenade that heads to the side of the commandos.

 _BOOM!_

Going off, the grenade kills Steadler and Chris falling over as he cries out from the shrapnel going into his leg.

 _Hellsing: 5_

 _GI Joe: 6_

As Arthur grabs Chris and gets him up, Fargason fires a burst of rounds at the door and gives a kick to the door to open it.

"Everyone, get into the building," Fargason shouts as he fires a burst from his Colt Model 733, "Richard, fire a grenade off!"

"Right," Richard replies before aiming his ARWEN 37 at where Breaker is and pulls the trigger to send it in his direction.

 _BOOM!_

Upon exploding, Breaker gets hit by both shrapnel and the shock wave before he falls to the ground dead.

 _Hellsing: 5_

 _GI Joe: 5_

After Arthur gets Chris into the building, Fargason and Richard get into the building as the GI Joe Team fire at them. With the Joes moving to enter the building, the snipers still fire at each other before Flint gets hit in the chest by a bullet that goes through. Despite being wounded, the man is able to aim his PGM Ultima Ratio at his foe before pulling the trigger. The bullet quickly flies through the air before going into Gareth's body through just under his neck.

The Hellsing sniper falls down and ends up laying on his L96A1 Rifle as Flint operates the bolt-action to use the last round in his rifle. Looking into the scope to put his foe out of his misery, he gets a bead on Gareth's head.

However, Flint isn't able to pull the trigger as a loud gunshot is heard and his head explodes with his body slumping to the ground.

 _Hellsing: 5_

 _GI Joe: 4_

Barely hanging onto life, Gareth hears something clang to the ground before being rolled onto his back. Looking up, he gives a small smile as his blurred vision registers a young woman with reddish blonde hair and in light blue clothing above him. He can barely make out what she says before he draws his final breath and the world goes black.

 _Hellsing: 4_

 _GI Joe: 4_

Inside the building, the Joes are moving through the hallways with them having their weapons at the ready. As they go to a doorway, Duke motions them to stop before quickly entering the room to search for them.

"Good lord," Duke says in shock, causing the other Joes to quickly get into the room. However, they stop upon entering as they find five bodies in normal clothing laying on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Stalker asks, him and the others move to examine the bodies. Scarlett kneels down next to one of the bodies and puts her FN SCAR-L on the ground to check the body.

"I've heard of Cobra killing people," Tripwire says as he looks them, "But this seems out of the ordinary."

"This isn't Cobra," Scarlett says, moving the body to show two wounds on their neck, "This body is drained of blood."

"Alright," Duke tells the rest of his team, "We need to keep one of them alive. They may know something that we need to know."

The other Joes nod in reply before Tripwire moves to head out of the room and the other three get to their feet. However, as Tripwire leaves the doorway, he turns before a burst of rounds are shot at him. Ducking into the doorway a bit, he avoids it and looks up to see Chris and Richard aiming their weapons at him. Before he can make a move, Richard pulls the trigger of his ARWEN 37 and sends a grenade at him.

 _BOOM!_

Falling into the doorway, Tripwire dies from the shock wave as shrapnel is sent into the room through it avoids the other Joes.

 _Hellsing: 4_

 _GI Joe: 3_

"Tripwire!" Stalker shouts, running over to where the man was killed and throwing his FN SCAR-L off to the side.

Checking for a pulse, the man finds none and grabs the Milkor MGL before going into the hallway to see Richard helping Chris run past a corner to another hallway. Stalker quickly aims the grenade launcher and fires a grenade at the wall close to the two Hellsing commandos.

 _BOOM!_

Unable to get far enough away, both Richard and Chris fall to the ground with them unable to escape the lethal shock wave and the shrapnel.

 _Hellsing: 2_

 _GI Joe: 3_

"Stalker, any more grenades?" Duke asks as he and the remaining two Joes get into the hallway.

Opening the Milkor MGL, Stalker looks up and says, "No. That was the last one in this."

"Well, there goes that option," Duke replies, "Let's switch to pistols. We may be able to take one alive with a well place shot."

"Right, sir," Scarlett says before the three toss away their weapons and pull out their H&K Mark 23 pistols. As Duke leads them down the hall and around the corner, he and Scarlett screw the suppressors that they have onto their pistols to keep them quiet.

Easily stepping over the two dead Hellsing commandos, the three Joes keep moving and reach a room at the end of the hallway. Duke motions to both Stalker and Scarlett to follow him before he enters through the doorway.

Once he's in the room with a bunch of wooden crates in it, Fargason and Arthur pop up from behind two at the back of the room with their SIG Sauer P226s out and start firing at the Joes. Caught by surprise, the three attempt to find cover with both Duke and Scarlett getting behind crates in time. However, Stalker is shot in the leg before both Fargason and Arthur fire a few bullets into him that kill him and send him to the ground.

 _Hellsing: 2_

 _GI Joe: 2_

Getting up, both Duke and Scarlett start firing back with their H&K Mark 23 pistols with them focusing on Arthur. Both are able to put about five bullets into the Hellsing commando with Scarlett putting a final bullet into his forehead. However, as the other commando falls to the ground, Fargason fires a single round from his SIG Sauer P226 that goes between her eyes and send her back dead.

 _Hellsing: 1_

 _GI Joe: 1_

Turning to face the other, both Duke and Fargason fire at each other with them having to move to avoid incoming bullets from the other. Getting behind another crate, Duke keeps firing his H&K Mark 23 until the slide locks open and he ducks behind the crate. As he takes the magazine out, Fargason acts fast and runs over to crate Duke is behind and gets to him as he gets a magazine in it. Before he could load the magazine into his pistol, the Hellsing commando performs a kick that knocks the H&K Mark 23 out of his hand.

Fargason tries to aim his pistol at his foe's head, but the Joe lunges forward and tackles the man to the ground with him loosing his SIG Sauer P226. As Duke gets up to throw a punch, Fargason grabs his wrist before sending his own punch into his face. With this dazing his foe, the Hellsing commando throws them off him and rolls onto his feet as he pulls out his Combat Knife. However, Duke manages to get to his feet as well and draws his Ka-Bar Knife as he jumps back to avoid a slash from his opponent.

Moving forward, the Joe is able to get a slash in that barely cuts through the Kevlar Vest his adversary is wearing. However, Fargason is able to perform a thrust that the Joe is unable to avoid that goes into his gut. As he pulls his knife back, Duke stumbles back due to the wound before seeing the Hellsing commando attempting another thrust. Acting fast, he grabs his foe by his wrist and delivers a punch to their face that stuns them. Using this to his advantage, Duke brings their arm down as he raises his knee and the resulting hit causes Fargason to cry out as he lets go of his Combat Knife.

The Hellsing commando grabs his adversary by his right shoulder as he attempts bring the Joe to the ground only to be slammed into the ground. Before he could react, Duke raises his arm and brings his Ka-Bar Knife which lands into his foe's neck. Fargason coughs up blood as Duke pulls his Ka-Bar Knife from his throat and stands to his feet as the Hellsing commando draws his final breath.

 _Hellsing: 0_

 _GI Joe: 1_

Duke breaths heavily as he looks at his fallen foe before hearing footsteps coming from behind him and turns his head to see his pistol. Going for it, he grabs it and the magazine he had before loading the fresh magazine into the pistol. Turning around with his pistol aimed, he finds a man wearing Victorian fashion with a red overcoat over his clothing and white gloves on his hands. The man looks over to him and Duke notices his blood red eyes before the man aims two large pistols in his hands at him.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of United Kingdom and United States special forces groups, both of these warriors made this a very close match with **GI Joe** ultimately gained a hard earned victory with a possible outcome of 5.1 out of 10 battles. Both were rather even in many areas of this match, yet it was the x-factors that helped determine the victor over the other factors. Starting with armor, both made use of the same combat vest and helmet which made them even with armor. Moving onto weapons, both were even in close and long range with Hellsing gaining the edge in pistols and medium range while GI Joe got a slight edge in sniper rifles and a solid edge in special weapons. While this does give Hellsing an edge in medium range combat, the sniper rifle of GI Joe gives them a very slight advantage while the Milkor MGL gave them a great edge with combat. However, this is where the x-factors came into play as both were relatively even in ferocity and Hellsing gained a slight edge in experience. Despite this, GI Joe got a solid edge in both training and discipline which is what allowed them to gain the edge in this fight as it gave them more to work with. In the end, both of these groups made it close with the better training and discipline of GI Joe allowing them to overcome the slight experience advantage and better medium range weapons of Hellsing.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the leaders of the League of Shadows and the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins will go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This chapter ended up getting done late due to its length and me getting a bit sick which didn't help when I wanted to finish this on time. As such, I've had to edit this after getting the next chapter of the Historical Series started. I know some will question the edge I gave for long range, but I do have my reasoning. At first, it did start as a draw...because I had had said the FN SCAR-L was shorter, which was a mistake. I didn't catch that until editing and, when I did, I did briefly considered changing the verdict. However, I felt that it wouldn't change the verdict in the slightest since it came down to the x-factors and I just kept it the same. It could be argued that it is a slight edge for Hellsing, but like I said it wouldn't have changed anything in my mind.

Speaking of changing, I did have other weapons for pistols, long range, and sniper rifles for GI Joe thanks in part to Poseidon Productions having a chapter on them, but I ended up finding a website that lists the weapons that the action figures had and I used that to get the weapons in this. They did have a M1911, but I used the Mark 23 to mix things up and I used the FN SCAR-L for this match since it felt like what the US would use for them. The other weapons, with a few used by Poseidon Productions, were backed up by the toys so I ended up using them as well. Hellsing had few changes, but I ended up using the Colt Model 733 instead of the M16A1 used in the first anime or the L85A1 Rifle from the manga to make things more interesting. Also, I had the idea of including Alucard since even before I started writing and getting both him and Seras into the simulation was a fun thing to do.

I originally wanted to make a reference to the Hellsing Abridged series, but I ended up going for what I put since I couldn't figure out how to pull it off. As for next time, we pit the leaders of two warriors who were already in the series as the finale for part one of the Versus Series. Thanks to all those who have voted in the poll and who helped give an idea for what you want to see in the second part. Hope you all enjoyed!


	25. Ra's al Ghul vs Ezio Auditore

**GT25's Versus Series: Ra's al Ghul vs. Ezio Auditore da Firenza**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. In this installment, we will compare two men who lead two groups of assassins in their universes with Ra's al Ghul of the League of Shadows and Ezio Auditore da Firenza of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins. For this installment, we will take Ra's al Ghul from the comics before the _New 52_ relaunch and Ezio Auditore da Firenza during the events of _Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood_ with additional information from their respective universes. Despite these two warriors being more well known than most, I will still provide the histories of these two warriors for the few who wish to know more about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

While his real name and early life has varied, the man who would be known as **Ra's al Ghul** is said to have been born to a tribe of Chinese nomads in a desert somewhere in North Africa. Developing an interest in the sciences at an early age, he would move to a nearby city governed by a Sultan where he became a physician and married a woman named Sora. After discovering the secrets of the Lazarus Pit, he would use it to save a dying prince though it would cause the prince to go insane and kill Sora. After being put in a cage with his wife's corpse, the man would be freed by a patient's son before both returned to his tribe and convinced the head of the tribe to follow him. After using the germ theory of disease to kill the Sultan and his son and razing the city, Ra's al Ghul will take his moniker and would found the League of Shadows to help him in his plans. As he used the Lazarus Pits to restore himself back to his prime, he would live for centuries to the modern day where he would become an enemy of Batman and gain respect for the Dark Knight along with seeing him as a possible heir after his daughter Talia gained feelings for him.

* * *

Born in Florence in 1459, **Ezio Auditore da Firenza** was the second eldest child of Giovanni and Maria Auditore with him growing up as a member of the Florentine noble class. At age 19, Ezio had been out running errands when his father and his two brothers, Federico and Petruccio, were arrested after Giovanni Auditore found out about the Pazzi conspiracy. Following his father's final advise, he would find his Assassin tools and robes and become an Assassin after his father and brothers were publicly executed. Searching for those who were responsible, Ezio would gain allies such as Leonardo da Vinci and would discover the man who was behind being Rodrigo Borgia. After spending many years to take down the man, Ezio would face his son Cesare Borgia after an attack during which the Apple of Eden was taken from the assassin. Setting off for Rome and healing from his wounds, Ezio and his allies would slowly start to liberate the city from the Templars by taking out the allies and resources of the Borgia. By the end of 1507, Ezio would travel to Spain and at the Siege of Viana Castle would defeat and throw Cesare off the castle to his death.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Sai ( _Ra's al Ghul_ ): The Sai is a melee weapon which is a dagger shaped metal baton with two curved prongs which protect the handle and a large metal knob called a knuckle on the bottom. Often used as a pair, this weapon can be used for stabbing with the central prong, striking with the knuckle, and using the outer prongs to catch a weapon. An example of one of these weapons has a 12.5 inch steel 'blade' with a total length of 18 inches and weighs 1.29 pounds.

* * *

Hidden Blades ( _Ezio Auditore da Firenza_ ): The Hidden Blade is the signature weapon of the Assassin's Order that can extend and retract from a bracer or gauntlet. Unlike other assassins, Ezio makes use of two Hidden Blades on each arm which he can use in combat. This weapon has a 6 inch steel blade with an overall length of 12 inches and weighs a pound.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. The Sai are longer by 6.5 inches and have multiple options in how to use them, but the Hidden Blades are slightly lighter by 4.64 ounces and can be used as a surprise weapon thanks to how the blades are deployed from the bracer or gauntlet.

 **Medium Range**

Scimitar ( _Ra's al Ghul_ ): The Scimitar is a backsword or saber with a curved blade that originates in the Middle East that is used by Ra's al Ghul as his primary sword. As the term 'Scimitar' refers to many types of swords, it is most likely that Ra's al Ghul uses a variant of the Kilij due to having come from North Africa. As such, this type of sword would likely have a 27.13 steel blade with a total length of 33.5 inches and weighs 2 pounds.

* * *

Spada da lato ( _Ezio Auditore da Firenza_ ): The Spada da lato, which translates to "side sword" and often referred to as the 'Common Sword', is a type of sword that became popular during the 16th century which is the predecessor of the Rapier. As this is similar to the Espada Ropera, this sword is relatively heavier than the Rapier and is a 'cut and thrust' sword rather than a purely thrusting sword. An example of this type of sword has a 36.63 inch steel blade with a total length of 42.75 inches and weighs 2.92 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Spada da lato gets the edge. Despite the Scimitar being lighter by 14.72 ounces, the Spada da lato is longer by 9.5 inches and has a blade that can thrust along with being able to slash unlike the Scimitar.

 **Long Range**

Composite Bow & Shuriken ( _Ra's al Ghul_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by many cultures with it composed of various materials such as horn, wood, and sinew. This bow used by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows is most likely a type of recurve bow to store more energy in its limbs than a normal bow. This bow most likely has a length of 53 inches and possibly weighs about 1.8 pounds.

In addition to this bow, the League of Shadows made use of the Shuriken which is a Japanese concealed weapon that is used as a hidden dagger and as a throwing weapon to distract. Assuming these being the well known Hira shuriken, this type of shuriken is a thin, flat plate with a hole in the center and a thin blade with a number of blades in a circular design. An example of this type of shuriken has a diameter of 4 inches and weighs 3.5 ounces.

* * *

Pistol Crossbow & Throwing Knife ( _Ezio Auditore da Firenza_ ): The Pistol Crossbow is a smaller variant of the normal Crossbow that consists of a small assembly similar to a bow mounted on a wooden frame that curves down to fit into the hand. Thanks to its small size, the crossbow that Ezio uses as his primary range weapon can be spanned by hand rather than using special devises to span the bowstring. This type of Crossbow most likely has a length of 1 foot, or 12 inches, with the length of the arms possibly being 10 inches and possibly weighs 2 pounds.

In addition to this crossbow, the Assassin's Order make use of the Throwing Knife which is a type of knife that was designed and weighted in a special way to be thrown effectively. This type of knife most likely has a 3.31 inch steel blade with a total length of 6.18 inches and weighs 2.29 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon set gets the edge. Looking at the ranged weapons, the Composite Bow has the edge since it's slightly lighter by 3.2 ounces and is quicker to reload compared to crossbows. The Pistol Crossbow is possibly the smaller of the two weapons and is better for stealth, but the smaller arms it has and it being able to be spanned by hand mean that the bow most likely has the longer range.

When looking at throwing weapons, the opposite is true as the Throwing Knife is longer by 2.18 inches and lighter by 1.21 ounces compared to the Shuriken. While more Shuriken can be carried by the user on their person, the weapon is used as a hidden dagger with throwing it more to distract a foe while the Throwing Knife is actually a lethal weapon. Looking at the weapons as a set, the Composite Bow and Throwing Knife are balanced out by the other weapon and neither one has an advantage in this fight.

 **Special Weapons**

Wakizashi ( _Ra's al Ghul_ ): The Wakizashi is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords which is often worn together with the Katana as a back-up or auxiliary sword. An example of this type of sword has a 20.25 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 27.75 inches and weighs 1.53 pounds.

* * *

Stiletto ( _Ezio Auditore da Firenza_ ): The Stiletto is a type of dagger or knife with a long, slender blade with a needle-like tip which made it perfect as a stabbing weapon. This type of dagger has a 10.51 inch steel blade with a total length of 15.75 inches and weighs 8.99 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Wakizashi gets the edge. While the Stiletto is lighter by 15.52 ounces, the Wakizashi is longer by 9.74 inches and is a short sword compared to a dagger.

 **Armor**

Leather Cuirass, Vambraces, and Greaves ( _Ra's al Ghul_ ): When going into a battle, Ra's al Ghul would make use of various types of armor including a set of armor composed of harden leather which is possibly of a green coloration. The type of cuirass most likely takes the form of a normal cuirass with decoration on it either engraved or being gold inlays on it with the vambraces and greaves being made of segmented pieces that overlap each other. Assuming that the cuirass has engraved decoration, the cuirass along with the vambraces and greaves can protect the user from most slashing attacks though stronger slashes could get past it and the armor would fail against thrusting attacks.

* * *

Helmschmied Armor ( _Ezio Auditore da Firenza_ ): During his time as an assassin, Ezio Auditore da Firenza had made use of various types of armor including the Helmschmied Armor. While sharing part of the name of another type of armor, the Helmschmied Armor is a type of leather armor with metal inlays, possibly to add strength to the leather, composed of a chest guard, spaulders, vambraces, and greaves. With the chest guard most likely being a type of cuirass, this would likely cover the torso with the spaulders covering the user's shoulders with the vambraces covering the forearms and the greaves covering his shins. Due to it being leather with metal inlay, this type of armor most likely protects the user from most slashing strikes and some thrusting strikes thanks to the metal inlays through an accurate strike could avoid the metal inlay if done right.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Ezio Auditore da Firenza gets the edge. Both armor sets cover about the same areas of the body and are made of leather, but the Helmschmied Armor has the spaulders that add a bit of armor to the user's shoulders and the metal inlay makes it harder to cut into than regular leather.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ Due in part to the Lazarus Pits that he uses, Ra's al Ghul typically has the appearance of a man in his mid forties to mid fifties with an athletic build who has slightly enhanced endurance, strength, and healing compared to a normal person. By the time he killed Cesare Borgia, Ezio Auditore da Firenza was 48 years old with an athletic build who has superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance along with having been born with the ability to use Eagle Vision.

 _Training:_ Having had his life span expanded, Ra's al Ghul has accumulated a vast knowledge of martial arts, hand to hand combat, and in the use of various weapons. This has allowed him to be able to use various types of swords, polearms, axes, and ranged weapons including more modern weapons. Being a highly skilled Assassin and adept Mentor, Ezio Auditore da Firenza had learned and develop a vast array of skills including the use of a variety of weapons and gadgets. Among these skills are also those in free running, stealth and public assassination techniques, and both armed and unarmed combat.

 _Experience:_ Ra's al Ghul gets the edge. Having extended his life for centuries, Ra's al Ghul has fought in both the French Revolution and Napoleonic Wars along with engineering the twist and turns of history through the years. In addition, he has been able to match Batman and members of the Bat Family in many fights along with other super villains such as Deathstroke and Bane. During his time as an Assassin and a Mentor, Ezio Auditore da Firenza had killed many targets and those who guard them out of revenge through this motivation would cease after becoming a Mentor. In addition, he had taken on many skilled foes including Cesare Borgia and those who wielded Pieces of Eden like Savonarola and Rodrigo Borgia.

 _Strategy:_ Thanks to his genius level intellect, Ra's al Ghul is a brilliant tactician being able to plan for days, even years, in advance and has used his knowledge of science to execute these plans. Even in single combat, he is able to lead armies into battle and more than likely can utilize the skills he learned over the centuries to his advantage even when in a withering body against a younger opponent. Due to being an Assassin, Ezio Auditore da Firenza would use stealth and his free running skills to get close to his targets and would make use of capes he collected to stay incognito on missions even when fighting with others. When planning out his strategies, he makes use of his Eagle Vision to differentiate friend from foe and be warned about any oncoming dangers or attacks.

 _Psychological Health:_ Ezio Auditore da Firenza gets the edge. While having a vast knowledge during his time alive, Ra's al Ghul is not of sound mind as he wishes to bring balance to the world by killing most of humanity. In addition, the Lazarus Pits do cause temporary insanity when used through this is possibly only for a short period of time. As a member of the Assassin's Order, Ezio Auditore da Firenza has been able to keep his wits about him and still cared about his family even when part of the order. While frequently blinded by rage as a novice Assassin, he had a control over his emotions and became more dedicated to his role.

 _Killer Instinct:_ This is rather close for both warriors. During the time that he's spent alive, Ra's al Ghul has been more than willing to kill anyone who has stood in his way for the world to be in perfect environmental balance. It is possible that he doesn't kill those who've gained his respect such as Batman, through whether this is true or not is unclear. During his time as an assassin and mentor, Ezio Auditore da Firenza was more than willing to kill anyone who he was tasked in killing and any Templar in his way. However, he spared the lives of any targets that he concluded had no need to die which has proved to be a mistake at least once.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In the city of Rome, Ezio Auditore da Firenza and four of his assassins are making their way to kill a politician as Ra's al Ghul and four of his assassins are walking towards a square in the city.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On the top of a building close to the center of the city of Rome, five people wearing white robes with hoods over their heads and red sashes around their waists are standing on the roof as they overlook the rest of the city. Their leader is a man with a brown beard whose wearing Helmschmied armor and has a black cape with him having Throwing Knives on his sash with a Spada da lato and a Stiletto in scabbards on his belt. To his immediate left is a woman with a plate cuirass and vambraces who has Throwing Knives on the sash and a Spada da lato in a scabbard on her belt.

Next to her is a man with leather vambraces who has a Pistol Crossbow in his hand with a Spada da lato in a scabbard on his belt next to his sash. On the right of the leader is another woman with leather gauntlets who has a Pistol Crossbow in her hand with Throwing Knives on her sash and a Stiletto in a sheath on her belt. Next to her is the final man with simple robes and black wrapping around his mouth and neck with him having a Stiletto in a sheath on his belt.

These people, in order of appearance, are Ezio Auditore da Firenza, Catia, Nereo, Alessa, and Valerio. Having heard of a politician who was working closely with the Templars, Ezio Auditore and his assassins have decided to make a move against the Templars and kill the politician before he can harm the Assassin Order.

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 5_

"(Alright, we'll heading for a nearby square,)" Ezio tells his assassins, "(Nereo and Alessa, you two will be with me on the roofs.)"

"(Right, sir,)" Alessa answers.

"(Catia, you and Valerio will be on the ground,)" Ezio continues, looking to those on his right, "(Valerio, you'll be taking him out. Make sure you get in close and Catia will provide back up if you're found.)"

"(Alright,)" Valerio replies with a nod.

Raising his hand, Ezio signals to the others to move with both Catia and Valerio moving to the side of the building facing the street. As they do, Ezio takes off running and jumps from the building onto a window ledge before performing another jump to get onto the roof with Nereo and Alessa closely following.

* * *

Close to a square that isn't far away in the same city, five men wearing a leather cuirass with leather vambraces and greaves over their clothing along with three of them having a quiver of arrows on the right side of their belts are walking through the streets. Their leader is a man in green clothing, armor, and a cape with a large collar who has a Composite Bow over his right shoulder with a pair of Sai in loops on his belt and two scabbards for a Scimitar and Wakizashi on the left side of his belt. Walking next to him is one of the men in black clothing and armor with a Composite Bow in his left hand with a scabbard for a Wakizashi on the left side of his belt.

Behind the two are another man with a pair of Sai in loops on his belt with a scabbard for a Wakizashi on the left side of his belt. The fourth man has a pair of Sai in loops on his belt while the last man has a Composite Bow in his left hand and a pair of Sai in loops on his belt as they follow after the others. These men, in order of appearance, are Ra's al Ghul, Vadim, Kai, Albano, and Jacopo. Having come to the city a few months ago, Ra's al Ghul had managed to become a politician with the League of Shadows acting as his guards and spies to ensure his plans succeed.

 _Ra's al Ghul: 5_

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 5_

"(Sir, should we be worried about the calls of death upon your life?)" Vadim says, acting as one of the leaders of his master's guard.

"(We can handle any threat to use,)" Ra's al Ghul answers almost casually, "(If we want our plan to succeed, we must ensure that Rome stays out of foreign affairs for the moment.)"

"(Yes, sir,)" Vadim replies before looking forward as the group approach the square.

* * *

After several minutes, Ezio Auditore along with Nereo and Alessa are on the roofs of buildings which overlooks the square with their leader now having his Pistol Crossbow in his hand. Looking at the square, Ezio sees Ra's al Ghul talking to another person with his four guards at various distances. On the ground, Catia is standing in the crowds just outside the square as Valerio is walking into the square in a small crowd of people. Catia keeps her distance to and looks up to see Ezio before nodding towards her leader with him nodding in return. With the other assassins watching him, Valerio manages to get close in the small crowd before leaving it with the assassin only five feet from the politician.

Moving forward, Valerio sees the guards not looking at him before pulling his right arm back as he gets within range of his target. However, as he goes for an open palm strike, Ra's al Ghul turns around with him throwing his cape over the assassin's arm with the Hidden Blade extended out. Having drawn his Scimitar, the man quickly performs a slash that beheads Valerio which causes panic among the people in the square.

 _Ra's al Ghul: 5_

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 4_

Seeing the headless body falling to the ground, Ezio aims and fires his Pistol Crossbow with the bolt flying through the air before hitting Ra's in the left shoulder. As his leader steps back, Vadim aims at Ezio and fires an arrow from his Composite Bow only for the man to avoid it. Both Nereo and Alessa fire their own Pistol Crossbow while Jacopo fires an arrow from his Composite Bow at the female assassin as she jumps to the roof her leader is on.

Coming from the shadows, Catia takes two Throwing Knives from her sash and quickly throws them at two of the League of Shadows members. One knife just barely hits Kai in the leg while the other hits Albano in the gut which causes him to cry out. However, a bolt from Ezio's Pistol Crossbow hits him between the eyes and he falls back dead.

 _Ra's al Ghul: 4_

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 4_

As Jacopo and Vadim keep firing arrows, Ezio rushes off on the roofs with Alessa running after him while Nereo takes off in another direction and Catia running into a small alley.

"(Don't let them escape,)" Ra's al Ghul tells his guards as the people keep running away from the attack, "(I will not tolerate them attempting to interfere with our plans.)"

The members of the League of Shadows nod before running in the directions that the assassins took off in. With him taking his cape from the fallen assassin, Ra's al Ghul rushes to a building as he puts his Scimitar back into its scabbard. Grabbing onto a piece of rope hanging from the building, the man starts to climb the building with incredible speed as city guards enter the square.

* * *

Having followed the assassin who was on foot, Kai walks through an small alley with his hand on his sword as he keeps looking around at his surroundings. However, he's unable to see anyone as Catia hides in the shadows with her drawing her Spada da lato from its scabbard. Seeing the man walking past her, the assassin quickly comes out of the shadows and performs a slash across the man's back which just cuts into the leather.

Turning around, Kai performs his own slash as he draws his Wakizashi only for the blade to slide off his foe's plate armor. Stepping forward, Catia performs a thrust with her Spada da lato with the blade going through his chest and causing the man to cough up blood. Pulling her sword from the man, she watches Kai collapse forward dead before she runs down the alley to regroup with her allies.

 _Ra's al Ghul: 3_

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 4_

* * *

Climbing onto another rooftop, Nevero gets onto the building before taking off running as he makes for a place to meet back up with the others. However, an arrow stops him as he turns to see Vadim on the ground pulling another arrow from his quiver. Aiming his Pistol Crossbow, the assassin is able to fire the bolt down at his attacker with him scoring a hit on Vadim's right shoulder. Seeing his foe back up from the hit, Nevero grabs the bowstring back and pulls it back to fire a second shot off.

As he gets the bowstring back, he narrowly avoids a second arrow by stepping to his right and places a bolt onto the Pistol Crossbow. Aiming it down at his foe, he's about to pull the trigger when an arrow goes through his neck before Nevero falls forward. Vadim watches as the man's body hits the ground before looking to the roof of a building nearby to see Ra's al Ghul with his Composite Bow in hand.

 _Ra's al Ghul: 3_

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 3_

Nodding to his leader, Vadim turns and continues to run in the direction he was going with him sliding his Composite Bow over his left shoulder. As he does, Ra's al Ghul grabs a length of rope he attached to a fixture on the roof before throwing it over the edge. Jumping off, he slides down the rope to the ground and lets go to land on his feet before putting his Composite Bow against the wall and taking off running after his follower.

* * *

Close by on another roof, Ezio continues to run as Alessa follows him with them being shot at by Jacopo who is chasing after them. Seeing an open area in front of him, Ezio continues on as he spies a cart full of hay not far from the building. Reaching the ledge, he jumps off the building and briefly dives for the hay before flipping over in the air to be on his back. With almost excellent accuracy, Ezio falls on the hay and seems to briefly be covered up by it upon entering it.

Seeing her Mentor jumping, Alessa decides to do the same and prepares to do her own leap of faith off the building. However, Jacopo runs to the front of the building and sees her about to jump before firing an arrow at her. The arrow strikes her leg when her foot is on the ledge which causes her to cry out and loose her concentration. As his foe falls to the ground, Jacopo watches as she lands about ten feet from the building with a sickening crack upon breaking her neck from impact.

 _Ra's al Ghul: 3_

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 2_

As the man looks around for the other assassin, Ezio jumps from the cart with his Stiletto in hand with Jacopo turning his head to spot him. Tossing his Composite Bow away, the man reaching into a pouch on his belt and turns around before throwing a few Shuriken at his foe. Getting forced back by the sudden attack, Ezio sees his foe draw his Sai from his belt and moves forward to attack him.

However, his Eagle Vision is able to let him see the attacks coming and the assassin dodges a stab by stepping out of the way of it. Jacopo tries to perform another thrust, but Ezio grabs his hand and stabs the Stiletto into his neck and skull before letting go. His foe falls to the ground unmoving and he waits a few seconds before heading away from the cart of hay.

 _Ra's al Ghul: 2_

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 2_

Hearing someone running, Ezio looks to his left and sees Catia coming from an alley and turning to see him not far from her. She starts running to meet her leader, but Vadim comes out from another alley about five feet from her and throws several Shuriken. While most miss or bounce off her armor, one goes into her neck and another into her eye with Catia crying out in pain.

Ezio tries to rush towards his student, but Vadim grabs the hilt of his Wakizashi and does a slashing strike as he draws it. The blade cuts into Catia's face and sends her to the ground as blood starts to flow from the large wound. As the man turns to face him, Ezio stops short and draws three Throwing Knives before throwing all three at him. Vadim manages to deflect one using his Wakizashi, but the other two go into his throat and forehead with ease before the man collapses to the ground.

 _Ra's al Ghul: 1_

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 1_

Sensing someone about to attack him, Ezio spins to his right as he draws his Spada da lato which blocks a strike from Ra's al Ghul using his Scimitar. Being pushed back, the assassin steps forward to gain ground as he performs a slash which his adversary dodges by stepping back with almost ease. Stepping forward, Ra's performs his own slash only for the blade to bounce off the metal inlay of his foe's armor. Jumping back to avoid another swing of the blade, he sees his opponent redirect his blade into a thrust which he uses his Scimitar to parry away from his body.

Before his foe could get his blade away, Ezio uses his wrist to manipulate the bind their blades are in and disarms his foe of his Scimitar. As both back up, Ezio couldn't help but notice just how easy it was to do so.

Almost too easy.

"(You shouldn't have let me disarm you,)" Ezio says, his Spada da lato at the ready for another thrust.

"(I've mastered many fighting styles,)" Ra's al Ghul replies, taking his Sai from his belt, "(And I am never without a weapon.)"

Ezio lunges forward as he performs a thrust, but Ra's uses the Sai in his right hand to catch it and move it away as he steps to his left. As he does, he uses the other Sai to stab Ezio in his right hand before moving his Sai forward into the guard of the Spada da lato. Stepping forward, he kicks the assassin back just as he lifts the sword over his head and it flies several feet behind him.

However, Ezio moves to deliver a punch which Ra's steps back to avoid before seeing his foe opening his hand to do a palm strike instead. Acting fast, the man uses the Sai in his right hand to stop the emerging Hidden Blade before hearing the other being brought out. Using his other Sai to stop the second one, Ra's pushes his adversary back as he sees Ezio having both Hidden Blades deployed and at the ready.

"(Such intriguing weapons,)" Ra's comments, a smile on his face, "(The League of Shadows would benefit from their use.)"

"(A Templar such as you have no right to them,)" Ezio replies, a bit of anger in his voice as he steps forward.

Seeing his foe attempting another thrust, Ra's easily uses the Sai in his left hand to block the first blade before the assassin slashes with the other Hidden Blade. The blade cuts his opponent across his hand and into the leather gauntlet, causing his foe to drop his Sai and jump back to avoid being hit by the weapon.

Deciding to end this, Ezio performs a thrust with the Hidden Blade on his left vambrace only for his foe to grab the hilt of his Wakizashi and draw the sword from its scabbard. Knocking the blade away, Ra's easily redirects the blade to perform a downward slash that cleaves Ezio's left arm from his body. Crying out, Ezio grabs what's left of his arm and backs up before his Eagle Vision picks up on an incoming attack.

Ezio turns back to his foe and tries to bring his right arm back to perform a thrust, but Ra's uses his Wakizashi to slash him cross his neck. With the blade having slashed through half his neck and blood pouring from his wound, Ezio Auditore collapses backwards to the ground with Ra's al Ghul watching as he takes his final breath.

 _Ra's al Ghul: 1_

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenza: 0_

Putting his Wakizashi back into its scabbard, the man kicks his other Sai up and catches it before placing both back onto his belt. Looking up, he sees a bald man in red and black clothing with his Composite Bow over his shoulder and handing him his Scimitar while holding it by the blade.

"(Thank you, Ubu,)" Ra's al Ghul says with a smile, taking his sword back and putting it into its scabbard, "(Let us take our leave of this place. Though, do be sure to take the body with us. It'd be unwise to leave it in the open.)"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Despite these two men who lead groups of assassins being able to match each other in many ways, when it came to down to the wire it was **Ra's al Ghul** who emerged victorious with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. This battle did get rather close due to the weapons and armor, but it came down to the x-factors which determined the victor. Starting with weapons, both were even in both close and long range while Ra's al Ghul gained the edge in special weapons and Ezio Auditore gained the edge in medium range. This made the match rather close since both were even at range and melee combat with each having a sword gaining the edge. Armor is a simple matter as both wear a type of leather armor but the metal inlays of the Helmschmied Armor offers more protection than regular leather armor. Moving onto x-factors, both were relatively even in killer instinct and got a slight edge in one category with al Ghul getting strategy and Auditore getting physicality. However, while Ezio got the edge in psychological health, both training and experience were given to Ra's which is what ended up deciding this battle. Ezio has gained much training and experience during his time as an assassin, but Ra's simply has gotten better and more varied training thanks to the Lazarus Pits and his experience simply outshines that of his foe along with having battled against similar foes such as Batman and Deathstroke. Ultimately, the better training, experience, and strategies of Ra's al Ghul were able to claim victory from more mentally stable Ezio Auditore da Firenza along with his better armor and slightly better physicality.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two rebellions from the world of fantasy in video games and books shall go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Sorry this one is rather late again, this one was more my fault in not getting the editing done rather than life throwing me for a loop. While this match was a new one planned for this series, I found the battle rather interesting and I figured it'd work well since both men have similar backstories with them losing loved ones and going down a path which led them in opposite directions. Now, I didn't translate due to time and not knowing what was right or wrong, but I do apologize if I had either Ra's al Ghul or Ezio Auditore acting out of character in this fight. This is kinda like the characters in SORT vs. STARS match, through with two characters rather than an entire team of characters.

Now, I know some would argue that I used a poor weapons in this fight for Ezio Auditore and that he should have better armor, but I would say that it really didn't matter. Even if I had given him the Hidden Gun for long range, Poison Blade for special weapons, and his Helmschmied Drachen Armor, then Ra's al Ghul would be given the Flintlock Pistol since he fought in France during the late 18th century to early 19th century and the Tosen-gusoku armor since he's often been depicted with metal armor and he does use Japanese weapons. Really, at least when it came to the verdict, the weapons and armor didn't make as much of an impact when compared to x-factors where Ra's al Ghul simply has an edge. Even if I took Ezio from either _Assassin's Creed 2_ or _Assassin's Creed: Revelations_ , he still wouldn't be able to match the training and experience Ra's has due to him using the Lazarus Pits to extend his life.

That said, I think Ezio could at least match Ra's and him possibly being able to kill him to win a match. However, I honestly don't think Ezio from either of the three video games would be able to defeat Ra's in a fight in single combat or with their respective assassins. As for next time, we return to battles with Skyrim warriors along with a book warrior I haven't seen being used. Please note that I will be giving a week hiatus to relax a bit and a thank you to everyone who voted on the poll. Hope you all enjoyed!


	26. Stormcloak vs Varden

**GT25's Versus Series: Stormcloak vs. Varden**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. In this installment, we will pit two rebellions from the world of fiction in video games and books with the Stormcloak of Skyrim and the Varden of Alagaësia. For this installment, we will take the Stormcloak rebel during the Skyrim Civil War under the assumption that the Dragonborn sided with them and the Varden soldier during the Rider War with additional information provided from their respective universes. As only one of these warriors is well known outside the fan base, I will provide a brief history of both warriors to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warrior**

After the end of the Great War 175 years into the Fourth Age, the emperor of the Septim Empire would sign the White-Gold Concordat with the Aldmeri Dominion. With the treaty banning the worship of hero-god Talos, the Nordic people of Skyrim were angered by this. Despite the son of the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak, retaking the city of Markarth from invaders, the Septim Empire would break their agreement to allow worship due to pressure from the Thalmor. Being arrested, Ulfric would be released and returning to Windhelm where he started his rebellion with his militia and follows taking the name **Stormcloak** after their leader. Upon starting the Skyrim Civil War, the Stormcloak rebels would battle against the Imperial Legion lead by General Tullius with it escalating upon the Earl killing High King Torygg. With the Dragon Crisis taking place during the conflict, the Stormcloak rebels would end up recruiting the Dragonborn who would help in the defeat of the Imperial Legion and freeing Skyrim from the empire's rule.

* * *

About 7896 years after creation in the lands of Alagaësia, the Broddring Kingdom would be reigning over some of the lands when Galbatorix, an exiled Dragon Rider who lost his dragon, began killing off the other Riders with a new dragon. After four years, Galbatorix would slay the last leader of the riders and King Evandar before becoming the leader of the new Broddring Empire. However, a former Rider named Brom would oversee the creation of the **Varden** which was an alliance that opposed the rule of the new king. Over the next century, the Varden would grow in numbers despite Brom leaving early on with many people sympathizing with them. After eighty-five years, a dragon egg would be recovered by the Varden though they and the elves would dispute about who should be the next Dragon Rider. However, the egg would fall into the hands of a young man named Eragon who would become the next Rider with him and the dragon, Saphira, joining with the Varden and help them in defeating King Galbatorix during the resulting Rider War.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Steel Sword ( _Stormcloak_ ): A common sword found in the lands of Skyrim, the Steel Sword is a type of one-handed sword that is very similar to the real-life Viking Sword. This sword most likely has a 30.88 inch steel blade with a total length of 36.88 inches and possibly weighs about 2.55 pounds.

* * *

Falchion ( _Varden_ ): The Falchion is a single-edge straight sword that was used by the Varden as one of their primary swords in battle. Assuming this to be a type of cusped falchion, this type of sword has a straight blade with a cusped or flared clipped tip similar to the real-life Kilij. This type of Falchion most likely has a 28 inch steel blade with a total length of 34 inches and possibly weighs 2.75 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Steel Sword gets the edge, through not by much. While the Falchion is capable of thrusting along with slashing, the Steel Sword has a slightly longer blade by 2.88 inches and is just slightly lighter by 3.2 ounces.

 **Medium Range**

Iron Battle Axe ( _Stormcloak_ ): A common battle axe found in Skyrim, the Iron Battle Axe is a large axe that is used with two hands that has an axe blade and a spike on the reverse end. The axe head and upper part of the shaft are made of iron with langets on the front and back of the grips to protect the part of the wooden shaft from attacks. This battle axe most likely has a length of 47.5 inches and possibly weighs about 4.1 pounds.

* * *

Pike ( _Varden_ ): The Pike is a long spear that was used by the Varden in battles as their primary polearm which makes use of a steel spear head. This type of spear most likely has a length of 10 feet and possibly weighs 6.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Iron Battle Axe takes the edge. While the Pike is longer by 72.5 inches, the Iron Battle Axe is lighter by about 2.4 pounds and has more options with its axe blade and the spike on the reverse end.

 **Long Range**

Longbow ( _Stormcloak_ ): The Longbow is a common type of bow in the lands of Skyrim which was used by the Stormcloak rebels as one of their main options for long range. This bow most likely has a length of 68 inches and possibly weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Recurve Bow ( _Varden_ ): The Recurve Bow is a type of bow used by the Varden that has limbs that curve away from the user when unstrung which can store more energy in its limbs than a bow with straight limbs. The bow used by the Varden most likely has a length of 54 inches and possibly weighs 1.82 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Recurve Bow does store more power in its limbs than the Longbow, the only real difference between the two is what type of bow is being used and the skill level of the user.

 **Special Weapons**

Iron War Axe ( _Stormcloak_ ): The Iron War Axe is a common type of war axe and a common weapon in the lands of Skyrim which is used by the Stormcloak rebels in battle. This war axe most likely has a length of 21 inches and possibly weighs 1.63 pounds.

* * *

Knightly Dagger ( _Varden_ ): The Knightly, or Quillon, Dagger is a type of dagger that had quillons like a sword which was used by the Varden as a back-up weapon in battle. This type of dagger most likely has a 9.25 inch steel blade with a total length of 14.88 inches and possibly weighs 1.08 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Iron War Axe gets the edge. Despite the Knightly Dagger being lighter by 8.8 ounces, the Iron War Axe is longer by 6.12 inches and can deliver greater blows than a dagger.

 **Armor**

Quilted Armor over Chainmail, Stormcloak Helmet, and Hide Shield ( _Stormcloak_ ): When going into a battle, the Stormcloak rebels make use of Quilted Armor which was worn over chainmail as their main body armor. While this type of armor on in-game models doesn't appear to be thick, the Quilted Armor is most likely similar to a light gambeson in real-life. As such, it can most likely give the user some protection from most slashing attacks with more powerful slashes cutting through and a strong enough thrust could possibly punch through the armor.

However, the Stormcloak would also make use of a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, worn over under their main armor. This mail hauberk is most likely of iron rings riveted together which provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through riveted mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce it.

In addition to this body armor, the Stormcloak would make use of three types of helmets with a common one being known as the 'Stormcloak Helmet'. Appearing like the real-life Spangenhelm, the Stormcloak Helmet is made of a frame, possibly made of iron, in a conical design that curves with the shape of the head with this frame appearing to be connecting pieces of leather fabric to the rest of the helmet. Another part of this helmet is two metal cheek flaps as guards on either side of the head and a skirt of metal scales, possibly iron, on the back of the helmet. Unlike normal Spangenhelms, the Stormcloak Helmet also has a face plate that protects the face through leaves a small space between it and the cheek flaps. This helmet would be good at protecting the user's face and neck, through the space between the face plate and cheek flaps along with the eye holes of the face plate would be vulnerable to thrusting attacks.

Finally, members of the Stormcloak make use of the Hide Shield which is a circular, medium sized shield that is a common shield used by many races. This shield is most likely a wooden shield covered in animal hide with an iron boss in the center and a wooden handle on the back of it to grip the shield.

* * *

Plated Mail, Steel Helmet, and Heater Shield ( _Varden_ ): When going into battle, several members of the Varden would make use of Plated Mail which is a type of chainmail armor that has embedded plates to strengthen the mail. It will be assumed that this plated mail is similar to version referred to as 'yushman' in real-life, which has long horizontal plates arranged vertical rows without gaps which are joined by rings and embedded in the mail. These plates are typically present on the front and back of the armor used around the waist and breast with the arms, shoulders, and upper chest being protected by the mail that makes up the armor. This armor would provide excellent protection from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks, through a dedicated thrust into the mail could get past it.

In addition to this body armor, some members of the Varden make use of a steel helmet that is most likely similar to the real-life Barbute. If this is the case, this helmet is possibly a metal, pointed skullcap that has the sides extending down a bit with the front going forward with it and the top of the helmet making a T-shaped opening to allow the user to look and breath with ease. This helmet most likely provides the user protection for their head and most of their neck, but leaves their face and front of their neck exposed.

Finally, the members of the Varden most likely made use of the Heater Shield which was a medium sized shield that has a flat top and curved down to a point at the bottom similar to a clothes iron, hence its name. This shield is typically made of wood and covered in a canvas with enarmes, or leather strips, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Varden get the edge. Starting with shields, both the Hide Shield and Heater Shield are made of wood with a layer of fabric on them which are around the same size with the only real difference being the grips used. Since an argument could be made with either being the better style of grip, both shields are about the same in this regard. Moving onto helmets, both have some edges over the other that makes them rather even.

The Stormcloak Helmet has a face plate unlike the Steel Helmet and protects the entire head like the other helmet which gives very few places for an attacker to pierce it. On the other hand, the Steel Helmet is made entirely of steel instead of iron and leather and offers better protection to the top of the head unlike the other helmet. As such, neither one has an edge that tips things in its favor. Finally, body armor is a mix of edges with the Plated Mail taking the edge over the Quilted Armor over Chainmail.

While the Quilted Armor over Chainmail offers two layers of armor rather than one, the Plated Mail is made of steel rings and plates rather than quilted fabrics and iron rings. In addition, the Plated Mail can stop both thrusts thanks to the plates it has and thrusts while the Quilted Armor over Chainmail can stop slashes through would fail to thrusts. Overall, both warriors are even in both shields and armor with the Plated Mail tipping the edge in favor for the Varden.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ This is rather close for both warriors. While not as trained as the Imperial Legion, the Stormcloak rebels most likely had received some training in archery for use in hunting and in the use of their weapons to combat the Imperial Legion in battle. During the time of the Rider War, the soldiers of the Varden most likely had little training outside of archery for use in hunting and how to use their weapons in combat against the soldiers of the Broddring Empire.

 _Experience:_ By the end of the Skyrim Civil War, the Stormcloak rebels had battled against the Imperial Legion in both skirmishes and on the battle field along with taking part in taking cities and forts which were held by the Legion. By the end of the Rider War, the soldiers that made up the Varden had battled against the soldiers of the Broddring Empire and the Urgals that briefly serve them in the three major battles of the war.

 _Ferocity:_ The Stormcloak gets the edge. Having to take on the Imperial Legion, the Stormcloak rebels were willing to battle them despite being less armored and were willing to siege both cities and forts held by the Empire to drive them out of Skyrim. Taking on the soldiers of the Broddring Empire, the soldiers of the Varden were willing to battle them despite being less armored than the empire's soldiers and were willing to battle against the Urgals allied with them.

 _Tenacity:_ Wanting to have Skyrim secede from the crumbling Septim Empire, the Stormcloak rebels were more than willing to take on the better trained and armored Imperial Legion to preserve their Nordic way of life. As members of the alliance that opposes the Broddring Empire, the soldiers of the Varden were willing to battle against the soldiers of the empire and dethrone the king from his throne to restore peace.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area with snow covered rocks, a Stormcloak rebel is walking through it on a hunt as a Varden soldier is resting at a make-shift camp he's made in the area.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of a snow covered rocky hill with some bushes and trees, a man wearing a blue sash and leather belts over a Quilted Armor over Chainmail and having a Stormcloak Helmet over his head is walking through the area. The man has an Iron Battle Axe in his right hand and a Hide Shield in his left hand with a Longbow slung over his left shoulder. On his back is a quiver full of arrows with him having an Iron War Axe on the right side of his belt and a Steel Sword in a scabbard on the left side of his belt. This man is a Stormcloak rebel who has left the fort the Stormcloak had control over to go hunting for some food.

Nearby about fifty feet on the same hill away from some of the rocks, a man wearing Plated Mail over a tunic and trousers along with a Steel Helmet over his head is resting next to a make-shift camp. As he sits on a rock, the man has a Recurve Bow in his right hand with a quiver on his back and both a Steel Sword and a Knightly Dagger in scabbards on his belt. Close to him where his cloth tent stands is a large rock with a Heater Shield over a Pike laying against it. This man is a Varden soldier who is waiting for other soldiers to arrive having heard rumors of officers of the Broddring Empire fleeing to this land.

Standing up, the Varden soldier starts to walk away from his camp to head off for a hunt while he waits for the others. However, the Stormcloak rebel sees him as he starts to walk away from his camp before dropping his Iron Battle Axe and Hide Shield on the ground. Acting fast, the rebel takes the Longbow off his shoulder and takes an arrow from his quiver as he nocks it onto his bowstring. Still walking, the soldier in none the wiser until the arrow strikes the back of his helmet and makes him stumble forward.

Turning around, the Varden soldier sees the Stormcloak rebel and takes an arrow from his quiver before drawing the bowstring back with the arrow on it. As the rebel puts a second arrow onto his bow, the soldier fires his arrow which flies through the air and hits the Quilted Armor. With the armor stopping the arrow, the rebel fires his arrow at the soldier who ducks under it as he grabs the arrow and takes it out of his armor.

Drawing the bowstring of his Recurve Bow, the Varden soldier launches his arrow only for his adversary to drop to the ground after tossing his Longbow away. Seeing him taking his Hide Shield and Iron Battle Axe from the ground, the soldier fires a third arrow as the rebel stands up with the arrow hitting the face plate of the helmet. Turning around, the Varden soldier runs back to his make-shift camp with the Stormcloak rebel crying out as he runs after his newest opponent. Getting back to his camp, the man tosses his Recurve Bow away before slipping his Heater Shield onto his left arm and grabbing his Pike.

Arriving to where the Varden soldier was, the Stormcloak rebel sees his foe turning around as he charges at him before tossing his Hide Shield away as he steps out of the way of a thrust. Pulling his Pike back, the soldier attempts to perform a second thrust only for his foe to sidestep it. Before it can be pulled back, the rebel grabs his Iron Battle Axe with both hands and swings it down to break the weapon near the halfway point. Seeing this, the Varden soldier backs away as he tosses the wooden shaft away before lifting his Heater Shield to stop an incoming chop from the Iron Battle Axe.

With the axe head chopping a bit into the shield, the Stormcloak rebel pulls his weapon back before trying to bring it down again only for his adversary to step out of the way as he draws his Falchion. With his foe pulling his polearm back, the soldier performs a slash that is deflected off the metal portion of the shaft before the rebel tries to perform a swing. Ducking under it, the Varden soldier performs a slash that doesn't cut far into the Quilted Armor that makes the Stormcloak rebel stumble back.

Before his opponent can close the distance, the rebel lets out a cry as he performs an overhead swing that the soldier jumps back away from the strike. The Varden soldier is about to move forward, but the Stormcloak rebel tosses his Iron Battle Axe at him with him dropping to the ground to avoid the polearm. Seeing his foe running to his shield, the soldier gets to his feet and runs towards his foe with his Falchion at the ready for a thrust. However, the rebel turns around to block it with his Hide Shield as he takes his Iron War Axe from his belt.

Pushing his foe back a bit, the Stormcloak rebel swings his Iron War Axe with his opponent lifting his Heater Shield only for the axe head to chop into the shield. The soldier performs a slash with his Falchion only for his foe to block it with his own shield and swinging his axe again. Once again having his shield chopped into, the man sees the rebel pulling his weapon out before he swings his sword to strike his foe's helmet. With the Falchion hitting a leather part of his helmet, the Stormcloak rebel gets stunned by the sudden strike and stumbles back a bit.

Using this to his advantage, the Varden soldier swings his sword to knock the Hide Shield away from his foe and performs a slash that cuts into the Quilted Armor. However, despite cutting into it, the blade of the Falchion is stopped by the Chainmail under it. Getting his senses back, the Stormcloak rebel sees his opponent trying for a thrust and jumps back to avoid it. Throwing his Iron War Axe, the rebel manages to strike the top of the soldier's helmet before charging forward and tackling his foe to the ground with the Falchion being thrown away from them.

Landing in front of a large rock, the Stormcloak rebel raises a fist to punch his foe only for the Varden soldier to strike him with the rim of his Heater Shield. Knocking his opponent off him, the soldier rolls over to his knees and gets to his feet as he draws his Knightly Dagger. Seeing his foe kneeling with his back to him, the man attempts to stab his foe with his dagger only for the rebel to turn with his Steel Sword in his hand.

Swinging his sword, the Stormcloak rebel knocks the Knightly Dagger out of the man's hand and follows it up with a thrust. Getting pushed back due to the sword hitting a metal plate, the Varden soldier sees his Falchion nearby and attempts to rush for his sword. However, the rebel takes a few steps forward as he grabs the shoulder of the soldier before pulling him away from it. The Varden soldier ends up being sent to the rock with him looking up in horror as the Stormcloak rebel thrusts his Steel Sword into the man's face and into his skull.

Pulling his sword from his foe, the Stormcloak rebel steps to the side as the fallen soldier collapses forward onto the ground. Looking at the man's corpse, the Stormcloak rebel watches him for a few moments before raising his Steel Sword into the air as he cries out, "For Ulfric and Skyrim!"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of two rebellions from the world of fantasy, both gave it their all yet it was the **Stormcloak** who managed to come out as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.6 out of 10 battles. This is a match where the deciding factor came down to the weapons used by both warriors. Starting with the x-factors, both were even in training and the Varden got a slight edge in tenacity with the Stormcloak gaining a solid edge in experience and ferocity. This did give the Stormcloak more to work with since they were more ferocious and had more experience in their war against an empire. Looking at armor, both were even in both shields and helmets with the Varden gaining the edge thanks to their better body armor. However, this battle becomes rather lopsided when looking at their weapons with both being even in long range and the Stormcloak gaining the edge in the other categories even if close range is a slight edge. This gave the Stormcloak the superior arsenal which could break through the armor of the Varden and offered them more options than the weapons used by the Varden. Simply put, the better armor and tenacity of the Varden was unable to overcome the more experienced and ferocious Stormcloak with their better arsenal.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the defenders of an order of Force users goes up against the zealots of the Covenant Empire.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I started this chapter last week, but had to stop to avoid getting behind schedule. That said, I feel that it did help me a bit since it gave me somewhat of a two week break to shift focus away from this a bit. You always need that in a series like this. Now, as to the fight, this is one where I knew the edges of the armor and the weapons which did play a factor in the fight. That said, I was surprised by how many battles the Varden actually were in which makes me think the soldiers work as a type of shock force once they have an advantage. Unfortunately, that doesn't really translate to a fight against a group who've been at war with an empire trying to stop them from seceding for nearly twenty years.

As to their weapons, the Stormcloak rebels were easier to look up since, well, all you need to do is look up the members and see what weapons they have, which is often iron weapons and longbows. For the Varden, their weapons are based off the weapons listed for them on the Inheritance Wiki with the Falchion being a sword given to Eragon by them. With the armor used by the Varden, it said that they used Plated Mail and regular Chainmail so I went with the Plated Mail and the Heater Shield seemed like an easy fit for them. The helmet was a bit harder, but a source seemed to suggest the Barbute so I went with a steel helmet in that fashion. As for next time, it's a weird match up since it has two warriors most may not be familiar with unless they've explored the lore of both universes. Hope you all enjoyed!


	27. Jensaarai Defender vs Sangheili Zealot

**GT25's Versus Series: Jensaarai Defender vs. Sangheili Zealot**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we have two science fiction warriors who specialize in the use of fantastic swords and armor with the Defender of the Jensaarai order and the Sangheili Zealot of the Covenant Empire. For this installment, we will take the Jensaarai Defender by the time of the Yuuzhan Vong War in the old Expanded Universe and the Sangheili Zealot allied with the Covenant Empire during the events of _Halo 2_ with additional information provided from their respective universes. Since both of these warriors aren't as well known to those outside of the fan base, the summary of their histories would be provided for those who wish to know more.

 **History of the Warriors**

Founded after the after the fall of the Anzati Jedi Knight Nikkos Tyris, the Jensaarai was an order of Force users who arose during the Clone Wars from the Suarbi system. The philosophy and methodology of this order of Force users was a blend of Sith and Jedi teachings with a hierarchy that loosely resembled that of the Jedi Order. However, rather than Knights and Masters, the Jensaarai had a rank known as the ' **Defender** ' which was reached upon an Apprentice creating their Sith inspired battle armor. After loosing their leader Nikkos Tyris, one of his disciples would take on the role of the Saarai-kaar and trained the next generation while staying in hiding. Staying in hiding upon the Imperial Empire taking control of the system, the Jensaarai would commit raids against Imperial garrisons stationed on the moon they resided on. Upon being taken advantage of by the Imperial Moff Leonia Tavira, a few would be sent to hunt down the Jedi Corran Horn. However, this would allow Luke Skywalker to find out about the order and make allies with them once the situation regarding the Jensaarai was defused.

* * *

With them having been named after their home planet, the Sangheili were originally a founding member of the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant. Due to their skill in combat, the Sangheili have formed the military backbone of the Covenant Empire for almost the entirety of its existence. Among these Sangheili were the **Zealots** who were unparalleled among the Covenant for their skills at arms. These Sangheili were high ranking members of the Covenant Empire who were charged with the recovery of Fore runner artifacts. Squads of Zealots were often tasked with the location and analysis of any information which might lead the Covenant to a reliquary site. Upon the Human-Covenant War taking place, the Sangheili Zealots would battle against the forces of Earth with them often wielding Energy Swords and Plasma Rifles in combat. This would allow them to form the razor's edge of any significant Covenant military operation. However, the Sangheili Zealots most likely turned against the Covenant Empire during the Great Schism and sided with the Covenant Separatists alongside their fellow Sangheili.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Lightsaber ( _Jensaarai Defender_ ): A distinct weapon of Jedi and Sith, the Lightsaber is a type of melee weapon that makes use of a blade of pure plasma suspended in a force containment field. The blade was generated by a Diatium power cell through a series of focusing lenses and energizers which converts the energy into plasma and projected through lightsaber crystals to project the plasma and lend the blade its properties. This blade, which varies in color based off the type of lightsaber crystal used, had a mass less form until it made contact with something solid which could cut through almost anything with wounds from the blade being cauterizing thanks to the heat generated. The Lightsaber is often made of a metal hilt which ranged in length with a standard hilt having a length of about 11.81 inches which usually projected a meter, or 39 inch, long plasma blade and is said to weigh 2.2 pounds.

* * *

Type-1 Energy Sword ( _Sangheili Zealot_ ): The signature weapon of the Sangheili, the Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword is a close quarters weapon that makes use of a plasma blade. The actual blade which forms from the curved hilt are composed of two partially ionized 'blades' of free moving electron based gas that is held in the form of a blade by two small magnetic field generators which are built into the hilt. These blades form on the top and bottom of the hilt with the generators forming and containing the oval shaped, ionized blades which point forward with a small gap between them. While the Energy Sword will have its battery deplete after ten hits and will be deactivated until recharged, this is possibly a game mechanic to balance the gameplay out and it will be assumed that the blade can be activated for much longer. Despite the hilt being of unknown length, the blades of the Type-1 Energy Sword have a length of 51.85 inches and the weapon itself weighs 5.2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Lightsaber gets the edge. When looking at both the Lightsaber and the Type-1 Energy Sword, both seem to operate in a similar manner with both weapons making use of plasma blades coming from the weapon's hilt. The Type-1 Energy Sword does have the longer plasma blades by 12.85 inches, but the Lightsaber is lighter by 3 pounds which does make it better for wielding it. However, even with ignoring the battery depletion of the Type-1 Energy Sword, it still has a major weakness in where its blades are compared to the blade of the Lightsaber.

Looking at weapons from the real world, the best analogs of these two with real bladed weapons is the European Longsword in the case of the Lightsaber and the Indian Katar in the case of the Type-1 Energy Sword. When looking at them as weapons, the Lightsaber and the Type-1 Energy Sword are great in their own right with different options and use much like the Longsword and Katar. However, the Lightsaber has the blade coming from the top of the user's hand, like the Longsword, which allows the blade to follow the user's hand when performing strikes.

On the other hand, the Type-1 Energy Sword has its blades positioned in front of the user's fist, like the Katar, which means that the user has to swing their entire arm to perform a strike. Much like their real world analogs, the user of the Type-1 Energy Sword is limited in their strikes while the user of the Lightsaber has more options. As such, the Lightsaber is a more usable weapon as it gives the user more options for strikes whereas the Type-1 Energy Sword limits the attacks the user can perform.

 **Long Range**

Ballistakinesis ( _Jensaarai Defender_ ): A Force ability which was unique to the Jensaarai, the Ballistakinesis is a type of telekinesis Force power that was used to accelerate a handful of small objects to lethal velocity. It was not especially accurate, but it could be used to blanket an area with accelerated debris which made accuracy not essential and made it difficult to evade.

* * *

Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle ( _Sangheili Zealot_ ): The Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle, more commonly known as the Plasma Rifle, is a Covenant infantry weapon which is a directed energy weapon that could be dual wielded. This type of rifle fires superheated plasma shots with the weapon able to fire 100 shots though extended periods of firing can overheat the weapon. This type of directed energy weapon has a length of 24.4 inches and weighs 13 pounds with a possible effective range of 100 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle gets the edge. Despite how simple Ballistakinesis is and how it can be used, it relies more on the person and the environment to attack whereas the Plasma Rifle can fire superheated plasma at a target along with being dual wielded should the user have two rifles.

 **Special Weapons**

Force Push ( _Jensaarai Defender_ ): The most basic application of telekinetic energy, the Force Push utilized this telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster and an effective tool for keeping foes at a distance. Depending on the power of the user, the power of the Force Push used against objects or foes could be used to do anything from staggering or shoving a target strong enough to shatter stone.

* * *

Energy Dagger ( _Sangheili Zealot_ ): Mounted to the user's wrist through a devise, the Energy Dagger is an energy melee weapon employed by the Sangheili Zealots during the Human-Covenant War. Mainly used for assassinations, this plasma blade resembles a half-sized Energy Sword but ending in a single point rather than in dual prongs. This plasma blade most likely has a length of a foot, or 12 inches, with the weight of the devise itself being unknown.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Force Push gets the edge. While the Energy Dagger is much more lethal when used in a fight, the use of the Force Push gives the user more to work with thanks to its basic application. In addition, the user can use a Force Push to quickly distance themselves from the user of the Energy Dagger and out of range for it to be used.

 **Shields**

Force Barrier ( _Jensaarai Defender_ ): A basic application of the Force, the Force Barrier was a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target be they the user, an ally, or an enemy. Said to appear either as a shimmering, stasis field of Force energy or not appearing at all, these barriers in combat were capable of absorbing a wide variety of physical and energy attacks. As this was only used as defense and not used as an energy 'wall', the strength of the barrier depended on the strength of the user with it often only able to withstand a few attacks before collapsing.

* * *

Energy Shield ( _Sangheili Zealot_ ): An extra layer of protection, the armor used by the Sangheili made use of Energy Shields consisting of a field of energized particles that seal around any form of surface. This type of energy field could deflect any atomic matter which allowed it to take damage from incoming strikes. While this type of shields vary based off those using them, the Energy Shield used by the Sangheili could protect the user from both ballistic fire and plasma weaponry.

However, enough damage will cause the Energy Shield to collapse and be recharged after being depleted. This Energy Shielding did vary based off the rank of the user, as the shield used by a Zealot could tank four shots from a sniper rifle before collapsing and withstand direct hits from an M19 Rocket Launcher. That said, the shield could be damaged by plasma based weapons with an overcharged shot from a Plasma Pistol or a slash from a Type-1 Energy Sword being able to completely drain the shields in a single hit.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Energy Shield gets the edge, though not by much. The Force Barrier is able to be used more than the Energy Shield and may hold up more in certain cases, but the Energy Shield can be recharged and is an active system on the user's armor. As such, the Energy Shield requires less of the user's attention and allows them to keep their mind more on the fight rather than holding the shield up.

 **Armor**

Cortosis Armor ( _Jensaarai Defender_ ): When going through their right of passage, the Jensaarai would construct a specialized combat armor which they would develop a bond with. Inspired by Sith battle armor, this combat armor was a type of highly flexible suit of light armor which began as an armor shell with cortosis ore fibers spun around it as its main protection. Cortosis ore is a very rare and brittle fibrous material which was one of the few materials that could tank strikes from a lightsaber. Due to its energy resistant and conductive properties, the cortosis ore fibers could resist blaster fire and is able to short out lightsabers temporarily upon contact.

This combat armor covered the entire body and head with a helmet of similar make with these types of armor customized to represent an animal the wearer could relate to and some had systems designed to better emulate the creature in question such as built-in macrobinoculars or retractable claws. In addition, the Jensaarai made use of a Force ability known as 'Attune Armor' that allowed them to imbue the armor they were constructing with the Force. However, the exact meaning of this is unknown though it is possible that it allows the user to better use the Force when wearing the armor. Overall, this type of combat armor could take blaster fire and lightsaber strikes without failing though it's possible that the armor could fail to blunt force trauma.

* * *

Combat Harness ( _Sangheili Zealots_ ): Worn by the majority of infantry ranks, the Sangheili who battled for the Covenant Empire wore the Combat Harness which was their standard armor system. This type of armor is composed of body armor and a helmet which come in a variety of colors that denotes the rank of the wearer. This type of armor is made with an emphasis on being iconic and inflict psychological trauma which could be linked back to the martial and physical preeminence of the Sangheili people. Some versions of this armor have Active Camouflage built in and others have flash lights to better see. However, this type of body armor most likely can only take fire from small firearms since it relies more on the Energy Shielding built in rather than the armor itself to protect the wearer.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Cortosis Armor gets the edge. This is a rather solid edge since the Cortosis Armor can actually protect the user from attacks whereas the Combat Harness relies on its Energy Shielding for protection. Even when taking the added features into account, the Combat Harness doesn't offer much and the very nature of the Cortosis Armor means that it can protect the wearer from most forms of attacks without relying on a system built in to generate a full body energy shield.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ Assuming that the Force user in this match is a human, a human who became a Jensaarai Defender most likely had an athletic build with their strength, endurance, agility, and stamina being on par with that of a normal person until augmented though their use of the Force. As members of a saurian race known for being warriors, the Sangheili Zealot most likely were Sangheili who had a strong athletic build with their species known for their great strength and their biology allowing them to jump great distances and superior agility compared to other Covenant races and humans.

 _Training:_ The Jensaarai Defender gets the edge, though not by much. Due to having a blend of Jedi and Sith teachings, the Jensaarai Defenders were taught in the ways of the Force and how to control it along with gaining knowledge of the forms of lightsaber combat to use their primary weapon in battle. Having been raised from childhood to be warriors, the Sangheili Zealots were taught in combat with both direct energy weapons and with knowledge in the use of the Type-1 Energy Sword as their main weapons in battle.

 _Audacity:_ While staying in hiding when the Empire had their presence on the moon, the Jensaarai Defenders were willing to commit raids on the Imperial garrisons stationed there and step up to defend Susevfi once the system had been liberated from the Imperial forces. Having been charged with the recovery of Fore runner artifacts, the Sangheili Zealots will stop at nothing in order to recover the holy relics and kill any enemies of the Covenant Empire in their quest to locate and analyze any information which could lead to a reliquary site.

 _Experience:_ The Sangheili Zealot gets the edge. While having been around since around the start of the Clone Wars, the Jensaarai Defenders would only see combat in defending Susevfi where their Order resided and would battle pirates and fleeing criminals along with a few Jensaarai battling against the Yuuzhan Vong. With them having the highest military rank with a few exceptions, the Sangheili Zealots would have seen combat on the battlefield along with having battled and killed countless enemies of the Covenant Empire before attaining such a high rank in their military.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ At the abandon Great Temple on Yavin 4, a Sangheili Zealot arrives after gaining intel while a Jensaarai arrives to look for any possible threats.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On the jungle and rain forest moon known as Yavin 4, a Type-27 "Space Banshee" XMF lands about fifty meters away from the Great Temple in a small clearing. Upon being turned off, a Sangheili wearing a solid gold Combat Harness exits the craft and walks a few feet from the starship. This alien has a Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle holstered on his right thigh armor and the hilt of a Type-1 Energy Sword on his other left thigh guard. On his left gauntlet is an Energy Dagger devise located just over his wrist. This being is a Sangheili Zealot who has arrived to the moon after having found intel about an artifact said to be located in the temple. Seeing the Great Temple in the distance, the Zealot starts walking towards the stone structure to uncover the supposed artifact from within it.

* * *

About fifty meters away from the Great Temple in another direction, a Z-95 Headhunter is turned off as the cockpit window opens up. Jumping from the cockpit, a being wearing a crimson colored suit of armor with a helmet appearing like that of a Reek and a red cape around him. As the cockpit closes, the being looks over to the stone structure as he grabs a handheld Holoprojector from his belt which also has a Lightsaber attached to it. With a push of a button, the devise projects a hologram of the temple with the man looking at the structure as he turn the projector off. This man is a Jensaarai Defender who has arrived on behalf of the New Jedi Order after an Imperial attack. Putting the devise back on his belt, the Defender starts walking towards the temple to look for any signs of the Imperial forces.

* * *

Reaching the base of the Great Temple, the Sangheili Zealot finds the large blast doors leading inside the building closed with a man sized hole having been blown open. Drawing his Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle from his thigh, the Zealot approaches with caution while being at the ready for any type of attack. However, as he nears the hole in the blast doors, the Jensaarai Defender arrives to the structure and sees both the being and the hole in the blast doors.

"Stop right there!" The Jensaarai shouts.

Hearing the shout, the Sangheili turns to his right to see the being in crimson armor as they look at him. The alien couldn't recognize the armor, but it did bear a strong resemblance to the armor used by the heretics his people have battled.

"You should not be here," the Defender says, looking at the alien close to the entrance, "Leave this place."

"I will not leave the artifact behind," the Zealot replies, "And I will not let a heretic stop me in my quest for it."

As the Sangheili points his Plasma Rifle at the man, the Jensaarai uses his telekinesis to take his Lightsaber from his belt and catches it with his right hand. With the push of a button, a green blade of plasma emerges from the hilt of the Lightsaber as the Zealot fires his Plasma Rifle. The shots of superheated plasma are sent to the Force user as they keep their arms locked close to his body. With simple movements, the Jensaarai moves the blade of the Lightsaber to the plasma shots which are absorbed by the green plasma blade.

As his opponent keeps firing his weapon, the Defender stays on the defense with him using his Lightsaber to block the shots as he backs up. As he stops firing his Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle, the Sangheili jumps to his right away from the door before he aims his weapon at his foe once again. However, as he blocks the first shot, the Jensaarai spots a pile of small rocks scattered to his right and gets an idea. Raising his left hand, the man creates an invisible barrier as he turns his Lightsaber off and looks over to the pile of small rocks.

Using his telekinesis, the Defender sends the small rocks towards his adversary at lethal speeds to attack them while still having his Force Barrier up. Seeing the incoming rocks, the Zealot dives out of the way as the rocks pass by him with only a few rocks breaking against his Energy Shield. Upon landing, the alien rolls onto his feet and fires two shots from the Plasma Rifle as his foe lowers his Force Barrier. Quickly turning on his Lightsaber, the Jensaarai blocks the first shot before the second plasma shot strikes his chest plate which sends him to the ground. With him seeing his foe on the ground, the Sangheili activates the devise on his left wrist which sprouts a blue Energy Dagger.

Getting onto his elbows, the Defender sees his alien running towards him with his left arm at the ready to perform a strike with his Energy Dagger. However, the man stretches out his hand before the Sangheili can be within fifteen feet from him which sends his opponent flying backwards. Landing on the ground and rolling across the ground, the alien looks back at his foe as they get to his feet and tries to get his mind around what just happened. Seeing the ledge of the Great Temple, the Force user runs towards his adversary before using the Force to perform an incredible jump over the alien and onto the ledge behind him.

Turning to see them, the Zealot sees the Defender using his telekinesis to lift several small pieces of rocks and debris before they are sent at the alien. However, the Sangheili is able to rush out of the way and runs towards the forest as pieces of debris are sent towards him. Three plasma shots are sent from the forest which causes the Jensaarai to stop using the Force to block the incoming shots with his Lightsaber. Once the third shot was absorbed by the plasma blade, the Defender keeps his Lightsaber in front of him as he surveys the area in front of him. He sees no movement from the forest and starts to stretch out with the Force to locate where adversary has gone to.

At that moment, he hears something to his right and turns in time to see three plasma shots being sent at him and he quickly uses his Lightsaber to block them. However, the second one moves his Lightsaber out of the way and allows the third to strike his chest plate. While it remains unfazed like last time, it again sends the Jensaarai to the ground with him loosing his Lightsaber and the weapon lands in front of the entrance to the temple. Lifting his legs and jumping back to his feet, the Defender sees part of the environment warp as the Active Camouflage of the Zealot's armor turns off.

With his Plasma Rifle holstered on his thigh, the Sangheili activates the hilt of the Type-1 Energy Sword now in his right hand with the two blue plasma blades extending in front of his hand. Letting out a war cry, the alien charges forward to perform a strike only for his opponent to jump back away from the plasma blades. Once the plasma blades fails to hit him, the Jensaarai stretches out his left hand which causes the Sangheili to be pushed away about ten feet thanks to the Force. Despite being staggered, the alien look back at his adversary as the Defender jumps off the ledge back onto the ground.

The Zealot runs to the ledge and jumps off it to the ground with him landing in front of the blast doors again before getting up. Spotting his foe, he turns to see their cape disappearing into the hole in the blast doors with the alien noticing the weapon is missing from where it landed. Turning off his Energy Sword, the Sangheili puts the hilt of the weapon back on his thigh guard before taking his Type-25 Direct Energy Rifle back into his hand. Moving to the hole in the blast doors, the Active Camo of the alien's Combat Harness activates again which turns the being invisible before he reaches the doors.

* * *

In a rather large and dimly lit room which seemed like a hanger bay, several broken ships and equipment which seems forgotten are scattered around the place as if a battle had taken place some time ago. As the broken vessels and equipment lay silent, the Sangheili reappears as his Active Camo turns off with him near the center of the room. Staying on alert, the Zealot keeps his Plasma Rifle at the ready as he looks around the room. Unable to see anything, the alien turns to his right and stays in place for a moment before taking a step forward.

Suddenly, the Plasma Rifle is ripped from his grip and he turns to see the weapon flying through the air before the green glow of the Lightsaber blade appears. The Jensaarai quickly swings his weapon and cuts through the grip of the energy weapon with both halves of the weapon flying past him.

Looking at his foe with his armor illuminated by the green glow, the Defender says, "This will not end well for you. Stand down and leave this place."

"I will not listen to a heretic!" The Zealot shouts, pulling his Type-1 Energy Sword and activating it, "The artifact will be found and I will bring it back even if I kill you!"

"You can try," the Jensaarai replies, taking his Lightsaber in both hands and getting into a battle stance. As he does the Sangheili brings his Type-1 Energy Sword back with him now in a battle stance of his own.

Neither warrior moves as the only sound coming from the large room being the humming that both weapons are making. They stay still, as if sizing up their foe and waiting for the other to make the first move. Within a second, both rush forward and meeting each other as the Sangheili performs a thrust that the Jensaarai parries away from his body. Moving his own weapon, the Defender performs a slash from his right only for it to be blocked by the Zealot using his own weapon. Pushing his foe back, the Sangheili performs a slash from his left only for it to be blocked. However, the alien moves forward as the Jensaarai gets pushed back a few feet though he quickly regains his balance.

Staying in his fighting stance, the Defender ducks under a slash before stepping back as he blocks a second slash from his left that he quickly knocks away. The Sangheili activates his Energy Dagger again and attempts to perform a thrust, but his adversary once again parries with his Lightsaber before performing a thrust. Hitting the Energy Shield, the plasma blade depletes the shield in a single hit with the alien backing away from the sudden hit. Stepping back, the Jensaarai keeps his Lightsaber in front of him as the Sangheili gets back into his fighting stance.

The alien quickly realizes he needs to be careful, as the weapon his foe has can take out his Energy Shield which he's letting recharge. As they stay in their stances, the Defender steps forward with the Zealot stepping back to keep their distance. Deciding to go on the offensive, the Jensaarai brings his Lightsaber into a slash that the Sangheili counters by a block with his Energy Sword. Green and blue plasma blades clash once again as the alien pushes the Lightsaber back and attempts a strike only for the Force user to knock it out of the way. The Defender performs an overhead strike that gets blocked by Energy Sword with his adversary bringing up his Energy Dagger.

Pushing him back with some difficulty, the Zealot performs a thrust with his Energy Dagger which manages to strike the chest plate of his foe's armor. However, upon contact, the blue energy blade suddenly dissipates as the unique cortosis ore fibers short out the weapon. When his foe pulls his arm back, the Jensaarai quickly stretches out his hand and Force Pushes the alien away from him though this time he only goes about five feet.

"I will give you one final warning," the Jensaarai says, getting his foe's attention, "Leave this place now or else."

Looking at his opponent with anger, the Sangheili brings his Type-1 Energy Sword up as he shouts, "I will not fail!"

Giving out a war cry, the Zealot charges forward and attempts a thrust only for the Defender to parry the blade out of the way and attempt his own thrust. Moving out of the way, the alien attempts a slash only for it to be blocked. The green and blue blades clash again as the Jensaarai blocks a slash and pushes it back only for the Sangheili to attempt another thrust. Using his Lightsaber to parry the strike, the Force wielder uses this to perform his own thrust that hits the Energy Shield on his foe's left arm. With his Energy Shield being depleted once again, the alien sees his opponent bringing his weapon back and he performs a thrust into the opening.

The tips of the Energy Sword hit the chest plate, but almost instantly shorts the weapon out as the blue blades dissipate in front of the Zealot's eyes. Before he could react, the Defender brings the green blade of his Lightsaber in an upward diagonal slash that cuts into the Combat Harness and through the alien's skin. As the Sangheili lets out a short cry that is silenced by the weapon cutting into his chest, the alien's right arm is severed before the upper left side of his chest, left arm, and head fall to the ground with his legs and the lower right side of his chest falling to the side.

Stepping back from the carnage, the Jensaarai keeps his Lightsaber at his side as he looks upon his slain adversary. As the smell of burnt flesh becomes present in the air, the Defender presses a button and retracts the green plasma blade back into the hilt. Looking up from his fallen foe, the Jensaarai Defender walks away further into the Great Temple to continue the mission he was sent on.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle between two science fiction warriors who specialize in fantastic swords and armor, both gave it their all yet in the end it was the **Jensaarai Defender** who gained a hard earned victory with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where one warrior had the better x-factors, but the other gained victory thanks to their better weapons and armor. Starting with their x-factors, both had a slight edge in one category each with the Jensaarai getting training and the Sangheili getting physicality. However, the Sangheili Zealot took solid edges in both audacity and experience which gave them a massive edge against the Jensaarai Defender. Looking at their weapons, the Zealot took a slight edge in shields and a solid edge in long range with the Defender taking the edges for both close range and special weapons. This did mean that the Zealot had better shields and long range weaponry, but the Defender had the better close range weapon and the other weapons in his arsenal are more useful due to their simplicity. However, the biggest deciding factor was armor which went to the Cortosis Armor of the Jensaarai and where the edge for shields did factor the most. Looking at both sets, the Cortosis Armor seems relatively even with the Combat Harness once the Energy Shield is taken into account. However, due to its unique properties, the Cortosis Armor actually negates the arsenal of the Zealot with the Energy Shield only allowing for a single hit before being depleted. Simply put, the superior armor used by the Jensaarai Defender along with his better melee weapon and his Force abilities allowed him to overcome the better experienced and more audacious Sangheili Zealot with his better long range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the Spartans of the Metro battle the Romans of the Mojave Wasteland.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter is late, I've had a lot of stuff happen in my personal life and have gotten distracted a bit while I have been working on this. I will be trying to get the next chapter done on time and getting things back on schedule. I apologize if I got anything wrong with this chapter since some of this did involve a bit of speculation. However, I did have a feeling as to who would win from the outset due to the Jensaarai's Cortosis Armor. Really, this is a match where the biggest factor at play was armor rather than the weapons or x-factors. I did have my thoughts written down ahead of time, but I did change the number of wins from the original 5.8 out of 10 due to the Zealot's better x-factors. I know that I should have included shields in with their armor, but this was the first time I had to deal with three weapon categories and I had a bit of a hard time trying to figure out other weapons to use. I know I'm a fan of Star Wars, but there isn't much info on the Force abilities commonly used by the Jensaarai outside of Ballistakinesis so it's hard to really get a weapon arsenal for them. As for next time, we return to the Fallout universe with it going up against another video game series set after the apocalypse. Hope you all enjoyed!


	28. Spartan Rangers vs Caesar's Legion

**GT25's Versus Series: Spartan Rangers vs. Caesar's Legion**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we have two warriors of the post apocalypse who are associated with Ancient cultures with the Spartan Rangers from the Moscow Metro and Caesar's Legion from the Mojave Wasteland. For this installment, we will take the Spartan Rangers during the events of _Metro: Last Light_ and Caesar's Legion during the events of _Fallout: New Vegas_ with additional information provided from their respective universes. Since both are not as familiar among people who are outside of the fan base, I will provide a summary of their histories to keep everyone on the same basis.

 **History of the Warriors**

While their origins are unknown with some members possibly being former military, the Rangers of the "SPARTA" Order are known to have been operating in the Moscow Metro since the Great War of 2013. Led by a man named Miller who is often referred to as "The Colonel", the **Spartan Rangers** would become a group of elite soldiers who roam the wasteland above the Metro. As they have always been the guard and military force of Polis, they have protected the location along with fighting bandits and mutants who live on the surface. However, by the year 2033, the Spartan Rangers would end up fighting against other factions in the Metro such as the Red Line and the Fourth Reich. As the Spartan Rangers battled against these groups, one member known as Artyom would head off on his own as he looked into rumors of telepathic mutants attacking the station. As he would continue looking into the reports, the Rangers would continue battling against the two other factions before defending a top secret military facility from the Red Line.

* * *

When he was captured for ransom by the Blackfoot tribe in the year 2247, Edward Sallow would train the tribe in warfare and strategy with them making him their leader. Assuming the name Caesar, he along with the men Joshua Graham and Bill Calhoun would begin to create the faction known as **Caesar's Legion**. Modeling the group and the army after the Roman Empire, Caesar would lead the Legion to defeating the region's seven other tribes with those conquered being conscripted, enslaved, or killed. Leading campaigns against other tribes, Caesar's Legion would conquer eighty-six tribes by the year 2271 and formed the most powerful society east of the Colorado River. Expanding west into the Mojave Wasteland six years later, the advancing forces would make contact with the New California Republic near New Vegas. Beginning a campaign to take the region, the Legion start to battle the troopers and rangers of the NCR with the war between the two factions still taking place by the year 2284 while Caesar looked to make New Vegas his own Rome.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Trench Knife ( _Spartan Rangers_ ): The Trench Knife is a type of knife made in the Moscow Metro with a guard on the handle that is lined with four bolts and nuts on it to act as spikes. This type of knife does have a blade similar to a modern combat knife most likely for utility purposes. This type of knife most likely has a 9 inch steel blade with a total length of 14 inches and possibly weighs a pound.

* * *

Machete Gladius ( _Caesar's Legion_ ): The Machete Gladius is a type of bladed weapon which was used by Caesar's Legion in melee combat. The weapon does seem to have a type of machete blade, but it has the shape of a Kukri rather than a straight blade. This machete most likely has a 11.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 17.5 inches and possibly weighs 1.77 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Machete Gladius gets the edge. While the Trench Knife is lighter by 12.32 ounces and has a spiked guard to use like brass knuckles, the Machete Gladius has a longer blade by 2.75 inches along with having a machete blade rather than a knife blade.

 **Pistols**

Metro Revolver ( _Spartan Rangers_ ): The Revolver from the Moscow Metro is a double-action revolver that was created by scraps for use by the Spartan Rangers and the other dwellers in the Metro system. This revolver has a six-shot cylinder that holds the .44 Magnum round with the cylinder being a swung-out to the left of the frame to load and eject the rounds. The Metro Revolver most likely has a length of 10.24 inches and possibly weighs 2.81 pounds with a possible range of 45.72 meters.

* * *

S&W Model 29 ( _Caesar's Legion_ ): The S&W Model 29, referred to as the .44 Magnum revolver, is a double-action revolver that was used among several groups in the Mojave Wasteland. This revolver has a six-shot cylinder that holds the .44 Magnum round with the cylinder being a swung-out to the left of the frame to load and eject the rounds. The S&W Model 29 used in the Mojave Wasteland most likely has a length of 10.24 inches and weighs 2.81 pounds with a possible range of 45.72 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Since the Metro Revolver is said to resemble the real-life S&W Model 29 with the same stats with bullets and cylinder, this means that both are basically the same weapon which makes both even in this category.

 **Medium Range**

Uboinik ( _Spartan Rangers_ ): The Uboinik, also known as the Shambler, is an automatic revolving shotgun created by scraps in the Moscow Metro and operates on a short recoil operation with a toggle-lock system. This shotgun makes use of 12-gauge shells, often called 12x70mm Buckshot, with the weapon having spring clamps in a cylinder design similar to that used in a revolver that hold six shells. The Uboinik most likely has a length of 29.5 inches and possibly weighs 6.8 pounds with a possible range of 40 meters.

* * *

Caravan Shotgun ( _Caesar's Legion_ ): The Caravan Shotgun is a double barreled shotgun in an over and under configuration that appear to have been sawed down and operates on a break-action system. This shotgun makes use of 20-gauge shells with the weapon having both barrels being able to hold a single shell each. The Caravan Shotgun most likely has a length of 28.63 inches and possibly weighs 4.5 pounds with a possible range of 20 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Uboinik gets the edge. Despite the Caravan Shotgun being slightly shorter by .87 inches and lighter by 2.3 pounds, the Uboinik has twice the range along with using the larger gauge shell and having four more rounds thanks to its spring clamps which hold its shells.

 **Long Range**

AK-74M ( _Spartan Rangers_ ): The AK-74M, also known as the Kalash, is a service rifle of the Russian army before the Great War of 2013 that is used by some groups in the Moscow Metro and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This assault rifle fires the Dirty 5.45x39mm round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The AK-74M has a length of 37.1 inches and weighs 7.5 pounds without a magazine with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

Colt Model 933 ( _Caesar's Legion_ ): The Colt Model 933, referred to as the Marksman Carbine, is a type of carbine that was used among higher ranking members of the Legion and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This carbine fires the 5.56mm round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The Colt Model 933 has a length of 30 inches with the stock extended and weighs 5.4 pounds when empty with a possible effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. The AK-74M has ten more rounds in its magazine, but the Colt Model 933 is shorter by 7.1 inches and lighter by 2.1 pounds. In addition, both have the same effective range and the rounds that they use are very similar to each other which makes it hard to make a call on.

 **Special Weapons**

Volt Driver ( _Spartan Rangers_ ): The Volt Driver, also known as Hellbreath, is a weapon created in the Moscow Metro as a type of railgun which was used by several groups in the Metro. As a railgun, it operates using electromagnetism with the gun's magnetic rails being powered by the charge from a built-in battery and a magnetic coil that it charges. This weapon fires a 15mm Ball Bearing round with the weapon possibly using a long cartridge which holds fifteen bearings. The Volt Driver most likely has a length of 34.5 inches and possibly weighs 8.5 pounds with a possible range of 500 meters.

* * *

12.7mm SMG ( _Caesar's Legion_ ): The 12.7mm SMG is a type of submachine gun that is found in the Mojave Wasteland which was used by Caesar's Legion and most likely operates on a delayed blowback operation with a closed bolt. This submachine gun makes use of the 12.7mm round with the weapon making use of a twenty-one round detachable box magazine mounted on top of the firearm. The 12.7mm SMG most likely has a length of 16.5 inches and possibly weighs 7 pounds with a possible range of 150 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Volt Driver gets the edge, though not by much. The 12.7mm SMG is shorter by 18 inches and lighter by 1.5 pounds, but the Volt Driver has the greater range by 350 meters. In addition, the SMG has six more round though the electrified ball bearings used by the Volt Driver gives it a much deadlier type of ammo.

 **Armor**

Ranger Body Armor with Spaulders and Ranger Helmet ( _Spartan Rangers_ ): When going into battle, the Spartan Rangers would wear a uniform that includes a type of body armor. This body armor appears to be similar to a ballistic vest with metal spaulders attached to the shoulders of this vest. It is more than likely that this ballistic vest is composed of layers of kevlar that will 'catch' and deform the bullet to absorb the energy across a larger area in order to protect the wearer. When looking at this armor, the metal spaulders could tank hits from small caliber rounds along with taking hits from bladed weapons. Assuming the vest is of Type IIIA level of protection, this vest is able to protect the user from small caliber rounds like .22 Long Rifle, 9x19mm, .380 ACP, .45 ACP, .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and 10mm Auto. However, larger rounds like those used in rifles would go through no problem and areas of the vest may weaken if hit multiple times. In addition, the vest and wearer still absorb the impact of the bullet and heavy bullets can cause blunt force trauma under the impact point.

In addition to this body armor, the Spartan Rangers make use of their iconic Ranger Helmet which seems like a modern combat helmet with built-in goggles and gas mask over their faces. Assuming this helmet is also of Type IIIA level of protection, this vest can protect the user from small caliber rounds while being vulnerable to rifles. With the built-in goggles and gas mask covering the wearer's face, this would offer protection from small caliber rounds like the rest of the helmet while also allowing the head to be protected from melee attacks.

* * *

Legion Prime Armor and Prime Helmet ( _Caesar's Legion_ ): When going into battle, Caesar's Legion would wear several sets of armor with their main front line soldiers using the Legion Prime Armor set. Made from scavenged sports equipment, the body armor of this armor set is most likely made of a football player's protective shoulder and chest pads with an extra armor band wrapped around the upper torso. This was reinforced with additional leather padding and worn over a baseball catcher's vest as well as several red straps hanging from the belt along with the pteruges, or defensive skirt, worn by the legionaries. This light armor most likely can protect the user from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks, but a dedicated thrust could possibly punch through.

In addition to this body armor, the Prime Helmet which is used with this armor set is worn as a form of head protection. This helmet is a brown cap, most likely made for a football player, which is equipped with black protective goggles and a red bandana that is wrapped around the lower face. This is able to protect the top, sides, and the eyes from slashing strikes though the face isn't as protected. In addition, this armor is only protective against melee weapons and not ranged weapons.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Spartan Rangers get the edge. When looking at both sets of armor, it's easy to say that the Ranger Body Armor and Helmet are better with taking on firearms while the Legion Prime Armor and Helmet are more geared for tanking melee weapons. However, the Legion Prime Armor are composed of scavenged sports equipment while the armor used by the rangers is more military grade armor. This makes the Ranger Body Armor and Helmet more suited for a battle like this since they can take hits from firearms while the Legion Prime Armor can only defend against melee weapons.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ This is rather close for both warriors. Taking in only the best of the best from the Moscow Metro, the Spartan Rangers most likely had received training which geared them towards specializing in multiple uses of weaponry along with the use of firearms found in the Metro. Taking boys or men into their ranks through three different methods, Caesar's Legion would put their Legionaries through training which were fraught with hardships to make them effective as soldiers with death being a constant threat.

 _Brutality:_ Caesar's Legion get the edge, though not by much. Said to be the greatest warriors in the Moscow Metro, the Spartan Rangers were able to match the soldiers of the factions that they often had to battle against though despite being fewer in numbers due to only taking in the best of the best. Much like the Romans that they were based on, Caesar's Legion were full of Legionaries who were known for being able to take out NCR troopers with their melee as new recruits and gaining firearms to use in combat as they rise through the ranks.

 _Logistics:_ The Spartan Rangers get the edge. As most were soldiers and technicians before Armageddon, the Spartan Rangers are able to maintain pre-war weapons like the AK-74M by the most skill gunsmiths in the Moscow Metro to use along with the weapons made in the Metro like the Uboinik. Though their leader wished to maintain a Roman theme for his army, Caesar's Legion still had various firearms and melee weapons that ranged from crude machetes and antique firearms to assault rifles and better quality melee weapons.

 _Technology:_ Making use of pre-war weapons and weapons made in the Moscow Metro, the Spartan Rangers make use of firearms like the AK-74M as their primary firearm over the more common Bastard Carbine and have access to weapons like the Volt Driver which is a portable railgun. Despite the lower ranking members having crudely made weapons, Caesar's Legion still made use of more advanced weapons such as assault rifles and submachine guns used by those of higher ranks including the 12.7mm SMG and even anti-material rifles.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a five on five battle with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an underground train tunnel, a squad of Caesar's Legion enter the tunnel to find a place of rest while a squad of Spartan Rangers are scouting the tunnel to ensure mutants haven't gotten in.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an underground tunnel that has several empty barrels and wooden pallets, five men in Legion Prime Armor over red shirts and Prime Helmets on their heads which cover their faces are walking down a set of stairs covered in snow. All five men have a S&W Model 29 holstered and a Machete Gladius in a sheath on their belts with the man leading them having a Colt Model 933 in his hands. Behind him are two men with the one on his right holding a Caravan Shotgun with a bandoleer around him and the one on his left having a 12.7mm SMG in his hands.

The man following the one holding the shotgun has a Colt Model 933 in his hands as he keeps his eyes behind them to keep the others safe. Next to him is a final man who has a Caravan Shotgun in his hands with a bandoleer around him as the group enters the tunnel. These men, in order of appearance, are Vulpes, Otho, Silus, Lucullus, and Antony. These five are Prime Legionaries who are part of Caesar's Legion who are attempting to find a place of rest.

 _Caesar's Legion: 5_

"How did that blizzard arrive so quickly?" Silus says upon the squad getting inside.

"I don't know," Antony replies, "But I hope that hound with us got to the rest of the Legion."

"It doesn't matter right now," Vulpes tells the other Legionaries, "Let's just find a place of rest and wait out this storm before returning to the others."

The other four nod in reply before they follow their leader down further into the tunnel with their weapons at the ready.

* * *

Coming out of a tunnel that connects to the one that leads outside, five men in Ranger Body Armor over heavy sherpa lined jackets and combat trousers with Ranger Helmets over their heads are walking into the tunnel. All five men have a Metro Revolver holstered and a Trench Knife in a sheath on their belts with their leader having an AK-74M in his hands. Behind him is a man who has an Uboinik in his hands with the third man having an AK-74M in his hands as well. The fourth man of the group has a Volt Driver in his hands with their final man having an Uboinik as he looks behind them to keep them safe.

These men, in order of appearance, are Tomilin, Kuzmich, Danila, Stepan, and Boris. These five are Spartan Rangers who are scouting the tunnels leading outside to ensure mutants from the surface don't get into the Moscow Metro.

 _Spartan Rangers: 5_

 _Caesar's Legion: 5_

"Это должен быть последний туннель, (This should be the final tunnel,)" Tomilin tells his fellow Rangers, "После этого мы вернемся в Полис. (After this, we'll head back to Polis.)"

"После этого мы вернемся в Полис. (No sign of any mutants so far,)" Boris says, "Сомневаюсь, что здесь что-нибудь есть. (I doubt there's any down here.)"

"Посмотрим, но будьте готовы на всякий случай, (We'll see, but be ready just in case,)" Kuzmich tells his fellow Ranger, looking at them as he speaks. This got the desired effect as he and the others got on their guard as they continued down the tunnel.

As the Rangers keep walking forward, the Legionaries are moving forward as they follow the rails to see if they can find a station close to them. With Vulpes continues to lead the other Prime Legionaries, he sees the Rangers about twenty meters away from them and turns to his fellow Legionaries to say, "Who are these guys?"

Before he could get any reply, Tomilin sees them and seems to recognize them as threats.

"Бандиты, (Bandits,)" the lead Ranger tells the others, "Открытый огонь! (Open fire!)"

As Tomilin fires his AK-74M, the other Rangers come to his sides as they begin to open fire upon the members of Caesar's Legion. The rounds coming towards the Legionaries caught them by surprise with a few electrified ball bearings being shot towards them which surprised them greatly.

"Get into cover and return fire!" Vulpes shouts, firing his Colt Model 933 at their foes which stops them from firing for a brief moment.

As the Legionaries open fire, Silus opens fire with his 12.7mm SMG at Boris as they quickly get behind an empty barrel. With both groups getting into cover, Antony fires a reloaded Caravan Shotgun at Boris only for the Ranger to come out as he fires the last two shots from his Uboinik. The first shot strikes Antony in the chest with the second hitting his head which sends him to the ground dead.

 _Spartan Rangers: 5_

 _Caesar's Legion: 4_

With the Legionaries still firing at their newest foes, Otho moves with caution along the side of the tunnel as he sticks to the shadows and getting into cover. As he does, Lucullus fires his Colt Model 933 at Boris as he reloads his Uboinik with two rounds scoring hits on his legs. Crying out, Boris falls backwards onto the ground with Danila seeing him as the other Rangers reload their weapons. Pulling the bolt back on his AK-74M, Danila fires a burst from his rifle before trying to get to the wounded Ranger.

However, Silus finishes reloading his 12.7mm SMG and fires a burst at the two Rangers as the other Rangers finish reloading. Nearly getting hit, Danila ducks as he is forced to get away from Boris before the wounded man gets 12.7mm rounds shot into his chest with his body armor failing against the rounds.

 _Spartan Rangers: 4_

 _Caesar's Legion: 4_

Stepan fires his Volt Driver and sends electrified ball bearings towards Silus as he tries to provide cover to Danila with the Legionary getting into cover. As Tomilin and Kuzmich fire their weapons, Vulpes and Lucullus fire the last rounds from their Colt Model 933s which strike Danila as he tries to get into cover. Getting hit in his chest and head, his body armor and helmet fail before collapsing to the ground dead with Vulpes and Lucullus tosses their rifles away.

 _Spartan Rangers: 3_

 _Caesar's Legion: 4_

Just as Otho gets into cover next to where Stepan is, the Ranger gets out of cover as he empties his Volt Driver at the Legionaries that he can see. When Kuzmich fires the last round from his Uboinik, he tosses it aside and draws his Metro Revolver just as Silus gets out to fire his 12.7mm SMG. However, three electrified ball bearings rip through his armor like paper and a fourth one into his head quickly send him to the ground.

 _Spartan Rangers: 3_

 _Caesar's Legion: 3_

Just as Stepan fires the last round from his Volt Driver, Otho comes out from behind cover and fires the top barrel of his Caravan Shotgun. Being hit by the pellets, Stepan falls to the ground with his body armor haven held up as Vulpes and Lucullus charge forward with their S&W Model 29s in their hands to join their fellow Legionary. However, Tomilin aims and fires his AK-74M before Otho could fire his Caravan Shotgun and empties the rest of his magazine into the Legionary. As the man falls to the ground dead, the lead Ranger tosses his rifle away before drawing his Metro Revolver.

 _Spartan Rangers: 3_

 _Caesar's Legion: 2_

Seeing Stepan getting to his feet despite being in pain, both Tomilin and Kuzmich fire their Metro Revolvers at the charging Legionaries as they fire their S&W Model 29s at the Rangers. Seeing the man getting up, Vulpes fires two rounds which strikes Stepan in his right leg despite still getting up. As he quickly charges forward while taking out his Machete Gladius, Lucullus fires his S&W Model 29 at the two Rangers before firing a round that heads to Kuzmich.

With some luck, the bullet hits the goggles of Kuzmich's Ranger Helmet that manages to punch through the goggles. Getting hit in the eye, Kuzmich falls to the ground dead with Tomilin seeing this happen and aims at Lucullus. The Legionary attempts to aim at the other Ranger, but they fire a round from their Metro Revolver which strikes and then tears through the man's neck which drops them almost instantly.

 _Spartan Rangers: 2_

 _Caesar's Legion: 1_

Getting to his feet, Stepan sees Vulpes moving towards him and draws his Trench Knife to attempt to use it against the Legionary. However, the man closes the distance with him thrusting his Machete Gladius into Stepan's neck just under his helmet before drawing it out. Stepping back, Vulpes puts his S&W Model 29 to his neck before firing his revolver with the bullet going through his neck.

 _Spartan Rangers: 1_

 _Caesar's Legion: 1_

As the Ranger falls to ground, the lead Legionary looks forward to see the lead Ranger with both men pointing their revolvers at each other. Both of them pull the triggers only for the revolvers to make audible clicks before Vulpes tosses his S&W Model 29 away and Tomilin holsters his Metro Revolver. Charging forward, the Legionary performs a slash only for the Ranger to jump back to avoid the attack as he draws his Trench Knife from its sheath.

Stepping forward, Tomilin performs a punch using the guard on his Trench Knife that strikes Vulpes in the face which knocks him back a few steps. Despite being dazed for a brief moment, the Legionary shakes it off and steps forward as he performs a slash with his Machete Gladius that cuts into the Ranger's body armor. However, Tomilin manages to get his own slash in that cuts along the Legion Prime Armor across the stomach though it too fails to cut through it.

As he steps back from his foe, the Ranger notices Danila laying on the ground out of the corner of his eye and gets an idea as the Legionary performs a thrust with his Machete Gladius. However, Tomilin grabs the man by the wrist and lifts his arm out of the way before he punches Vulpes in the face thanks to the guard of his Trench Knife. Pulling his arm back, the man performs a thrust with the Trench Knife going into Vulpes' stomach with his foe letting go of his wrist. The Legionary attempts to perform a slash, but the Ranger dodges it by stepping back and lifts his leg to kick him in the family jewels.

Crying out from the pain, Vulpes steps back as Tomilin rushes towards Danila and reaches the fallen Ranger before kneeling down to take the AK-74M. The Legionary, despite the pain, moves forward as he prepares to kill his foe only for Ranger to turn around with the AK-74M at the ready. Without hesitation, Tomilin holds the trigger down and empties the entire magazine into Vulpes with his body armor failing as the rounds going into his chest. As the rifle clicks empty about two seconds later, the Legionary falls backwards and lays still on the ground.

 _Spartan Rangers: 1_

 _Caesar's Legion: 0_

Standing to his feet and walking forward, Tomilin reaches the dead Legionary before giving the man a light kick to his side only to get no response. With no response from his enemy, Tomilin raises the AK-74M into the air as he shouts out, "Для Спарты! (For Sparta!)"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two post apocalyptic warriors that had some influence from Ancient cultures were able to go head to head against each other, but when all was said and done the **Spartan Rangers** were the ones who claimed victory with a possible outcome of 5.5 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where the victor was decided thanks to the factor of armor along with the x-factors and weapons also helping in the verdict. Starting with weapons, both were even in pistols and long range with Caesar's Legion getting close range while the Spartan Rangers got medium range and a slight edge in special weapons. Moving onto their x-factors, both warriors were even in training with both having a slight edge each with the Spartan Rangers getting technology and Caesar's Legion getting brutality. However, the Spartan Rangers got the edge in logistics thanks to their gunsmiths and use of pre-war weapons. That said, the biggest factor here is armor which the Spartan Rangers taking the edge which was where the battle was decided as the Ranger's armor protected from most of the weapons used by the Legionaries while Legion's armor would be quickly broken by the weapons used by the Rangers. Simply put, the better armor and logistics of the Spartan Rangers along with their slightly better tech was able to take out the more brutal and equally trained Caesar's Legion with their better melee weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the State Military of Amestris take on the Armed Forces of the Principality of Gallia.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Sorry for not posting for a while, got a bunch of stuff happen in life and then came down sick last week which put me behind schedule. Though, I decided to scale back a bit and try to focus on chapters for both this and the Historical Series for an entire week (or two) rather than trying to start and finish the chapters in four days. Hopefully that helps me out a bit. Before I continue, I did try my best to translate the dialogue from English to Russian for the Spartan Rangers. If I got anything wrong, I didn't mean to get it wrong and was trying to be as accurate as I can. Though, this time I found a website that had multiple sources to show the translations and it did help out a lot for this one. I won't be going back to translate any previous chapters of this or the Historical Series, but I will be using the site for future chapters.

As to the actual match, this had some changes once I got started and this time it actually had more to do with one group's name than the weapons used though there were changes. I originally had the Spartan Rangers under the name "Rangers of the Order", but I ended up changing it since they were often referred to as the "Spartan Rangers" from the sources I found. As to the weapons, I had them with the Kalash 2012 since they had it, but after some trouble trying to describe it I found info on the fact that they used the Kalash, or AK-74M, as their standard weapon so I switched it over for that. In addition, I didn't really think about adding armor but ended up doing so since Caesar's Legion did have many types of armor sets and the Spartan Rangers made use of armor to protect themselves.

Though, it was pretty obvious which one would get the edge since one is made of military grade armor and the other is made of old sports equipment. Also, if you're wondering what "Dirty 5.45.39mm" rounds are, there the main rifle rounds in the Metro series with "Military Grade 5.45x39mm" rounds being the general currency in the Moscow Metro. As such, I didn't want the Rangers to literally be firing money so I gave them the "Dirty 5.45x39mm" rounds since they perform just as well but not at the same damage. As for next time, I changed it a bit from the original version of the match thanks to partial inspiration to Metal Harbinger when talking to him. Hope you all enjoyed!


	29. Amestrian Army vs Gallian Army

**GT25's Versus Series: Amestrian Army vs. Gallian Army**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we have two warriors based off the German military from anime and video games with the army branches of the Amestrian State Military and the Gallian Armed Forces. For this installment, we will take the Amestrian Army during the Ishval Civil War as portrayed in the anime _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ and the Gallian Army during the Gallian Civil War as portrayed in the game _Valkyria Chronicles 2_ with additional information provided from their respective universes. As one of the warriors is more well known outside of the fan base than the other, I will give a short summary of their histories to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

Officially founded around the year 1550, the country known as Amestris would rise with influence and power as they gained knowledge in the practice of Alchemy. After its foundation, the nation would expand its territory by invading their neighboring countries with their State Military which includes the **Amestrian Army**. This army would be composed of normal men and women who joined along with alchemists who are employed by the State Military as part of an elite government mandated program. By the year 1894, the prominent general King Bradley would be appointed as the Führer of the country which would cause many conflicts in most of the borders of Amestris resulting in many massacres and civil wars. This would come to a head in 1901 when the province of Ishval would revolt due to an Amestrian soldier shooting an Ishvalan girl. The Amestrian Army would battle against the Ishvalan rebels for over seven years until Führer King Bradley issued Executive Order No. 3066. This would send the State Alchemists to the front lines where they and the Amestrian Army would deal a decisive and horrific end to the Ishval Civil War.

* * *

Being formally born in the 3rd century when Castle Randgriz was built, the nation known as the Principality of Gallia would emerge as part of the continent known as Europa. Having been ruled by a constitutional monarchy, the country would continue into the 20th century along with the larger entities of the Atlantic Federation and East Europan Imperial Alliance on its borders. By this point of time, the country had developed their armed forces which included the **Gallian Army** made of regular soldiers and conscripts. The country would stay neutral in the First Europan War though the army would see action to defend against an invasion from the East Europan Imperial Alliance before the war ended in a stalemate. This stalemate wouldn't last long as by 1935 the Second Europan War would be in its early stages including another invasion into Gallia. With the Gallian Army using defensive tactics, they would battle against the invading force before beating the Alliance back. However, the army would battle against the Gallian Revolutionary Army not long afterwards during the Gallian Civil War for over a year before gaining victory.

* * *

 **Close Range**

FN Model 1910 ( _Amestrian Army_ ): The State Military make use of a type of pistol which is similar to the FN Model 1910 as the standard sidearm and seems to operate on a blowback operation. This pistol fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon most likely using a six round detachable box magazines. The FN Model 1910 has a length of 6.02 inches and weighs 1.3 pounds with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

Viper-X ( _Gallian Army_ ): The Viper-X is a variant of the Viper-E pistol as a type of pistol carbine with a stock attached to it and possibly operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires a type of 7.65mm round with the weapon most likely having a six round internal magazine that is possibly loaded with a six round stripper clip. The Viper-X has a length of 17.8 inches without the stock attached and weighs 3.57 pounds with a possible range of 75 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The FN Model 1910 gets the edge. While both have the same number of rounds and the Viper-X has the larger range by 25 meters, the FN Model 1910 is shorter by 11.78 inches and being lighter by 2.27 pounds. In addition, the pistol uses a larger round than the pistol carbine and uses a detachable box magazine which is better than reloading with stripper clips.

 **Medium Range**

Walther MPL ( _Amestrian Army_ ): The Walther MPL is a type of submachine gun which is used by the soldiers of the State Military in combat and operates on a blowback operation. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a thirty-two detachable box magazine. The Walther MPL has a length of 18.2 inches without a stock and weighs 6.6 pounds with a possible range of 200 meters.

* * *

Mags M3R ( _Gallian Army_ ): The Mags M3R is a type of submachine gun used by the Gallian Armed Forces which the army's shock troopers make use of and possibly operates on a straight blowback operation with an open bolt. This submachine gun fires a type of 9mm round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The Mags M3R has a length of 26 inches and weighs 7.8 pounds with a possible range of 150 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Walther MPL gets the edge. While both weapons possibly use similar types of rounds, the Walther MPL is shorter by 7.8 inches and lighter by 1.2 pounds along with having a longer range of 50 meters. In addition, the Walther has twelve more rounds in its magazine which allows the user to keep using their firearm longer before reloading.

 **Long Range**

Mosin-Nagant M91/30 ( _Amestrian Army_ ): The Mosin-Nagant M91/30 is a rifle that is used by the State Military which is a semi-auto rifle instead of being a bolt-action rifle like the real-life version and possibly operates on a gas-operated system. This rifle most likely fires a 7.92x57mm Mauser round with the weapon using a five round internal magazine that is loaded with a five round stripper clip. The Mosin-Nagant M91/30 has a length of 48.5 inches and weighs 8.8 pounds with a possible range of 500 meters.

* * *

Gallian Mk 1 ( _Gallian Army_ ): The Gallian Mk 1 is the standard rifle developed by the National Arsenal during the First Europan War which continued to see use in later wars and possibly operates on a gas-operated system with a flapping lock. This rifle fires a type of 7.92mm round with the weapon possibly using a five round detachable box magazine that could be loaded with a five round stripper clip. The Gallian Mk 1 has a length of 34.21 inches and weighs 8.11 pounds with a possible range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Gallian Mk 1 gets the edge, but not by much. While both weapons have the same range and number of rounds along with having similar types of rounds, the Gallian Mk 1 is shorter by 14.29 inches and lighter by 11.2 ounces which gives it a bit of an edge over the Mosin-Nagant M91/30.

 **Special Weapons**

M24 Grenade ( _Amestrian Army_ ): The M24 Grenade is a type of stick grenade which is used by the State Military as a means to take out groups of enemies. This grenade is activated by a pull cord in the handle which runs from the detonator inside the head and is held in place by a detachable screw cap at the base of the handle. The M24 Grenade has a length of 14.37 inches and weighs 1.31 pounds with a possible effective blast radius of 10 meters.

* * *

B-Type M1 ( _Gallian Army_ ): The B-Type M1 is a type of stick grenade which was developed by the Gallian Armed Forces to take out light fortifications and weak walls. This grenade is activated by a pull cord in the handle which runs from the detonator inside the head and is held in place by a detachable safety cap at the base of the handle. The B-Type M1 has a length of 11.81 inches and weighs 1.59 pounds with a possible effective blast radius of 10 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the M24 Grenade is slightly lighter by 4.48 ounces and the B-Type M1 is slightly shorter by 2.56 inches, both weapons are very similar and have about the same possible blast radius which makes this rather even.

 **X-Factors**

 _Experience:_ The Amestrian Army gets the edge. By the time the Ishval Civil War ended, the soldiers of the Amestrian Army had battled against the Ishvalan rebels who were supplied by the neighboring country of Aerugo for seven years before the State Alchemists were sent to the front lines. Thanks to having to take part in the Second Europan War, the soldiers of the Gallian Army have had to battle against the military forces of the East Europan Imperial Alliance and the Gallian Revolutionary Army who gained support from the Atlantic Federation.

 _Training:_ The Gallian Army gets the edge. Upon being recruited from the population of Amestris, the soldiers of the Amestrian Army attended the Military Academy to be instated and where they would undergo training which tests their physical abilities and mental acuity on military manners. As their country has a modestly small army due to its small population, the soldiers of the Gallian Army had basic military training when in school and university as compulsory subjects before gaining further training upon them joining the military.

 _Tactics:_ While they did gain victory thanks to the State Alchemists, the soldiers of the Amestrian Army most likely had to change from offensive to defensive warfare many times during the seven years of war with them often charging straight into combat when on the offense. Due to the small population of their country and their numbers being bolstered by conscripts, the soldiers of the Gallian Army have weapons and tactics that focus more on defensive warfare though they could go on the offensive when launching a counterattack.

 _Ferocity:_ Having to battle the Ishvalan rebels for over seven years, the soldiers of the Amestrian Army were able to take on the rebels for many years before the State Alchemists were sent to help and were willing to put the rebels down with these same alchemists. While they often used defensive warfare when in battle, the soldiers of the Gallian Army were still willing to battle against any invading army for their country and were able to put down the GRA once they were able to launch their counterattack.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In a small ruined village, five soldiers of the Amestrian Army are trying to find survivors as five soldiers of the Gallian Army are looking for the Valkyria said to have done the damages.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a small, ruined town with destroyed buildings, five people in blue overcoats with yellow fourragère and pants are walking through a street with much debris on it as they seem to be looking around. Their leader is a man with short brown hair whose holding a Mosin-Nagant M91/30 in his hands while having a FN Model 1910 in a holster on his belt. Behind him is a woman with long black hair who has a Walther MPL in her hands with a M24 Grenade strapped to her belt. The third person with them is a man wearing a blue beret whose got a Mosin-Nagant M91/30 in his hands with a M24 Grenade strapped to and a FN Model 1910 holstered on his belt.

The fourth person whose following the others is a man with dirty blonde hair whose holding a Walther MPL in his hands with a FN Model 1910 in a holster on his belt. Behind him is a woman wearing a blue beret over her light brown hair while holding a Mosin-Nagant M91/30 in her hands with a FN Model 1910 in a holster on her belt. These people, in order of appearance, are Storch, Olivier, Denny, Frank, and Rebecca. These five are soldiers of the Amestrian Army who are trying to find any survivors from an attack of a supposed alchemist reported in the area.

 _Amestrian Army: 5_

On the other side of the street in the ruined town, five people in light blue military uniforms and combat helmets are walking on the street with them avoiding the debris that litter the street. The leader is a man with a black mustache whose holding a Gallian Mk 1 in his hands with a Viper-X pistol in the stock holster which is attached to his belt. Following him is a woman with red hair under the helmet who is holding a Mags M3R in her hands with a B-Type M1 grenade strapped to her belt. The third person with them is a man with glasses whose wielding a Gallian Mk 1 in his hands with a Viper-X pistol in the stock holster which is attached to his belt.

The fourth person who is following the others is a woman with a lock of brown hair in her face whose wielding a Gallian Mk 1 in her hands with a B-Type M1 grenade strapped to her belt. Behind her is a man with black sideburns whose wielding a Mag M3R in his hands with a Viper-X pistol in the stock holster which is attached to his belt. These people, in order of appearance, are Lawrence, Brigitte, Calvaro, Marina, and Zeri. These five are soldiers of the Gallian Army who are trying to find any trace of a Valkyria who may have caused the destruction.

 _Amestrian Army: 5_

 _Gallian Army: 5_

The Amestrian soldiers continue to walk down the street of the ruined village with them keeping an eye out for anyone around them. As they continue, Storch keeps his eyes on the road ahead and spots the Gallian soldiers about twenty meters away from them.

Quickly seeing their military uniforms, Storch calls out, "Enemy soldiers! Take them down!"

Raising his Mosin-Nagant M91/30, Storch fires a shot off at the enemy soldiers with his fellow Amestrian soldiers following suit with their firearms. Lawrence barely avoids being hit by the first shot as he and his fellow soldiers are shot at before raising his Gallian Mk 1.

"Scatter and take cover!" Lawrence says, firing a shot off with his rifle, "Brigitte, provide cover fire!"

"Yes, sir!" Brigitte replies, raising her Mags M3R and firing bursts of rounds at their enemy as their fellow soldiers get into cover behind some of the debris.

As she keeps firing, Olivier is nearly hit by some of the rounds coming from the submachine gun and sees her fellow soldiers trying to get out of the way. Turning to her superior, she says, "Sir, we need to take cover!"

"Then do it, soldier!" Storch replies, getting a bead on Calvaro as he tries to get behind a broken crate. Just as the Gallian soldier turns to fire his rifle, he pulls the trigger and puts a bullet in the center of his chest which sends the man to the ground unmoving.

 _Amestrian Army: 5_

 _Gallian Army: 4_

Seeing her fellow soldier falling, Brigitte aims her Mag M3R at Rebecca and fires the submachine gun as she quickly empties the magazine. The bullets strike Rebecca in the chest with several holes being put there as she falls to the ground. With her dead enemy bleeding out, Brigitte gets behind a broken crate as she takes the empty magazine out and her leader gets into a doorway of a destroyed building.

 _Amestrian Army: 4_

 _Gallian Army: 4_

With their enemies now behind cover, the Amestrian soldiers get behind some of the debris as well with them doing so before Lawrence and Marina fire their Gallian Mk 1s at them. Firing their rifles, both Gallian soldiers empty their rifles as Storch and Denny fire their Mosin-Nagant M91/30 rifles which causes them to duck into cover. As the two Gallian soldiers reload their rifles, Zeri comes out of cover for a moment to fire at the two Amestrian soldiers who duck into cover.

However, Olivier and Frank come out of cover and fire their Walther MPLs at Zeri who ducks back into cover with him barely avoiding the incoming bullets. Marina looks to her leader who gives her a nod as he comes out and fires his Gallian Mk 1 as she puts her own rifle down. Taking the B-Type M1 off her belt, Marina takes the safety cap off before pulls the cord in the shaft of the weapon. As Brigitte fires a burst from her Mag M3R, her fellow soldier stands up and throws the stick grenade over to their enemies.

As Olivier gets into cover, Frank continues to fire his submachine gun before he sees the B-Type M1 landing next to his feet. The Amestrian soldier turns away to try and run for some new cover, but cries out as he's shot in the leg by Lawrence with his rifle.

 _BOOM!_

Frank collapses to the ground dead with several pieces of shrapnel in his back as the other Amestrian soldiers are startled by the sudden explosion.

 _Amestrian Army: 3_

 _Gallian Army: 4_

Staying behind cover, Storch looks over to Denny whose holding his left arm from a piece of shrapnel that cut across it. Looking to the soldier, Storch shouts, "Denny, use your grenade! I'll cover you!"

Denny nods before placing his empty rifle on the ground and taking the M24 Grenade from his belt as Storch comes up with a reloaded Mosin-Nagant M91/30. As Denny takes off the screw cap, Brigitte and Zeri fire their newly reloaded Mag M3Rs at the remaining Amestrian soldiers. While they fire, Olivier finishes reloading her Walther MPL and comes out of cover firing at Zeri who ducks back into his own cover.

As Storch comes out of cover and fires a few rounds, Brigitte moves her submachine gun and pulls the trigger only to fire two rounds that get Olivier in the stomach. However, the Amestrian soldier stands her ground as she unloads several rounds into the Gallian soldier just as Denny pulls the cord to activate the grenade.

 _Amestrian Army: 3_

 _Gallian Army: 3_

Standing up, Denny throws the M24 Grenade as Marina stands up and aims her Gallian Mk 1 before firing a single shot from it. The bullet scores a hit in the forehead of Olivier before she collapses to the ground as the stick grenade lands next to Marina. However, the Gallian soldier fails to see the grenade as she fires a shot at Denny as he ducks back into cover.

 _BOOM!_

Marina falls to her right as shrapnel fills her body and both Lawrence and Zeri get shocked by the sudden explosion close to them.

 _Amestrian Army: 2_

 _Gallian Army: 2_

The last soldiers on both sides stay behind cover as the leaders seem to try and figure out what to do next. Storch looks over to see Denny with his FN Model 1910 in his hands before he himself puts his rifle down and drawing his own pistol from its holster. At the same time, Zeri takes out his Viper-X pistol with Lawrence having his Viper-X in hand as he attaches the stock holster to the grip as to make it a carbine.

With them staying behind cover for another moment, the Amestrian soldiers get out from behind cover and start walking forward away from their cover towards their enemies. Getting a few feet from it, the Gallian soldiers get out of their own cover before Denny fires his FN Model 1910. The bullet hits Zeri in the stomach with him clutching his wound as Lawrence starts to raise his pistol carbine.

Denny fires a second shot and Storch fires two shots at the wounded Zeri with them taking the soldier down with ease. However, Lawrence fires two shots from his Viper-X with the bullets tearing through Denny's chest and neck with ease which causes him to drop down dead.

 _Amestrian Army: 1_

 _Gallian Army: 1_

Both of the leaders turn to each other and fire their pistols, but they start moving as they seem to start to circle each other. Storch keeps firing his FN Model 1910, but isn't able to get a good bead as Lawrence keeps trying to score a hit with his Viper-X pistol. After about ten seconds, the FN Model 1910 locks open with Storch seeing this as Lawrence pulls the trigger only for the Viper-X to give out a dull click.

The Gallian soldier tries to take a stripper clip of ammo out to reload his pistol carbine, but Storch rushes forward as he holsters his empty pistol and grabs the carbine. Sending a punch to his foe's face, the Amestrian soldier tries to rip the pistol carbine out of his hands only for Lawrence to headbutt him. He tries to take back his pistol carbine, but Storch brings his knees into the Gallian soldier's gut before throwing him away.

Lawrence falls to the ground with his Viper-X sliding out of his reach under a piece of debris as Storch takes the FN Model 1910 and removes the magazine from the pistol. Shaking off a brief daze, the Gallian soldier scrambles to get to his feet as his foe puts a fresh magazine into his pistol. Just as the Amestrian soldier pulls the slide back and finishes reloading, Lawrence gets to his feet and charges at the man. Grabbing his throat, the Gallian soldier tackles the Amestrian soldier to the ground before Storch puts the muzzle of his FN Model 1910 to his foe's chest.

Without a moment of hesitation, Storch fires every rounds into his foe before the slide locks open upon firing the last round. Lawrence stays motionless for a moment, but then falls onto his foe before the Amestrian soldier rolls him off. Taking a breath, Storch looks at the Gallian soldier as he lays stiff on the ground as blood pours from the wound in the center of his chest.

 _Amestrian Army: 1_

 _Gallian Army: 0_

Turning his head to look at the sky for a moment, Storch moves to get to his feet as he rubs his neck and holsters his empty pistol upon standing again. Walking over to the cover he was behind, the Amestrian soldier picks up his Mosin-Nagant M91/30 before turning his head to see the bodies that now litter the ground in a ruined village. Looking away, Storch walks back down the road away from the scene having found no evidence of why he and the others were there.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Despite these two warriors who are based off the German military being able to match each other in some ways, when it came down to the wire it was the **Amestrian Army** who emerged as the victors with a possible outcome of 5.5 out of 10 battles. Starting with the x-factors, both has an edge in one category each with the Amestrian Army gaining experience and the Gallian Army gaining training. Both ended up being even in tactics since both could use offensive and defensive tactics with little to tip the balance while the Amestrian Army took a slight edge in ferocity due to having fought for seven years in a war. Moving onto the weapons, this was rather simple since both were even in special weapons while the Gallian Army took a slight edge in long range. However, the Amestrian Army took the edge in both close and medium range where the biggest difference in this match was shown. While the Gallian Army had a focus on defensive tactics and weapons, the arsenal used by the Amestrian Army is the better one here since it gives them more options for offensive tactics and are more effective once the distance is closed. Ultimately, the more experienced and ferocious Amestrian Army along with their better arsenal were able to put down the better trained Gallian Army with their better long range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we have two of the most famous cowboys of the Wild West going head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! So, this was an interesting match up to have in the Versus Series and, honestly, do rather like it. The match between the Gallian Army and Deepground didn't gain any votes which meant that this fight could be done instead which I found very interesting to do. I've only seen the State Alchemists used in a battle like this once and they were to be here as well just without their alchemy which does set them apart. However, Metal Harbinger and I briefly talked about something and, after thinking about it, figured I'd use the Amestrian Army along with the State Alchemists since both aren't that different aside from the use of alchemy with one. As such, I went with the 2009 anime over the 2003 one since the _Brotherhood_ sticks closer to the original manga over the first adaptation.

All that said, I wasn't able to mention the Valkyria, a race of beings who descend from mythical beings of great power, from Valkyria Chronicles in the history of the Gallian Army mostly due to not seeing it in time. I should have, but the summary already hit the max limit I have for them which made it hard to really go back and discuss it. It would fit more if I used a Valkyria in here, but that's just how that works. As for their weapons, the Valkyria Chronicles series is actually pretty helpful with the length, weight, ammo, and amount of ammo used in the weapons with several of them based off real world weapons (the Mauser C96 Carbine for the Viper-X and Gewehr 43 for the Gallian Mk 1 to name a few). The Amestrian Army does have similar things with the Fullmetal Alchemist wiki, but also IMFDB helped since they detailed many of the weapons used in that series.

In fact, that's why the FN Model 1910 is as weirdly described as I have it here since the pistol in the anime has features that are different from the real world firearm such as being in .45 ACP and looking a bit different. I've also seen them with the Mauser C96 and they're said to have the P08 Luger, but I went with what was said to be their standard firearm. Plus, the anime has the M14 Rifle with a few small differences which...was rather interesting.

As for next time, I know that Metal Harbinger has done this battle but this battle was in the poll for this part of the series when the chapter was put up. In fact, the next match was the most voted on in that poll (for general vs general type fights) and both of our versions are different enough from each other for it to be done. Speaking of poll, final thing to note is that I currently have a poll for battles of the Historical Series up now. If you wish to vote, see the latest chapter of the Historical Series to see the details. Hope you all enjoy!


	30. John Marston vs Jonah Hex

**GT25's Versus Series: John Marston vs. Jonah Hex**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we pit two of the most famous cowboys in the fictional versions of the Wild West with John Marston from video games and Jonah Hex from comic books. For this installment, we will take John Marston at the time of his death in the game _Red Dead Redemption_ and Jonah Hex from the comics before the _New 52_ relaunch. While these two warriors are more well known than other warriors, I will still give a summary of their histories for those who wish to know more about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

Born in the year 1873 to a prostitute and a Scottish immigrant, **John Marston** would grow up with his father after his mother died during child birth only to loose his father when he was eight. Running away from the orphanage he stayed at for a few years, he was saved at age twelve from being lynched by Dutch van der Linde who took him in. Joining the man's gang, John would grow up as an outlaw in the Old West with him falling for Abigail Roberts and having a son with her named Jack. With the gang starting to fall apart by the year of 1899, John would be helped by another member into escaping during an ambushed set up by the Pinkerton agency. Marrying Abigail eight years later on Beecher's Hope ranch, he would leave his past behind until 1911 when the Bureau of Investigation kidnapped his family. Forced to work as a bounty hunter, John would go after the former gang members still alive including his father figure Dutch van der Linde. After Dutch jumped to his death, John briefly settled down on the ranch before the BOI and the United States Army besieged the farm to kill him. Making a last stand on his ranch, he would defend and send his family to safety before being gunned down by their attackers.

* * *

Born in Missouri on the November 1, 1838, **Jonah Hex** would grow up being abused as a kid by his father before the man sold him into slavery to an Apache tribe in 1851. He would serve as a slave until saving their chieftain from a puma, an event that would make him a full-fledged member of the tribe. While loved by the chieftain like a son, the man's son Noh-Tante hated his adopted brother and betrayed Jonah while leaving him for dead with the rival Kiowa tribe. After being 'rescued' by a cavalry patrol and unable to find his tribe, he would join the United States Army as a cavalry scout by 1861 only to join the Confederacy. Becoming a lieutenant in the 4th Confederate State Cavalry, he would battle in the American Civil War before he surrendered to the Union the next year. Despite his best efforts, he would fail in stopping his fellow soldiers from being captured and would help cause their deaths in a failed breakout. Four years after escaping, Jonah would return to his tribe and would attempt to reveal the betrayal only to receive the 'mark of the demon' after breaking the rules in a trial by combat. Exiled from the tribe and blinded in his right eye, he would become a bounty hunter with him gaining a reputation among many in the Old West.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Bowie Knife ( _John Marston_ ): The Bowie Knife is a type of combat knife used by John Marston in battle often as his primary weapon in melee combat. This knife has an 8 inch steel blade with a total length of 12.5 inches and weighs 12 ounces.

* * *

Tomahawk ( _Jonah Hex_ ): The Tomahawk is a type of axe from North America which resembles a hatchet with a straight shaft which was used in both melee combat and as a throwing weapon. While some axe heads used were made of stone and horse jaw bones, Jonah Hex often makes use of one that uses an iron axe head. An example of this type of axe has a length of 22 inches and possibly weighs 1.8 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Both weapons can be used as throwing weapons and can slash a target, but the Bowie Knife is lighter by 1.05 pounds while the Tomahawk has a longer overall length by 9.5 inches. In addition, the knife has a longer blade that can be used for stabbing while the axe can deliver chopping blows that can cause even greater wounds to a target.

 **Pistols**

Colt Peacemaker ( _John Marston_ ): The Colt Single Action Army, or Peacemaker, is a single action revolver that was that one of the most famous Americans revolvers made with John Marston making use of the artillery model. This revolver has a six-shot cylinder that holds the .45 Colt round with the firearm having a hinged gate on the right side of the frame to load and eject the rounds. The Artillery model of the Colt Peacemaker has a length of 11 inches and weighs about 2.31 pounds with an effective range of 45.72 meters.

* * *

Colt Dragoon ( _Jonah Hex_ ): The Colt Dragoon is a single action revolver that was popular in the mid 19th century with Jonah Hex using a pair that were most likely converted to use cartridge rounds rather than lead balls and percussion caps. This modified revolver has a six-shot cylinder that now holds the .45 Colt round with the firearm having a hinged gate on the right side of the frame to load and eject the rounds. The Colt Dragoon has a length of 14.75 inches and weighs 4.25 pounds with a possible effective range of 73.15 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Both weapons have the same number of rounds with them using the same type of round with the Colt Peacemaker being shorter by 3.75 inches and lighter by 1.94 pounds with the Colt Dragoon having possibly a longer range by 27.43 meters. In addition, the Colt Dragoon has been converted to operate like the Colt Peacemaker which stops the newer revolver from getting the edge due to using cartridge rounds rather than older lead balls with percussion caps.

 **Medium Range**

Borchardt C-93 ( _John Marston_ ): The Borchardt C-93 is an early type of semi-automatic pistol that predates the more successful Luger P08 and operates on a short recoil operation with a toggle-lock system. This pistol fires the 7.62x25mm Borchardt round with the weapon having an eight round detachable box magazine. The Borchardt C-93 has a length of 14 inches and weighs 2.56 pounds with a possible effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

Sawed-Off Colt Model 1883 ( _Jonah Hex_ ): The Colt Model 1883 is a type of side-by-side shotgun with the weapon as used by Jonah Hex having its barrels sawed down and operates on a break-action system. This shotgun makes use of 12-gauge shells with the weapon having both barrels being able to hold a single shell each. The Sawed-Off Colt M1883 most likely has a length of 21.5 inches and possibly weighs 3.95 pounds with a possible effective range of 10 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Borchardt C-93 gets the edge. The Colt M1883 has the better round with its shotgun shells, but the Borchardt C-93 is shorter by 7.5 inches and lighter by 1.39 pounds. In addition, it has about five times the range of the shotgun and it has six more rounds to use in its magazine.

 **Long Range**

1860 Henry Rifle ( _John Marston_ ): The 1860 Henry Rifle is a type of repeating rifle that was first used in the American Civil War by the Union Army with it finding its way to the American West and operates on a breech-loading lever action mechanism. This repeating rifle fires the .44 Henry round with the weapon having a fifteen round tubular magazine plus an extra round in the chamber when fully loaded. The 1860 Henry Rifle has a length of 44.75 inches and weighs 9.25 pounds with a possible effective range of 160 meters.

* * *

Winchester Model 1873 ( _Jonah Hex_ ): The Winchester Model 1873 is a model of the Winchester Repeating Rifle that was one of the most successful models of its day and operates on a lever action mechanism. This repeating rifle fires the .44-40 Winchester round with the weapon having a fourteen round tubular magazine plus an extra round in the chamber when fully loaded. The Winchester Model 1873 has a length of 49.3 inches and weighs 9.5 pounds with a possible effective range of 182.9 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Winchester Model 1873 gets the edge. While the Henry Rifle is slightly shorter by 4.55 inches and just lighter by 4 ounces, the Winchester Rifle has a longer range by at least 22.9 meters. In addition, the extra bullet in the Henry doesn't help when the Winchester has the better of the two rounds as the .44-40 Winchester has more energy behind it then the .44 Henry.

 **Special Weapons**

Lasso ( _John Marston_ ): The Lasso is a type of tool that is a stiff rope or cord with a sliding noose on one end that stays open when thrown by the user towards a target. This type of tool most likely has a length of 20 feet and possibly weighs a pound.

* * *

1860 Light Cavalry Saber ( _Jonah Hex_ ): The 1860 Light Cavalry Saber is a common type of saber used by both the Union and Confederate armies during the American Civil War. This type of sword has a 33.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 39.5 inches and weighs 2.13 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The 1860 Light Cavalry Saber gets the edge. Despite the Lasso being lighter by about 1.13 pounds and has a far greater reach, the 1860 Light Cavalry Saber is made to be used as a weapon and its blade allows the user to deliver more lethal strikes to a target.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ By the time of his death, John Marston was around 38 years old with him having scars on the right side of his face that he got when attacked by wolves while in Dutch van der Linde's gang. He seemed to be about above average in terms of strength and was tough as he could take on a grizzly bear, but was capable of having enhanced reflexes for a short period of time when the need arose. During his time as a bounty hunter, Jonah Hex was in his late 30s to early 40s with him having the distinct 'Mark of the Demon' branded on the right side of his face and being blinded in his right eye. He seemed to be about average in terms of strength, but was extremely tough and was known for having almost superhuman reflexes which he gained through talent and training.

 _Training:_ Taking into the man's gang at an early age, John Marston would be trained by Dutch van der Linde in the use of firearms along with how to hunt for food and gathering supplies with him gaining skills in other aspects of fighting during the course of his life. After being taken in by the Apache chieftain, Jonah Hex most likely received some training from the tribe in melee combat and later possibly learned how to use firearms and the saber after joining the United States Army as a cavalry scout.

 _Experience:_ This is rather close for both warriors. Having grown up under the wing of Dutch van der Linde, John Marston spent fourteen years of his life as an experienced outlaw and got into a few fights after leaving his old life to become a rancher. By the time of his death, he took on outlaws and police along with hunting down members of his former gang and taking on soldiers from the United States and Mexico. As a former member of the Confederate Army, Jonah Hex battled for a year in the American Civil War before he surrendered to the Union Army and would later work as a bounty hunter in the Old West. During this time, he would take on soldiers of the Union Army and many outlaws and gangs as well as rival bounty hunters and Native Americans.

 _Audacity:_ Jonah Hex gets the edge. Despite his early life as an outlaw, John Marston simply wishes to leave his past behind for a more peaceful life with his family to the point of the BOI taking his family hostage to get him to work with them. However, he was still willing to capture or kill the members of his old gang and put up a last stand against United States soldiers in his final battle. While having a personal code of honor to protect and avenge those who are innocent, Jonah Hex has fought against gangs and criminal groups when he has gone after those he is trying to capture. In fact, he has been willing to pursue fleeing criminals and taking injuries during many fights to either capture his targets or to ensure the safety of bystanders.

 _Killer Instinct:_ When part of Dutch van der Linde's gang and working with the BOI, John Marston was willing to kill those who got in his way and would later kill United States soldiers to protect his family from harm. Despite this, he was willing to spare some of his foes which included his former gang members and was trying to live a more quiet life from what his past was. As a bounty hunter, Jonah Hex was more than willing to kill many criminals and rival bounty hunters during his travels using his weapons against them and even using traps when fighting against groups. However, his own personal code stopped him from simply killing the innocent and would often avenge those who were wronged by others.

 _Intimidation:_ Jonah Hex gets the edge. When he was part of Dutch van der Linde's gang, John Marston most likely gained a reputation for himself as a ruthless outlaw wherever they went. However, at the time of his death, he focused less on maintaining that reputation and more on ensuring his family lived a life that was far removed from violence. Despite being bound by a personal code of honor to protect and avenge the innocent, Jonah Hex had a reputation as a ruthless and prolific killer throughout the Old West. This reputation by itself has been able to deter potential enemies on many occasions and the knowledge that him chasing them has been enough to unnerve a target so badly that they make fatal mistakes.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a one on one match with both warriors being on horseback for part of the battle.

 _The Set Up:_ In the Great Plains, John Marston is on his ranch with him finally settling down as Jonah Hex arrives having tracked down the man to his ranch for a bounty.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In the Great Plains of the United States, the ranch known as Beecher's Hope has returned to normal with a man riding on his horse around the ranch. The man has a brown hat over his dark brown hair with three scars on the right side of his face while wearing a black denim jacket without sleeves over a long sleeved beige shirt with black gloves over his hands and pinstriped pants that go over his brown boots.

The man has a bandoleer around his torso with a 1860 Henry Rifle in a holster on his back and his belt having two holsters with one of them being just below a sheath holding a Bowie Knife. In the left holster is a Colt Peacemaker while the right holster is holding a Borchardt C-93 with the man having a Lasso hanging on the side of his horse's saddle. This man is John Marston who is riding around Beecher's Hope as he finally seems to have settle down with his past behind him.

Nearby in the plains about fifty feet away from the ranch, a man stops his horse as he pulls out a paper that happens to be a wanted poster. The man has a grey hat over his blond hair with him having a scar on the right side of his face that reveals his teeth and his entire right eye. He wears a grey jacket much like those worn by Confederate soldiers along with a normal belt on the jacket and another belt with holsters on his blue cotton pants with the pant legs going into his brown boots.

The man has a bandoleer of his own around his torso with a Winchester Model 1873 in a holster on his back with him having two Colt Dragoon revolvers in the holsters on his second belt. A Tomahawk is held by the handle between the second belt and his body with the scabbard for an 1860 Light Cavalry Saber strapped to the first belt. On the left side of the horse's saddle is a saddle boot which holds a Colt Model 1883 shotgun which has had its barrels sawed down for ease of use. This man is Jonah Hex, having tracked down his prey to the ranch before him to collect the bounty put out by the Bureau of Investigation.

Looking up from the wanted poster, Hex throws the poster away before having his horse start walking towards the ranch to find his target. Around the same time, Marston has his horse walking towards the barn to put his stead into the structure before he goes back into his house. However, as his horse nears the open doors of the barn, the man sees something out of the corner of his eye and turns his head to the left to see the bounty hunter coming to the entrance of Beecher's Hope.

John gives a small sigh as he turns his horse to the entrance and has his stead lightly gallop towards the man riding up to the gate while taking his rifle off his back. Spotting the man coming towards him, Jonah stops his own stead as he waits for the man to come up to him as he prepares himself for any possibility. Getting within twelve feet from this newcomer, the former criminal stops his horse as both men look at each other with neither talking for a brief moment.

Looking past the man's scarred face, John Marston says in a friendly tone, "Hello there. What brings you here, sir?"

"I'm looking for John Marston," Jonah Hex replies, having a bit of a grim tone to his own voice.

Realizing that things may go south, the rancher prepares himself as he answers, "You're speaking with him. What do you want with me?"

"There's a hefty price placed on your head by some government officials," the bounty hunter tells him, "I'm surprised they're allowing what bounty hunters remain in doing it for them."

Going quiet for a moment, John shakes his head before saying, "Guess they want me dead as well. Surprised you didn't try to lure me out with my family while they're in town."

"That's not how I operate," Jonah remarks with some anger, "Now, you going to try and run or would you rather fight?"

The rancher gives a sigh and thinks for a bit, wanting to run though knowing his family was in danger if there were more coming after him. Looking up and gaining a smirk, the man says, "Looks like I'm going down fighting."

Before Jonah can react, his target has his horse break out in a gallop and races past him before he has his own horse turn back around the way he came. With his horse breaking into a gallop, the bounty hunter takes his Winchester Model 1873 off his back as he prepares to combat yet another one of his targets. Quickly checking his 1860 Henry Rifle to make sure it's loaded, John turns to see his ranch now about seventy feet from them and his latest foe starting to catch up with his stead.

Having his horse turn to the left to circle around the other man, the former criminal could feel his reflexes quicken as he raises his rifle to aim and start firing at his opponent. To his surprise, the bounty hunter is just as fast as he starts firing his own rifle with both having their horse run in a large circle as they keep firing and working the levers of their rifles. Despite most of their shots seeming to miss each other, Marston gets hit in his left thigh though he keeps firing as his reflexes start to slow and he gets a shot that goes into the right shoulder of his foe.

Grunting in pain, Hex moves the lever of his Winchester Model 1873 forward only to realize that he's shot all of his rounds and grabs his horse's reins. Seeing his adversary turning his horse away, the rancher fires his 1860 Henry Rifle only to miss and starts to operate the lever of the rifle to also realize he's fired his final shot. He forces his horse to turn away as he tosses his rifle away much like the bounty hunter had done. As both men ride away from each other, John notices that he's gained a bit of terror from his foe as he draws his Borchardt C-93 from its holster as he uses his left hand to grab his Lasso from the saddle.

Drawing the Colt Dragoon from his right holster, Jonah has his horse turn around to see his target having done the same before having his horse break into a gallop. The former criminal does the same with his own stead as both men raise their guns at each other before firing. Despite the bounty hunter having to use his thumb to cock the hammer, he manages to gain a few grazes on his foe's right side and a bullet going into the rancher. However, he groans as a few bullets from the Borchardt C-93 graze his own right side with a bullet going into his body in the same area.

As both men come close to each other, Hex grabs his Sawed-Off Colt Model 1883 only for his prey to bring his Lasso up and swinging the noose around. The horses pass each other as Marston tosses his Lasso around his adversary with it tightening around the man as he gets pulled off his horse. Loosing his Colt Dragoon and hat, Jonah Hex finds himself being dragged from behind his foe's horse with him bringing his shotgun up to being close to his face. Taking the chance, the man pulls both triggers of his Sawed-Off Colt Model 1883 with the blast sending shot from the shells into the back of John Marston.

Being knocked off his horse, the former criminal briefly rolls on the ground as he looses his own hat along with his Lasso and pistol with the bounty hunter coming to a stop as both horses race away from the field. Looking as his target starts to move, Jonah tosses his shotgun away before moving his right arm to grab his Tomahawk from his belt. At the same time, John groans as he tries to get to his feet despite the shot still being in his back. Getting to his feet, he spots his foe cutting the Lasso with his Tomahawk and rolling to his feet with both standing about ten feet from each other.

Spotting his pistol about thirteen feet from him, the rancher quickly gets his eyes back on his adversary as he draws his Bowie Knife from its sheath. For a few moments, neither man move as they size each other up with them tightening their grips on their respective melee weapons. Then, both men lunge at each other despite their wounds with the bounty hunter swinging his Tomahawk and the former criminal going for a thrust. However, Marston uses his left hand to catch his foe's wrist only for Hex to do the same and grab his right wrist with his own hand.

Both try to overpower the other to no avail as push each other a bit in a circle before John Marston attempts to bring his knee up to get the upper hand. However, Jonah Hex uses his own knee to block the attack and delivers a headbutt that knocks his adversary back a couple steps. John is slightly dazed, but is able to step back to avoid a swing of the Tomahawk despite the axe blade cutting into his shirt and jacket. Bringing his axe back, Jonah is forced to lean back as his opponent slashes at him and the Bowie Knife cuts into his upper left arm.

As he steps back, the bounty hunter sees his target going for another stab and brings his left leg up to plant it into his foe's chest. The rancher gets knocked back a bit and looks up to see the Tomahawk coming at him again with him stepping back as the axe blade cuts into his right arm. Blood flows down his right arm as both men back up as they end up being ten feet from the other where the other was earlier as they look over their wounds.

As they wait for the other to make a move, both start to come up with a plan of action as John tosses his Bowie Knife into the air. Seeing this, Jonah brings his arm back as his adversary catches the knife by the blade and performs the same motion. As both throw their weapons, they step back with their left leg and leans to the right as both manage to dodge their foe's melee weapon.

Their reflexes kick in quickly, both men stepping back as Hex draws his second Colt Dragoon and Marston draws his Colt Peacemaker. Both men bring them up as they use their right hand to cock the hammers before they fire the first shot off at nearly the same time.

John Marston cries out as the bullet tears into his stomach as Jonah Hex gives a loud grunt from the bullet that goes into his left leg. As both pull the hammers back, John is able to get the second shot off quicker and shoots the Colt Dragoon out of his foe's hand. With a smirk, the rancher pulls the hammer back and fires the third shot just as quickly.

Only for Jonah to use his reflexes to draw his 1860 Light Cavalry Saber from its scabbard and deflect the shot away.

Charging as best he can with his wounded leg, the bounty hunter uses his saber to deflect the fourth shot as he sees his foe bring the hammer down again. The man attempts to fire, but Hex reaches him first and thrusts his sword at his opponent. John Marston stares dumbfounded as he looks at the bounty hunter and down to his chest with half of the cavalry saber having gone into him.

The former criminal and rancher drops his Colt Peacemaker as Jonah Hex removes his 1860 Light Cavalry Saber and watches his prey fall to the ground dead. Looking at the body, Hex remains quiet as he places the sword back into his scabbard before turning away from the body and walked to the man's hat and pistol.

He still needed to gather his weapons and retrieve his horse, but no harm in taking evidence of the kill for those who put the bounty out in the first place.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In a battle between these two famous cowboys from the fictional Old West, both of these men gave it their all but in the end it was **Jonah Hex** who managed to claim a close victory with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting with their weapons, John Marston was able to take the edge in medium range while both were even with their close range weapons and pistols. However, Jonah Hex claimed the edge in both long range and special weapons which gave him the better ranged weapon and the superior melee weapon in this battle. Looking at x-factors, this is where both were very close with them being even with physicality, training, and experience. However, Jonah Hex took a slight edge with killer instinct since he's more willing to kill while taking the edge for both audacity and intimidation. This is where the battle was decided, as Jonah Hex was more willing to take the edge in the fight and was more willing to kill than John Marston despite all that Marston had been through and done in his life. Overall, the equally experienced and trained John Marston with his superior medium range weapon was taken out by the more audacious and intimidating Jonah Hex with his superior long range and melee weapons.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the aquatic river people of Hyrule take on the hyena humanoids of Faerun.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! After four months and replacing a dead battery for my laptop, the most voted general vs. general battle of the Versus Series poll is now up! Again, I will like to stress that I had no intention of ripping off Metal Harbinger with this battle though his did play a small part in this as my verdict for close range was influenced by his verdict when it came to special weapons. However, those are really the only things we have in common in terms of weapons. When I first came up with this match, I gave John Marston weapons that fit the Old West more (namely those used here) and I mostly kept them since the Colt Peacemaker is arguably his 'trademark' firearm while the 1860 Henry Rifle was the best lever-action in the game and the Lasso made sense for the context of the game. I did include the Borchardt C-93 mostly since I wanted to feature on, but it's the only non-Western firearm here since...well, a bolt-action gun doesn't fit the aesthetic (at least to me personally) and a single-shot rifle would be unfair to him.

As to the weapons of Jonah Hex, those were easier to find since the comics often show a good bit of detail with what firearms and other melee weapons he had access to. His trademark pistols are an early form of Colt revolvers with a little digging showing that they happen to be Colt Dragoons (I assume that they were converted since it would seem weird to use a cap-and-ball revolver while cartridge rounds were the dominant ammunition). As a cavalry scout who served in the American Civil War, it makes sense to see him with a cavalry saber while his Tomahawk is another prominent weapon of his. The Winchester was mostly a guess since it was a popular firearm and the Colt Model 1883 shotgun is also a guess. Really, he did make use of a Sawed-Off Shotgun, but I wanted to call it by an actual name rather than the generic term.

Now, as to the verdict, something that caught my attention is a certain aspect of Marston's character that kinda hindered him a bit with this. This aspect is him wanting to leave his criminal past behind along with any sort of violence and just live a peaceful life with his family. As noble as that sounds and interesting as it is, it means that he's more than likely giving an edge to Hex since the man is a bounty hunter whose only being stopped by his own personal code to, as I've said, protect and avenge the innocent. I'm not saying that Marston isn't going down without a fight, just that he has a goal that's just him not wanting to return to how he was when he was younger.

For this battle, I did take the Dead Eye mechanic into account since I know that would be something that people could say Marston has over Hex. However, the feats I found for Jonah Hex really make the two more even than everything else. Just to name two examples, Hex has on one occasion drawn his revolver and killed four men before they could draw their guns and on another occasion killed six men with their guns out before they could fire. On the second occasion, he grabbed the rifle of one of the men and moved out of the way before shooting another men dead and then the rifleman. Plus, even when looking at his entire list of feats (a few lists do exist online) one thing to keep in mind is that he's blind in one eye, meaning he's doing almost all of his best feats with only one eye.

That said, I don't mind Metal Harbinger's verdict and can actually agree with his outcome. I think it come's down to what weapons Marston has going into this battle. Give him more Western firearms like I did and Hex is coming out the victor, but give him more modern firearms like Metal Harbinger and those are bringing the win to Marston. So, honestly I feel that both my verdict and Metal Harbinger's verdict are correct, just from two different perspectives. Plus, I could be wrong in the use of the Dead Eye mechanic and I'm not afraid to admit that if it is the case. Final thing for the moment is that I currently have a poll for future battles of the Historical Series up. If you wish to vote, see the latest chapter of the Historical Series for more details. Hope you all enjoy!


	31. Zora vs Gnoll

**GT25's Versus Series: Zora vs. Gnoll**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we pit two different races from the realms of fantasy with the Zora from the lands of Hyrule and the Gnoll from the lands of Faerân. For this installment, we will take the Zora as portrayed in _Breath of the Wilds_ with additional information from _Hyrule Warriors_ and the Gnoll based off information from the 5th Edition of _Dungeons & Dragons_. As these two warriors are not seen very often even within their own universes, I will provide a bit of background for the two races.

 **History of the Warriors**

One of the races that inhabit the lands of Hyrule, the aquatic folk known as the **Zora** are referred to as the protectors of the waters as allies of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Having their own kingdom known as the Zora's Domain, the Zora make a living as fishers using the bows of their species with some of them taking up the role of knights to defend their domain. According to the Zora Stone Monument, their kingdom was said to have been founded by the Zora at least ten thousand years before the reign of King Dorephan. During the rule of King Dorephan, the Second Great Calamity would take place across Hyrule though the Zora were spared the damages caused by Calamity Ganon. However, the king's daughter Mipha as the Zora's Champion would attempt to stop Waterblight Ganon though would be killed doing so. A century after the Second Great Calamity, the Hylian Champion known as Link would return to the lands with him reaching Zora's Domain and meeting the king's son Prince Sidon.

* * *

With some often claiming to be created by the demon lord Yeenoghu, the **Gnoll** are a race from the lands of Faerân known for their savage culture and warlike ways. Being natural predators and would savor the thrills of the hunt, the Gnolls almost always preferred the wilderness to the civilized enclaves that are favored by other similar races like humans and dwarves. Gnolls often form packs based off family and blood ties with them often becoming nomadic savages due to the craving of the hunt and primal blood lust that inhabits their minds. This often causes them to wreak havoc wherever they can which gives them their fearsome reputation as slaving brigands throughout the world. While they would take victims from their attacks to be used as slaves, they would also salvage equipment and weapons from their attacks. However, some members have been known to suffer from a rare form of madness that can quell their evil instincts which causes them to adopt a more pacifistic nature.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Zora Sword ( _Zora_ ): The Zora Sword is a type of sword used by the Zora as a sidearm that appears similar to a normal longsword with an ornate guard. Unlike most swords of Hyrule, this weapon is formed from silver due to being able to resist rusting in water and said to be very durable, though it could be a unique trait to the type of silver used by the Zora for their equipment. This sword most likely has a 30 inch silver blade with a total length of 42 inches and possibly weighs 2.95 pounds.

* * *

Short Sword ( _Gnoll_ ): The Short Sword, often referred to as a 'Gladius' or 'War Sword' in Faerân, is a type of sword that was larger than a large dagger often carried as a secondary weapon. Assuming that this sword is similar to the real-life Gladius, this sword most likely has a 18.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 22.38 inches and possibly weighs 1.91 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Zora Sword gets the edge. While the Short Sword is the lighter of the two swords by 1.04 pounds, the Zora Sword is much like a longsword which gives it a longer blade by 11.25 inches and can be used with either one or both hands in combat. While one can argue that any type of silver is weaker than steel when used for a blade, the Zora Sword is able to match similar swords in Hyrule which were made of steel.

 **Medium Range**

Hook Spear ( _Zora_ ): The Hook Spear is one of a few types of spears used by the Zora with this variant often being the choice of weapon for their warriors. While often just called the 'Zora Spear', this spear has the barbs much like those found on arrow heads that extend down past where the spear head connects with the spear shaft. This type of spear most likely has a length of 78 inches and possibly weighs 4.5 pounds.

* * *

Iron Spear ( _Gnoll_ ): The Iron Spear is a standard spear with an iron spear blade that is used by the Gnoll when in combat. This spear most likely has a length of 6 feet, or 72 inches, and possibly weighs 4 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Hook Spear gets the edge. While the Iron Spear is a bit lighter by 8 ounces, the Hook Spear is a bit longer in length by 6 inches and the barbs on the end of the spear blade can cause internal injuries when being torn out.

 **Long Range**

Silver Bow ( _Zora_ ): The Silver Bow is a type of bow crafted artfully out of silver as a means to increase its durability which is normally used by the Zora for fishing. This type of bow most likely has a length of 70 inches and possibly weighs 2.1 pounds.

* * *

Longbow ( _Gnoll_ ): The Longbow is a type of bow used by many cultures that was roughly equal to the size of the user and made from a single piece of wood. The longbow that is often used by the Gnolls most likely has a length of 67 inches and possibly weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Despite the Longbow being lighter by 9.6 ounces and the Silver Bow being used normally for fishing, both bows are very similar with the only real difference between them being what the two are made from.

 **Special Weapons**

Silverscale Spear ( _Zora_ ): The Silverscale Spear is one of the types of spears used by the Zora which was often wielded by the most skilled Zora fighters. This type of spear has a spear blade similar to the tail fin of a shark with one side of the blade being slightly longer than the other. In addition, this spear has a counter balance shaped like an elaborate arrow head though its usage in battle is dubious at best. This type of spear most likely has a length of 80 inches and possibly weighs 5 pounds.

* * *

Battle Axe and Teeth ( _Gnoll_ ): The Battle Axe is a type of axe that is used as a basic type of weapon among many cultures with a wooden handle and a metal axe head that will be assumed to be made of steel. This type of axe most likely has a length of 32 inches and possibly weighs 2.5 pounds.

In addition to this axe, the Gnoll would make use of their teeth in a fight and would be able to bite down on their foes often to deliver a killing blow. While the exact bite force of the Gnoll is unknown, it is reasonable to assume that their bite is strong enough to tear into the skin of a human and possibly crush bone.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Starting off, the Battle Axe and Teeth give the user both another weapon to use and a weapon that they can't loose during the heat of combat. However, while the Battle Axe is lighter by 2.5 pounds, the Silverscale Spear is still longer by 4 feet, or 48 inches. In addition, the spear gives the user another polearm while the axe and teeth give the user two more weapons in melee combat. As such, it comes down to whether the extra polearm can keep the foe at bay or the two extra melee weapons can quickly take out a foe's defenses.

 **Armor**

Silverscale Mail and Silver Shield ( _Zora_ ): When going into battle, the Zora would often use light sets of armor with one type being Silverscale Mail armor that is used for their body armor. This mail hauberk, or shirt, is most likely made of silver rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it.

In addition to this body armor, the Zora make use of the Silver Shield which is a medium sized ornate shield that is able to redirect attacks with ease in the hands of a true master. This shield has a round top that curves down to a point at the bottom with the sides having silver ornate structures giving two hook shapes on each side possibly to provide a bit of extra protection. This type of shield is most likely made of wood and silver on the front along with the structures on the sides with enarmes, or leather straps, possibly on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Steel Lamellar and Steel Shield ( _Gnoll_ ): As nomadic Gnolls often rely on other races for wealth and resources, the armor used by them is typically created from scavenged pieces of armor either found abandoned or taken from their victims. As such, this often means that a Gnoll is using many pieces of armor to create its own distinct set which, while uniquely aesthetic, would make it vary wildly in terms of quality and durability. For the purposes of this battle, it will be assumed that the Gnoll is using a set of lamellar armor and a steel shield that had been scavenged through unknown means.

Assuming that the lamellar armor is made from steel and also protects the upper arms and thighs like most versions of this armor, this lamellar armor is made up of small, rectangular plates laced together in horizontal rows most likely laced to a leather backing. Lamellar armor was typically able to offer protection from slashing attacks and blunt force trauma, but a thrusting attack could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

In addition to their body armor, some of the Gnoll made use of a medium sized shield made of a single piece of metal that differs in how it looks. For this fight, it will be assumed that the shield is made of steel and it has a rectangular convex design similar to the real-life Scutum. As such, this type of shield is made of steel with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither warrior gets the edge. Starting with body armor, both the Silverscale Mail and Steel Lamellar can protect the user from slashing attacks and both will fail to thrusting attacks. As neither armor has any kind of extra protection, this makes them both even in terms of strength and durability. Looking at their shields, both the Silver Shield and Steel Shield are of the same size with the only difference being what they are made of and their shape. While the Steel Shield is made of metal rather than mostly wood, the silver used for the ornate structures and on the front of the shield do offer extra protection along with the wood used for the basis. As such, neither armor set gives their respective wearers an edge over the other in this situation.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ The Zora are an aquatic race of humanoids with fins on their limbs and a tail on the back of their heads with them being able to swim against the current of rivers and even up waterfalls through they do often stay close to bodies of water. The Gnoll are a humanoid race that closely resemble hybrids between humans and hyenas with them being very quick compared to many other races and are able to naturally see in both low light conditions and in the dark.

 _Logistics:_ The Zora get the edge. While they often don't travel far from sources of water, the Zora often make use of weapons and tools that they make which are often created for their purposes with them having uniform sets of armor for their knights. Due to their propensity for scavenging, the Gnoll often make use of what they can take from their raids which range from their tools and wealth to the weapons that they would use in battle and their unique sets of armor.

 _Brutality:_ The Gnoll get the edge. When looking at the knights that defend their domain, the Zora would make use of their weapons to combat those who dared to threaten their homes and would be called upon to deal with larger beasts that attack their people. When looking at them as nomads, the Gnoll would wreck havoc wherever they can with them often not sparing any of the victims of their attacks and those that are spared are often taken to be broken so they can be used as slaves.

 _Training:_ As many among them are skilled fishers, the Zora most likely are trained in how to fish using spears and their bow with those who become knights to defend their domain receiving training in how to fight with other weapons. Often fighting among each other from a very early age, the Gnoll will often engage in vicious and often lethal battles as soon as they can walk and would most likely receive training from their elders in the use of their weapons.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In a forested area close to a large lake, a Gnoll is walking through the forest after an attack while a Zora jumps out of the water of the lake to retrieve their weapons.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In the middle of a forested area with the sun about to set over the horizon, a humanoid being that looks like a hyena wearing rusted Steel Lamellar armor over a torn tunic is walking through the area. In their right hand is an Iron Spear with them having a Steel Shield on their left arm in addition to a quiver of arrows across their back. Over their right shoulder is a Longbow with them wearing a belt which has a Short Sword in a scabbard on the left side and a Battle Axe worn on a loop on the right side of it. This being is a Gnoll whose trying to return to her pack after she had been separated during an attack on a nearby village.

Nearby at a large lake in the same forested area, an aquatic being with pale violet skin that is wearing a shirt of Silverscale Mail comes out of the water as they swim towards the nearby shore. Leaving the water and heading to a nearby rock just past the shore, they are unhindered by the Silver Bow across their back which is under a Silver Shield that is over both a quiver full of arrows and a scabbard for a Zora Sword. Reaching the rock, the being sees a Silverscale Spear laying against it before grabbing the Hook Spear next to it and stepping away as they take up a fighting stance. This being is a Zora whose been practicing the use of her weapons in the area while patrolling for any possible threats.

As the Zora performs mock thrusts using her Hook Spear, the Gnoll keeps walking through the forested area before coming across a small clearing and catching the setting sun in her eye. Looking towards it to see what time it is, the Gnoll sees the aquatic being about forty feet away from where she is. Seeing the weapon they're holding, the hyena humanoid takes her Steel Shield off her arm and puts it on the ground with her putting her Iron Spear onto it. Standing back up, she takes her Longbow from her shoulder and draws an arrow from her quiver as she keeps looking at her newest prey.

Performing a thrust with her spear, the Zora steps back as she retracts her weapon back while she continues to practice to prepare for a fight. Doing a second mock thrust as she steps forward, the aquatic being steps back as she lowers her weapon just as an arrow flies inches past her face. Looking to where the arrow came from, the Zora spots the Gnoll who growls from the miss as they draw another arrow from her quiver. Nocking the arrow, the hyena humanoid draws the bowstring back only to see the Zora to toss their spear to the side and jumping into the water.

Taking the arrow off the bowstring, the Gnoll grabs her shield and spear from the ground before rushing forward towards where her prey had been. Reaching it, the hyena humanoid looks around only to see water and the forest around her. However, the water ripples around a cluster of rocks about twenty-five feet away as the Zora comes out of the water with her Silver Bow now in hand. Climbing onto the rocks, the aquatic being spies the Gnoll as they look to their right away from her as she draws an arrow from her own quiver. Kneeling down, the hyena humanoid puts her shield and spear down on the ground and stands up as she nocks the arrow still in her hand back onto her bowstring.

However, she hears something and turns to look to her left to spot the Zora as they launch their arrow only for the Gnoll to jump forward towards the water of the lake with the projectile missing her. Aiming her Longbow, she launches her second arrow only for the aquatic being to jump off the rocks and rolls into a kneeling position. Taking another arrow from her quiver, she nocks her arrow onto her Silver Bow and launches it quickly at her adversary. Just as the Gnoll draws an arrow from her quiver, the arrow from the Zora strikes her Longbow just above her hand which shocks them.

Despite this, the Gnoll tosses her Longbow away and steps towards her gear before bending down to pick up her Iron Spear. Seeing this, the Zora rushes forward as she drops her Silver Bow while taking her Silver Shield from her back. With the hyena humanoid grabbing her shield by its enarmes, the aquatic being gets her shield onto her arm just as she bends down to pick up her own spear. However, the Gnoll thrusts her Iron Spear forward which her foe blocks using their Silver Shield. With her opponent stepping back, the hyena humanoid notices the sun setting over the trees of the forest before going for another thrust with her Iron Spear.

Stepping to her right, the Zora performs a thrust with her Hook Spear only for her foe to block the strike using her Steel Shield. As the spear is brought back, the Gnoll performs a low thrust that cuts her foe's right leg thanks to them stepping a bit to their left. Powering through the pain, the Zora performs another thrust with her Hook Spear only to see the hyena humanoid to lean back to avoid it. Not wasting a moment, the Gnoll thrusts the spear blade of her Iron Spear with it catching a barb of the Hook Spear before she lifts her spear back.

In an instant, the aquatic being gets her Hook Spear pulled out of her hand with some ease as the weapon is sent through the air away from either combatant. Bringing her Iron Spear down, the hyena humanoid attempts to take advantage of the situation as she thrusts her weapon at her adversary. However, the Zora manages to jump out of the way and rushes over to the rock with her other spear with her enemy moving to attack her. As the Gnoll prepares to use her spear to skewer her prey, the aquatic being grabs her Silverscale Spear and turns around to confront their opponent.

Seeing the incoming thrust, the Zora uses the blade of her Silverscale Spear to deflect it away from her before going for her own thrust. Acting quickly, the hyena humanoid is able to block it in time though she is forced back a bit into the water from the strike. However, as she tries to perform a thrust, the aquatic being uses her spear to move the shield out of the way before a quick thrust punches into one of the scales on her foe's lamellar armor.

Stepping back, the Gnoll starts to feel the water hitting her thighs as she moves to block another thrust with her shield. However, the Zora pulls her Silverscale Spear back before she swings it with the blade catching the rim of the Steel Shield and knocking it out of her foe's hand. Seeing the shield having been sent into the water, the hyena humanoid grabs her Iron Spear with both hands and gets a thrust in which hits her adversary in their right side before pulling her weapon back.

Gritting her teeth from the new wound, the aquatic being sees their foe going for another thrust before stepping to her left to avoid the strike and sending the rim of her shield into their face. Dazed from the hit, the Gnoll stumbles to her left before quickly getting her senses back and turns to face her prey again. However, the Zora quickly brings her Silverscale Spear down in a swing with the spear blade cutting through the shaft of the Iron Spear with some difficulty.

Now forced to get away from a slash from the spear, the hyena humanoid tosses both halves of the spear away before grabbing her Battle Axe using her left hand. The aquatic being attempts a thrust with her spear, but her opponent uses their axe to deflect it before suddenly lunging forward with their mouth open. Before she can react, the Zora cries out as the Gnoll bites down onto her right arm with all her might and causes her foe to drop her weapon into the water.

Unwilling to give up, the Zora uses her Silver Shield to bash her opponent in the head causing them to release her arm before backing up away from them as she keeps her right arm close to her body. Looking up at her foe, she sees the Gnoll drawing her Short Sword with her right hand as she swings her Battle Axe at her. Seeing her prey blocking the strike with her Silver Shield, the hyena humanoid swings her axe again as she aims for the rim of the shield.

However, she looks on in surprise as the axe hits the shield and the aquatic being falls backwards into the water which causes her to back up with her weapons at the ready. Though not seeing her prey come back up, she looks around as sun finally sets over the trees causing only a dim light to be seen. Staying in her battle stance, the Gnoll suddenly sees the water being disturbed to her right and turns as the Zora comes out of the water with her Zora Sword now in her right hand.

Raising her shield to block a strike from the Battle Axe, the aquatic being performs a thrust with her sword that pierces her adversary in their left thigh. Feeling the sword being pulled out, the hyena humanoid limps back a few steps before raising her Short Sword to block an overhead strike from the Zora Sword. Deciding to end this fight, she brings her Battle Axe up and swings it to strike the edge of the Silver Shield. With her shield arm knocked out from in front of her, the Zora steps back as she sees her opponent about to charge and brings her sword to her side.

In an instant, the Gnoll charges with her Short Sword ready for a strike and tackles her prey into the water.

As the water stays still for a few moments, the Gnoll breaks out of the water with her Short Sword gone and the Zora Sword sticking through her gut with the blade coming out the left side of her back. Moving slowly, the hyena humanoid tries to wade back to the shore with her limping from her previous leg wound as blood flows from her newest wounds. As the water starts to only hit her shins, the Gnoll hears something and slowly turns around as she makes a soft growl.

Standing behind her is the Zora with the Short Sword having pierced her left side and having lost her Silver Shield. However, the Gnoll quickly sees that her prey is now wielding her Silverscale Spear in both hands.

Despite her wounds, the hyena humanoid charges forward as best as she can to prepare a strike with her Battle Axe. However, the aquatic being backs up as she lowers her spear to avoid the axe before bringing the weapon into an upward slash. The Gnoll is unable to react in time as the blade of the Silverscale Spear rips into her neck and the tip goes into her head and skull.

Pulling her Silverscale Spear out of her foe, the Zora watches the Gnoll collapse into the water and watches as blood starts to enter the water from the dead body. Breathing heavily, the Zora spies a rock close to the shore and limps over to it. Sitting down and leaning against it, she keeps her Silverscale Spear close to her as she starts to recover from the fight.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of two different races that are polar opposites, these two warriors were able to make this a rather close fight yet when push comes to shove it was the **Zora** who claimed a narrow victory with a possible outcome of 5.1 out of 10 battles. Starting with their weapons, both warriors were even in both long range and special weapons, but the Zora had the edge in both close and medium range. In addition, their arsenals caused the Zora to have more options for medium range weapons while the Gnoll had a few more options when it comes to melee combat. Looking at their armor, both were totally even in terms of both their body armor and shields due to how both were composed. Moving onto x-factors, both were even in training and the Gnoll had a slight edge in physicality while both warriors had a solid edge with Zora gaining logistics and the Gnoll gaining brutality. This is where the x-factors decided this match with logistics as the Gnoll need to savage much of their equipment while the Zora had access to the equipment they needed. Simply put, the better logistics of the Zora along with their few better weapons was able to barely gain victory from the more brutal Gnoll and their slightly better physicality.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the chem addicts from the Mojave Wasteland go up against the new rulers of Earth of the year 3978.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone. Many apologize that this chapter is late and now I'm rather behind in terms of this series and the Historical Series. In fact, I've already started the next chapter for this series by the time this chapter has gone up. Now, onto the chapter itself, this battle was certainly unique and the final outcome was determined by a rather slim margin. As to why I ended up siding with logistics over brutality and physicality, mostly it comes down to how used some weapons and armor can be when your main source of it comes from scavenging. In fact, it's also easy to say that those using said weapons and armor have been using it for some time. Basically, the Gnoll's slight edge in physicality and their brutality can only go so far if their weapons and armor are in poor conditions.

That said, I can still see instances of the Gnoll winning a fight against the Zora hence why this battle was so close. In fact, I decided to show how close these two were considering that both were getting wounded and got stabbed by a sword by the end of the fight. As for the next battle, the other one is rather vague but I can say it comes from a movie series from the late 1960s and early 1970s. Can't really say much else since it would give away who they are. The other one is a group whose origins would probably be rather obvious to readers of this series. On a final note, I currently have a poll for battles of the Historical Series still up. If you wish to vote, see the latest chapter of the Historical Series to see the details. Hope you all enjoy!


	32. Fiends vs Apes

**GT25's Versus Series: Fiends vs. Apes**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors who have control of land after nuclear war with the Fiends of the Mojave Wasteland and the Apes from the original _Planet of the Apes_. For this installment, we will take the Fiends during the events of _Fallout: New Vegas_ and the Apes during the events of _Beneath the Planet of the Apes_ with additional information provided from their respective universes. As these warriors aren't as well known from outside of their universes, I will provide a brief summary to ensure everyone is on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

In the Mojave Wasteland, the people from Vault 3 were forced to seek out assistance once the water system started leaking and flooding the lower levels. However, they came across a gang of deadly raiders who would become known as **Fiends** who took advantage of the naivety of the vault dwellers. The raiders, lead by a man called Motor-Runner, would con the people into letting them into Vault 3 where they slaughter all the inhabitants to take the place as a safe haven. After they had taken the vault, they would steadily grow stronger and claim a large part of the southwestern New Vegas conurbation. Despite being hostile to all those around them, the Fiends were more than willing to work with another raider group known as the Great Khans who supply their fellow raiders with the chems they're addicted to. Much like other raider groups, the Fiends often are in small war parties which allow them to operate in the large territory that they control in the wasteland.

* * *

After the human race caused nuclear war, those that remained would become either primitive humans who are unable to speak or mutants who would reside under the remains of New York City. However, this would allow the **Apes** of the world to evolve and become the dominant race who would control parts of the Earth by the year 3978. As they establish their own city, the Apes would split into groups with the gorillas serving as the military while the orangutans took control of politics and chimpanzees doing science and medicine. Hunting the now primitive humans for sport, they would be forbidden from entering the Forbidden Zone though they would eventually invade the zone. Having to head to where the mutant humans reside, the Apes would enter the remains of the New York City Subway and would succeed in taking the subway. However, an astronaut from the past would set off the Alpha-Omega nuclear missile in the subway and result in all life on the planet being destroyed.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Caravan Shotgun ( _Fiends_ ): The Caravan Shotgun is a double barreled shotgun in an 'over-and-under' configuration that appears to be sawed down and operates on a break action system. This shotgun makes use of 20-gauge shells with the weapon having both barrels being able to hold a single shell each. The Caravan Shotgun most likely has a length of 28.63 inches and possibly weighs 4.5 pounds with a possible range of 20 meters.

* * *

Ape Handgun ( _Apes_ ): The Ape Handgun is a type of double-action revolver that is housed in a wooden shell which was used by the Apes as their sidearm in battle. This revolver most likely has a five-shot cylinder that holds the .38 Special round with it possibly being loaded via a hinged gate on the right side of the frame to load and eject the rounds. The Ape Handgun most likely has a length of 6.5 inches and possibly weighs 1.22 pounds with a possible range of 23 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Ape Handgun gets the edge. While the Caravan Shotgun has the larger round of the two and is quicker to reload, the Ape Handgun is shorter by 22.13 inches and lighter by 3.28 pounds. In addition, the handgun has three more rounds in its cylinder and slightly longer range by three meters.

 **Medium Range**

American 180 ( _Fiends_ ): The American 180, called the Silenced .22 SMG, is a type of submachine gun with an integrated suppressor that was used in the Mojave Wasteland and operates on a blowback system with an open bolt. This submachine gun fires the .22 Long Rifle round with the weapon having a hundred eighty round detachable pan magazine. This version of the American 180 most likely has a length of 25.5 inches and possibly weighs 10 pounds with a possible range of 100 meters.

* * *

Madsen M-50 ( _Apes_ ): The Madsen M-50 is a type of submachine gun that is used by the Apes in a wooden shell around the actual gun and operates on a blowback system with an open bolt. This submachine gun most likely fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon having a thirty-two round detachable box magazine. The Madsen M-50 most likely has a length of 31.3 inches and weighs 6.9 pounds with a range of 100 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The American 180 gets the edge. Despite the Madsen M-50 being lighter by 3.1 pounds and firing the larger of the two rounds, the American 180 was shorter by 5.8 inches and has a hundred forty-eight more rounds in its larger pan magazine. Along with this, its integrated suppressor would enable the user to use it in ambushes or when firing from a hidden position.

 **Long Range**

Cowboy Repeater ( _Fiends_ ): The Cowboy Repeater is a type of rifle that is a common weapon used by many groups in the Mojave Wasteland and operates on a lever action mechanism. This rifle fires the .357 Magnum round with the weapon having a six round tubular magazine plus an extra round in the chamber when fully loaded. The Cowboy Repeater most likely has a length of 37.8 inches and possibly weighs 6.5 pounds with a possible range of 182.9 meters.

* * *

M1 Carbine ( _Apes_ ): The M1 Carbine, often called the 'Ape Rifle', is a type of carbine which was stored in a wooden shell by the Apes as their main rifle and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This carbine most likely fires the .30 Carbine round with the weapon possibly using a fifteen round detachable box magazine. The M1 Carbine most likely has a length of 35.6 inches and possibly weighs 5.8 pounds with a possible range of 270 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M1 Carbine gets the edge. When looking at the bullets, the .357 Magnum is the larger and heavier bullet while the .30 Carbine has the greater velocity and energy behind it. This does make them even in terms of the rounds used, but the M1 Carbine is still slightly shorter by 2.2 inches and lighter by 11.2 ounces. In addition to this, it has the greater range of the two by 87.1 meters and has eight more rounds in its magazine which also gives it a quicker reloading speed.

 **Special Weapons**

Kitchen Knife ( _Fiends_ ): The Kitchen Knife, also known as a chef's knife, is a type of knife that can be commonly found in the Mojave Wasteland and is used by many groups in melee combat. The Kitchen Knife has an 8 inch steel blade with a total length of 13.5 inches and weighs a pound.

* * *

Knob-lock Bayonet ( _Apes_ ): The Knob-lock Bayonet is a type of bayonet with possibly a steel triangular blade that was stored in the M1 Carbine used by the Apes. Normally retracted, this bayonet could be extended out for battle by a knob located in the stock under the barrel. This bayonet most likely has a blade length of 10 inches and possibly weighs 8.5 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Knob-lock Bayonet gets the edge. The Kitchen Knife can be used when engaging in hand to hand combat, but the Knob-lock Bayonet has a slightly longer blade by two inches and is lighter by 7.5 ounces. Even though the bayonet can't come off the rifle its on, it still can turn the M1 Carbine into a spear when its extended for use.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ The Fiends are one of the many human raider groups that come from the Mojave Wasteland with them being similar to other survivors except having higher than normal stamina due to being high on chems. When looking at the soldiers among them, these Apes are gorillas who have a similar body structure to human beings though they most likely have more strength when compared to most normal humans.

 _Killer Instinct:_ The Fiends get the edge. As they are constantly high on chem, the Fiends are more than willing to jump those in the wasteland along with performing acts such as murder and burning innocents for sport just to bring chaos into the areas they are station in. Due to believing they have been the original rulers of Earth, the Apes are willing to hunt the more primitive humans for sport and even kill them along with taking on the mutant humans that lived in the ruins of the New York City Subway.

 _Psychological Health:_ As they are more than happy to bring chaos to where they are, the Fiends are often erratic and dangerous compared to other survivors that isn't helped by them being almost constantly high on chem. Often hunting and killing the more primitive humans, the Apes who performed these acts often were of sound mind with their believes based more on them thinking they were superior and taught to never kill other Apes.

 _Logistics:_ The Apes get the edge. As a raider group from a nuclear wasteland, the Fiends most likely scavenge, stolen, or looted their weapons and items such as first aid and ammo boxes from those that they attacked and killed while in their war parties. Despite being more primitive than humans in the 20th century, the Apes were most likely able to create their own firearms and were most likely able to gather their own supplies for food, shelter, and equipment for medical purposes.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a five on five battle with nothing else being taken into account.

 _Set Up:_ In a rocky area close to an area of grassland, a squad of Apes are walking through it as they search for some humans while a Fiend war party are at a small camp with a few captured young apes.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a rocky area that is very close to an area of grassland on many sides, five gorillas with a body structure of a human in dark bluish grey uniforms with brown shoulder belts over their left shoulders are walking on the rocky terrain. The leader of these gorillas is one holding an M1 Carbine with a small knob just below the barrel and has an Ape Handgun in a holster on their shoulder belt. The other four gorillas follow him in a straight line with the second one having a Madsen M-50 in his hands with an Ape Handgun in a holster on their shoulder belt.

Behind him is a gorilla with an M1 Carbine with a small knob just below the barrel in his hands with the fourth gorilla having a Madsen M-50 in his hands with an Ape Handgun in a holster on their shoulder belt. The last gorilla has a normal M1 Carbine slung over his shoulder with him holding an Ape Handgun in his right hand as he keeps checking their rear. These five gorillas, in order of appearance, are Veska, Aldo, Cornelius, Ursus, and Maximus. They are five Apes who are searching for humans who have been rumored to have killed a small town close by.

 _Apes: 5_

In a small camp in an area of grassland close to the rocky area, humans in different types of raider armor and leather helmets with young bighorner skulls affixed to them are next to wooden cages which have young apes in them. Stepping close to them, their leader is a man wearing blastmaster armor looking at the apes with him having a Caravan Shotgun in his right hand with a Cowboy Repeater slung over his shoulder and a Kitchen Knife strapped to his belt. Walking up to them is another man in badlands armor whose holding an American 180 in his hands with him having a Caravan Shotgun in a holster on his back.

Close to them is a woman in blastmaster armor who has a Cowboy Repeater in her left hand as she lays its barrel on her shoulder while a Kitchen Knife is strapped to her belt. As she lowers an inhaler from her mouth, two other raiders come towards them with an elderly and beaten orangutan with both having a Kitchen Knife strapped to their belts. The first is a woman in sadist armor with an American 180 in her right hand while the other is a man in badland armor holding a Caravan Shotgun in his left hand.

These people, in order of appearance, are Daniel, Jackson, Shelly, Indigo, and Hotshot. These five are Fiends who have set up a small camp after having attacked the small village full of Ape citizens.

 _Fiends: 5_

 _Apes: 5_

Walking over, Daniel watches as Indigo and Hotshot throw the elderly orangutan to the ground at his feet with him putting his Caravan Shotgun to the ape's head. As the being looks up at him, the Fiend leader says, "So, there are others who we need to deal with. Ready to talk about it?"

"I won't tell you anything, human." The orangutan says, breathing heavily as he keeps looking at the man with some anger.

"Have it your way," Daniel replies before pulling the trigger of his gun.

* * *

As the squad of Apes keep moving forward, they suddenly hear a loud gunshot coming from their right and all of them turn to look in that direction. Motioning to the others, Veska leads the other gorillas forward in the direction with all of them ready for whatever they come across. After about two minutes, they reach an outcrop of boulders that allows them to see the rocky area transition into an area of grassland.

An area that holds the Fiends camp about sixty feet from them.

"Humans!" Ursus exclaims quietly, "The rumors were true!"

"They're armed," Veska says to his fellow apes, "But not with our weapons. Prepare to move forward and engage them."

The other gorillas nod in agreement before Veska quietly moves forward with his M1 Carbine pointed ahead of him. As he moves, the others follow suit with their weapons at ready for whatever events that were to come to pass.

As the Fiends move around their small camp, Shelly comes over to Daniel and asks, "Hey, is there any more Jet around here?"

"I have the last one," Daniel tells her, "Guess we'll have to head back to Vault 3 to get some more."

"Hey, sir," Jackson states, looking away from the young apes, "If we sell these monkeys to the Legion, we may get some money and use that to pay for more chem."

"Ah, a good idea," Daniel replies, "Tomorrow, we'll head back to the Mojave and march them to Caesar."

As they talk, Hotshot is looking in the ammo box at the far end of the camp for any shotgun shells only to not see any. Closing the box, he's about to ask where some shells are only to look up and see the Apes twenty five feet away as they walk towards him.

"We're being ambushed!" Hotshot shouts, causing the other Fiends to snap towards him.

Seeing this and knowing that violent is necessary, Veska shouts, "Open fire!"

Before the Fiends can properly react, the other gorillas move to get to their leader's side as he aims his M1 Carbine and pulls the trigger. In an instant, a bullet hits Hotshot in the chest with a second bullet from Veska hitting his heart and causing him to fall onto his back dead.

 _Fiends: 4_

 _Apes: 5_

With Daniel putting his shotgun in a holster on his back, the Apes fire their weapons off as the raiders attempt to avoid being hit by their attackers. However, Jackson aims his American 180 and starts spraying bullets at the gorillas to make them fall back to safety. Forcing his foes back, Jackson notices Indigo firing her own American 180 as his leader takes his Cowboy Repeater into his hands. However, Shelly fires a round from her own rifle that goes into Aldo's right eye and causes him to collapse to the ground.

 _Fiends: 4_

 _Apes: 4_

"Quick, behind the rocks!" Veska orders, causing the remaining Apes to turn and run back to a few boulders about a few feet behind them. As they get into cover, Maximus fires his Ape Handgun twice more before having to duck for cover from Jackson firing his American 180. With the gorillas now taking cover, Maximus opens his handgun to reload it while Daniel and Shelly open fire with their Cowboy Repeaters.

As they do, Indigo takes a spare pan magazine off the ground before she goes after Jackson as her fellow raider goes towards an area of large grass. Getting down, the raider prepares his submachine gun as his fellow Fiend quickly lays in the grass as well upon reaching it. By this time, Daniel and Shelly fire their rifles before working the lever action to reload the firearms. Taking aim, they fire at the rocks the Apes are behind and start to work the actions again only for the levers to stop.

"Reload!" Shelly shouts, reaching into a pouch she has for spare ammo for her rifle as her leader does the same. As they do, Ursus stands up and aims his Madsen M-50 and opens fire with his submachine gun at the two raiders standing in the open. The other gorillas stand up and fire with their guns with Maximus, whose now holding his M1 Carbine, aiming and firing a shot at Shelly. The woman cries out as the bullet goes into her chest, but is quickly silenced as a burst from Ursus hits her in the chest as well.

As Daniel loads the last spare bullet into his Cowboy Repeater, he sees Shelly out of the corner of his eye as she falls backwards dead.

 _Fiends: 3_

 _Apes: 4_

Before the gorillas can focus in on the Fiend leader, both Jackson and Indigo open fire with their American 180s from the tall grass up towards their foes. Looking at the dead raider next to him, Daniel kneels down and puts his hand into the pouch on Shelly's body for any spare ammo for his rifle. As he finds two bullets and pulls them out, a burst from Indigo goes into the body of Cornelius and the Ape collapses to his side.

 _Fiends: 3_

 _Apes: 3_

As the remaining Apes keep behind their cover from the rounds, Veska looks over to the other two and motions to them to stay where they are. Both nod in agreement before their leader gets from behind cover and runs towards a series of rocks to get closer to their foes. As Maximus and Ursus fire their weapons and draws attention towards them, Veska stops behind a rock and grabs the knob on the rifle and uses it to extend the bayonet out.

As they keep firing their submachine guns, both Jackson and Indigo finish emptying the pan magazines of their guns with Indigo taking off the magazine from her weapon. However, as Jackson lets his gun go and starts to reach for the shotgun on his back, Daniel fires his Cowboy Repeater towards the two Apes as they empty their own guns. Deciding to leave their cover, Ursus and Maximus drop their guns and draw their Ape Handgun as they charge forward towards their foes.

Indigo gets the new pan magazine onto her American 180 and is about to pull the bolt back only for a hidden Veska to fire two shots at her. Shocked by this, the raider suddenly gets to her feet as her leader fires the final shot at the two Apes who are still charging. However, they quickly take aim at her with Ursus and Maximus both firing four shots from their Ape Handguns. The bullets strikes her in the chest and head with one bullet tearing her neck open before Indigo falls to the ground dead.

 _Fiends: 2_

 _Apes: 3_

Tossing his rifle away, Daniel reaches behind him and draws the Caravan Shotgun as Jackson gets to his feet with him aiming his own shotgun. Both men take aim at the two apes and fire their guns with Ursus getting hit in the chest and Maximus getting his right leg filled with shot. Without wasting a second, both Daniel and Jackson aim their shotguns at Ursus and fire with shot filling the Ape's chest. This causes Ursus to collapse backwards with Maximus having to step back as both raiders start to reload their Caravan Shotguns.

 _Fiends: 2_

 _Apes: 2_

However, Veska charges forward towards Jackson which surprises the raider and causes him to try to put the shells into his shotgun as fast as he can. Seeing this, Daniel tosses his own Caravan Shotgun away and takes his Kitchen Knife out before charging towards Maximus. As his fellow gorilla fires at the Fiend, Veska reaches Jackson and thrusts the Bayonet of his rifle into the raider's stomach. Jackson screams as the Ape leader draws the blade out and brings it back before thrusting it up which goes through the man's neck.

However, at the same time, Maximus looks on in shock as both shots from his Ape Handgun don't slow down the Fiend leader as he reaches him. Just as Veska takes his bayonet out of the dead man, Daniel grabs the gorilla and starts stabbing his Kitchen Knife several times into the ape's stomach and chest. Turning around, Veska watches as Daniel delivers a single stab to Maximus' neck with blood leaking onto the human's hand and body.

 _Fiends: 1_

 _Apes: 1_

Letting the ape fall forward dead, Daniel looks up and spots the Ape leader who looks at the human with rage in his eyes from his fellow ape being killed. Both the raider and the gorilla charge forward with their weapons at the ready as them reach each other within a few seconds. Bringing his rifle back, Veska performs a thrust with his weapon only for the Fiend leader to move to his side to dodge the strike.

Moving quickly, Daniel is able to perform a slash to the side of his adversary though it barely cuts through the ape's clothes. Letting out a grunt from the strike, Veska turns to strike his opponent with his rifle only for the raider to grab it with both hands. Quickly raising his foot, Daniel delivers a kick to the gorilla's chest and makes him step back before tossing the rifle away.

Acting fast, Veska closes the distance with him sending a punch to the Fiend leader's face which sends him back and reaches forward to grab him. However, he pauses for a second upon gripping something from the human's belt and ends up getting a slash to his left shoulder. Despite it barely going into his clothing, it makes the Ape leader step back before Daniel grabbing them by their chest.

Throwing the gorilla backwards onto his back, the raider is ready to deliver the final kill as the Ape gets onto his hands to try and get to his feet. However, the Fiend leader sees something in the ape's right hand and starts to freak out.

"My Jet!" Daniel shouts in anger and horror.

Raising his right hand, Veska sees an inhaler in his hand with the gorilla quickly connecting the name with the item.

"You need this?" Veska asks, quickly getting an idea in his head, "You truly value something like this?"

"Of course," the Fiend leader says with rage in his voice and raising his knife up, "Give that to me now!"

"Then have it!" the Ape leader replies, throwing the inhaler away from him with the raider watching where the item fly through the air. Seeing where it landed, Daniel moves forward towards where the inhaler was and grabs it from the ground. Deciding to get more stamina, the raider uses the inhaler and allows the Jet to take hold of his body again.

"You fool," Daniel says to himself, tossing the empty inhaler away, "Now it's time to finish this."

Turning around with a smile, the Fiend leader looses it as he looks in horror as Veska stands about ten feet from him holding a Caravan Shotgun. Briefly looking over at the dead body of Hotshot, Daniel is unable to do anything as the gorilla pulls the trigger and blows the top of his head off.

 _Fiends: 0_

 _Apes: 1_

Taking a breath, the Ape watches the body drop to the ground before looking at the shotgun in awe and rushes towards the human's body. Kneeling down next to it, Veska sees a pouch on their belt and reaches into it as he ends up pulling about five shotgun shells from it.

"Ah, guess you humans are useful for something," Veska says, pocketing the shells before standing up and moving to free the young apes in the cages.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two warriors who control land after nuclear war could hold their ground in a fight, yet when it came down to the wire it was the **Apes** who emerged as the victors with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. Starting with weapons, the Fiends had the edge in medium range while the Apes had the edge in the other categories. This gave the Apes the better rifle and melee weapon though it still gave the Fiends the best weapon in medium range. Moving onto x-factors, the Apes took a solid edge in both psychological health and logistics while the Fiends had a solid edge in killer instinct. With physicality, both were even in many aspects but the Fiends took a slight edge as their better stamina while on chems would factor more than the strength of the Apes. This means that the Fiends would be harder to take down, but most of the Ape's firearms could neutralize this edge and their edge in logistics is just as likely to come into play as physicality. Ultimately, the killer instinct of the Fiends along with their slightly better physicality were unable to overcome the more mentally healthy Apes along with their better logistics and rifle.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, it's a battle of government agencies that fight for the United States and Japan.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This was quite an interesting battle to do and it has gone through an evolution from when I first had this in my old Deadliest Warrior story. When I first had the concept, it was against another Fallout group known as the Scorpions who were still marked as the Apes' foes when I added the fight for this series. However, after thinking about it and looking around, I found the Fiends who had a larger presence in the Mojave and fit better for the fight so they replaced the Scorpions here. Though, in that they originally had the .357 Magnum Revolver and Varmint Rifle since it gave them a handgun and the Varmint Rifle was said to be one of the more common rifles they had.

However, when I started writing this, I looked at the Fiends again and decided to drop the revolver for the Caravan Shotgun due to being a common weapon for them. At the same time, I decided to use the Cowboy Repeater since they can be found with that weapon and I thought it made for a more unique comparison than with the Varmint Rifle, which is in 5.56mm and a bolt action. Looking at the Apes' weapons, most of them come from the film _Beneath the Planet of the Apes_ with the only weapon that comes from the original film being their M1 Carbine

I had to guess more at the Apes' guns info using the stats of the actual weapons except the Ape Handgun since it was mostly a guess. Not surprised about that, since the prop for the Ape Handgun looks more like a wooden prop with no real way to load the weapon or even how to it works. As for next time, two previous warriors are coming back with it being a battle of two fictional warriors with modern weapons. On a final note, I currently have a poll for battles for the Historical Series still up. If you wish to vote, see the latest chapter of the Historical Series to see the details. Hope you all enjoy!


	33. G-Force vs SHIELD

**GT25's Versus Series: G-Force vs. SHIELD**

Hello, and welcome to the Versus Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the many universes of all forms of fiction and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two government agencies that fight against extraordinary threats with G-Force from Japan and the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division of the United States. For this installment, we will take G-Force from their appearances in the Heisei Era Godzilla films and SHIELD as they appeared in the comics with information provided from their respective universes. Since one of these groups are more well known than the other, I will provide a brief summary of their background to keep everyone on equal footing.

 **History of the Warriors**

After the conflict between Godzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah in the year 1992, Japan along with the United Nations decided that something must be done to combat Godzilla and formally established the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center, or UNGCC, within months. In addition, an international joint military branch of the UNGCC would be established by the UN and the Japanese Self-Defense Force which would be called **G-Force**. Training their members to combat kaiju, G-Force would take over where the JSDF left off with battling Godzilla and the various kaiju that would appear. Despite using mechs against larger kaiju, the members of G-Force would be trained to combat smaller kaiju and even gained experience fighting criminals due to a branch of the Yakuza kidnapping a member of the force. While their mechs would see more success against larger kaiju, G-Force would still battle kaiju and even took down the kaiju Destroyah in 1995. Whether they were dissolved after Godzilla's death in 1995 or stayed in service remains unknown.

* * *

After the end of the Second World War, the United States government decided to create an organization that operated as a covert and military agency to keep the peace. This agency, after being placed under the control of the United Nations, would be called the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division, or **SHIELD**. After its first director was killed by a terrorist agency called Hydra, SHIELD would gain Nick Fury as their director with him answering to twelve men and women who even the directors of SHIELD would never know. Battling against many groups such as Hydra and AIM, the agency would have its agents sent out to take care of these threats along with fighting with the group of superheroes known as the Avengers. After an incident caused the agency to be disbanded, the United Nations replaced it with a similar task force under the same name with Fury being its director before stepping down for Maria Hill to take over as director.

* * *

 **Close Range**

M7 Bayonet ( _G-Force_ ): The M7 Bayonet is a bayonet made for the M16 Rifle and is used by both the JSDF and members of G-Force for their Howa Type 89 rifle. This knife bayonet has a 6.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.75 inches and weighs 11.2 ounces.

* * *

Ka-Bar Knife ( _SHIELD_ ): The Ka-Bar Knife is a type of combat knife that has been used by many military units and groups since the Second World War. This combat knife has a 7 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.88 inches and weighs 11.2 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M7 Bayonet gets the edge. Similar to what I said in Enigma Corporation vs. G-Force, the Ka-Bar Knife has a slightly longer blade though the M7 Bayonet is more useful as it can serve as both a normal combat knife and a bayonet on a rifle when used in battle.

 **Pistols**

Beretta 92F ( _G-Force_ ): The Beretta 92F is a pistol that has been used by many militaries along with members of G-Force and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a fifteen round detachable box magazine. The Beretta 92F has a length of 8.5 inches and weighs 2.13 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

Glock 19 ( _SHIELD_ ): The Glock 19 is a pistol which is one of many types of pistols used by SHIELD agents when going out to the field and operates on a short recoil operation with a locked breech and a tilting barrel. This pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a fifteen detachable box magazine. The Glock 19 has a length of 7.36 inches and weighs 1.48 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Glock 19 gets the edge, though not by much. While both fire the same round and have the same number of rounds in their magazines, the Glock 19 is shorter than the Beretta 92F by 1.14 inches and lighter by 10.4 ounces.

 **Medium Range**

Minebea PM-9 ( _G-Force_ ): The Minebea PM-9 is a machine pistol based off the Mini Uzi which is used by the JSDF along with members of G-Force and operates on a blowback system. This machine pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a twenty-five round detachable box magazine. The Minebea PM-9 has a length of 15.7 inches and weighs 6.2 pounds with an effective range of 100 meters.

* * *

H&K MP5k ( _SHIELD_ ): The H&K MP5k is a short version of the normal H&K MP5 which is used by SHIELD agents in operations in the field and operates on a roller-delayed blowback system with a closed bolt. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The H&K MP5k has a length of 12.8 inches and weighs 4.4 pounds with an effective range of 100 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The H&K MP5k gets the edge. Despite both having the same range and fire the same round, the H&K MP5k is slightly shorter by 2.9 inches and lighter by 1.8 pounds with it having five more rounds than the Minebea PM-9.

 **Long Range**

Howa Type 89 ( _G-Force_ ): The Howa Type 89 is an assault rifle based off the Armalite AR-18 which is used by members of G-Force on the front lines and operates on a gas-operated system. This rifle fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Howa Type 89 has a length of 36.1 inches and weighs 7.7 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

Bushmaster ACR ( _SHIELD_ ): The Adaptive Combat Rifle, or ACR, is a type of modular rifle that is used by SHIELD as their primary assault rifle when going into combat and operates on a gas-piston operation system with a rotating bolt. This rifle fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Bushmaster ACR has a length of 35.5 inches with the stock folded out along with being extended and weighs 9.8 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Despite the Howa Type 89 being lighter by 2.1 pounds, both rifles are almost very similar with them firing the same round, have the same number of rounds in their magazines, and have the same effective range.

 **Sniper Rifles**

M24 Rifle ( _G-Force_ ): The M24 Sniper Weapon System is a military rifle that is used by the JSDF along with members of G-Force when going into combat and operates on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round with the weapon having a five round internal box magazine. The M24 Rifle has a length of 43 inches and weighs 11.88 pounds when empty and without a scope with an effective range of 800 meters.

* * *

H&K G3SG/1 ( _SHIELD_ ): The H&K G3SG/1 is a specialized variant of the H&K G3 which is modified to be used as a rifle for a sharpshooter and operates on a roller-delayed blowback system. This rifle fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round with the weapon using a ten round detachable box magazine. The H&K G3SG/1 has the length of 40.4 inches and weighs 12.2 pounds with an optic attached with an effective range of 600 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M24 Rifle gets the edge. Looking at their stats, the H&K G3SG/1 is slightly shorter by 2.6 inches while the M24 Rifle is just lighter by 5.12 ounces. However, the G3SG/1 has five more rounds in its box magazines which makes it quicker to reload than the internal box magazine of the M24. Despite this advantage, the M24 Rifle is actually a sniper rifle rather than a designated marksmen rifle and has a longer range by 200 meters.

 **Special Weapons**

Howa 84RR ( _G-Force_ ): The Howa 84 Recoilless Rifle is the Carl Gustaf Recoilless Rifle made under license by Howa which is used by the JSDF as an anti-tank weapon and operates on a hinged breech system. This recoilless rifle fires the 84x246mmR rounds of various types with the weapon only being able to hold one round in the breech. The Howa 84RR has a length of 44 inches and weighs 31 pounds with a minimal effective range of 350 to 500 meters against vehicles both moving and stationary.

* * *

H&K XM25 ( _SHIELD_ ): The H&K XM25 is an bullpup grenade launcher that is used by SHIELD as a heavy hitting weapon when battling against foes and operates on a gas-operated system. The grenade launcher fires the 25x40mm air burst, or 'smart', grenades of various types with the weapon using a five round detachable box magazine. The H&K XM25 has a length of 29.5 inches and weighs 14 pounds when empty with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Howa 84RR gets the edge. Looking at their stats, the H&K XM25 is the shorter weapon of the two by 14.5 inches and is much lighter by 17 pounds. In addition, it has a box magazine that holds four more rounds than the Howa 84RR along with making it quicker to reload. However, as a recoilless rifle, the Howa 84RR fires much larger rounds with the weapon being a dedicated anti-tank weapon and thus making a much more powerful weapon when compared to the grenade launcher.

 **Armor**

Kevlar Vest ( _G-Force_ ): Used by many police agencies and militaries for protection, the Kevlar Vest is a ballistic vest composed of layers of kevlar to create a light and flexible armor. These layers of kevlar will 'catch' and deform the bullet to absorb the energy across a larger area in order to protect the wearer. Assuming that this armor is of Type III level of protection according to the NIJ armor standard, this vest is able to protect the user from small caliber rounds like 9x19mm, .45 ACP, and 10mm Auto along with stopping rifle rounds like FN 5.7x28mm, 7.62x39mm, and 7.62x51mm NATO. However, armor piercing rounds that are used in rifles would go through no problem and areas of the vest may weaken if hit multiple times. In addition, the vest and wearer still absorb the impact of the bullet and heavy bullets can cause blunt force trauma under the impact point.

* * *

Body Suit ( _SHIELD_ ): The standard body armor of the force, the agents of SHIELD make use of a blue body suit which has holsters for carrying some of their equipment and a utility belt around their waist. While its never said how strong this body suit is, it is possible that it is made of kevlar with a possible strength to Type II level of protection according to the NIJ armor standard. Assuming this to be the case, this would allow the body suit to protect the user from small caliber rounds like .22 Long Rifle, some 9x19mm rounds, .380 ACP, .45 ACP, and .357 Magnum with larger caliber rounds being able to go through with some ease.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ G-Force gets the edge. Much like with GUN vs. SHIELD, the Kevlar Vest is more practical for this battle since the SHIELD Body Suit is more of a standard uniform than armor. Moreover, if both pieces of armor are at the level of armor strength they are assumed to have, it actually benefits G-Force more than it does SHIELD. In this case, the Kevlar Vest would be able to at least handle some rifle rounds while the Body Suit would provide very little against similar types of rounds which gives the members of G-Force an advantage over the agents of SHIELD.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ Despite often using mechs to battle against kaiju, the members of G-Force were trained in the use of firearms and in martial arts to prepare them to deal with humans when the situations come up and smaller kaiju. As they were made up of a group known for espionage and as a type of military group, the agents of SHIELD were most likely trained much like soldiers along with gaining skills in espionage to perform covert operations.

 _Audacity:_ G-Force gets the edge, though not by much. Since they were formed to battle against Godzilla and other kaiju, the soldiers of G-Force are willing to head into battle against giant monsters and even the smaller kaiju knowing that they could be killed by these creatures. While they do often end up fighting alongside the Avengers, the agents of SHIELD are more than willing to battle against other super humans and even aliens just as they would often battle against their normal human enemies.

 _Experience:_ As an international joint military organization, the soldiers of G-Force have had to battle against many types of kaiju from the Juvenile Destroyahs to even Godzilla himself and have even taken on members of the Yakuza. During their battles alongside the Avengers, the agents of SHIELD have battled against multiple terrorist groups such as Hydra and AIM along with having battled against super humans and beings who match them.

 _Tenacity:_ SHIELD gets the edge, though not by much. As they were formed to deal with the threat of Godzilla, the members of G-Force are willing to put their lives on the line to protect Japan against kaiju and were even willing to engage the smaller kaiju in direct combat. As they are under the control of the United Nations, the agents of SHIELD are willing to head into combat against agents of many groups such as Hydra and even battled against aliens and super humans despite being normal humans.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a seven on seven match with a few interactions with a Juvenile Destroyah.

 _The Set Up:_ In an abandon small town on an island in the Pacific Ocean, seven SHIELD agents come as they try to find info about mutants as seven soldiers of G-Force arrive to look into reports of kaiju activity.

 _ **BATTLE**_

About twenty meters from an abandon small town on an island in the Pacific Ocean, a black Bell UH-1D Iroquois lands on the ground before the doors open as seven men in blue body suits with holsters and utility belts coming out of the helicopter. The first man, who has brown hair with graying sideburns and an eye patch over his left eye, exits the vehicle first with him having a Bushmaster ACR in his hands with a Glock 19 holstered and a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on the man's utility belt. After him is a man of Asian descent who is armed with an H&K MP5k with a Glock 19 holstered on his utility belt.

After him is a man with blonde hair whose holding an H&K XM25 in his hands with a Glock 19 holstered and a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on his utility belt. The next man of the group, who has black hair, is armed with a Bushmaster ACR in his hands with a holster on his utility belt holding a Glock 19. The fifth man of the group has light brown hair and is holding an H&K MP5k in his hands with him having a Glock 19 holstered and a Ka-Bar Knife sheathed on his utility belt. Following the others are the last two who both have a Glock 19 holstered on their utility belts with the first having an H&K G3SG/1 in his hands while the second is armed a Bushmaster ACR.

These men, in order of appearance, are Nick Fury, Jimmy Woo, Clay, Rick, Mitch, Alexander, and George. These men are agents of SHIELD who have arrived to find any information on a possible rumor of the island holding aggressive mutants.

 _SHIELD: 7_

"Alright, here we are," Nick Fury tells the others as the helicopter takes off, "We go in quick and find what we need. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the other SHIELD agents exclaim.

Nodding, Nick looks over to Alexander and says, "Alexander, get ready to split off when you see a good spot to cover us."

"Of course," Alexander replies, giving a nod.

"Alright, let's move!" Nick shouts, turning and moving towards the abandon town as the other SHIELD agents quickly follow after him.

* * *

On the other side of the abandon town, a dark grey Bell UH-1J Iroquois lands on a small hill before the doors open with seven men in grey long sleeve shirts and pants with dark blue kevlar vests over their shirts, a patch on their right upper arm, and dark blue caps with a logo on their heads come out. Their leader, who has black hair under his hat and stubble on his face, comes out of the helicopter armed with a Howa Type 89 in his hands with a Beretta 92F holstered and a M7 Bayonet sheathed on his belt. Getting out of the vehicle after him is a man with a M24 Rifle in his hands with a Beretta 92F holstered and a M7 Bayonet sheathed on his belt.

The third man of the group has a Minebea PM-9 in his hands with the strap over his right shoulder with him having a Beretta 92F holstered on his belt. After him is a man holding a Howa Type 89 in his hands with the man having a Beretta 92F holstered on his belt. The next man to come out holding a Beretta 92F in his hands with a M7 Bayonet sheathed on his belt and having a Howa 84RR slung over his back. Coming off the helicopter is another man whose wearing a large backpack with him having Minebea PM-9 in his hands with him having a Beretta 92F holstered on his belt. The final man who comes off the vehicle is holding a Howa Type 89 in his hands with him having a Beretta 92F holstered on his belt.

These men, in order of appearance, are Akira Yuki, Sho Kuroki, Hideki, Ryota, Daisuke, Jiro, and Noburo. These men are members of G-Force who have arrived to the island to look into reports of kaiju activity being detected on the island.

 _G-Force: 7_

 _SHIELD: 7_

As the G-Force helicopter takes off, Yuki looks around before seeing a destroyed house and motioning for Kuroki to come forward to him. Pointing to the destroyed house, Yuki says, "(That's a good position to cover us from. Head to it and get in position.)"

"(Right, Yuki,)" Kuroki replies before rushing towards the other side of the hill to get to the destroyed house.

Looking towards the other five men, Yuki quickly tells them, "(Alright, be ready for battle. Let's move out.)"

With that, Yuki turns around and starts moving towards the abandon town with the other soldiers quickly following after him.

* * *

Moving through the town, Nick Fury continues to lead the other SHIELD agents through the place as they head towards the center of town where the mutants are said to be hold up. As they keep moving at a quick pace, Alexander spots a two story building with a flat roof before splitting off from the rest. With the other agents still moving further into the town, the SHIELD marksman breaks the door down before rushing into the building towards second floor and hopefully to getting onto the roof of the place.

At the same time this is happening, the members of G-Force are making their way towards the center of the town as well with their weapons at the ready. However, unlike the rest, Daisuke and Jiro are keeping a distance between them and the others for when they need to make use of the recoilless rifle. As they continue, Yuki manages to see something in the center of the town with him motioning the others to halt as they enter a large area.

With Daisuke and Jiro maintaining their distance, the others are able to look around the area with a few destroyed buildings that overshadow a car that is crushed like a can along with many slain people. The G-Force soldiers move cautiously as their leader approaches the body of a police officer with a perfect hole in their torso that strangely shows the ground.

"(Major,)" Hideki shouts, getting his leader's attention, "(We have something over here!)"

Turning towards the soldier, Yuki moves over to the man as he sees him stand up as Noburo comes over as well to see what the soldier had found. Looking down, the three men see many holes in the ground in a line which were almost too perfect to have been done by anything artificial.

To the soldiers, the evidence pointed to the most obvious conclusion to this.

"(The reports were right,)" Yuki says, looking to Noburo, "(Contact the destroyer, we'll need more soldiers.)"

"(Yes, sir,)" Noburo replies, quickly taking a radio devise from his belt.

However, before he could get the devise to work, Nick Fury and the other SHIELD agents arrive in the area with them quickly spotting the members of G-Force. Seeing the dead bodies scattered around the area, the lead SHIELD agent realizes that the soldiers in front of them are members from one of the hostile groups they usually combat.

"Enemy operatives!" Nick Fury exclaims, getting the attention of the other agents, "Open fire!"

Hearing the shout, the members of G-Force look over to see the SHIELD agents with Yuki spotting Nick lifting his rifle. Before he could give any orders, the lead SHIELD agent pulls the trigger of his Bushmaster ACR to fire a burst of rounds at them. Despite being nearly hit, Yuki along with Noburo and Hideki were able to quickly lift their weapons at their attackers as the other agents move to engage them.

"(We're under attack,)" Yuki shouts, aiming his Howa Type 89 at their newest foes, "(Open fire!)"

Pulling the trigger, the G-Force leader fires a burst of rounds at his newest foes as the other members of G-Force attempt to return fire as well. However, Nick Fury quickly gets a bead and fires a single bullet through Noburo's neck which drops the man quickly.

 _G-Force: 6_

 _SHIELD: 7_

As the SHIELD agents fire upon them, the other G-Force soldiers quickly move to where they can take cover with Daisuke and Jiro managing to find cover behind a building about ten meters away from the others. Getting behind some rubble from one of the destroyed buildings, Yuki takes aim with his Howa Type 89 as Hideki gets behind a crate nearby and Ryota gets behind rubble of another destroyed building. Seeing Mitch taking aim at one of his fellow soldiers, Yuki fires a single shot from his rifle which strikes the man in the head and kills him almost instantly.

 _G-Force: 6_

 _SHIELD: 6_

Due to their newest foes now firing at them, the SHIELD agents quickly start to take cover as well with Nick Fury and Clay taking cover behind debris from destroyed buildings. As the other three agents taking cover nearby, Clay sees Ryota behind some rubble as they start firing their rifle towards Nick Fury. Seeing this as the other agents fire at the G-Force soldiers, Clay takes aim with his H&K XM25 before raising the grenade launcher up a bit to get the right angle to use his weapon.

Upon stopping at the angle he needs, Clay pulls the trigger and launches a grenade from the H&K XM25 with it arcing a bit through the air. Just as it reaches behind Ryota, the grenade explodes while still in the air which shocks the G-Force soldiers as some of them duck a bit more into their cover. However, Ryota collapses to the ground with the grenade having killed him in only a moment thanks to the shock wave from it.

 _G-Force: 5_

 _SHIELD: 6_

Seeing the other members of G-Force having to stay in cover, Daisuke quickly lowers his Beretta 92F and places it back into its holster as he grabs the strap on the Howa 84RR. Looking over to Jiro, the man tells his fellow soldier, "(I need a bunker buster round.)"

"(Right,)" Jiro says, quickly putting his machine pistol on the ground before taking the large backpack off his back.

Pointing the barrel of the recoilless rifle towards the ground, Daisuke unhooks a handle and moves the end of the weapon on its hinge before lifting it up to aim the weapon. As he does, Jiro puts the backpack on the ground and opens it to reveal a few recoilless rifle rounds inside it. Taking out an HEDP round from the backpack, the G-Force soldier puts the round into the back of the Howa 84RR as he starts to move the end of the weapon back into place.

However, as he does, Alexander is on the roof of the building as he looks through the scope of the H&K G3SG/1 he's holding. Getting a bead on the two soldiers, the SHIELD marksman manages to get a bead on the man loading the weapon before firing the rifle. In a few moments, the bullet flies through the air until it hits Jiro in the head and causes him to drop to the ground dead.

 _G-Force: 4_

 _SHIELD: 6_

Seeing his fellow soldier falling to the ground, Daisuke quickly puts the recoilless rifle onto the ground as he moves to check on the man. However, as he finds his fellow soldier dead, Alexander attempts to get a bead on the other soldier through his scope.

Fortunately for the G-Force soldier, Kuroki is watching over the area when he spies the flash of light from the marksman before moving his rifle up a bit. Getting a bead on the SHIELD marksman, Kuroki fires a shot from his M24 Rifle which quickly strikes Alexander in the chest. Upon getting hit, Alexander gives out one last gasp before falling to his left and right off the roof of the building.

 _G-Force: 4_

 _SHIELD: 5_

Looking around, Yuki sees his fellow soldiers having to duck into cover with him looking behind them to see Daisuke closing the hinge breech of the Howa 84RR. As bullets keep heading for them, the G-Force leader realizes that he and his men need to fall back with him seeing Clay aiming towards them again. However, the SHIELD agent is nearly hit by a bullet from the G-Force sniper which causes him to quickly duck into cover.

Seeing this, Yuki quickly looks at his fellow soldiers as he shouts, "(Fall back to the hills! We'll regroup there!)"

Hearing this, the other two soldiers nod as Yuki stands up and fires his Howa Type 89 at the SHIELD agents as Hideki stands up and fires his Minebea PM-9 as well. Daisuke quickly grabs the large backpack and carries it with him as he rushes off onto a nearby street they had traveled on. Seeing this, Yuki motions to Hideki to move with both men rushing towards another street as another shot from Kuroki keeps the remaining SHIELD agents down.

Looking up and seeing their enemy running, Nick Fury quickly exclaims, "Let's go after them! They may know what we need!"

The other SHIELD agents quickly nod with George rushing forward ahead of the others as Nick Fury follows after him towards the two G-Force soldiers. As Jimmy Woo and Rick follow the other two SHIELD agents, Clay moves to follow after Daisuke to ensure that the man doesn't use their weapon against his fellow agents.

Locking the bolt back into place, Kuroki moves his rifle up to look through the scope and quickly manages to zero in on Clay as he rushes towards the street. However, before he can take the shot, an inhuman screech comes from outside the building and Kuroki looks through part of the destroyed wall. Seeing something in the darkness, the G-Force soldier quickly lifts his M24 Rifle as he runs towards the door.

Just as he gets outside, a white energy ray strikes part of the inside of the building that causes an explosion in the building and the soldier jumps to the ground to avoid any debris. Looking back, he sees the house even more destroyed than before along with a quick glimpse at something else. Getting to his feet fast, Kuroki is forced to run towards the town in order to escape the very real threat he's just encountered.

* * *

Back in the town, Clay keeps moving down the road as he continues to chase after the lone G-Force member to take them out. However, just as he passes a car with broken windows, the SHIELD agent sees the G-Force soldier before looking on in horror as he sees Daisuke aiming the recoilless rifle with the backpack on the ground. Clay attempts to aim his H&K XM25 to fire it, but Daisuke quickly fires the Howa 84RR with the HEDP round speeding towards the SHIELD agent.

Clay attempts to run away, but the HEDP round strikes the car and explodes with the shock wave along with some shrapnel striking the agent. Daisuke lowers the recoilless rifle as he watches the man fall to the ground and remains motionless.

 _G-Force: 4_

 _SHIELD: 4_

Moving the recoilless rifle to hold it with the barrel up, Daisuke quickly gets the breech open with the end of it being moved on its hinged. The soldier quickly pulls another lever on the back to let the empty case fall onto the ground before getting the weapon level with the ground as he grabs another HEDP round from the backpack. Placing the round into the weapon, he swivels the end of the weapon closed before grabbing the backpack off the ground. With some difficulty, Daisuke quickly gets to his feet and rushes off to get back to the others.

* * *

Running along the street, Yuki and Hideki are making their way towards a joining street as the remaining SHIELD agents chase after them. As their foes fire at them again, both soldiers round a corner onto the joining street and keep running for about twenty feet. They suddenly stop and turn around just as George starts to round the corner after them and he spots them aiming at him. Before the SHIELD agent can react, Yuki fires a single shot into his gut before a burst of rounds from Hideki strike the man with two bullets hitting him in the face.

 _G-Force: 4_

 _SHIELD: 3_

Hearing the other three agents coming, Yuki and Hideki quickly turn back around and start running down the street just as Nick Fury reaches the street. The two G-Force soldiers start to reach a nearby building as Yuki spots Daisuke as he gets onto the street about ten meters away. However, as Nick Fury leads the other two agents after the soldiers, Jimmy Woo spots the third soldier as they stop short and place the backpack onto the ground.

Not wasting a moment, Jimmy Woo stops as well and raises his H&K MP5k before firing a burst of rounds at the soldier. Despite his Kevlar Vest protecting him, Daisuke is unable to get the weapon up as another burst of rounds from the submachine gun strikes his head and he drops to the ground.

 _G-Force: 3_

 _SHIELD: 3_

As he looks towards the SHIELD agents, Yuki quickly spots the building and looks at Hideki as he motions with his hand towards the building. The soldier gives his leader a nod before both men take aim and fire their weapons at their enemies. Hideki is able to hit Jimmy Woo in the chest and manages to knock him on the ground with a cry of pain. However, Rick isn't so lucky as three bullets strikes the SHIELD agents in the chest and he collapses to the ground dead.

 _G-Force: 3_

 _SHIELD: 2_

While being shot at, Nick Fury is able to avoid being hit by the incoming rounds before he sees the two soldiers rushing to enter the building they are next to. Lifting up his Bushmaster ACR, the agents fires the rifle for a few seconds with at least one bullet managing to go into Hideki's leg as he enters the building. However, the bolt of the rifle stays locked open with Nick Fury quickly realizing he's out of ammo and kneels down to put the weapon on the ground.

Drawing his Glock 19, the lead SHIELD agent moves towards the building with caution as he keeps his pistol in front of him. After thirty seconds, the agent gets to the door and moves to in front of it with his pistol pointing into the doorway which shows an empty room. Seeing that there isn't anything, Nick Fury cautiously steps into the building as he goes to follow after the two remaining soldiers in the building.

After a minute of silence, Kuroki rushes onto the street with him now wielding a Howa Type 89 instead of his sniper rifle. Spotting the dead bodies on the street, he sees Jimmy Woo moving to stand up with the G-Force soldier running towards the man. Getting to him, Kuroki grabs Jimmy and helps him up a bit with the SHIELD agent looking at him in confusion.

However, both quickly hear the same inhuman screech from before which both men realize is coming from a nearby street.

* * *

As he keeps moving through the building, Nick Fury is in a hallway moving slowly as he keeps his Glock 19 close to his body. He keeps moving as he spies a nearby doorway with the door left open and he moves to be close to the entrance. Stopping for a moment, the SHIELD agent moves to in front of the doorway with his pistol pointed towards the room on the other side. However, he sees no one and starts to move a bit forward as a means to scan the room.

However, his arm is quickly grabbed and the man is pulled into the room by Hideki with the G-Force soldier powering through the pain in his leg. The soldier attempts to take the Glock 19 from him, but Nick Fury is able to hold onto it as he spies Yuki coming from behind out of the corner of his eye. As the G-Force leader draws his Beretta 92F, Nick Fury lifts his leg up and gives the man a kick to his stomach which knocks him back a bit.

Turning to the other soldier, the SHIELD agent gives him a headbutt which makes him stagger a bit before the man fires his pistol twice into his chest. Hideki cries out as the bullets hit his chest, but the rounds aren't able to pierce his Kevlar Vest. However, Nick Fury fires a third shot that hits the man in the head and causes him to collapse to the ground dead.

 _G-Force: 2_

 _SHIELD: 2_

Turning around, Nick Fury fires his Glock 19 at Yuki who rushes towards a nearby table on its side as he fires back with his Beretta 92F. Nearby being hit by one of the bullets, Nick Fury moves fast to get to a doorway into another room as he fires back before getting behind the wall. The G-Force soldier fires a few more shots at the wall but only two of the shots manage to break through the wall and nearly hit the agent.

Coming out from behind cover, Nick Fury fires five rounds from his weapon just as his adversary ducks behind the table to avoid the shots. As his opponent gets back to avoid more shots, Yuki holsters his pistol and draws his M7 Bayonet before rushing towards the doorway. The SHIELD agent comes out to fire again, but sees the G-Force soldier running to him and is unable to react when they grab his wrists.

However, Fury is able to lift his leg up and kicks the soldier back as he holsters his pistol while moving forward to his adversary. Looking up, Yuki quickly gets a left hook to his face and staggers back as his foe draws the Ka-Bar Knife from their utility belt. As the SHIELD agent advances, the G-Force soldier suddenly brings his leg into a spin as he kicks the man in his left side before moving forward. Despite the hit, Nick Fury is able to step back in time with the slash from the bayonet cutting him lightly across the chest and through his body suit.

Acting fast, the SHIELD agent is able to throw a punch at Yuki who reacts yet the man's fist doesn't make contact. Before the G-Force soldier can defend, Fury performs an upward slash that cuts into his foe's vest though not by much. Stumbling back a bit, the soldier sees the agent going for another slash that he sidesteps out of the way though not before his upper right arm gets cut. Going for his own slash, the G-Force soldier manages to cut the man across his right side before backing up as both men face each other.

However, a cracking noise is suddenly heard by the two men with Nick Fury being confused by the noise through he does notice where it's coming from. Realizing what the sound is, Yuki grabs the SHIELD agent by his arms and tossing the man towards the doorway that opens to the hallway. Rushing to the other side of the room, the G-Force soldier moves to grab his assault rifle just as something crashes through the back wall into the room.

Rolling over to get to his feet, Nick Fury is shocked upon his eyes seeing a large crab-like creature the size of a man standing there with dust covering its maroon colored exoskeleton. The creature stands on six legs similar in nature to those of a crustacean with its sporting a horned, crested head on a long neck. As the yellow eyes scanned over the room, its forked tail moved around as its looks towards the SHIELD agent.

However, the monster screeches out as bullets punch through its exoskeleton with yellow body fluids pouring out of its wounds. This manages to snap Fury out of his shock as he sees Yuki firing his Howa Type 89 at the monster and drawing its attention to him instead. As the agent gets to his feet, the soldier watches as energy gathers around the crests of the kaiju and into the multiple sets of mandibles that make up its mouth.

Waiting for a moment, Yuki dives out of the way as a white energy beam is shot from the monster's mandibles towards him with parts of the building exploding out as the Destroyah moves its ray towards the man. However, it stops as bullets hit its inner jaws and the kaiju screeches out as it turns towards Nick Fury with his Glock 19 in hand. Looking at the man, the soldier sees the agent fire two more shots as he uses his free hand to motion towards the door.

Not wasting a moment, Yuki rushes to the door and runs into the hallway as Nick Fury fires two more rounds as the creature gathers energy again. The SHIELD agent runs down the hall as the energy ray strikes where he was and destroys the wall as he and the G-Force soldier make a mad dash for the outside of the building. As the kaiju lets out another cry, both men turn to into another hallway and run towards an open door on the other side of it. By the time they hear parts of the walls come crashing down behind them, they reach the door with Yuki leading Nick Fury out of the doorway.

Finding themselves back onto the street, they look around before both men spot Jimmy Woo and Kuroki standing about fifteen meters away with the solder having the Howa 84RR. Hearing the creature again, both Yuki and Nick Fury dash towards their comrades in arm as Jimmy Woo loads a fresh magazine into a Bushmaster ACR. Both leaders are able to get about twenty feet from the building before the Destroyah comes through the front of the building without much difficulty.

Seeing the two men focus on the creature, Fury grabs Yuki and pulls him down as he dives for the ground as the creature turns towards the four men. However, Jimmy fires the Bushmaster ACR with the burst striking the kaiju and causing it to cry out. This gives Kuroki enough time to fire the Howa 84RR with the HEDP round zooming over the two leaders before it strikes the monster. Almost instantly, the Destroyah explodes with its head and parts of its body being shredded by the round and causing the remains to collapse to the ground.

As the two leaders start to get up, Jimmy Woo picks up the large backpack on the ground as he and Kuroki head over to their comrades to make sure they're alright. Both men reach the two as Yuki and Nick Fury get to their feet with them being alright despite being a bit shaken.

That's when more screeches rang out in the night.

As the four men look at their surroundings, they prepare their weapons with Jimmy Woo giving his leader the rifle as he switches back to his H&K MP5k. Both Yuki and Nick Fury look at each other before they nod in silent agreement. The immediate threat was no longer the other team, rather the other kaiju they now had to deal with.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Despite both of these two government agencies that often battle extraordinary threats being willing to fight to the death, when it came down to the wire the battle resulted in a _**draw**_ with a possible outcome of 5 out of 10 battles for both warriors. Going backwards, the edges in the x-factors were all slight with G-Force having audacity while SHIELD taking the remaining categories. This means that SHIELD had the better training and experience in comparison with their tenacity possibly being a good counter for G-Force and their audacity. However, the opposite is true when it comes to the weapons though neither warrior was able to claim long range. Despite SHIELD taking a slight edge in pistols and a solid edge in medium range, G-Force was able to take solid edges in close range, sniper rifles, and special weapons. This gives G-Force more weapons that could end the fight in close quarters and at longer ranges with them also claiming armor which neutralizes many of the weapons used by SHIELD. However, when looked at as a whole, this means that SHIELD can make up for their more lacking weapons with x-factors while G-Force could even out these same x-factors with their better weapons and armor. In the end, the better training and experience of SHIELD combined with their medium range weapons were able to balance out the more audacious G-Force along with their better weapons and armor.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the reptilian foes from Hyrule take on the demon slayers of the Dreadlands.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This took longer than I wanted, but I finally got a battle finished and one of the first I came up with for my old Deadliest Warrior story. I have wanted to do this fight for years since I started writing and I finally gotten to do this fight. Yet, in a first for both this and the Historical Series, it ended up being a draw. Got to be honest, I didn't see this coming though I am looking forward to the opinion of others on this one. I could see either side winning and arguments for why, but I simply found myself at an impasse since the weapons and armor of G-Force and the x-factors for SHIELD really make this fight hard to decide. Speaking of weapons, this fight has come a long way from the earliest version of it in Deadliest Warrior.

When I first had this idea planned, I had G-Force with the M16A1 Rifle for long range and the M72 LAW for special weapons while SHIELD had the Derringer for close range, the Glock 18 for pistols, the AA-12 for medium range, and Barrett M82 for sniper rifles. However, the more I looked into the JSDF and their weapons, the more I was willing to switch those two weapons out for the Howa Type 89 and Howa 84RR. Basically, the same reasons as to last time why I didn't use the M16A1 applies here along with the Howa 84RR being more suitable for this fight over the M72 LAW. As for SHIELD, I switched the pistol more due to lack of sources showing them using the Glock 18 variant though I could have used the FN Five-Seven like last time. Probably wouldn't make a difference, but still. The other two weapons were changed since I felt a submachine gun gave a better comparison to the Minebea PM-9 and I actually found more evidence to suggest the use of the H&K G3SG/1 over the Barrett M82.

I did have the Derringer remaining on this fight for a long time, but lack of evidence and me realizing it probably wouldn't be useful to them made me replace it with the Ka-Bar Knife. Now, I know some people would ask why I changed the armor worn by G-Force in terms of its strength. Basically, that was an error on my part. See, I had forgot that G-Force was a military unit and gave them armor that fell more in line with what their opponents may have had than what a military unit would. As such, I gave them armor of a slightly higher rating to show them more as a military unit rather than law enforcement or a similar role. In addition, I did specify the system used for the armors since I feel that it helps give an idea for what I'm going for. I do intend on doing that from now on, though using the systems of other countries when it applies to the situation.

Final thing to mention for this fight is that I had the idea on including a Destroyah from the outset and I did manage to incorporate that pretty well into the fight. In fact, I think having that be part of it helped me come up with the ending since it gave both teams a reason to stop fighting each other and stopped the fight having both sides just die without a victor. As for next time, we have another Legend of Zelda warrior along with a warrior that I felt inspired to use thanks to Metal Harbinger using them in his series. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
